Provocación
by BellaBlack31
Summary: Regina, David y Ash son tres de las personas más ricas y poderosas del país. Están acostumbradas a conseguir todo lo que desean. Absolutamente todo. En el caso de Regina se traduce en hacer realidad una fantasía concreta con una mujer que era fruta prohibida para ella.
1. 0

**Bueno esto apareció entre mis archivos de la nube, el porque no lo publique en su momento no lo sé…**

**Sé que les debo actualizaciones de otros fic, adaptaciones y demases, asi que mientras ordeno el caos en mi cabeza les dejo esto que esta basada en la trilogía Sin Aliento, no esta demás decir que la historia original no es mía, solo me gusto y la adapte con mis personajes favoritos, los cuales tampoco me pertenecen, encontraran personas de Once Upon a Time, disney, fox, Sony y de varias series, espero disfruten y de acuerdo a los comentarios que tenga ire subiendo capítulos… en este caso como les comente mas arriba esta completa la adaptación, solo depende de sus criticas ya sean constructivas o destructivas el publicar seguido**

Regina, Jace y Ash son tres de las personas más ricas y poderosas del país. Están acostumbradas a conseguir todo lo que desean. Absolutamente todo. En el caso de Regina se traduce en hacer realidad una fantasía concreta con una mujer que era fruta prohibida para ella. Ahora ella está lista… Cuando Regina Mills vio a Emma Swan entrar en el salón de baile para su gran debut, supo que iba a ir al infierno por lo que había planeado. Después de todo Emma es la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo. Salvo que ya no es pequeña. Y Regina ha esperado mucho tiempo para actuar de acuerdo con sus deseos. Regina ha desempeñado el papel principal en las fantasías de Emma en más de una ocasión desde que era una adolescente enamorada de la mejor amiga de su hermano. ¿Y qué si Regina es catorce años mayor? Emma sabe que está fuera de su alcance, pero la atracción, lejos de disminuir, se ha hecho más fuerte con el tiempo. Ahora es adulta y no hay razón para no cumplir sus deseos más íntimos. Cuando Regina la arrastra a su provocativo mundo, ella se da cuenta de que hay muchas cosas que desconoce sobre ella o lo rigurosas que pueden ser sus exigencias. Su relación es intensa y obsesiva, pero cuando cruzan la línea de la secreta odisea sexual hacia algo más profundo, su aventura corre el riesgo de ser descubierta… y se vuelve vulnerable a una traición más íntima de lo que esperaban.

**Un abrazo **

**SBRR**


	2. Prologo

Prólogo

—Emma, el portero acaba de tocar el timbre y dice que el coche ya está abajo esperándote —anunció Caroline a voces desde la otra habitación. Emma respiró con dificultad y cogió el contrato que había a su lado sobre la cama, donde permanecía sentada. Estaba ligeramente arrugado y mostraba signos de deterioro de tantas veces como lo había leído. Había memorizado cada una de las palabras, y estas se le repetían una y otra vez en su mente. Junto a ellas también imágenes que su imaginación se había encargado de enviarle… Imágenes de ella y Regina juntas. Controlándola y poseyéndola. Haciéndola suya. Lo metió en el bolso mientras se levantaba y se precipitaba hacia el vestidor para mirarse en el espejo una última vez. Su rostro mostraba signos de fatiga. Dos manchas oscuras, que el maquillaje no había podido disimular, rodeaban los párpados inferiores. Además, tampoco tenía buen color de cara. Incluso el cabello se había negado a hacerle caso y estaba más bien revuelto. Poco podía hacer ya más que irse. Tras respirar hondo una vez más, salió del dormitorio y caminó a través del salón hasta llegar a la puerta.

—¡Emma, espera! —dijo Caroline mientras corría hacia donde estaba ella. Caroline la abrazó fuerte y luego retrocedió. Alzó la mano y le colocó el mechón detrás de la oreja. —Buena suerte, ¿de acuerdo? Has estado rara durante todo el fin de semana. Si te está estresando tanto, no lo hagas. Emma sonrió.

—Gracias, Caro. Te quiero.

Caroline imitó exageradamente el sonido de un beso con los labios a la vez que Emma se daba la vuelta y se iba. Cuando dejó el edificio, el portero le abrió la puerta del coche y la escoltó hasta dentro. Emma se acomodó en el asiento de piel y cerró los ojos mientras el coche se desplazaba desde el Upper West Side, el noreste de Nueva York, en dirección al centro de la ciudad, donde se encontraba el edificio HCM. Su hermano, David, la había llamado el día anterior y ella se había sentido terriblemente mal por estar ocultándole la situación. Él se había disculpado por haberse perdido la gran inauguración y le dijo que, si hubiera sabido que ella iba a estar ahí, habría acudido sin falta. Hablaron durante media hora. David le preguntó cómo le iban las cosas y Emma le dijo que iba a estar los próximos días con Ash en California. Habían planeado pasar una tarde juntos cuando regresara y luego ella había colgado. La melancolía la había atrapado por completo porque ella y David estaban muy unidos. Emma nunca había dudado en compartirlo todo con él. Él siempre había estado ahí, dispuesto a escuchar y a reconfortarla incluso en sus días de crisis adolescente. No podría desear un hermano mayor mejor, y ahora le estaba ocultando secretos. Enormes secretos. Emma, más allá del tráfico algo denso pero fluido, no le prestó apenas atención al trayecto hasta que el coche se detuvo un rato más tarde.

—Hemos llegado, señorita Swan.

Abrió los ojos y seguidamente los entornó debido a la brillante luz del sol de otoño. Estaban justo a las puertas del edificio HCM. El conductor ya había salido del coche para dar la vuelta y abrirle la puerta. Emma se frotó el rostro con las manos en un intento de reanimar sus embotados sentidos y después salió, dejando que la fría brisa le alborotara la melena. Una vez más se encontró entrando en el edificio y subiendo en el ascensor hasta el piso cuarenta y dos. La sensación de déjà vu era muy intensa. Tenía las mismas mariposas, las manos igual de sudorosas y el mismo ataque de nervios, solo que esta vez sentía mucho más pánico porque ya sabía lo que ella quería. Y ella sabía exactamente en lo que se estaría metiendo si aceptaba. Cuando accedió a la zona de recepción, Mulán alzó la mirada y sonrió. Luego dijo:

—La señora Mills dice que vayas directamente a su despacho.

—Gracias, Mulán —murmuró Emma mientras continuaba, dejando atrás la mesa de Mulán. La puerta del despacho de Regina estaba abierta cuando llegó. Vaciló en la entrada y clavó la mirada justo donde ella se encontraba, de pie y con las manos en los bolsillos, observando Manhattan a través del ventanal.

Era guapísima, de un atractivo evidente. Incluso relajada, una fuerza salvaje emanaba de ella. De repente, Emma se quedó pensando en todos los motivos por los que se sentía tan atraída hacia ella, y especialmente en uno de ellos. Se sentía segura a su lado. El simple hecho de estar cerca de ella la confortaba. Se sentía segura y. protegida. Básicamente, la relación que Regina le había propuesto le daría todas esas cosas. Seguridad. Confort. Protección. Ella le había asegurado todas esas cosas. Lo único que tenía que hacer era aceptar cederle el máximo poder. Toda reticencia se esfumó, dejándola más ligera y casi eufórica. De ninguna de las maneras iba a meterse en ese acuerdo tal y como estaba, asustada hasta las cejas. Esa no era forma de comenzar una relación. Actuaría segura de sí misma y acogería con agrado todo lo que Regina le había prometido. A cambio, ella se lo daría todo y tendría fe en que ella valorara el regalo que significaba su sumisión. Regina se dio la vuelta al verla de pie en la puerta y Emma se sorprendió al percibir cierto alivio en sus ojos. ¿Había temido que no volviera? Se acercó a ella y la arrastró al interior de la oficina para cerrar la puerta con firmeza a su espalda. Antes de que Emma pudiera decir ni una palabra, ella la atrajo a sus brazos y estampó su boca contra la de ella. Emma soltó un ligero gemido cuando las manos de Regina recorrieron sus brazos posesivamente hasta apoyarlas en sus hombros. Luego siguió subiendo hasta llegar al cuello y finalmente acunó su rostro. La besó como si estuviera hambrienta de ella, como si la hubieran mantenido separada de ella y, por fin, se hubiera liberado. Era la clase de beso que ocurría solo en sus fantasías. Nadie le había hecho sentirse tan… devorada. No era simplemente una muestra de dominación. Era una súplica para que se rindiera. Ella la quería, y le estaba demostrando exactamente cuánto. Si antes cabía alguna duda respecto a si realmente la deseaba o si solamente estaba aburrida y por eso buscaba nuevos retos, ahora no. Ahora estaba plenamente convencida. Una mano se apartó de su rostro y su brazo se enroscó a ella, la envolvió con determinación y la estrechó con fuerza contra ella. Su brazo parecía una banda de acero adherida a su espalda. Emma podía sentir la excitación de Regina, la emanaba por los poros. La respiración de Regina le golpeó en la cara cuando esta rompió el contacto con sus labios y ambos jadearon en busca de aire.

Sus ojos brillaban mientras la miraba fijamente.

—No pensé que fueras a venir.


	3. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Cuatro días antes…

Regina Mills iba a arder en el infierno y no le importaba una mierda. Desde el momento en que Emma Swan entró en el gran salón del hotel Bentley, donde HCM Global Resorts y Hoteles estaba celebrando su gran inauguración, no había podido dejar de mirarla. Al ser la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo se encontraba en terreno prohibido. Pero ya no era tan pequeña y ella claramente se había percatado de ello. Se había convertido en una perversa obsesión contra la que había intentado luchar, pero que había terminado haciéndole ver que era incapaz de resistir su poderoso atractivo. Y ya no iba a combatirlo más. El hecho de que ella estuviera aquí esta noche y David no se encontrara cerca solo le puso las cosas más fáciles a Regina para tomar la decisión de que ya era hora de que empezara a mover ficha. Le dio un sorbo a la copa de vino que tenía en la mano y escuchó educadamente al grupo de personas con las que estaba conversando. O mejor dicho, con las que se estaba mezclando, ya que ella raramente se paraba a hablar de nada que no fuera casual y cortés mientras caminaba entre toda la multitud. No tenía ni idea de que ella fuera a estar allí. David no le había dicho ni una palabra. Aunque, ¿acaso lo sabía él? Regina pensó que lo más seguro era que no, ya que no habían pasado ni cinco minutos desde que David y Ash habían escoltado a una morena alta, de piernas largas, hacia una de las lujosas suites de la última planta. David no se hubiera marchado —ni siquiera por una mujer— de haber sabido que Emma iba a estar aquí. Pero el que David no estuviera solo hacía las cosas mucho más fáciles. Regina observó a Emma mientras la joven recorría la sala con la mirada. Tenía el ceño fruncido y se la veía concentrada, como si estuviera buscando a alguien entre el gentío. Un camarero se detuvo a su lado y le ofreció una copa de vino, y, aunque cogió una de las elegantes y largas copas de cristal, no se la llevó a los labios. Llevaba puesto un vestido arrebatador que realzaba su figura justo en los lugares que hacían falta y unos zapatos que gritaban que la hicieran suya en cualquier momento. Además, para completar el modelito, llevaba un peinado alto que prácticamente estaba pidiendo en voz alta que le desataran el recogido de un tirón. Unos rizos caían suavemente por encima de sus hombros y guiaban la atención de todo hombre o mujer hasta ese fino cuello que estaba suplicando que lo besaran. Regina se sentía bastante tentada de atravesar el salón y de ponerle su abrigo sobre los hombros para que nadie pudiera ver lo que ella ya consideraba como suyo.

Dios, que lo colgaran si eso no hacía que toda la situación fuera mucho más descabellada. La rubia no era nada de ella; aunque, bueno, eso también iba a cambiar pronto. Su vestido de noche dejaba los hombros al descubierto y estaba atrayendo la atención de todo el mundo hacia sus pechos. Para entonces Regina ya sabía con toda seguridad que no quería a nadie más mirándola. Pero nada podía hacer para evitar las miradas. Emma era el centro de atención de todo un salón repleto de personas que se la estaban comiendo, tal y como ella lo hacía, con ojos depredadores. Llevaba una delicada gargantilla de un solo diamante y, a juego, unos pendientes también de diamantes. Se los había regalado la Navidad del año anterior. Por eso le llenaba de satisfacción verla lucir las joyas que ella misma había comprado especialmente para ella, ya que, para Regina, eso solo significaba estar un paso más cerca del inevitable destino que la haría suya. Ella aún no lo sabía, pero Regina ya había esperado más que suficiente. Había soportado durante mucho tiempo sentirse como si fuera una delincuente de la peor calaña por haber deseado a la hermanita pequeña de su mejor amigo. Cuando Emma cumplió los veinte, la forma en que Regina la miraba cambió considerablemente. Pero aun así, ella tenía treinta y cuatro años y sabía perfectamente que la rubia todavía seguía siendo demasiado joven para lo que ella esperaba. Así que había esperado. Emma era su obsesión, y, pese a que le incomodaba reconocerlo, también era una droga que corría por sus venas y de la que no quería desintoxicarse. Ahora que ella tenía veinticuatro, la diferencia de edad no parecía ser tan infranqueable. O eso se decía a sí misma. David se pondría hecho un basilisco igualmente — al fin y al cabo, Emma siempre sería su hermanita pequeña—, pero Regina estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo.

Por fin probaría un pedacito de su fruta prohibida. Oh, sí. Regina tenía planes para ella, ahora solo tenía que ponerlos en práctica. Emma le dio un cauto sorbo a su copa de vino —la cual había cogido con el único fin de no sentirse tan fuera de lugar entre la inmensa marea de gente rica y atractiva— y recorrió la habitación con la mirada en busca de David. Le dijo que estaría en la fiesta y al final había decidido darle una sorpresa presentándose en la gran inauguración del nuevo hotel de la cadena HCM. El moderno y exuberante edificio estaba situado en Union Square y estaba destinado a albergar a una clientela de lo más exclusiva. David y sus dos mejores amigos se relacionaban y vivían en ese mundo. Habían trabajado muy, muy duro para llegar a donde estaban; habían tenido más éxito de lo que nadie se podía imaginar y lo habían conseguido cuando llegaron a los treinta. Con treinta y ocho años eran conocidos como los hoteleros con más éxito del mundo. Aun así, seguían siendo su hermano mayor y sus mejores amigos. Bueno, menos Regina. Aunque quizá ya iba siendo hora de que superara las bochornosas fantasías de adolescente en lo que a ella se refería.

A los dieciséis era comprensible; con veinticuatro, solo la hacía parecer desesperada e ingenua. Ash y Regina habían nacido rodeados de riqueza. Ella y David, no. Y ella aún seguía sin sentirse completamente cómoda en los círculos en los que su hermano se movía. Aun así, estaba extremadamente orgullosa de David por haber conseguido tanto éxito en la vida, especialmente al haberse visto de repente con una hermana pequeña a la que cuidar tras la inesperada muerte de sus padres. Regina tenía buena relación con sus padres, o al menos así era mientras estaban casados.

Pero sin que nadie lo esperase, su padre se divorció de su madre justo después de su trigésimo noveno aniversario. Con respecto a Ash, su situación, en el mejor de los casos, podía considerarse como interesante, diplomáticamente hablando. Ash no se llevaba bien con su familia… con ninguno de ellos. Se independizó cuando era muy joven y de este modo rechazó el negocio de la familia, y, por tanto, también su dinero. Probablemente su éxito era de lo más irritante para su familia porque lo había conseguido él solo y no gracias a ellos. Emma sabía que Ash nunca pasaba tiempo con ninguno de ellos. Pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo con David y Regina, aunque más precisamente con David. Este le había dejado claro a Emma que los miembros de la familia de Ash eran, según sus palabras, unos gilipollas, y ella lo había dejado ahí… No es que hubiera tenido la oportunidad de conocerlos tampoco. Ellos hacían como que HCM no existía. Emma quería darse la vuelta y desaparecer cuando dos hombres comenzaron a acercársele sonriendo como si fueran a llevarse el premio de la noche. Pero todavía no había encontrado a David y no se iba a ir tan rápidamente cuando se había tirado tanto tiempo arreglándose para la inauguración. Especialmente, por si daba la casualidad de que se encontraba con Regina.

Patético, sí. Pero qué se le iba a hacer… Sonrió y se preparó para enfrentarse a ellos. Estaba determinada a no avergonzar a su hermano actuando como una imbécil en su gran noche. Pero entonces, para su sorpresa, Regina apareció caminando entre la multitud con el ceño fruncido y una mala cara que estropeaba sus perfectas facciones. Adelantó a los dos hombres que se le estaban acercando y la sujetó del brazo para llevársela de allí eficazmente antes de que los tipos llegaran hasta ella.

—Hola a ti también, Regina —dijo con voz temblorosa. Había algo en ella que la volvía estúpida.

No podía hablar, no podía pensar, no podía formar ni un solo pensamiento coherente. Regina seguramente creería que era un milagro que hubiera acabado la carrera universitaria y se hubiera graduado con matrícula de honor. Incluso aunque tanto ella como David pensaran que era una carrera completamente inútil. David hubiera preferido que Emma hubiera estudiado Empresariales y que se hubiera involucrado en el «negocio familia». Pero ella no sabía todavía qué era lo que quería hacer, y esa era otra fuente de exasperación para su hermano. Esa situación le hacía sentirse culpable porque se había podido permitir el lujo de tardar en tomar decisiones. David siempre le había proporcionado todo tipo de cosas… un apartamento, todo lo que necesitaba, aunque después de graduarse Emma había intentado no depender de él.

Toda la gente con la que se había graduado ya había encontrado trabajo, se estaba labrando un futuro. Ella aún estaba trabajando a tiempo parcial en una pastelería y seguía dándole vueltas a qué era lo que quería hacer con su vida. Y esas dudas tenían mucho que ver con las ingenuas fantasías referentes a la mujer que la tenía cogida del brazo. Realmente tenía que superar esa fijación que tenía con ella y pasar página. No podía pasarse la vida entera con la ridícula idea de que algún día se fijaría en ella y decidiría que tenía que hacerla suya. Se embebió en su imagen con ansia, como una adicta a la espera de su siguiente dosis o como si hubiera pasado demasiado tiempo sin tomarla.

Ella era la clase de persona cuya presencia llenaba cualquier habitación en la que se encontrara. Su pelimorena estaba arreglado con los mínimos productos, solo los justos para darle ese aspecto caro y sofisticado. Tenía esa presencia de chica mala que volvía locas a todas las mujeres, además de esa actitud de «todo me importa una mierda». Todo lo que Regina quería lo conseguía. La seguridad en sí misma y su arrogancia eran dos cosas que le atraían de ella. Bueno, que siempre le habían atraído de ella. Era incapaz de luchar contra la atracción que sentía y la luna sabía que lo había intentado durante años, pero su obsesión parecía no mostrar ningún signo de rendición.

—Emma —dijo con voz grave—. No sabía que vendrías. David no me dijo nada.

—No lo sabe —contestó ella con una sonrisa—. Decidí darle una sorpresa. Por cierto, ¿dónde está que no lo veo?

Un ligero desasosiego se instaló en los ojos de Regina

—Se tuvo que ir. No estoy segura de si volverá.

Su sonrisa desapareció.

—Oh —bajó la mirada tímidamente—. Supongo que he desperdiciado un precioso vestido para nada.

Regina deslizó la mirada vagamente por todo su cuerpo. Ella se sintió como si la hubiera desnudado sin apenas esfuerzo

— Es un vestido precioso.

—Probablemente debería irme. No tiene mucho sentido que me quede si David no está.

—Te puedes quedar conmigo —soltó ella de repente.

Los ojos de Emma se abrieron como platos. Regina nunca había hecho nada por pasar tiempo con ella. De hecho, parecía como que intentaba evitarla, y eso era más que suficiente para acomplejarla. Aunque también había sido atenta con ella. Le enviaba regalos en ocasiones especiales y se aseguraba de que tuviera todo lo que necesitaba —que no era porque David la hubiera descuidado alguna vez—, pero nunca había intentado pasar más de unos pocos momentos en su presencia.

—¿Quieres bailar? —le preguntó la morena.

Emma se le quedó mirando perpleja mientras se preguntaba dónde estaba la verdadera Regina Mills. Regina no bailaba. Bueno, sabía bailar, pero raramente lo hacía. La pista de baile estaba abarrotada de parejas. Algunas eran mayores y otras de la edad de Regina. No vio a nadie de su misma edad, aunque si lo pensaba fríamente la mayoría de los invitados eran de una clase superrica y muy elegante a la que la mayoría de los jóvenes de veinticuatro años ni siquiera pertenecía.

—Eh, claro —dijo ella.

¿Por qué no? Se hallaba en la fiesta tras haberse pasado dos horas arreglándose. ¿Por qué desperdiciar un vestido maravilloso y unos zapatos increíbles? Regina colocó la mano en su espalda, gesto que para Emma fue como si la hubiera marcado. Apenas pudo reprimir un escalofrío mientras la guiaba hasta el área reservada para bailar. Bailar con ella era una muy mala idea lo mirara como lo mirase. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a superar su encaprichamiento si continuaba buscando su compañía? Pero vamos, ni soñando iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de estar entre sus brazos aunque solo fuera por unos pocos minutos. Unos pocos minutos que serían impresionantes y gloriosos.

La sensual melodía del saxofón mezclado con la vibración del piano y los graves sonidos de un contrabajo conformaban la música que invadía las venas de Emma cuando Regina la deslizó entre sus brazos. Era embriagadora y cautivadora, y la hacía sentir como si estuviera en medio de un sueño de lo más vívido. La mano de Regina se deslizó por su espalda hasta colocarla justo en la parte que no cubría la tela del vestido por su corte escotado. El tejido desaparecía justo encima de sus nalgas, lo que ella consideraba una provocación seductora que no había estado muy segura de llevar. Ahora se alegraba considerablemente de haberlo hecho.

—Es una maldita suerte que David no esté aquí —dijo Regina. Ella ladeó la cabeza y alzó la mirada confusa.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque le daría un ataque al corazón si te viera con ese vestido. Que no es que tenga tela suficiente como para llamarlo vestido, de todos modos —ella sonrió y el hoyuelo se le marcó mucho más en la mejilla

— Bueno, pero como David no está aquí, no puede decirme nada, ¿verdad?

—No, pero yo sí —soltó inopinadamente. Su sonrisa entonces desapareció.

—No necesito tener dos hermanos mayores, Regina. Te aseguro que con uno tengo más que suficiente.

La morena entrecerró los ojos y sus labios quedaron sin expresión.

—No tengo ninguna intención de ser tu maldita hermana mayor.

Ella le lanzó entonces una mirada herida. Si pasar tiempo con ella era tanta lata, ¿por qué se le había acercado? ¿Por qué no había continuado con lo que había estado haciendo durante todo ese maldito tiempo y la había ignorado? Emma retrocedió y provocó que el cálido hormigueo que sentía en la piel por haber estado tan cerca de ella, por haber tenido sus brazos rodeándola y por haber sentido sus manos encima de su cuerpo lentamente se fuera disipando. No tendría que haber ido a la inauguración. Había sido estúpido y poco inteligente. Lo único que tendría que haber hecho era llamar a David y ahora no se encontraría de pie, en el centro de la pista de baile, avergonzada por culpa del rechazo de Regina. Los ojos de Regina se entrecerraron de nuevo mientras asimilaba su reacción. Luego suspiró, se giró de repente y casi se la llevó a rastras hasta la terraza. Las puertas estaban abiertas, por lo que el aire fresco de la noche entraba en la estancia. Entonces Regina salió y la arropó bajo su brazo de forma protectora. Estaba de nuevo entre sus brazos, envuelta en su calor. Emma podía hasta olerla, y, dios, olía increíblemente bien. Regina no dejó de andar hasta que estuvieron bien alejados de la puerta y entre las sombras que proporcionaba el saliente. Las luces de la ciudad titilaban y deslumbraban el cielo, y los sonidos del tráfico en la distancia rompían el silencio y la calma. Durante un largo momento se dedicó simplemente a mirarla fijamente, y ella se preguntó qué era lo que había hecho que lo había ofendido tanto. Su olor, un toque a especias pero sin ser muy fuerte, la provocaba. La colonia que llevaba armonizaba con su personalidad, complementaba su olor natural a la vez que le daba ese toque tentador, a fuerza, a bosque, a aire libre y a. sofisticación.

—A la mierda —murmuró Regina. Era un sonido de resignación, como si estuviera rindiéndose a alguna fuerza desconocida.

Antes de que ella pudiera responder, ella la atrajo hasta atraparla contra su pecho. La boca de Emma se entreabrió de la sorpresa y soltó un pequeño suspiro. Sus labios estaban tan cerca de los de la morena que era más bien un tormento. Podía sentir su respiración y advertir el latido que se le había formado en la sien. Tenía la mandíbula fuertemente apretada como si se estuviera conteniendo a sí misma. Pero entonces pareció perder la batalla. Estampó su boca en la de ella de forma firme y acalorada… realmente exigente. Y , oh, Dios, a ella le encantaba. La lengua de Regina presionó contra sus labios de forma sensual y ardiente y se deslizó sobre la de ella al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba el paladar juguetonamente y se arremolinaba alrededor de su lengua en un delicado baile a dos. Ella no solo la besó, sino que la devoró. La poseyó con solo un beso. En ese pequeño período de tiempo, ella pertenecía por completo a Regina Mills. Cualquier otro hombre o mujer que la hubiera besado se había quedado inevitablemente entre las sombras. Emma suspiró y se permitió derretirse por entero entre sus brazos. De repente no sentía ninguna estructura ósea en su cuerpo, solo buscaba más. Más. Más de ella. Más de su calor, de sus caricias y de su boca pecaminosa. Era todo lo que ella había podido soñar y más. Sus fantasías e imaginación no eran nada en comparación con la realidad. Regina le rozó los labios con los dientes y los mordió con ganas. La punzada de dolor que sintió era suficiente como para decirle quién era el que estaba a cargo de la situación. Pero entonces la morena suavizó sus movimientos y reemplazó sensualmente los dientes por la lengua, a lo que le siguieron pequeños y suaves besos sobre todo el arco de su boca.

—Que me cuelguen, pero he querido hacer esto desde hace muchísimo tiempo —dijo con voz seductora.

Emma estaba estupefacta. Sus piernas le temblaban y rezó para que no se desplomara contra el suelo por culpa de los tacones que llevaba. Nada la podía haber preparado para lo que acababa de pasar. Regina Mills la había besado. Bueno, no solo la había besado, sino que la había arrastrado literalmente hasta la terraza y la había arrollado allí mismo. Los labios aún le hormigueaban debido a la sensual invasión. Estaba mareada. Completamente borracha. Era como estar totalmente intoxicada. Ebria. Y ella no había bebido tanto, por lo que supo perfectamente bien que no estaba reaccionando al alcohol.

Era a ella, simple y llanamente. Regina era letal para sus sentidos.

—Deja de mirarme así, como si esto te fuera a meter en serios problemas —gruñó Regina. Si se refería a la clase de problemas excitantes que ella sospechaba, no le importaría lo más mínimo.

—¿Cómo te estoy mirando? —le preguntó ella con voz ronca.

—Como si quisieras que te arrancara del cuerpo ese vestido que llevas por excusa, y te follara aquí mismo en la terraza.

Emma tragó saliva con fuerza. Probablemente era mejor no decir nada, aún no estaba completamente segura de lo que acababa de pasar. Sus sentidos se tambaleaban y no terminaba de hacerse a la idea de que Regina Mills la acababa de besar y había hablado de tirársela allí mismo en la terraza del hotel. Ella se acercó de nuevo a Emma hasta que su calor la consumió y la engulló. El latir de su corazón en el cuello era inusual y su respiración, irregular y tensa.

—Ven a verme mañana, Emma. A mi oficina. A las diez.

—¿P-por qué? —tartamudeó Emma. Su expresión era dura y sus ojos brillaban con una fiereza que ella no supo interpretar.

—Porque te he dicho que lo hagas.

Los ojos se le abrieron como platos, pero la morena, a continuación, la cogió de la mano y la guio hasta la entrada del salón. No se paró ni una vez, sino que continuó andando hasta que llegaron al vestíbulo del hotel. Emma hizo esfuerzos sobrehumanos por mantener el ritmo de sus decididos pasos mientras sus tacones repiqueteaban contra el pulido suelo de mármol. Su mente era un completo frenesí.

—Regina, ¿adónde vamos?

Salieron y la morena hizo un gesto a su portero, que se precipitó hacia donde ellos se encontraban nada más ver a Regina. Unos segundos más tarde, un coche negro y elegante se detuvo justo en la entrada y Regina la metió dentro. Ella se quedó de pie, inclinada hacia delante de manera que pudiera ver el interior del coche mientras agarraba la puerta con fuerza.

—Te vas a ir a casa y te vas a quitar ese maldito vestido —le dijo—. Y mañana vas a venir a mi oficina a las diez —Regina comenzó a cerrar la puerta pero entonces cambió de parecer y volvió a inclinarse para mirarla fijamente otra vez—. Y, Emma, espero por tu bien que estés allí.


	4. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

—Déjame ver si lo he pillado bien. Nos dejaste tiradas a mí y a las chicas en la discoteca para poder ir a esa aburrida gran inauguración del hotel de tu hermano, y, mientras estabas allí, Regina Mills te arrastró hasta la terraza, te besó, y luego te envió derechita a casa con explícitas instrucciones de que estuvieras en su oficina esta mañana a las diez.

Emma se repantigó en el sofá que estaba enfrente de su compañera de piso y mejor amiga, Caroline, y se restregó los ojos en un intento de deshacerse de esa niebla que la acechaba. No había dormido nada en toda la noche. ¿Cómo podía? Regina le había dado la vuelta a todo su mundo y, ahora, las diez de la mañana se le estaban echando encima y no tenía ni idea de qué era lo que se suponía que debía hacer.

—Sí. Básicamente, eso fue —respondió Emma.

Caroline hizo una mueca exagerada con los labios y se dio aire con una mano.

—Y yo que pensaba que no podía ser posible que te lo pasaras tan bien como nosotras. Pero vamos, yo te puedo asegurar que a mí no me ha besado ningúna multimillonaria buenorra.

—Pero ¿por qué? —preguntó Emma con voz inquieta debido a la frustración.

Era una pregunta que se había hecho a sí misma repetidas veces durante su vigilia. ¿Por qué la había besado? ¿Por qué la quería ver ahora cuando parecía haber pasado tanto tiempo evitándola? No había sido una petición. Aunque, bueno, había que tener en cuenta que Regina Mills nunca pedía nada.

Ella daba órdenes y esperaba resultados. Emma no sabía qué decía eso de ella pero encontraba ese rasgo de su personalidad excitante. La estremecía y la ponía muy caliente por dentro. Caroline puso los ojos en blanco.

—Te desea, nena. ¿Y por qué no iba a hacerlo? Eres joven y estás buenísima. Me apuesto lo que quieras a que has estado en sus fantasías una o dos veces a lo largo de todos estos años

Emma arrugó la nariz

— Haces que suene muy mal.

—Oh, por el amor de Dios. ¿Acaso no la has deseado desde que eras una adolescente? Y es cierto que ella nunca se dejó llevar por sus deseos. Pero tienes veinticuatro años ahora, no dieciséis. Hay una gran diferencia.

—Ojalá supiera lo que quiere —dijo Emma con la preocupación haciéndose evidente en su voz.

—Si todavía te estás preguntando eso después de que te amenazara con follarte en la terraza, es que no hay esperanza para ti —dijo Caroline con exasperación. Miró entonces su reloj de manera exagerada y luego levantó la vista en dirección a Emma para dedicarle a su amiga una mirada mordaz.

—Cariño, tienes menos de una hora para arreglarte antes de que te tengas que ir. Te sugiero que te levantes del sofá y vayas a ponerte estupenda.

—No sé ni siquiera qué ponerme —murmuró Emma. Caroline sonrió.

—Yo sí. Vamos, que tienes a una mujer a la que deslumbrar.

¿Deslumbrar? Emma se quería reír. Si alguien estaba deslumbrada, era ella. Estaba tan confundida por los hechos de la noche anterior que iba a ser un completo desastre andante cuando entrara, o si lograba entrar, en la oficina de Regina.

Regina manoseó con los dedos el contrato que había sacado y se quedó con la mirada fija en la primera página mientras contemplaba mentalmente en silencio el camino exacto que quería tomar con Emma. Era nuevo para ella pasar tiempo reflexionando sobre cómo iba a hacerse cargo de la situación. Regina solo hacía las cosas de una manera: iba directo al grano. Trataba todas sus relaciones personales de la misma manera que dirigía su negocio. No había espacio para las emociones, ni siquiera en una relación. Ya la habían pillado con las bragas bajas una vez —completamente por sorpresa, si quería ser cruelmente honesta consigo misma— y se había jurado que ya no volvería a pasar ni una vez más. No había nada como volverse una completa idiota por una mujer cuando se había confiado en ella para asegurarse de que nunca más volvería a tropezar en la misma piedra. Eso no significaba que se hubiera propuesto no volver a acercarse a una mujer; le gustaban demasiado. Le encantaba tener a una mujer sumisa entre sus manos y bajo su tutelaje. Pero su estrategia había cambiado. La forma en que lidiaba con ellas había cambiado. No había tenido elección.

Pero Emma… No podía pretender que no era diferente a cualquier otra mujer que hubiera tenido antes, porque lo era. No era otra cara femenina a la que podía mirar con afecto en la distancia y sin implicarse demasiado. Las mujeres con las que elegía estar sabían bien de qué iba el tema. Sabían qué era lo que se esperaba de ellas y lo que podían esperar a cambio. Emma era la hermana pequeña de David. Y yendo mucho más allá, era la muchacha a la que había visto crecer. Joder, había asistido a su graduación del instituto. Recordaba cómo le había gruñido a su pareja para el baile cuando el capullo fue a recogerla a casa. También recordaba lo mucho que había disfrutado al ver cómo el chico se asustó cuando ella, David y Ash le habían dicho claramente lo que podría pasar si no la respetaba en todo momento. La había visto cuando había visitado a David en vacaciones y cuando terminó el instituto. Había ido incluso a su graduación de la universidad. Esa vez había sido un infierno para ella ya que Emma se había convertido en una mujer deslumbrante. Ya no tenía ese aspecto de niña joven e inocente y no se quería ni imaginar cuántos amantes había tenido, eso solo conseguiría cabrearla. Pero bueno, no es que estuviera preocupado por ellos de todas formas, porque estaban en su pasado y ahí es donde se iban a quedar. Emma no lo sabía todavía pero iba a ser suya. Ella aún no tenía muy claro en su mente lo directo que debería comunicarle su proposición. Ella era. diferente. Más joven, sí, pero también más callada, y quizás hasta más cándida. O a lo mejor solo era su percepción. ¿Quién sabía realmente lo que hacía cuando no estaba bajo el ojo controlador de David? Sin importar cómo decidiera dirigirse a ella, tenía que ser con finura y de manera que no la agobiara por completo ni la asustara sin que pudiera siquiera explicárselo todo bien. Porque ni por asomo iba a rendirse o a aceptar un «no». por respuesta cuando por fin había decidido mover ficha. Y luego también estaba el maldito problema llamado David. Ese era un factor que aún no había solucionado pero en el que no tenía sentido preocuparse ahora cuando todavía no había captado la atención de Emma. Tendría que lidiar con David más tarde.

Un golpe en la puerta hizo que Regina levantara la mirada furiosamente. Sus instrucciones para la recepcionista de HCM habían sido claras: no quería que nadie lo molestara. Y aún quedaba todavía más de una hora para que Emma llegara. David y Ash entraron tranquilamente por la puerta y el enfado de Regina solo aumentó. ¿Qué narices estaban haciendo hoy en la oficina? Se suponía que tenían que estar subidos en un avión en dirección a California para reunirse con un contratista y discutir los planes para un nuevo resort. Los tres viajaban mucho, y a menudo se repartían las tareas de supervisión de proyectos nacionales e internacionales. Tenían varios en diferentes fases de trabajo en este momento, incluido el hotel del que iban a hablar en California, otro que aún estaba en fase de planificación en París y un posible lugar en el Caribe para un resort de lujo. Sin embargo, últimamente, Regina se había quedado en Nueva York supervisando los últimos detalles del Bentley, su nuevo hotel de lujo en Union Square. Ella era la que cerraba las ventas. Era demasiado obsesiva como para confiarles siquiera a sus mejores amigos esa tarea. David y Ash eran los intermediarios, como Regina los llamaba. Y aunque los tres trabajaban conjuntamente en la sociedad anónima, Regina se encargaba de iniciar los proyectos, de sacarlos a licitación y de obtener hasta el último detalle a su gusto. Luego David y Ash supervisaban y se aseguraban de que la construcción comenzara y de que las cosas funcionaran bien sin problemas. Y entonces Regina volvía de nuevo para darle los últimos retoques. Era un acuerdo que los beneficiaba a los tres bastante bien. Además, todos lidiaban con las operaciones diarias y la gerencia de los hoteles y resorts.

Los tres habían sido amigos desde la universidad. Si lo pensaba bien, no estaba siquiera segura de qué fue lo que los unió además del alcohol, las fiestas de fraternidad y la cantidad de chicas que los perseguían. Simplemente habían congeniado bien desde el principio e hicieron buenas migas. Las cosas se le habían complicado a David cuando sus padres murieron en un accidente de coche y había tenido que asumir la responsabilidad de una hermana mucho más pequeña que él, pero Regina y Ash se unieron a él y le ofrecieron su apoyo. Nunca hubieran permitido que lo hiciera solo. Un tiempo después, fueron Ash y David los que lo apoyaron a él durante su público y conflictivo divorcio.

Quizá, de alguna manera, Emma era bastante responsable del fuerte vínculo que había entre los tres. Lo cual era irónico puesto que también podría ser el fin de la relación si Regina no sabía lidiar bien con la situación.

—¿Qué es lo que te ha puesto de mala leche esta mañana? —dijo Ash arrastrando las palabras mientras se dejaba caer en una de las sillas ante la mesa de Regina.

David se sentó en la otra, más callado y ligeramente menos irreverente que Ash. Sí, David y Ash eran las dos únicas personas que consideraba amigas en el verdadero sentido de la palabra. Confiaba en ellos —las únicas personas en las que confiaba— y tenían su lealtad, que era algo que no ofrecía tan ciegamente a nadie. David era el más callado de los dos, mientras que Ash era el guaperas encantador que atraía a las mujeres como moscas. Regina estaba convencido de que era la combinación de los dos la que hacía que las mujeres se volvieran un poco locas. Desde luego había una larga cola de mujeres que se mostraban dispuestas para hacer un trío con los dos.

Ash siempre estaba en la vanguardia. Al ser abierto y el rey del flirteo, hacía que las mujeres se quedaran sin aliento y revoloteando a su alrededor. Regina sabía de primera mano cómo funcionaba el encanto de Ash y cómo las afectaba. David, no obstante, simplemente se quedaba detrás, observándolas con esos ojos oscuros y ese comportamiento retraído. Las mujeres lo encontraban un reto y quizá porque consideraban a Ash una conquista medianamente fácil, siempre iban tras David con determinación solo para descubrir que era inalcanzable.

Los tres tenían sus perversiones y no sentían remordimientos por ello, lo cual fue otro de sus descubrimientos durante sus años de universidad. Habían conseguido el suficiente dinero y habían llegado a tal nivel de éxito que habían ido más allá de lo que ninguno de ellos se podía haber llegado a imaginar nunca. No tenían ningún problema en encontrar compañeras de sexo dispuestas, o incluso para una relación más larga, siempre y cuando las mujeres supieran de qué iba el asunto. Era un acuerdo sobreentendido entre los tres.

Ellos jugaban duro pero vivían libres, especialmente tras la debacle del matrimonio de Regina. De la misma forma que Regina y Ash habían apoyado a David cuando este tuvo que hacerse cargo de Emma, Ash y David habían sido una ilimitada fuente de ayuda y sostén para Regina cuando Daniela se divorció de ella. También habían sido sus acérrimos defensores cuando Daniela había lanzado acusaciones sin fundamento contra ella, que habían dañado su reputación tanto personal como profesional para siempre.

Hasta el día de hoy, Regina aún no entendía qué era lo que había hecho que Daniela se volviera contra él, pero siempre les estaría agradecido a David y a Ash por su apoyo incondicional durante los peores meses de su vida. ¿Había sido la mejor esposa? A lo mejor no, pero sí que le había dado a Daniela todo lo que ella pensó que quería y deseaba. Sus perversiones sexuales eran consensuadas, ella nunca la había forzado a hacer nada que ella no deseara hacer también, así que el simple hecho de recordar las acusaciones de Daniela aún la ponían furiosa.

La habían crucificado en los medios de comunicación y en el juicio por su divorcio, mientras que Daniela había salido de todo el asunto como la víctima de una cabrona manipuladora y abusadora. Desde entonces, no había entrado en ninguna otra relación sin tener documentos legales y de completa privacidad firmados por ambas partes. Era posible que algunos lo vieran un tanto extremo, o incluso ridículo, pero tenía demasiado que perder como para volver a arriesgarse a tener otra Daniela yendo detrás de ella.

—Se suponía que vosotros dos teníais que estar en un avión de camino a California —dijo Regina con impaciencia. David entrecerró los ojos.

—Nos vamos dentro de media hora. El piloto nos llamó diciendo que había un problema mecánico con el avión. Lo más temprano que podemos despegar es a las once, cuando el hombre pueda conseguir otro avión con combustible y haya presentado los planes de vuelo.

Regina hizo un cálculo mental. Los dos se habrían ido mucho antes de que Emma llegara. Solo esperaba que ella no fuera del tipo de mujer super puntual que llegaba temprano a todas partes. Por mucho que ella fuera una maniática del tiempo y odiara a la gente que no era puntual, esta era una excepción que estaba dispuesto a pasar por alto. Bajo el escritorio, los puños de Regina se abrían y cerraban en puños una y otra vez.

Emma había sido lo único que había ocupado su mente desde que había entrado en el gran salón del hotel la noche anterior. Ahora que se estaba permitiendo pensar en ella como algo más que la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo, una crispación que desafiaba a la lógica lo consumía. Regina solo podía describir lo que sentía como… impaciencia. Expectación. La adrenalina recorría sus venas; Emma había revuelto su mundo perfectamente ordenado y le estaba dando la vuelta sin parar. Apenas podía esperar a tenerla bajo su mano y dirección; la sangre se le calentaba solo de pensar en ello. Dios, se excitaba solo de pensar en ella y estaba sentada justo enfrente de sus dos mejores amigos. El concepto de peligroso no empezaba siquiera a describirlo. Solo esperaba que los dos se quedaran justo donde estaban y no se dieran cuenta. Y sabiendo que, si no sacaba el tema, David le haría muchas más preguntas sobre por qué no lo había mencionado antes, lo miró directamente a los ojos y dijo:

—Te perdiste a Emma anoche en la inauguración.

David se enderezó en la silla con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Estuvo allí?

Regina asintió.

—Te quería dar una sorpresa. Llegó un poco más tarde de que desaparecierais con la morena.

David soltó una maldición y suspiró exageradamente con disgusto.

—Mierda. No tenía ni idea de que tuviera planeado ir. Ojalá me lo hubiera dicho. Me habría asegurado de estar allí. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Hablaste con ella? ¿Se quedó mucho tiempo?

—Me hice cargo de ella —dijo Regina de forma casual—. Le dije que te tuviste que ir. Bailé una pieza con ella y luego la mandé a casa en coche. Habrías tenido un ataque al corazón de haberla visto con lo que llevaba puesto.

Las comisuras de los labios de Ash se arquearon en una sonrisa.

—Nuestra pequeña Emma está creciendo.

David le gruñó.

—Cierra la puta boca, tío —entonces volvió a mirar a Regina—. Gracias por cuidar de Emma. No es el mejor sitio para ella, especialmente si tienes razón sobre lo que llevaba puesto. Entre toda la panda de viejos verdes que están buscando alejarse de sus mujeres, Emma habría sido como el Santo Grial. Ni de coña van a apuntarse otro tanto con ella.

Regina debería haberse sentido culpable, pero ella ya sabía que iba a ir al infierno por todo lo que tenía planeado hacerle a Emma y por lo que había pensado para ella. Ella no iba a ser otra más en su vida, así que podía dejar de lado toda inquietud que el comentario enfadado de David le hubiera provocado. El interfono de Regina sonó.

—Señora Mills, una tal señorita Houston acaba de llegar y pregunta por el señor Swan y el señor McIntyre.

Regina arqueó las cejas.

—¿Os lleváis a la morena a California?

Ash sonrió.

—Joder, claro. Hará que el viaje se haga mucho más corto

Regina sacudió la cabeza

—Déjala entrar, Mulán .

Un momento después, la preciosa morena con la que Regina había visto a David y a Ash la noche anterior entró en la oficina. Los altos tacones que llevaba repiqueteaban en el suelo de mármol hasta que se silenciaron una vez hubo pisado la alfombra. Ash estiró uno de sus brazos y la mujer se sentó cómodamente en su regazo con las piernas rozando a David. David posó una mano en su pantorrilla y la deslizó posesivamente en dirección norte hasta llegar a su rodilla sin mirarla en ningún momento. Era como si solo le estuviera recordando que, al menos por el momento, ella era suya. Regina no pudo evitar hacer comparaciones entre la mujer que estaba sentada en el regazo de Ash y Emma, lo cual era estúpido dado que una no estaba a la misma altura de la otra. Esta mujer era mayor, tenía más experiencia y sabía muy bien cuál era el tema que tenía con David y Ash. Emma no tenía ni idea de lo que Regina estaba pensando para ella, y tendría suerte si no salía corriendo y gritando de su oficina.

En el pasado, a Regina no le habría importado lo más mínimo la escena que tenía ahora mismo frente a ella. No era nada raro que David y Ash trajeran a una mujer a sus oficinas. Pero hoy estaba desesperada por que se fueran. No quería que Emma estuviera más incómoda de lo necesario y estaba más que claro que no quería a David al tanto de lo que tenía en mente para su hermana pequeña.

Regina deslizó la mirada exageradamente a su reloj y luego volvió a alzarla para mirar a Ash, que tenía el brazo alrededor de la voluptuosa mujer. Joder, ni siquiera se habían molestado en presentársela, lo cual era señal de que no tenían previsto tenerla con ellos durante mucho tiempo.

—¿El coche os recoge aquí? —preguntó Regina.

—¿Te estamos molestando? —inquirió David.

Regina se reclinó hacia su silla y se obligó a poner cara de aburrimiento.

—Solo tengo muchos correos electrónicos y mensajes que debo atender y me gustaría ponerme al día. Ayer no pude terminar de hacer absolutamente nada con todos los detalles de última hora de los que me tuve que hacer cargo para la inauguración.

Ash resopló.

—Haces que suene como si nos estuvieras intentando echar en cara que David y yo estuviéramos notablemente ausentes y no tuvieras más remedio que hacerte cargo de todo tú sola. Pero ya sabemos lo controladora que eres, así que no tenía mucho sentido que David o yo intentáramos ayudarte cuando el universo se desmorona si no lo tienes todo organizado como tú quieres.

—Perra obsesiva —dijo David mostrándose de acuerdo con Ash.

La morena se rio tontamente y el sonido molestó a Regina. Ella podría ser mayor que Emma, y podría tener más experiencia, pero ella no recordaba que Emma se hubiera reído nunca como una estúpida adolescente.

—Salid de mi despacho de una puta vez —dijo Regina con el ceño fruncido—. A diferencia de ustedes dos, yo tengo trabajo que hacer. Lleven sus culos hasta California y planificarlo todo con el contratista. Tenemos que estar seguros de que empezamos a construir a tiempo. No quiero tener una bandada de inversores enfadados detrás de mí cuando me he pasado los últimos meses lamiéndoles el culo para traerlos a nuestro terreno.

—¿He fallado alguna vez? —le preguntó Ash en tono burlón.

Regina movió su mano en un gesto despectivo. No, Ash nunca había fallado, y Regina no estaba preocupado por eso. Los tres formaban un buen equipo. Sus puntos fuertes y débiles se los complementaban unos a otros muy bien. HCM no era solamente un negocio. Era una sociedad anónima que había nacido de la amistad de los tres y de una increíble lealtad. Justo lo que Regina iba a poner a prueba porque estaba obsesionada con la hermana pequeña de David. Que la ahorcaran si eso no estaba mal. Por suerte, David se levantó y deslizó la mano por la pierna de la mujer. La levantó del regazo de Ash y la colocó cómodamente entre los dos mientras caminaban a la vez hasta la puerta del despacho de Regina. David se detuvo y se dio la vuelta un momento. Tenía el ceño fruncido.

—Intentaré llamar a Emma antes de irme, ¿pero puedes echarle un ojo mientras estoy fuera? Asegúrate de que esté bien y de que no necesita nada. Siento mucho no haber estado anoche allí con ella —Regina asintió ligeramente con cuidado de mantener controlada la expresión de su rostro.

—Me ocuparé de ello.

—Gracias, Reg. Ya hablaremos cuando estemos en la otra costa.

—Mantenme informada de cómo van yendo las cosas —dijo Regina.

Ash sonrió

—Perra obsesiva y controladora.

Regina le enseñó el dedo corazón y, a continuación, él y David salieron de la oficina con su última conquista situada entre ambos. Regina se reclinó de nuevo en su silla y volvió a bajar la mirada hacia su reloj. El alivio tomó posesión de su cuerpo cuando vio que aún tenía media hora más antes de que Emma llegara. Y David y Ash ya estarían bien lejos para entonces.


	5. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Emma se bajó del taxi en la Quinta Avenida, ya que solo tendría que dar un pequeño paseo hasta el edificio que albergaba las oficinas de HCM, y suspiró por el buen tiempo que hacía. El viento le alborotaba el pelo y daba indicios del fresco que para la fecha en la que estaban era poco más que inevitable. Los días se estaban volviendo más fríos mientras el otoño se iba y dejaba paso al invierno.

Regina vivía muy cerquita, en el número 400 de la Quinta Avenida, en una moderna urbanización residencial de lujo, mientras que David vivía en el Upper West Side, mucho más cerca de Emma. Sin embargo, ella estaba segura de ser la razón por la que David nunca se había mudado más cerca de su oficina. Y luego estaba Ash, que vivía en el número 1 de Morton Square, con vistas al río Hudson.

Se precipitó hasta el rascacielos que albergaba el HCM y sacó rápidamente el pase de seguridad para poder dirigirse hacia el torno que llevaba a los ascensores. David le había dado el pase cuando le hizo una visita guiada por las oficinas de HCM unos cuantos años atrás, pero apenas lo había usado ya que siempre que venía estaba con él. Por lo que ella sabía, esa cosa podría haber dejado de funcionar, y entonces tendría que identificarse con los de seguridad para que la dejaran pasar.

Solo que, antes de perder todo ese tiempo, a lo mejor se acobardaba, daba media vuelta y se iba. Afortunadamente, no tuvo ningún problema. Bajó la mirada hacia su reloj cuando el abarrotado ascensor llegó, accedió a él y se colocó como pudo al fondo ya que mucha más gente empujaba para entrar. Eran las diez menos cinco y odiaba llegar tarde. Y no es que ahora llegara tarde —al menos no todavía—, pero Emma era una de esas personas a las que siempre les gustaba llegar temprano.

Se ponía nerviosa si no lo hacía, y llegar con tan poco tiempo de antelación la había puesto ansiosa. No tenía nada que ver con que estuviera tan empeñada en obedecer la orden de Regina, tampoco es que ella fuera a querer su cabeza si llegaba tarde. Pero había habido algo en su voz que la hacía mostrarse recelosa de llevarle la contraria. Y si era honesta consigo misma, estaba loca por saber por qué le había dicho que acudiera a la cita de forma tan imperiosa.

Caroline la había precipitado hacia la ducha y la había vestido después como si Emma fuera una niña que no tuviera ni idea de qué llevar ni de cómo vestirse. Tras elegir unos vaqueros que se le ceñían en cada curva, cogió un top y una camiseta ancha que se le caía por un hombro, le llegaba por la cintura y dejaba a la vista una diminuta parte de su vientre si se movía bien. Le secó el largo cabello dándole volumen y ondeándole algunos mechones para darle una apariencia más alocada. Caroline juraba que melenas como la de Emma volvían locos a los hombres o a las mujeres, pero esta última no tenía muy claro que quisiera volver loca a Regina.

Sí, había estado más de una vez en sus fantasías adolescentes —y adultas—, pero, ahora que se había acercado a ella de forma más personal, sentía un inmenso poder que radiaba de ella. La había intimidado y le había hecho pensárselo dos veces antes de decidir si podría algún día manejar a una mujer como ella.

Emma apenas se había puesto maquillaje; no era que no llevara, sino que de alguna forma arreglarse demasiado para esta reunión misteriosa con Regina parecía… desesperada, como si llevara una señal de neón en la cara que dejara claro cuáles eran sus intenciones y sus deseos. ¿Y si se trataba de un encuentro completamente mundano? ¿No se sentiría como una completa idiota si iba vestida para seducirla y luego se daba cuenta de que solo quería saber cómo estaba? De todas formas, ¿quién narices sabía lo que ella estaba pensando?

Regina no era de las que iban contando sus pensamientos y sentimientos al mundo. Justo cuando quedaba un minuto para las diez, Emma salió del ascensor y se apresuró hacia la recepción de HCM. Mulán, la recepcionista, le sonrió y saludó a Emma mientras se acercaba. Emma no tuvo tiempo de decidir si estaba loca por haber aceptado acudir a la cita, ni de serenarse y calmarse antes de lanzarse a los lobos. Apenas tenía un minuto para entrar en la oficina de Regina.

—Había quedado con Regina a las diez —dijo Emma sin aliento.

—Le haré saber que has llegado —dijo Mulán mientras cogía el teléfono.

Emma se dio la vuelta, no muy segura de si él saldría a recepción a buscarla o de si era ella la que tendría que acudir a su despacho. Siempre que había venido a ver a David, había ido directamente hasta allí, no había tenido que esperar como si tuviera una cita.

—Puedes ir a su despacho —le informó Mulán.

Emma se volvió rápidamente y asintió a la vez que respiraba hondo y se dirigía hacia el pasillo donde se encontraban los despachos. Pasó por delante de la de David y se encontró al final del pasillo, donde se encontraba el espacioso despacho de Regina. Se detuvo un momento justo detrás de la puerta y bajó la mirada hacia los dedos del pie, con las uñas pintadas que sobresalían de los seductores zapatos de tacón alto que Caroline le había sugerido.

De repente se sintió como la idiota más grande del universo. Fuera lo que fuere que hubiera poseído a Regina en la fiesta de la noche anterior, seguro que lo había malinterpretado por completo y ahora venía vestida con la única intención de seducirla.

Estaba a puntito de darse media vuelta y volver al ascensor tan rápido como los tacones le permitieran, cuando la puerta se abrió y Regina Mills apareció detrás y se la quedó mirando con atención.

—Me preguntaba si habías cambiado de idea —le dijo.

Ella se sonrojó llena de culpabilidad y rezó por lo que más quería para que la morena no pudiera leer los pensamientos. Lo más seguro era que la culpabilidad estuviera plasmada en todo su rostro.

—Estoy aquí —dijo valientemente a la vez que levantaba la barbilla y le devolvía la mirada.

Regina retrocedió un paso y extendió el brazo.

—Pasa.

Ella volvió a coger aire y se adentró en la guarida del león. Emma ya había visto la oficina de Regina una vez, años antes cuando David la había llevado de visita por toda la planta que HCM ocupaba, pero había estado tan emocionada que todo permanecía borroso en su mente. Ahora sí que se detuvo a estudiar el interior de la oficina con agudo interés. La estancia gritaba «elegancia». y «dinera». por los cuatro costados. El suelo estaba revestido de una sofisticada madera caoba y cubierto parcialmente por una elegante alfombra oriental. Los muebles eran oscuros como el cuero y tenían una apariencia antigua y pintoresca. Algunos cuadros decoraban tres de las paredes mientras que la cuarta estaba cubierta por una amplia biblioteca llena de una mezcla ecléctica de libros. A Regina le encantaba leer. David y Ash siempre se metían con ella y lo llamaban «rata de biblioteca»., pero esa era una pasión que Emma y ella compartían. Cuando Regina le regaló las pasadas Navidades los pendientes y la gargantilla que había llevado puestos la noche anterior, ella le había regalado a su vez una primera edición de una novela de Cormac McCarthy.

—Pareces nerviosa —dijo Regina, adentrándose en sus pensamientos—. No te voy a morder, Emma. Al menos no todavía.

Ella levantó las cejas y Regina le indicó con la mano que tomara asiento frente a su mesa. Movió la silla y le puso la mano en la espalda al mismo tiempo que se sentaba. Mantuvo la mano en su espalda por un rato más, logrando que a Emma le entrara un escalofrío por el contraste del calor de su contacto con el ambiente.

Dejó que los dedos de la mano se deslizaran por su hombro antes de rodear su mesa y sentarse justo enfrente de ella. Durante un largo rato, la morena la miró fijamente hasta que el calor ascendió por el cuello de Emma hasta llegar a sus mejillas.

Regina no solo la miraba; la estaba devorando con los ojos.

—Querías verme —dijo ella en voz baja.

Una de las comisuras de los labios de Regina se arqueó hacia arriba.

—Quiero hacer más que verte, Emma. Si solo quisiera verte, habría pasado más tiempo contigo anoche —la respiración de Emma salió de forma irregular por sus labios, y por un breve lapso simplemente se olvidó de cómo respirar. Se relamió los labios y recorrió su labio inferior con la lengua, inquieta—. Por el amor de Dios, Emma.

Sus ojos se agrandaron.

—¿Qué?

Las fosas nasales de Regina se ensancharon y sus puños se cerraron encima de la mesa.

—Quiero que trabajes para mí.

De todas las cosas que Emma había pensado que pudiera decir, esa precisamente no había sido una de ellas. Le devolvió la mirada, sorprendida, e intentó procesar el hecho de que Regina acababa de ofrecerle un trabajo. Dios, había estado a punto de cagarla enormemente. Sus mejillas se tensaron por la humillación que sentía.

—Ya tengo trabajo —le dijo ella—. Lo sabes.

Regina le hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano y un ruido de impaciencia salió de sus cuerdas vocales.

—Sabes perfectamente que no es un trabajo que esté a la altura de tus capacidades y de tu formación.

—No es que pretenda tenerlo para siempre —se defendió ella—. Los propietarios han sido muy buenos conmigo y están necesitados de personal, así que les prometí que me quedaría con ellos hasta que puedan contratar a otra persona.

Regina le dedicó una mirada de impaciencia.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevan diciéndote eso, Emma?

Ella se sonrojó y bajó la mirada ligeramente.

—Estás hecha para ser más que una simple dependienta en una confitería. David no ha gastado todo ese dinero y tú no te has pasado todo ese tiempo en la universidad para servir dónuts.

—¡Yo nunca tuve la intención de que fuera algo permanente!

—Me alegro de escuchar eso. Preséntales tu dimisión y ven a trabajar para mí.

Regina se recostó en su silla, mirándola con atención mientras esperaba su respuesta.

—¿Qué trabajo me estás ofreciendo exactamente?

—Serías mi asistente personal.

Solo por la forma en que había pronunciado las palabras, un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. El énfasis que había puesto en «personal». no podía ser obviado.

—Tú no quieres asistentes personales —la acusó—. Nunca has querido. Las odias.

—Es cierto que tú serás la primera en bastante tiempo. Confío en que demostrarás ser una empleada muy competente.

Ahora era el turno de Emma para estudiarla. Entrecerró los ojos y observó su intensa y taciturna expresión.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó de forma abrupta—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Regina? Y ya que estás, explícame lo que pasó anoche. Porque estoy completamente perdida.

La sonrisa que se formó en los labios de Regina fue lenta y deliciosamente arrogante.

—Así que mi gatita tiene garras.

¿«Su». gatita? A Emma no le pasó desapercibido el significado que tenía esa pequeña palabra.

—No juegues conmigo. Hay algo más. ¿Por qué quieres que trabaje para ti?

Su labio superior se frunció y sus fosas nasales se ensancharon mientras la miraba fijamente desde el otro lado de la mesa.

—Porque te deseo, Emma.

De repente un silencio abrumador se instaló en la habitación, ahogando todo sonido excepto por el pulso errático que latía en sus oídos.

—No… entiendo.

Entonces, Regina puso una sonrisa depredadora en sus labios que se deslizó sobre ella como la más suave de las sedas.

—Oh, yo creo que sí.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y sintió mariposas revolotear dentro de su estómago. Esto no estaba ocurriendo, tenía que ser un sueño.

—Lo que sugieres no puede ser —dijo—. Si trabajo para ti… no podemos…

—¿No? —preguntó Regina con sorna.

Se echó incluso más hacia atrás en su silla, indolente y seguro de sí misma, a la vez que se giraba a un lado para poder estirar sus largas piernas. El cuerpo entero de Emma se llenó entonces de calor mientras se movía inquieta en la silla y jugueteaba con las manos en su regazo.

—Esto es demasiado —confesó. Era pobre, completamente pobre como respuesta, pero ¿qué era lo que se suponía que tenía que decir?

Estaba totalmente boquiabierta. El corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. Ella sabía que había mucho más que sus palabras. Había una riqueza de significados en esos marrones ojos que la hacía sentirse perseguida… acosada.

—Ven aquí, Emma.

La firme, pero gentil, orden disipó toda neblina de confusión. Los ojos de Emma se agrandaron al mismo tiempo que se encontraban con los de ella, y entonces se dio cuenta de que Regina estaba esperando a que ella se le acercara. Se levantó con las piernas débiles y se restregó las manos en los vaqueros en un intento de serenarse. A continuación, Emma dio ese primer paso y caminó alrededor de la mesa hasta llegar a la silla de ejecutivo donde ella permanecía sentado. Regina alzó la mano y, una vez tuvo sus dedos entrelazados con los de ella, tiró de Emma para que se sentara en su regazo. Esta aterrizó de forma incómoda, pero Regina se estiró y la acomodó bien para que estuviera acurrucada contra su pecho y pegada justo contra su costado. Con la mano que le quedaba libre hundió los dedos en su cabello y entrelazó los nudillos con sus mechones mientras seguía sosteniéndole la mano con la otra.

—Esta relación que te estoy proponiendo no es tradicional —dijo—. No voy a hacer que te metas de lleno en el tema a ciegas y sin saber exactamente a lo que te estás enfrentando y lo que puedes esperar de nosotras.

—Muy considerado por tu parte —replicó ella con un tono seco. Regina le dio un ligero tirón de pelo.

—Pequeña atrevida —entrecerró los ojos mientras miraba directamente a los suyos. Separó los dedos de los de ella y los llevó hasta sus labios para perfilar la boca de Emma con la punta del dedo índice —. Te quiero, Emma. Y te voy a advertir ahora. Estoy muy acostumbrada a conseguir lo que quiero.

—Así que quieres que trabaje para ti y me quieres… a mí. Físicamente, me refiero.

—Oh, sí —murmuró—. Está claro.

—Y esa relación que propones… ¿Qué quieres decir exactamente con que no es tradicional? —

Regina dudó por un instante.

—Te poseeré —dijo—, en cuerpo y alma. Me pertenecerás.

Oh, guau. Sonaba muy… fuerte. Emma no podía siquiera concebir la idea. La boca se le secó e intentó lamerse los labios, pero se lo pensó mejor al recordar la reacción de Regina cuando lo había hecho momentos antes.

—Te guiaré en todo esto —dijo en un tono mucho más delicado—. No te voy a lanzar a los lobos. Seré paciente mientras aprendes la clase de relación que espero.

—No sé siquiera qué decir ahora —soltó Emma. Regina deslizó su mano sobre el mentón de Emma hasta llegar a su mejilla. Estaban a la misma altura mientras se miraban a los ojos, sus bocas se encontraban a pocos centímetros de distancia.

—Creo que ahora es cuando me dices las oportunidades que tengo —la animó Regina—. ¿Me deseas tanto como yo te deseo a ti?

Oh, Dios. ¿Esto estaba ocurriendo de verdad? ¿Se atrevería a decir las palabras en voz alta? Era como estar de pie en la cornisa de un rascacielos mirando hacia abajo, dándole el viento en toda la cara y sabiendo que, si daba un paso en falso, se caería en picado. La boca de Regina se le acercó, aunque no se detuvo en sus labios, sino que continuó rozándole la piel del mentón. Al llegar a la oreja, la mordió, y logró que a Emma le entrara un escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

—Dime lo que quiero saber —le ordenó en un susurro ronco sobre la oreja.

—S. sí —contestó Emma también con voz ronca.

—Sí, ¿qué?

—Sí, yo también te deseo.

La confesión salió como un suspiro, sus labios rehusaban admitirlo. No podía ni siquiera mirarla a los ojos.

—Emma, mírame. Había algo en su tranquila voz autoritaria que la hacía obedecer y estar muy al tanto de su presencia, de ella como mujer. Le hacía desearla incluso más. Emma desvió su mirada hasta la de ella y vio el fuego que reflejaban sus ojos. Regina agarró su pelo de nuevo y tironeó de él ligeramente mientras jugaba con los rizos.

—Tengo un contrato —dijo—. Cubre cada detalle de la relación que propongo. Quiero que lo leas con detenimiento durante el fin de semana y que me des tu decisión este lunes.

Emma parpadeó rápidamente, tan sorprendida que no podía encontrar las palabras. Cuando lo hizo, la lengua la sentía demasiado grande y difícil de manejar.

—¿Un contrato? ¿Quieres que tengamos un contrato?

—No hace falta que te muestres tan horrorizada —dijo Regina con un tono de voz neutro—. Es para tu protección. y la mía.

Emma sacudió la cabeza, confusa.

—No lo entiendo.

—Mis gustos son extremos, Emma. Lee el contrato y, como he dicho, préstale mucha atención. Después considera si puedes acceder a la clase de relación que pido.

—Vas en serio.

Las cejas de Regina se elevaron y sus labios perdieron toda expresión. Entonces se inclinó hacia delante a la vez que reforzaba su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Emma para evitar que se cayera de su regazo. Alargó la mano hasta el cajón de la mesa y sacó un documento extenso que tenía un clip en una de las esquinas. A continuación, lo dejó sobre su regazo.

—Tómate todo el fin de semana. Léelo con atención. Asegúrate de que lo entiendes y me gustaría tener tu respuesta el próximo lunes por la mañana. Si hay cosas que necesitas que te las aclare, podemos discutirlas entonces también.

—Así que eso es todo —dijo Emma, aún perpleja por todo el asunto—. ¿Me voy a casa, leo tu contrato y entonces nos vemos el lunes para finalizar los términos de nuestra relación?

Regina apretó los labios otra vez pero asintió.

—En pocas palabras, sí. Pero tú haces que suene mucho más impersonal de lo que es.

—No estoy segura de que pueda ser mucho más impersonal —dijo—. Haces que suene como una negociación, como si fuera uno de tus hoteles o resorts.

—No hay ninguna negociación —replicó Regina suavemente—. Recuérdalo bien, Emma. Lees mi contrato y lo firmas o no. Pero si lo haces, te adhieres a esos términos.

Emma pasó la mano por encima de las páginas escritas a ordenador y lo levantó de su regazo. Tras respirar hondo, se incorporó y se apoyó en la mesa con la mano que tenía libre para estabilizarse mientras caminaba hasta el otro lado de la mesa. Ojalá las piernas quisieran cooperar con ella.

—¿Cómo has venido hasta aquí? —le preguntó Regina.

—En taxi —respondió esta débilmente.

Entonces Regina cogió el teléfono.

—Le diré a mi chófer que te lleve de vuelta a tu apartamento y haré los arreglos necesarios para el lunes por la mañana.

—Suenas muy segura de ti misma —murmuró—. De mí

se apartó el auricular mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos.

—Lo único de lo que estoy seguro es de que he esperado demasiado tiempo para tenerte.


	6. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

En vez de pedir al chófer que la llevara de vuelta al apartamento, donde sabía que Caroline la estaría esperando para bombardearla con preguntas, Emma le indicó que la dejara en la calle 81 Oeste, justo a solo dos manzanas de donde trabajaba en la 83 Oeste.

Había un pequeño parque al que no solía ir mucha gente a esa hora de la mañana; lo habitual era encontrarse solo carritos, niñeras y niños de preescolar jugando. El contrato estaba dentro del bolso, así que se lo pegó más al costado mientras se dirigía a un banco vacío lo más lejos posible del parquecito donde los niños estaban jugando, para poder así tener algo de privacidad. Tenía que estar en el trabajo a las doce del mediodía, pero iba a necesitar tiempo para procesar lo que estaba a punto de leer.

La orden de Regina de que dejara su trabajo y fuera a trabajar para él aún le resonaba en la cabeza. No, Emma nunca se había planteado que su trabajo en la confitería fuera permanente, pero le gustaba la pareja que la llevaba; habían sido buenos con ella. Además, era un lugar al que ella había ido a menudo y desde el principio se había entendido muy bien con ellos. Y no, no era un trabajo a la altura de todo el dinero que David había invertido en su educación. Se había dejado llevar por un impulso al preguntar a los dueños si necesitaban ayuda extra.

Pero ello le permitiría disponer de tiempo para averiguar cuál iba a ser su siguiente paso y la hacía sentirse bien saber que no era completamente dependiente de David para vivir. Él ya había hecho por ella más que suficiente a lo largo de los años, y no quería que se preocupara más por ella. Cuando se sentó en el banco, se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie lo bastante cerca como para poder ver lo que estaba leyendo, y luego sacó el contrato del bolso.

Pasó la primera página del documento y comenzó a leer los contenidos. Los ojos se le agrandaban conforme iba leyendo más y más. Pasaba las páginas automáticamente mientras se debatía entre la incredulidad y una extraña curiosidad. Regina no había mentido cuando le había dicho que la poseería, que efectivamente le pertenecería. Si firmaba este contrato y se metía en una relación con ella, le estaría cediendo todo el poder. Había algunos requisitos exigentes que decían que tenía que estar disponible para ella a todas horas, tenía que viajar con ella y estar a su disposición.

Sus horas de trabajo serían las que ella dijera y su tiempo le pertenecía exclusivamente a la morena en esas horas de trabajo.

¡Dios santo, había incluso requisitos precisos para el sexo!

Las mejillas se le encendieron mientras alzaba la mirada rápidamente, asustada de que alguien pudiera verla y supiera exactamente lo que estaba leyendo. Y por su bien mejor que nadie estuviera cerca para ojear lo que estaba escrito en esas páginas. Si firmaba estaría accediendo a cederle poder no solo en el dormitorio sino también en todos los aspectos de su relación.

Las decisiones las tomaba la morena y ella tenía que obedecer. Quizá lo más inquietante era que, a pesar de lo detallado que era el contrato, la descripción de lo que ella tendría que hacer era más bien vaga; todo estaba cubierto bajo el hecho de que tenía que darle a ella todo lo que quisiera, cuándo y cómo asi lo quisiera. A cambio, la morena le garantizaba que todas las necesidades que ella pudiera tener se le cubrirían, física y económicamente.

No decía nada sobre las necesidades emocionales, no era el estilo de Regina.

Ella conocía lo suficiente como para saber que se había bajado del tren de la confianza en lo que a mujeres se refería. Tendrían sexo, y tendrían una cuasi relación tal y como se definía en el contrato, pero la relación de intimidad no entraría en juego, ni tampoco las emociones. Se había reservado el derecho de cancelar el contrato cuando ella quisiera y si se diera el caso de que ella incumpliera algunos de los términos a los que había accedido. Era muy frío, como un contrato laboral con cláusula de finalización por incumplimiento.

Y suponía también que era más bien una doble oferta de trabajo: una como su asistente personal y otra como su amante. Un juguete, una posesión. El trabajo como asistente personal era solo una tapadera para poder tener pleno acceso a ella. La quería a su entera disposición en la oficina y en cualquier viaje de negocios que hicieran. Pero Regina incluso iba más allá, porque su tiempo fuera de la oficina también era suyo. Emma frunció el ceño mientras accedía a la última página. Estaba bien que le hubiera dicho que leyera el contrato y volviera el lunes con una decisión, pero el contrato no le decía nada más que el hecho de que rescindiría todos sus derechos y de que ella se adueñaría de cada aspecto de su vida.

¡No especificaba nada!

¿Qué significaba todo eso? ¿Qué esperaba de ella? ¿Iba a atarla a la mesa y a follársela en intervalos de treinta minutos? ¿Esperaba que le hiciera una mamada cuando estuviera en una conferencia telefónica? La única referencia que había descubierto era una cláusula bajo el apartado dedicado al sexo donde especificaba que incluía prácticas de bondage, juegos de dominación y de sumisión, siempre como a la morena se le antojara. Emma no podía siquiera concebir todo lo que eso significaba. No era tonta en lo que se refería al sexo; no era virgen y había tenido novios estables en su vida. Fueron relaciones convencionales, pero a ella no le importaba. Nunca se le habría ocurrido meterse en esas perversiones. Todo le sonaba como muy pornográfico, y el hecho de que era un contrato donde firmaría para perder todos los derechos que tenía sobre su propio cuerpo lo hacía todo mucho más absurdo.

Cuanto más lo leía allí sentada, más nerviosa se ponía. Ojeó otro párrafo que resaltaba precisamente la importancia de que fuera plenamente consciente de en qué se estaría metiendo, y que si firmaba el contrato estaría accediendo a no contar nada de su relación con Regina a ninguna fuente exterior, incluyendo medios de comunicación. Dios santo, ¿los medios? ¿Qué pensaba que iba a hacer, ir al programa Buenos días, América y contarle al mundo que había sido el juguete sexual de Regina Mills?

Cuando llegó al siguiente párrafo, los ojos se le agrandaron incluso más. El médico personal de Regina le haría entrega de un examen médico completo, y ella tendría que darle un documento similar para que ambas partes demostrasen que estaban limpias y libres de enfermedades. Y , además, tendría que estar bajo tratamiento anticonceptivo para evitar embarazos, ya que solo se proporcionarían condones en el caso de interacción con otra persona que no fuera Regina.

Emma dejó caer el contrato sobre su regazo, boquiabierta. ¿Qué narices significaba eso? ¿Tendría que entretener a quienquiera que la morena eligiera? La cabeza le dio vueltas de solo pensar en las implicaciones que eso conllevaría. Había acertado al haberse preguntado si sería capaz de manejar a una mujer como Regina. Estaba tan fuera de su alcance que daba asco; Emma no había oído hablar ni de la mitad de las cosas que se detallaban en este contrato.

El comentario que Regina le hizo sobre que sería paciente y la guiaría según sus expectativas le volvió a venir a la cabeza. Se quería reír. Dios, a ese ritmo iba a necesitar un guía a tiempo completo.

Investigaría en Google más tarde, porque iba a tener que buscar información sobre la mayoría de las cosas que se nombraban ahí. Las manos le temblaban cuando cogió el contrato de nuevo y leyó la última página. Esto era una locura, pero peor era que ella aún no lo hubiera roto en pedacitos y le hubiera dicho a Regina exactamente dónde podía metérselo.

¿Estaba de verdad contemplando la idea de firmar?

Sus emociones eran una mezcla entre «maldita sea». y «Dios mío. Parte de ella quería averiguar lo pervertida que era Regina, y, a juzgar por el contrato, se alejaba bastante de cualquier cosa que pareciera convencional. Apenas recordaba los efectos colaterales que había tenido su divorcio de Daniela, pero había sido apenas unos años atrás y ella era todavía muy joven. Lo único que sabía era que no había sido bonito y que había afectado a sus relaciones con las mujeres desde entonces.

Pero ¿habían tenido ellas esta clase de relación? ¿Había salido escaldado por ello? La gente normal no entraría en tanto detalle para cubrir cada mínima particularidad de una relación. Ahora Emma se preguntaba sobre todas las mujeres con las que Regina había estado; no es que le hubieran presentado a ninguna, pero había escuchado hablar a David y a Ash. Si tenía un contrato preparado en todo momento, básicamente le estaba diciendo que era el mismo que entregaba a todas sus mujeres. Eso le dejó un sabor amargo en la boca. No, no esperaba que la tratara de diferente manera que a todas las mujeres que había tenido con anterioridad, pero le gustaba pensar que era especial o al menos original, no que la había metido en el mismo saco que a todas las demás con las que se había acostado.

Pero bueno, prefería que fuera claro con ella y no le hiciera malinterpretar la situación. Al menos sabía precisamente dónde se encontraba. Regina había sido muy clara en que quería que ella se metiera en esto con los ojos bien abiertos. Y tras haber leído el contrato se le iban a quedar abiertos por tiempo indefinido.

Miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que aún tenía tiempo de llegar a la confitería si se marchaba ya. Dobló el contrato y lo volvió a meter en el bolso, luego se puso en marcha en dirección a La Pâtisserie. Sacó el móvil mientras andaba, y, como era de esperar, ya tenía media docena de mensajes de su mejor amiga. En todos ellos quería saber cómo le había ido con Regina y la amenazaba con que, si no soltaba prenda pronto, Caroline la iba a matar. ¿Qué se suponía que podía decirle? No sabía por qué, pero escribir «Regina quiere que sea su juguete personal». no sonaba bien; probablemente, haría que Caroline se desmayara.

Y Dios, si David se enterara… Emma inspiró hondo. David era un problema gordo. Se volvería loco si se enteraba de todo esto, pero seguro que Regina ya lo había considerado, ¿no? No podía dejar de ninguna manera que David se enterara; arruinaría su amistad con Regina y muy posiblemente su negocio también.

Eso sin mencionar que nunca lo comprendería y abriría un enorme abismo entre ella y David. Estaba contemplando la idea de aceptar. Debía de estar haciéndolo si estaba pensando en todos los posibles obstáculos, ¿verdad? ¿Había perdido la cabeza o qué? Debería estar corriendo lo más rápido que pudiera en la dirección contraria y aun así… Todavía le sobraban diez minutos cuando abrió la puerta de La Pâtisserie. La campana tintineó, con ese sonido familiar que hacía la puerta al cerrarse, y al entrar Emma sonrió a Greg y Louisa, los dueños de la tienda.

—¡Hola, Emma! —dijo Louisa desde detrás del mostrador.

Emma la saludó con la mano y se fue corriendo hasta la trastienda para coger su delantal y su gorro. Era una ridícula boina francesa con la que siempre se había sentido estúpida al llevarla, pero Greg y Louisa insistieron en que todos los empleados tenían que ponérsela. Cuando volvió a la parte delantera de la tienda, Louisa le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara.

—Yo estaré en el mostrador hoy. Greg estará detrás horneando; tenemos un pedido grande para esta noche. ¿Te quedas tú atendiendo las mesas?

—Claro —dijo Emma. Había solo cinco mesas en la diminuta cafetería.

Era un local pequeño que servía café, cruasanes y deliciosos dulces para llevar, pero a algunos clientes habituales les gustaba tomarse el café y los dulces dentro, en el descanso de sus trabajos. Había otras cuatro mesas adicionales en la calle, pero eran de autoservicio así que no tenía que preocuparse por ellas.

—¿Has comido? —le preguntó Louisa.

Emma sonrió. A Louisa siempre le preocupaba que Emma no comiera lo suficiente o que se saltara comidas, y, como resultado, siempre intentaba que comiera allí.

—He desayunado bien esta mañana. Cogeré algo antes de irme.

—Está bien. Asegúrate de probar el nuevo sándwich de Greg, querrá saber tu opinión. Se lo está dando a probar a algunos clientes hoy para que le digan qué tal. Quiere añadirlo al menú.

Emma asintió y entonces se dirigió a una mesa donde una pareja acababa de sentarse. Durante la siguiente hora, Emma estuvo atendiendo las mesas sin parar ya que era la hora del descanso para almorzar. Estuvo tan ocupada que ni siquiera pudo prestarle mucha atención al tema Regina.

Obviamente ocupaba una enorme parte de su mente; estaba menos atenta de lo usual y se había confundido con dos pedidos, algo que raramente ocurría. Louisa la miraba con preocupación, pero Emma se mantuvo ocupada; no quería que la mujer mayor se preocupara, o, peor, que le preguntara si algo iba mal. A las dos, la clientela empezó a disminuir y la tienda se comenzó a vaciar. Emma estaba a punto de tomarse un descanso por un segundo, quizá sentarse y beber algo, cuando levantó la mirada y vio a Regina entrando por la puerta.

Se tropezó a mitad de camino y casi terminó despatarrada en el suelo. Regina se precipitó hacia ella y la cogió antes de que se cayera. Sus manos la siguieron sujetando firmemente por los brazos, incluso tras haberse estabilizado. Las mejillas las tenía encendidas de la vergüenza y rápidamente recorrió la estancia con la mirada para ver si alguien más había sido testigo de su torpeza.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Regina en voz baja.

—Sí —dijo como pudo—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Las comisuras de los labios de Rehina se arquearon en una sonrisa mientras la miraba despreocupadamente.

—He venido a verte. ¿Por qué otro motivo podría estar aquí?

—¿Porque tienen buen café?

Regina se encaminó entonces hacia la mesa situada en la esquina más alejada de la tienda mientras todavía la tenía cogida por el brazo.

—Regina, tengo que trabajar —le susurró con fiereza.

—Puedes atenderme a mí —le dijo mientras se sentaba. Emma, exasperada, se enfadó.

—Tú no comes aquí y lo sabes. No te puedo imaginar comiendo en un sitio como este.

La morena levantó una ceja.

—¿Me estás llamando esnob?

—Simplemente he hecho una observación.

Regina cogió el menú y lo leyó durante un momento antes de dejarlo otra vez en la mesa.

—Un café y un cruasán.

Emma sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió hacia el mostrador para coger el cruasán y servirle la taza de café.

Gracias a dios, Louisa se había ido a la trastienda con Greg y no la había visto caerse. No tenía ningunas ganas de responder preguntas sobre quién era Regina. Tuvo que esperar a que las manos le dejaran de temblar antes de coger la taza de café y de que pudiera llevársela, con el cruasán, a la mesa donde estaba sentado. Cuando estuvo a punto de alejarse de nuevo, Regina levantó la mano y sujetó la de Emma.

—Tómate un momento y siéntate, Emma. No hay nadie en la tienda.

—No puedo sentarme, así como así. Estoy trabajando, Regina.

—¿Y no puedes descansar nunca?

Emma no iba a decirle que había estado a punto de hacer justo eso cuando ella había entrado. Dios, Regina era capaz de haber estado esperando a que la tienda estuviera vacía y supiera que no estaría ocupada solo para entrar. Con un suspiro de resignación se sentó en la silla que había enfrente de la morena y miró los ojos color chocolate.

—¿Por qué estás aquí, Regina? Dijiste que tenía hasta el lunes.

—Quería ver cuál era mi rival —dijo abruptamente.

Echó una ojeada a toda la tienda y entonces la volvió a contemplar confundido.

—¿Esto es lo que de verdad quieres, Emma? ¿Dónde quieres estar?

Emma echó un vistazo por encima del hombro para asegurarse de que Greg y Louisa no estaban a la vista y entonces volvió a girarse hacia ella, las rodillas le temblaban bajo la mesa.

—Hay muchas cosas en ese… contrato —Emma apenas pudo pronunciar la palabra, y, a continuación, bajó la mirada porque no podía mantenérsela ni un momento más—. Mucho que considerar.

Cuando ella volvió a mirarla, los ojos de Regina estaban llenos de satisfacción.

—Así que ya lo has leído.

—Por encima —mintió. Intentó parecer informal y al menos un poco sofisticada, como si tuviera esa clase de ofertas todo el tiempo—. Tengo intención de dedicarle más tiempo esta noche.

—Bien. Quiero que estés segura.

Regina movió una de las manos por encima de la mesa y deslizó los dedos sobre la muñeca de Emma. El pulso de la joven se aceleró como reacción al simple contacto con Regina y oleadas de frío le recorrieron el brazo entero.

—Deja el trabajo, Emma —dijo con una voz tranquila que no se oía más allá de la mesa—. Sabes que no necesitas estar aquí. Yo te puedo dar muchas mejores oportunidades.

—¿Para ti o para mí? —la retó.

Regina sonrió de nuevo. Era tan seductora que ella casi se derritió en el sitio.

—Será un acuerdo beneficioso para ambas.

—Pero no puedo dejarlos tirados sin haber encontrado aún a alguien que me sustituya. No estaría bien, Regina.

—Me aseguraré de que consiguen a un empleado temporal hasta que ellos contraten a alguien para cubrir tu puesto. Hay mucha gente que necesita trabajo, Emma. Los Miller no te quieren dejar ir. No están buscando a nadie porque están perfectamente felices teniéndote tanto tiempo como puedan.

Emma vaciló y con una mano se apartó el pelo de la cara, nerviosa.

—Lo consideraré.

Regina sonrió una vez más, los ojos le brillaban con calidez. Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, la morena tiró de ella hacia delante y le levantó el mentón con un dedo hasta que su boca se fundió con la de ella con pasión y fervor. Emma no se movió ni se apartó, su cuerpo se derritió contra el suyo buscando su abrazo mientras Regina profundizaba en el beso. Su lengua acariciaba la de ella, provocándola ligeramente antes de separarse. Le lamió el labio inferior y se lo mordió con suavidad para tirar de él con los dientes.

—Piensa en ello, Emma —le susurró—. Estaré esperando tu decisión.

Entonces se apartó y salió de la tienda para meterse en el coche que le estaba esperando fuera. Emma se quedó allí con la mirada puesta en la calle durante bastante tiempo después de que Regina se hubiera ido. Se llevó la mano a los labios, que le hormigueaban por el beso. Aún podía olerlo… aún sentía su cuerpo pegado al de ella. Se despertó de su estupor cuando la campanita de encima de la puerta tintineó y un cliente entró. Louisa volvió de la trastienda y atendió al cliente mientras Emma retiraba el café medio lleno de Regina y su cruasán de la mesa. Todavía afectada por la agitación interior, caminó lentamente hasta la parte trasera para quitarse el delantal y la boina. Greg seguía horneando y Louisa se le había acercado para echarle una mano. Emma se quedó de pie en la puerta durante un buen rato antes de que Greg alzara la mirada y la viera.

—¿Va todo bien, Emma? —le preguntó.

Ella respiró hondo y lentamente soltó:

—Hay algo que necesito deciros, a ti y a Louisa.


	7. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

—¿Cómo? ¿Lo has dejado? —le preguntó Caroline.

Emma asintió lentamente y luego volvió la atención a la olla con agua a punto de hervir que tenía al fuego. Le echó sal y, a continuación, metió los espaguetis.

—Vamos. Tienes que contarme más. ¿Qué te ha llevado a tomar esa decisión? Estaba empezando a pensar que te ibas a labrar una carrera como confitera o algo así.

—Hablas como Regina —murmuró Emma. Los ojos de Caroline se entrecerraron.

—¿Has dejado el trabajo por ella? Suelta prenda, muchacha. Me estás ocultando cosas sobre la reunión de esta mañana, ¡y me está volviendo loca!

Emma vaciló y luego cerró la boca. No podía contarle a Caroline lo del contrato, ni nada referente al encuentro con Regina. Si iba a acceder —y aparentemente lo estaba considerando seriamente— no quería que los detalles de su vida privada —con Regina— se supieran, ni siquiera por su mejor amiga. Pero tenía que decirle algo, así que se decidió por lo más inofensivo de las dos cosas.

—Me ofreció un trabajo —dijo Emma.

Los ojos de Caroline se agrandaron.

—Espera. Te besó, te amenazó con follarte en la terraza, ¿y todo porque quería que trabajaras para ella?

Sí, a Emma también le pareció una triste excusa, pero no le iba a decir ni una maldita palabra sobre el contrato.

—Bueno, podría haber más, pero por ahora solo quiere que sea su asistente personal. Cree que estoy malgastando mi talento trabajando en La Pâtisserie.

Caroline sirvió dos copas de vino y le ofreció una a su amiga. Removió la salsa para los espaguetis y, brevemente, también la pasta.

—Pues en eso sí que estoy de acuerdo con ella. No has estudiado un posgrado para servir café y ofrecer cruasanes a la gente —dijo Caroline secamente—. ¿Pero su asistente personal? Creo que le da todo un nuevo significado a la palabra «personal».

Emma se quedó en silencio sin morder el anzuelo.

—Entonces si has dejado el trabajo en la cafetería es porque has aceptado el puesto que te ofrece Regina, ¿no es así?

Emma suspiró.

—No he decidido nada todavía. Tengo hasta el lunes para pensarlo.

Caroline se encogió de hombros.

—Yo creo que está claro. Es rica, está buenísima y te desea. ¿Cómo puedes dudar con algo así?

—Eres incorregible —replicó Emma con exasperación—. El dinero no lo es todo, ¿sabes?

—Y eso lo dice la que está mimada por su hermano mayor, quien parece tener más dinero que Dios.

No podía negar que David era tan rico como Regina, ni que había hecho muchísimo por ella. Le había comprado el apartamento, aunque no le gustaba que caminara veinte manzanas hasta el trabajo sola con bastante frecuencia. Emma no necesitaba una compañera de piso, pero Caroline necesitaba un sitio donde quedarse y a ella le gustaba la compañía. Pero con todo y con eso, no le gustaba depender solo de David. Emma no era extravagante, y, de hecho, había aprendido a ser bastante frugal con sus escasas ganancias.

—Creo que estoy más intrigada que otra cosa —admitió—. Regina siempre me ha fascinado, he estado pillada por ella desde que tengo uso de razón.

—Estar intrigada es una razón válida por la que empezar a salir con una mujer—dijo Caroline—. ¿Cómo vas a saber si son compatibles si no te lanzas?

Lanzarse sonaba apropiado, solo que no iba a ser un simple saltito hacia delante, no. Iba a ser una inmensa caída libre desde lo alto de un precipicio. Emma se moría de ganas de sacar otra vez el maldito contrato para poder leerlo una vez más, pero no podía hacerlo delante de Caroline, así que tendría que esperar hasta más tarde para revisarlo. Partió la pasta con el tenedor y le dio un mordisco.

—Ya están listos. Cógete un plato mientras escurro el agua de los espaguetis.

—Iré a por más vino —se ofreció Caroline—. Eres una cocinera excelente, Emma. Ojalá yo tuviera tus conocimientos y tus habilidades; a todos les encantan esas cosas.

Emma se rio.

—Como si tú tuvieras problemas para encontrar hombres.

Y era verdad. Caroline era muy guapa, un poco más alta que Emma pero con muchas más curvas que le realzaban la figura y que atraían a los hombres como moscas. Tenía un pelo pelirrojo precioso con reflejos rojos y dorados de varias tonalidades, además de unos ojos marrón intensos llenos de calidez. Era una mujer guapísima con una personalidad alegre que se hacía querer por todo el mundo que la conocía.

—El problema es encontrar al chico adecuado —dijo Caroline con melancolía.

Emma se encogió, arrepentida de haber pronunciado esas palabras tan descuidadas. No, Caroline no tenía problemas para encontrar hombres, pero el último al que atrajo no había sido precisamente lo mejor que le había ocurrido en la vida. Emma levantó su copa de vino en un esfuerzo por suavizar su desliz y dijo:

—Brindo por eso.

El teléfono de la oficina de Regina sonó pero no contestó y siguió escribiendo el memorándum en el que estaba inmersa. Ya era tarde, así que nadie debería estar llamando a su oficina. El despacho se quedó en silencio, pero entonces, unos segundos más tarde, su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar. Le echó un rápido vistazo para ver quién le llamaba y por un momento contempló la posibilidad de dejar que saltara el contestador. Con un suspiro lo cogió y descolgó. No podía ignorar a su madre aunque ya supiera por qué lo estaba llamando.

—¿Sí? —dijo.

—Regina, por fin. Pensé que aún estabas en la oficina. Has estado trabajando tanto estos días… ¿no vas a tomarte nunca unas vacaciones?

Regina tenía que admitir que la idea tenía su atractivo, pero más atractiva era la de llevarse a Emma con ella. ¿Estar unos cuantos días desconectados del mundo para iniciarla en el suyo? Eso, sin duda, sí que era algo que podía considerar.

—Hola, mamá. ¿Cómo estás?

Pregunta que sabía que era mejor si no la formulaba, pero que siempre hacía. El problema con preguntarle a su madre que qué tal estaba era que ella nunca la respondía cortésmente con un «bien, gracia». como todo el mundo hacía, independientemente de estarlo o no.

—No me puedo creer lo que está haciendo —dijo con clara agitación—. Nos está haciendo quedar mal a mí y a sí mismo.

Regina suspiró. Tras casi cuarenta años de matrimonio, su padre se había ido, le había dado a su madre los papeles del divorcio y parecía estar completamente decidido a estar con tantas modelos jóvenes y desconocidas como pudiera y tan rápido como estas le dejaran.

Su madre no lo estaba llevando bien, como era de esperar, y, desafortunadamente, Regina era su consejera. Ella quería a su padre, pero se estaba comportando como un completo imbécil. No lo entendía. ¿Cómo se podía estar con alguien durante tanto tiempo y, de repente, levantarse una mañana y decidir dejarla? Regina no estaba segura de que hubiera sido capaz de llegar a pedirle el divorcio a Daniela. De hecho, fue ella la que la dejó.

Quizás el permanecer en una relación en la que ya no había amor ni un afecto real no había sido lo mejor, pero ella le habría evitado todo el dolor y la humillación que trae consigo un divorcio. Sin embargo, Daniela no había sentido lo mismo, y no es que se lo estuviera echando en cara; a lo mejor ella tendría que haber hecho algo más antes de permitir que la situación llegara a donde había llegado. No se había dado cuenta de que Daniela era tan infeliz, y lo único que le echaba en cara era la forma en la que se había divorciado de ella.

—Es vergonzoso, Regina. ¿Has visto los periódicos esta mañana? ¡Tenía una mujer a cada brazo! ¿Qué es lo que iba a hacer con dos mujeres?

Ni de coña iba Regina a responder a esa pregunta. Le entraban escalofríos de solo pensar en su padre… No, no iba a entrar ahí.

—Mamá, deja de leer la sección de sociedad —dijo Regina con paciencia —. Sabes que solo te va a hacer daño.

—Lo está haciendo a propósito para castigarme —siguió despotricando

— ¿Por qué te iba a castigar? ¿Qué le has podido hacer tú?

—Me está enseñando que, mientras yo me quedo en casa llorando la muerte de mi matrimonio, él está ahí fuera viviendo los mejores días de su vida. Me está diciendo con más que palabras que ha pasado página y que ya no ocupo ningún lugar en su corazón.

—Lo siento, mamá —dijo Regina con delicadeza—. Sé que esto te duele, pero ojalá salieras e hicieras algo. Tienes amigos y muchísimas causas a las que donas importantes sumas de dinero y a las que dedicas tu tiempo. Aún eres joven y guapa, cualquier hombre se sentiría afortunado de llamar tu atención.

—No estoy lista para pasar página —dijo con cabezonería—. No sería respetuoso que fuera detrás de un hombre tan pronto tras el divorcio. Solo porque tu padre esté actuando como un cabrón sin clase no significa que yo vaya a actuar con tan poco decoro.

—Tienes que preocuparte menos por lo que la gente piense y más en lo que te hace feliz —dijo Regina bruscamente.

Hubo un largo silencio y luego su madre suspiró. Regina odiaba verla tan triste, le dolía verla con tanto dolor dentro. Ella intentaba quedarse fuera de los problemas de sus padres, pero últimamente había sido más bien imposible. Su madre la llamaba día sí y día también para criticar lo que su padre hacía, mientras que este estaba demasiado ocupado intentando presentarle a su nueva novia. El problema era que iba con una mujer diferente cada vez que Regina lo veía; estaba muy empeñado en llenar ese hueco que existía entre ambos para buscar lo único que le estaba intentando sacar por la fuerza: aceptación. Quería que Regina lo perdonara y lo aceptara, y aunque este pudiera perdonarlo —después de todo no podía echarle en cara sus decisiones, era su vida y su felicidad— no podría aceptar a otra mujer en el puesto que su madre había ocupado durante la mayor parte de su vida.

—Lo siento, Regina —dijo su madre en voz baja—. Sé que debes odiarme cuando te llamo, porque lo único que hago es quejarme de tu padre. No debería hacerlo, sin importar lo que haya hecho, ya que él sigue siendo tu padre y sé que te quiere.

—Cenemos juntos este fin de semana —dijo Regina en un intento de subirle el ánimo—. Te llevaré al Tribeca Grill.

—Seguro que estarás muy ocupada.

—Nunca estoy demasiado ocupada para ti —dijo—. Siempre tendré un hueco para cenar con mi madre, así que ¿qué dices?

Regina casi pudo oír la sonrisa en su voz.

—Me encantaría. Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que salimos.

—Bien. Cogeré el coche y te recogeré.

—¡Oh, no tienes por qué! —exclamó—. Puedo coger un taxi hasta la ciudad.

—He dicho que voy a ir a recogerte —insistió Regina—. Podemos hablar en el camino de vuelta y le diré a mi chófer que te lleve a casa después de cenar.

—Estoy deseando que llegue —dijo con genuino entusiasmo en la voz.

Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que Regina la hubiera visto tan emocionada por algo. En ese momento se alegraba de haber hecho el esfuerzo de sacarla de su exilio autoimpuesto. Necesitaba salir, enfrentarse al mundo y descubrir que este no se había acabado solo porque su matrimonio hubiera terminado. Ya le había dado el tiempo suficiente para llorar y esconderse en la casa de la que su padre se había ido, ya estaba bien. Incluso a lo mejor podía convencerla para que vendiera la casa en Westchester y se mudara a la ciudad. Ya no tenía sentido que se quedara allí, tenía demasiados recuerdos dolorosos. Lo que ella necesitaba era empezar de cero. Y Regina sabía bastante sobre el tema.

Tras su divorcio, había estado sumida en un estado parecido al de su madre en el que quería que todos lo dejaran en paz. Lo entendía, pero también sabía que cuanto antes saliera y empezara a vivir, antes iba a estar preparada para pasar página.

—Te quiero, hija —le dijo con la voz llena de emoción.

—Yo también te quiero, mamá. Nos vemos el sábado por la noche. Cuídate.

Colgó y, a continuación, miró la foto que aún adornaba su mesa: sus padres en su trigésimo noveno aniversario. Se los veía tan felices… pero era toda una mentira. Dos semanas después de haberles hecho esa fotografía, su padre se había largado y se había ido a vivir inmediatamente después con otra mujer. Regina sacudió la cabeza. Cada vez estaba más convencida de que no casarse era lo más seguro. Un divorcio le podía ocurrir a cualquiera. Pero sin lugar a dudas, nadie estaba preparado para el trastorno emocional que acarreaba una separación.

Además de la pérdida financiera que una ruptura implicaba. De hecho, un divorcio salía muchísimo más caro que un matrimonio. Regina estaba completamente contenta con la forma en que llevaba ahora sus relaciones personales: sin involucrar riesgos financieros ni emocionales, sin egos dañados ni sentimientos heridos… sin traiciones.

Bajó la mirada hacia su teléfono y abrió la foto que le había hecho a Emma hacía tan solo unas semanas antes. Ella no sabía siquiera que se la había hecho, no la había visto y tampoco sabía que había estado ahí. Ella salía de una tienda en la avenida Madison justo enfrente de donde ella se encontraba y se había quedado prendada ante la imagen que veían sus ojos: Emma de pie en la acera con el pelo revoloteando a su alrededor por culpa del viento mientras llamaba a un taxi. Se había quedado paralizada y llena de lujuria, y no es que no lo hubiera sabido entonces, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que tenía que hacerla suya. Había algo en ella que Regina encontraba completamente irresistible; su fascinación por ella rayaba ya en la obsesión.

Le estaba haciendo una fotografía sin que ella fuera consciente por el simple motivo de poder mirarla cuando quisiera y verla siempre como la había visto ese día. Joven y vibrante, guapísima. Y esa sonrisa… cuando sonreía el mundo se levantaba a su alrededor; no sabía cómo alguien podía mirar más allá de Emma cuando ella se encontraba presente. Era… cautivadora. No sabía qué la hacía tan especial, y quizá no era más que la naturaleza prohibida de su relación, ya que era la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo. Tenía catorce años menos que ella y debería dejarla en paz. Pero lo que debería hacer y lo que iba a hacer eran dos cosas completamente diferentes. Ella quería a Emma, y haría lo que fuera por poseerla.


	8. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Oficinas HCM. Lunes, en el presente

Emma se quedó allí en la puerta mirando fijamente a Regina. No estaba tan segura como había aparentado en un principio, pues aún se podía ver alivio en esos ojos azul oscuro. Abrió la boca para decirle que aún no le había dado una respuesta, pero no pensó que fuera una buena idea provocarla de esa manera. Parecía estar tan nerviosa que lo último que Emma quería era empezar las cosas enfadándola.

—Estoy aquí —le dijo con voz ronca.

Regina alargó el brazo y la cogió de la mano para conducirla hasta la sala de estar, que se encontraba en el otro extremo del despacho.

—¿Quieres algo para beber? —le preguntó.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy bien así. Estoy demasiado nerviosa como para beber nada.

Regina le hizo un gesto para que se sentara en el sofá de piel y entonces se acomodó a su lado, y colocó las manos sobre su regazo.

—No quiero que estés nerviosa ni que me tengas miedo, Emma. Esa no es para nada mi intención. Te di una descripción bastante detallada de lo que sería nuestra relación para evitar cualquier temor o confusión. Yo solo quiero que sepas exactamente lo que conllevará nuestro acuerdo, pero nunca tuve intención de que te sintieras asustada o intimidada.

Ella le devolvió la mirada, decidida a mostrarse segura de sí misma y a ser clara.

—Confío en ti, Regina. Siempre lo he hecho. Y esa es la razón por la que he decidido aceptar tu proposición —algo tan primitivo se apoderó de sus ojos que la hizo sentirse extremadamente vulnerable, pero la sensación a su vez era pecaminosamente deliciosa y le provocó un escalofrío—. Pero tengo algunas condiciones —dijo con cautela.

Regina alzó una de sus cejas y, divertido, arqueó los labios en una sonrisa.

—¿Ah, sí?

Si Emma no actuaba firme ni se mantenía en sus trece, no tendría ninguna posibilidad en esta relación. Pese a que le estaba cediendo el poder a la morena, ella no iba a comportarse como una imbécil sin cerebro que prefería acobardarse a decir lo que de verdad pensaba.

—Hay una cláusula que… me… ha molestado.

—¿Cuál es?

Emma intentó controlar el rubor de sus mejillas porque incluso decirlo en voz alta le daba muchísima vergüenza.

—La del tratamiento anticonceptivo y los condones.

Regina entonces frunció el ceño.

—¿No puedes tomar pastillas anticonceptivas? Eso no es ningún problema, Emma. Yo nunca te forzaría a hacer algo que no puedes por razones de salud.

Emma sacudió la cabeza.

—Déjame acabar. Había una parte que decía que los condones solo se usarían con otros. No entiendo lo que eso quiere decir. Pero si es lo que creo que es, entonces me quiero reservar el derecho a negarme. Darme a otro como capricho no me hace la más mínima gracia. Me asusta —se sinceró. La expresión de Regina se suavizó y alargó la mano hasta su cara para deslizarla hasta su mentón.

—Emma, escúchame. El contrato es un poco engañoso en lo que a darme todo el poder sobre ti se refiere. Hasta cierto punto sí que es verdad, pero te puedo asegurar que nunca te voy a hacer algo que vea que realmente no quieres hacer. Mi trabajo es estar pendiente de tus necesidades y deseos. No valdría mucho como persona si no puedo hacer eso por la mujer que tengo bajo mis cuidados. El máximo poder reside sobre ti, porque tú controlas mis acciones y porque quiero complacerte. Es muy importante para mí el que te complazca. Quiero que estés satisfecha y quiero mimarte, consentirte y cuidarte para que no quieras estar con nadie más que conmigo todo el tiempo.

Emma tragó saliva en un intento de contener el suspiro de alivio que amenazaba con liberársele de la garganta.

—¿Hay más cosas que te preocupen? —le preguntó.

Ella asintió y Regina apartó la mano de su rostro.

—Te escucho.

—No hay palabra de seguridad —soltó—. Sé lo suficiente sobre este tipo de relaciones y la mayoría usa una palabra de seguridad, pero no se especifica nada de eso en el contrato.

—Me pregunto qué es lo que te imaginas que te voy a hacer —murmuró.

—Se especificaban ciertas prácticas como bondage y sumisión —le señaló Emma—. Es un miedo razonable.

—Estoy de acuerdo —le concedió—, pero no se menciona ninguna palabra de seguridad porque para mí es tan simple como que digas que no.

Ella frunció el entrecejo.

—El contrato dejaba muy claro que no tengo esa posibilidad; que, si firmaba, estaría rechazando mi derecho a decir «no».

Regina suspiró.

—No soy un monstruo empecinado en abusar de ti, Emma. Tienes razón en que no me gusta mucho la palabra «no»., pero tengo esperanza en que no necesites usarla a menudo. Preferiría reservar esa palabra para ocasiones raras cuando de verdad te sientas asustada o incómoda. No quiero que empieces a soltarla solo porque no estés segura y tengas una idea equivocada de las cosas antes de que le des una oportunidad siquiera. Pero si de verdad te encuentras en una situación en la que no quieres estar, decir «no». será suficiente para parar. Puede que no me guste, pero no ignoraré esa palabra. Nunca. Tienes mi palabra. Y si llegaras a pronunciarla, discutiremos qué es lo que te hizo sentirte incómoda y o bien lo solucionamos y suavizamos tus miedos, o bien pasamos página y lo dejamos en el pasado.

—Entonces mejor no dar falsas alarmas —dijo.

—Exactamente.

Emma estaba empezando a sentirse mucho más ligera al evaporarse parte de sus preocupaciones. Un deje de emoción se instaló en su ser al contemplar la idea de estar tan cerca de algo que había deseado desde que era una adolescente a punto de convertirse en mujer.

—¿Hay algo más? —le preguntó mientras la miraba con expectación.

Ella asintió y, a continuación, tomó aire. Cabía la posibilidad de que Regina no se tomara bien la siguiente condición, pero era algo a lo que se negaba a ceder.

—Hay un párrafo entero dedicado al tema de mi fidelidad. Sin embargo, no hay nada que diga que tú me vas a ser fiel a mí.

Los ojos de Regina brillaron con diversión.

—Es importante para ti.

—Claro que sí —dijo con más fuerza de la que tenía intención de mostrar—. Si ese contrato dice que soy tuya, entonces por narices va a decir que tú también me perteneces.

La morena lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada.

—De acuerdo. No tengo ningún problema en añadir esa cláusula. ¿Hemos terminado?

Lentamente, Emma negó con la cabeza.

—Hay otra cosa y es bastante importante. La parte más importante de cualquier acuerdo que discutamos.

Regina se echó un poco hacia atrás mientras alzaba las cejas y la contemplaba detenidamente.

—Suena como un posible ultimátum —ella asintió.

—Lo es.

—Te escucho.

—Si hacemos esto. David no se puede enterar nunca. No puede saber la verdad, quiero decir —Emma se apresuró a continuar ya que no le gustó nada la mirada en el rostro de Regina—. No es lo que piensas. No me avergüenzo de ti ni de nada, pero, si David supiera todo esto, nunca lo aceptaría. Supongo que lo habrás considerado, Regina. No puedes hacerme esta clase de proposiciones sin pensar qué podría suponer no solo para vuestra relación de amistad, sino también para sus negocios. David no lo entendería jamás. Para él sigo siendo su hermanita pequeña y es increíblemente sobreprotector conmigo. Es más, aún sigue investigando a cualquiera que sale conmigo.

—No esperaba menos —refunfuñó. —¿Te imaginas la reacción que tendría si averiguara la clase de relación que tenemos?

—No tengo intención de que conozca los detalles privados de nuestro asunto —dijo Regina con voz calmada—. Todo lo que tiene que saber es que estás trabajando para mí. Soy discreta como nadie, y no tengo ningunas ganas de que mi vida privada se divulgue por los medios de comunicación como pasó con el divorcio de Daniela. La gente podrá especular todo lo que quiera, pero me niego a darles ningún tipo de información.

—David no se va a tomar bien las especulaciones —murmuró—. Y yo no quiero mentirle.

—Solo mentirás por omisión. Y si somos discretas, la única especulación que oirá será que estamos teniendo un affaire. David entiende de cotilleos. Sabrá que estás trabajando para mí y eso alimentará los rumores. Mientras no le demos razones a él para que sospeche, solo se enfadará porque haya rumores y se encargará bastante rápido de desmentirlos.

—Lo entiendo. Es solo que, si tengo que pasar todo mi tiempo contigo, eso va a ser complicado. Yo tengo mi apartamento, mis amigos.

La voz se le fue apagando al darse cuenta de que se estaba poniendo a la defensiva incluso antes de que se embarcaran en su affaire. Odiaba esa palabra, y deseaba que Regina no la hubiera empleado. Sonaba tan… sórdida. Como si estuviera casada y ella fuera su amante a escondidas. Como si fuera su pequeño secreto, aunque en realidad suponía que era más bien al contrario. La morena era su pequeño y sucio secreto.

—Tienes que decidir, Emma —dijo con mucha más agudeza en la voz—. No te estoy forzando a aceptar. Pero si lo haces, espero docilidad. Esquivaremos los obstáculos; no estoy diciendo que no vayas a tener tiempo para tus otros intereses, solo que los míos tendrán prioridad.

La arrogancia que estaba demostrando debería hacerla desistir e irse por donde había venido. Debería sentirse enfadada, pero en cambio lo encontraba tan atractiva e irresistible que le hacía sentir mariposas hasta en la boca del estómago.

—¿No esperas que me mude contigo…?

—No. Entiendo que tengas que aparentar que sigues en tu apartamento si David no puede enterarse de que somos amantes. Pero pasarás bastante tiempo conmigo en el lugar que yo elija. Seguro que Caroline puede cubrirte con David. Los ojos de Emma se entrecerraron.

—¿Cómo conoces a Caroline?

Entonces Regina sonrió y los ojos le brillaron con una luz de ansiedad.

—No hay mucho que no sepa de ti, Emma.

Emma se mordió el interior de la boca con consternación, nunca se habría imaginado que Regina le hubiera prestado tanta atención. De acuerdo, le hacía regalos en ocasiones especiales y había asistido a sus dos graduaciones, pero nunca se hubiera imaginado que conociera algún detalle personal de su vida. ¿Por qué molestarse? Ella solo era la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo, una conocida y que venía en el mismo lote que David. Estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que Regina le había prestado mucha más atención de lo que ella pensaba y desde mucho antes de lo que se pudiera haber imaginado. No sabía si alarmarse o sentirse triunfante ante tal hecho.

—Así que… ¿cuál es tu respuesta? —la animó—. ¿Tenemos un acuerdo? ¿He aplacado tus miedos o tienes más cosas que discutir?

Emma podía sentir la impaciencia en su voz, tenía la misma expresión que cuando cerraba algún acuerdo comercial importante. Dura, firme e inflexible. Solo que en este caso sí que había cedido. Había hecho concesiones que ella no había pensado que haría, y eso la reconfortaba. Le hacía sentir que la balanza de poder estaba más a su favor de lo que creía. No había duda alguna de que habría una distinguida desigualdad y que la balanza se inclinaría más hacia la morena que hacia ella, pero seguía teniendo voz. El hecho de que le hubiera mostrado que no era tan inflexible le daba la confianza necesaria para seguir adelante.

—Tenemos un acuerdo —dijo en voz baja. Emma estiró el brazo hasta su bolso y sacó el contrato, que ya había firmado.

Se lo tendió, aunque odiaba el incómodo hecho de que su vida sexual no se había vuelto más que una negociación comercial.

—No estaba segura de qué hacer con los cambios. Me refiero a las cosas que quería que se cambiaran y también la parte sobre David. Pensé que era mejor que todo estuviera escrito, así que repasé todas las cláusulas, reelaboré algunas y lo firmé.

Regina se quedó atónita, pero luego se rio, era un sonido tan grave y tan ronco que vibró por su interior al mismo tiempo que enviaba olas de placer por todo su cuerpo.

—¿Estabas dispuesta a marcharte si no te gustaban mis respuestas? —le preguntó.

Ella alzó la mirada y la cruzó con la de la morena, se la mantuvo por un momento y luego asintió. Regina sonrió a la vez que cogía el contrato.

—Bien. En los negocios, el mayor poder que puedes tener es el de estar dispuesto a renunciar a un acuerdo. No eres el ratoncito que David se piensa que eres, así que creo que vas a hacerlo muy bien como mi asistente.

Regina se levantó y entonces le extendió la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Ella deslizó su mano contra la suya y saboreó la calidez y la fuerza de su agarre. El simple hecho de que Regina tuviera las manos sobre ella ahora que la dinámica de su relación había cambiado la llenaba de expectación. El contacto entre ellas no sería casual nunca más, ahora tendría un significado más profundo. Ella era suya, su posesión. Le pertenecía.

—Ven hasta la mesa y añadiré tus cambios para poder firmarlo correctamente. Le diré a mi abogado que lo finalice y que te envíe una copia.

Emma arrugó la nariz y Regina se detuvo a mitad de camino hacia su mesa. Levantó simplemente una ceja de forma inquisidora, y ella suspiró.

—Es que suena tan… no sé siquiera la palabra. Sé que estoy siendo estúpida, nunca he estado en una relación con abogados involucrados de antemano. Suena muy frío.

Regina le rozó la mejilla, un simple gesto de consuelo para conseguir reconfortarla.

—Hago esto para protegernos tanto tú como yo. Pero, Emma, puedo garantizarte una cosa. Nuestra relación nunca será fría. Será muchas cosas, pero fría no es una de ellas.

Apartó la mano y dejó que contemplara el calor de su mirada y la sensualidad de su tacto. La promesa en su voz. No, Emma no se imaginaba que la relación que tendrían sería fría para nada. Otras palabras como «ardiente»., «tórrida»., «apasionante». e «intensa». sí que se las podía imaginar perfectamente, pero «fría». ni en lo más mínimo. Regina se fue hasta su mesa y, de forma apresurada, garabateó su nombre antes de añadir su firma a la última página junto a la de ella. A continuación, se dio la vuelta y deslizó el contrato por encima de la mesa para dejarlo más cerca de todos los papeles.

—Hay mucho que hacer. Te concertaré una cita con mi médico personal para tener las pruebas necesarias listas y el tema del tratamiento anticonceptivo, si es que no estás haciendo alguno ya. Te daré una copia de mi último examen médico y también una copia de todos mis análisis de sangre. Pero antes tienes que ir con el director de recursos humanos para acordar los términos del trabajo y, por supuesto, los beneficios y el salario.

—De acuerdo —dijo sin mucho entusiasmo, agobiada de repente por lo rápido que su vida estaba cambiando. ¿Estaba preparada?

—Todo va a salir bien, Emma —le dijo en voz baja —. Confía en que voy a cuidar de ti.

La tranquilidad se le instaló en el cuerpo y el júbilo tomó el relevo. Emma se sentía como en una montaña rusa, subía hasta la cima solo para caer al minuto siguiente en picado con todo el viento dándole en la cara y el corazón latiéndole a mil.

—Confío en ti, Regina. No estaría aquí si no lo hiciera.

Y tal vez eso no había sido del todo cierto hasta ahora. Se estaría mintiendo si dijera que no había temido mínimamente estar metiéndose en algo más grande de lo que podía soportar. Pero al estar aquí, tras escuchar lo que tenía que decir y sentir la intensidad y la sinceridad de sus palabras… sí que confiaba en ella, y, quisiera o no, tenía que hacerlo, porque si no sería la estúpida más grande del planeta por haber accedido a semejante acuerdo sin confiar implícitamente en la mujer a la que le había regalado su vida con una firma.

Emma solo esperaba que no tuviera que arrepentirse de la decisión tomada.


	9. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

El resto del día para Emma fue como una imagen borrosa.

Se pasó una hora entera en recursos humanos rellenando papeles y tratando el tema de los beneficios y el salario. La cantidad de dinero que le ofrecían como asistente personal de Regina hizo que los ojos se le salieran de las órbitas; nunca se había imaginado que le pagaría tanto teniendo en cuenta que ambas sabían que era una tapadera para la relación que compartían. No estaba siquiera segura de lo mucho que podría trabajar, pero a lo mejor Regina la sorprendía. Aun así, la tranquilizaba saber que no iba a depender totalmente de ella —o de David— para comprarse lo que necesitara o quisiera.

Ya hasta tenía en mente ahorrar ahora todo lo que pudiera para el día en que Regina no la quisiera más. No era tan ilusa —ni tan estúpida— como para creer que la relación entre ambas iba a durar más que las otras que ella había tenido. Y aunque no conocía los detalles exactos de sus anteriores relaciones, había oído a David y a Ash lo suficiente como para saber que un año era el período máximo para Regina en lo que a mujeres se refería, y normalmente solo duraban la mitad.

De lo único que se alegraba era de que Regina le hubiera hecho ver que necesitaba hacer algo más que simplemente trabajar en La Pâtisserie. La educación que David le había dado se estaba echando a perder porque era demasiado débil como para dejar de trabajar para Greg y Louisa. Y era posible que hubiera una parte de ella que tuviera miedo de enfrentarse al mundo de los negocios.

Pero ¿qué mejor manera había de iniciarse en el mundillo que trabajar para Regina? Como mínimo, le daría experiencia y quedaría muy bien en el currículum. Además, le facilitaría la vida para encontrar otro trabajo cuando la morena rompiera con ella, fuera el que fuere… Emma se recordaba a menudo que su relación con Regina no iba a ser larga, y lo hacía solo para concienciarse de lo inevitable y para poder aceptarlo más fácilmente cuando llegara el momento.

Ya no era una adolescente, aunque Regina le inspirara reacciones demasiado juveniles. Ya era hora de crecer de una vez y de comportarse como una adulta dentro de una relación adulta. Justo después de salir de recursos humanos, la metieron rápidamente en un coche y la llevaron a una clínica que había a varias manzanas de distancia, donde la atendieron como a una paciente VIP.

Sin esperas ni papeleos, algo que Emma encontró extraño. Le tomaron una muestra de orina, le sacaron sangre y respondió a un montón de preguntas que le hizo el médico, incluida la de cuál era su método anticonceptivo preferido y si necesitaba que se ocupara de ello. Aun cuando todo el mundo a su alrededor estaba al día de los nuevos métodos anticonceptivos y usaba alternativas a la píldora, Emma no había tenido tanta suerte con algunos métodos, además de que le asustaban otros, así que siguió tomándose la píldora fielmente todos los días, aun tenia la duda de que Regina la compartiría o no con hombres o mujeres, asi que mejor estar prevenida. Cuando terminó con la visita del médico estaba agotada física y mentalmente debido al estrés de todo el día. Sorprendentemente, Regina no le había dicho que empezara a trabajar al día siguiente, sino que le había ordenado que se lo tomara libre y descansara, casi como si hubiera sabido lo exhausta que iba a estar tras el día tan ajetreado que había tenido.

Sintiéndose agradecida de tener al menos un día para analizar el acuerdo que había aceptado, Emma volvió a casa en el coche que Regina le había asignado. El chófer tenía instrucciones específicas de recogerla dentro de dos días para llevarla al trabajo, y, a su vez, este le dejó su tarjeta personal y le dijo que, si alguna vez necesitaba transporte, era su obligación llamarlo. Tras esa, en cierta medida, cortante presentación ya no le volvió a dirigir más la palabra durante todo el camino. Ya sentía como si Regina estuviera tomando las riendas de su vida y se deslizara entre cada resquicio o rincón que encontrara. Ya ocupaba todos sus pensamientos, y dentro de poco poseería su cuerpo.

Un leve escalofrío se le instaló en el cuerpo mientras subía en el ascensor hasta su apartamento. Miró la hora y deseó que Caroline no estuviera en casa. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Necesitaba un momento a solas para digerir todo lo que había pasado durante el día y para ponderar lo mucho que su vida iba a cambiar. Se sentía entusiasmada y asustada a partes iguales.

Cuando entró en su apartamento, se quedó consternada al ver que no solo estaba Caroline repantingada en el salón, sino que también lo estaban tres de sus otras amigas, Chessy, Trish y Gina. Cuando vieron a Emma se irguieron apresuradamente y comenzaron a silbar y a darle la enhorabuena. Emma se las quedó mirando con perplejidad. Caroline se levantó con una sonrisa y se acercó hasta ella para pasarle un brazo por los hombros.

—Las he puesto al día sobre tu nueva «oferta de trabajo». con el diosa del sexo, Regina Mills.

—Por el amor de Dios, Caro —murmuró Emma.

Y a continuación la rodearon todas sus amigas, por lo que fue imposible mantener cierta irritación en su presencia. La acosaron a preguntas y Emma se sintió bastante tentada de confiar en ellas y contarles a lo que verdaderamente había accedido, pero no se arriesgaría, ni siquiera con sus mejores amigas.

—¿Y qué tal sus tetas? Ya sabes, ¿las tiene grande o qué? —preguntó Chessy alargando las palabras.

—¿Te crees que se las sacó durante la entrevista de trabajo? —le cuestionó Emma con incredulidad.

Las otras comenzaron a reírse y soltaron una ronda de bromas viciosas mientras especulaban sobre Regina y sus grandes senos.

—Me apuesto a que sabe perfectamente cómo usar la lengua —dijo Trish con tristeza—, no como mi último novio. Quizá Regina le pueda dar algunas indicaciones —Gina resopló.

—No sabemos si es buena en la cama. O quizás hasta sea más fome que los chistes de mi padre. Ya sabéis que todas las mujeres buenas siempre tienen su detalle. Aunque, si me dieran la oportunidad, aunque estuviera loca como cabra me la follaria.

Emma soltó un quejido.

—No es tannn loca.

—¿Y tú eso cómo lo sabes? —le preguntó Chessy arqueando una ceja.

—Es la mejor amiga de David —dijo Emma con exasperación—. He crecido prácticamente con ella. Estuvo casada y no le han faltado mujeres o hombres en toda su vida —Gina se encogió de hombros.

—Quizá no haya encontrado a su hombre ideal todavía.

—Yo podría ser su mujer ideal —se ofreció Trish—. Y está más claro que el agua que yo también firmaría para ser su asistente personal. Qué suerte tienes, Emma.

—Yo sería feliz quedándome con David —dijo Chessy—. Trabajaría hasta horas extra por ese hombre.

Emma se tapó los oídos y soltó un quejido con un tono de voz mucho más alto.

—Para, que me voy a quedar sorda. No quiero tener imágenes mentales sobre ti y David. ¡Es mi hermano! Es asqueroso, Chessy. ¡Asqueroso!

—Creo que deberíamos salir y celebrarlo —anunció Caroline. Emma le dedicó una mirada llena de sorpresa. Chessy y las otras pusieron cara de interés y esperaron a tener más información.

—Deberíamos ir de discoteca —volvió a decir Caroline—. Si Emma va a estar liada con el trabajo de nueve a cinco, nuestras noches hasta tarde con ella se han acabado. Al menos durante la semana. Yo conozco a un segurata de Vibe, y me ha prometido que nos dejará entrar a mí y a mis chicas si vamos.

—Mierda, yo trabajo mañana temprano —dijo Trish con una mueca de disgusto.

—Oh, vamos, vive un poco —le urgió Chessy—. Si hasta podrías hacer tu trabajo mientras duermes. Además, puedes recuperar el sueño mañana cuando salgas. Esta noche saldremos a pasárnoslo bien, ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que salimos juntas la última vez.

Trish parecía indecisa, pero luego asintió.

—Está bien. Me apunto.

—¿Emma? —le preguntó Caroline.

Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia ella y la miraron con expectación. La verdad era que Emma quería recluirse y quedarse a solas para procesar todo lo que había pasado. Regina, y todo lo que implicaba. Pero quería a sus amigas y en el fondo sabía que el tiempo que iba a tener para ellas a partir de ahora iba a ser limitado, al menos hasta que la relación entre Regina y ella no acabase.

—Yo también me apunto —dijo Emma con una sonrisa—. Aunque necesito ir a cambiarme. Llevo puesta la ropa de trabajo, y, si vamos a salir, no quiero parecer una secretaria.

—Genial —se jactó Chessy.

—Espera un segundo. ¡Yo tampoco voy bien vestida! —exclamó Trish—. Tengo que ir rápidamente a casa si es que vamos a salir.

—Sí, yo también —coincidió Gina.

Caroline levantó las manos.

—De acuerdo, entonces este es el plan. Nos arreglamos lo más rápido posible y quedamos en la puerta de la discoteca dentro de una hora y media. ¿Hecho? Las otras ya estaban levantándose del sofá y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta principal del apartamento. Se despidieron con la mano y, tras varios «adiós»., desaparecieron. Emma empezó a ponerse de pie para cambiarse en su cuarto cuando Caroline la paró a medio camino.

—¿Va todo bien, Emma? Pareces… callada. O al menos diferente.

Emma sonrió.

—Estoy bien, Caro. Un poco cansada, ha sido un día extraño.

—¿Preferirías no salir? —le preguntó Caroline ansiosamente—. Puedo llamar y cancelarlo.

Emma sacudió la cabeza.

—No, salgamos. Es muy posible que no pueda volver a repetirlo pronto, o al menos hasta que sepa cómo van a ser las cosas con Regina. No tengo ni idea de cuál va a ser mi horario. Ella espera que trabaje cuando ella lo haga.

Emma comenzó a irse hacia su cuarto una vez más, pero cuando llegó a la puerta Caroline la llamó de nuevo.

—¿Estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres? Trabajar para Regina, me refiero.

Miró a Caroline a los ojos y notó cómo la inquietud que sintió en un principio se desvanecía.

—Sí, esto es lo que quiero.

Regina era lo que quería. El trabajo era solo un medio para lograr un fin, y, si le daba experiencia en otra cosa que no fuera servir café, eso que se llevaba de más. Mientras se precipitaba a arreglarse el pelo y a maquillarse de nuevo, su móvil vibró, señal de que le había llegado un mensaje de texto. Lo sacó del bolso, que había dejado en el suelo frente al lavabo, y vio que era de un número de Nueva York que no reconoció.

Descansa mañana, pero estate en mi apartamento a las 19 h. No llegues tarde.

REGINA

Emma inspiró profundamente a la vez que seguía mirando la pantalla del móvil con manos temblorosas. Así que ya había comenzado.


	10. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

El coche pasaría a recoger a Emma a las seis y media, así que, siguiendo la orden de Regina de no llegar tarde, se aseguró de estar abajo esperando antes de que el coche apareciera. Pudo sentir como un bostezo se hacía paso a través de su garganta y Emma pegó los labios para reprimirlo. Ella y las chicas se habían quedado de fiesta hasta bastante tarde la noche anterior, pero esa no era excusa cuando había tenido el día entero para descansar y recuperarse de la resaca.

El problema era que no había podido pegar ojo al estar preocupada por la inminente cita con Regina en su apartamento. Era ridículo. Emma esperaba que llegado a cierto punto se le pasara ese nerviosismo que le entraba cada vez que tenía que estar en su presencia.

Tenía que tener sexo con la morena, por el amor de Dios, y no podía siquiera pensar en verla sin tener un colapso emocional. Vaya intento de sofisticación, cualquiera que la viera pensaría que era una virgen tímida que no había visto nunca a una mujer desnuda.

Aunque Emma estaba bastante segura de que nunca había visto a una mujer como Regina desnuda. Al menos no en persona. Las personas con los que ella había estado eran… niños, niñas, a falta de un término mejor. Personas tan inexpertas como ella, en su mayoría. Su último lío —se negaba a llamarlo rollo de una noche ya que habían quedado más de una vez— había sido la única mayor experiencia sexual que había tenido, y estaba completamente convencida de que era porque Neal era mayor que sus citas habituales. Y con más experiencia, también. Fue el responsable de que Emma pasara de los chicos de su edad y se sintiera mejor por su fijación con Regina.

Neal había sido genial en la cama, pero lo malo era que no había sido tan bueno en otras áreas. Sin estar muy segura de cómo, Emma sabía que Regina iba a ser muy superior a cualquier otra persona y que tras estar con ella David empalidecería en comparación, lo cual ya era decir mucho teniendo en cuenta que David podía considerarse el mejor de todas las personas con las que había estado.

El chófer la dejó delante del apartamento de Regina justo cinco minutos antes de que dieran las siete. Bueno, no la dejó literalmente, pero el hombre nunca hablaba. Simplemente aparecía, conducía, y luego desaparecía otra vez para reaparecer más tarde cuando ya era hora de volver a casa. Era un poco inquietante, la verdad, casi como si le hubieran ordenado que nunca hablara en su presencia. A la entrada del edificio había un guardia de seguridad, aunque, claro, este no era un bloque de apartamentos cualquiera, sino que era uno de esos de los que se parecían a un hotel. La diferencia era que aquí tenían un apartamento entero en vez de una sola habitación o suite. Tras enseñarle el carné de identidad, el guardia llamó al apartamento de Regina para comprobar si podía subir.

Con suerte no tendría que pasar por todo este proceso cada vez que Regina requiriera su presencia en su apartamento. Un momento más tarde, el hombre la escoltó hasta el ascensor e insertó la tarjeta requerida para ir a la planta del apartamento de Regina, que, por supuesto, era el ático. A continuación, le hizo un gesto de cortesía con la cabeza y salió del ascensor. Las puertas se abrieron en la quincuagésima planta y justo frente a la entrada del apartamento de Regina. La morena estaba de pie, esperándola con la mirada fija en ella mientras Emma salía del ascensor. Las puertas se cerraron detrás de la joven y entonces se quedaron las dos solas.

Emma la devoró con la mirada. En muy raras ocasiones la había visto vestido con vaqueros, pero le quedaban de muerte. Estaban descoloridos y bastante usados, como si fuera su par favorito y no quisiera deshacerse de ellos. Además, llevaba puesta una polera de Rammstein que le moldeaba los senos y que se le ceñía perfectamente alrededor de su escultural cuerpo. Estaba claro que se ejercitaba, no había otra explicación. No era posible que una mujer que pasaba tanto tiempo en una oficina pudiera estar tan bueno y tan endemoniadamente sexy.

De repente Emma sintió que se había vestido demasiado formal. Se había puesto un simple vestido azul marino que le llegaba hasta la rodilla y que le dejaba al aire la parte inferior de las piernas. Los tacones que había elegido le daban altura, siendo así más alta que Regina, pero incluso así se sentía pequeña estando frente a la morena. Regina era imponente incluso vestida con vaqueros desgastados y polera. Su presencia llenaba toda la habitación; era indomable. La forma con que la miraba la hacía incluso sentirse marcada. La recorrió con la mirada con tanta intensidad que la piel le ardía como si la hubiera tocado de verdad. Cuando llegó a los ojos, sonrió y seguidamente le tendió la mano.

Emma se acercó a ella y deslizó una de sus manos sobre la de ella. Regina entrelazó los dedos y le dio un apretón antes de tirar de ella hacia delante para plantarle un beso en toda la boca que las dejaría a ambas sin aliento. Bebió de sus labios y se los mordió lo bastante fuerte como para que estos le hormiguearan. Le lamió las comisuras de los labios hasta lograr persuadirla para que volviera a abrir la boca y le dejara entrar.

—He pedido la cena para las dos, espero que tengas hambre —le dijo con voz ronca.

—Mucha —admitió.

Regina frunció el ceño.

—¿No has comido hoy?

—Me he tomado un vaso de zumo de naranja. No tenía muchas ganas de comer.

Emma no mencionó el hecho de que estaba resacosa, de que no había dormido apenas y de que, hasta ahora, solo de pensar en comida le daban ganas de vomitar. Regina la condujo hasta la elegante mesa del salón comedor situada justo frente al enorme ventanal, que ofrecía unas impresionantes vistas sobre Manhattan. Desde allí se podía distinguir una deslumbrante variedad de luces provenientes de edificios cercanos, que en contraste con el crepúsculo de la noche no eran más que siluetas negras en el cielo.

—Ya no estás nerviosa, ¿verdad? —le preguntó mientras la ayudaba a sentarse. Ella se rio.

—Estoy adentrándome en aguas desconocidas, Regina. Tienes que saberlo.

Entonces la sorprendió y le dio un beso en la coronilla antes de desaparecer. Un momento más tarde reapareció de nuevo con un plato en cada mano y le puso delante un delicioso bistec que olía estupendamente bien. Tenía tan buena pinta que el estómago le rugió al instante. Regina volvió a fruncir el ceño.

—No te saltes más comidas, Emma.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y esperó a que volviera de la cocina de nuevo, en esta ocasión con una botella de vino; luego se sentó y, a continuación, lo sirvió.

—No estaba segura de lo que te gustaba o no con respecto a la comida. Ya tendremos tiempo para hablar de ello y para conocer cuáles son tus preferencias, pero me imaginé que no podía equivocarme con un filete.

—No, para nada —dijo—. Un buen bistec lo cura casi todo.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo.

Emma engullía su plato con avidez mientras observaba a Regina por debajo de las pestañas. Había un millón de preguntas revoloteándole por la cabeza, pero no quería agobiarla. Como había dicho, tenían muchísimo tiempo para aprender cosas de la otra. La mayoría de la gente esperaba más tiempo a entrar en ese proceso de conocerse mutuamente antes de lanzarse a una relación sexual, pero se imaginaba que Regina estaba bastante acostumbrada a hacer las cosas a su manera, y vaya maneras. Además, no eran completas extrañas… Regina había sido una persona habitual —aunque lejana— en su vida durante años.

El silencio se extendió entre ellas.

Emma podía sentir sus ojos sobre ella, sabía que la morena la observaba tanto como ella la miraba a ella. Casi como si fueran dos enemigos precavidos que se estudiaban antes de entrar en batalla. La única diferencia era que Regina no parecía estar tan insegura e incómoda como ella, sino que se le veía confiada, como un depredador acechando a su presa. Las mariposas le empezaron a revolotear dentro del estómago, y mucho más abajo, hasta que Emma no pudo soportarlo más y tuvo que pegar los muslos en un esfuerzo de suavizar el dolor que sentía entre las piernas.

—No estás comiendo —señaló Regina. Ella bajó la mirada hacia su plato y se dio cuenta de que había dejado de comer aún con el tenedor en la mano y el filete a medias. Lo dejó en la mesa y con calma se lo quedó mirando fijamente.

—Esto es desesperante, Regina. Todo esto es nuevo para mí, yo nunca he estado en una situación como esta. No estoy segura de cómo actuar, de lo que decir, de lo que no decir, ¡o de decir algo siquiera! Y luego tú te sientas ahí enfrente mirándome como si fuera el postre, y yo no tengo ni idea de si solamente estamos cenando o de si intentas que me sienta más cómoda. Échame una mano porque me estoy volviendo loca.

Una media sonrisa apareció en los labios de Regina y la diversión se le hizo evidente también en los ojos.

—Emma, cariño, es que sí que eres el postre.

La respiración se le entrecortó al advertir en los ojos de Regina un hambre que no tenía nada que ver con el filete que tenía delante.

—Come —le dijo con una voz baja que no admitía discusión. Era una orden. Una que la morena no quería que ignorara—. No voy a lanzarme sobre ti en la mesa. La expectación hace que la recompensa final sea mucho más dulce.

Emma volvió a coger el tenedor y el cuchillo y continuó comiendo sin ser capaz de saborear nada. Comía como si fuera una máquina, y, además, todo el cuerpo le hormigueaba al ser consciente de la atención que estaba atrayendo. Estaba claro que Regina no tenía intención alguna de suavizar las cosas en esta relación, aunque también era cierto que eso no iba mucho con ella. Regina iba a por todas; era su estilo y lo que le hacía tener tanto éxito en los negocios. Iba tras lo que quería con una determinación extrema, y ahora la quería a ella. Le dio un sorbo a su copa de vino solo para que algo rellenara ese momento de incomodidad. Emma no sabía si quería ir más lenta y tomarse su tiempo con la comida, o si quería seguir adelante y terminar en un santiamén para que al fin pudieran pasar a los postres.

La morena terminó antes que ella y se recostó en la silla. Permanecía sin inmutarse mientras bebía de su copa de vino. Los ojos no la dejaron de observar en ningún momento y seguían cada movimiento que realizaba. Parecía indiferente y distante hasta el momento en que ella le devolvió la mirada. Para entonces la historia ya era completamente distinta.

Ahora los ojos le ardían de impaciencia y le hervían de pasión. Con una pequeña cantidad de comida aún en el plato, lo retiró un poco y se echó hacia atrás con cuidado en su propia silla. Aunque no habló, el «y ahora qué». casi se podía palpar entre ambas. Mills la observó perezosamente y a continuación dijo:

—Vete al centro del salón y quédate de pie, Emma.

La joven tragó saliva y respiró hondo antes de levantarse con tanta gracia como podía, decidida a estar serena y tranquila. Y segura de sí misma. Esta mujer la deseaba a ella, no a otra, y ya era hora de que actuara como si de verdad perteneciera a este lugar. Anduvo con los tacones repiqueteando en el suelo de madera, lo que contrastaba con el silencio que reinaba en el apartamento. Cuando llegó al centro de la habitación, se giró lentamente y vio que Regina estaba dirigiéndose hacia el sillón situado al lado del sofá de piel. Se hundió en el asiento y cruzó las piernas en una pose informal que indicaba lo relajada que se encontraba. Emma deseó poder decir lo mismo de ella, pero se sentía como si estuviera en una audición y se hubiera quedado en blanco ahí de pie frente a la morena mientras la devoraba con la mirada.

—Desvístete para mí —dijo con una voz que hizo vibrar todo el cuerpo de Emma. Ella le devolvió la mirada con los ojos abiertos como platos mientras procesaba la orden que le había dado. Regina arqueó una ceja. —¿Emma? Ella empezó a quitarse los zapatos, pero Regina la detuvo. —Déjate los zapatos puestos. Solo los zapatos.

Entonces se llevó las manos a los tres botones de delante del vestido y lentamente los desabrochó. A continuación, lo deslizó por los hombros y dejó que la prenda se resbalara por el cuerpo hasta caer al suelo, quedándose únicamente en bragas y sujetador. A Regina se le dilataron las pupilas; un hambre primitiva prendió fuego en su interior y las facciones se le volvieron toscas. Un escalofrío incontrolable recorrió el cuerpo de Emma y se le endurecieron los pezones, que ahora presionaban la sedosa tela del sujetador. Mills era devastadora y aún no la había tocado siquiera. Aunque esa mirada… era como estar siendo acariciada con fuego mientras se la comía con los ojos.

—¿Las bragas o el sujetador primero? —le preguntó con voz ronca.

Regina sonrió.

—Vaya, Emma. Te gusta provocar, ¿verdad? Las bragas primero.

Emma metió los pulgares por debajo de la cinturilla de encaje y lentamente se fue bajando las bragas. Intentar cubrirse con las manos para conservar el poco pudor que le quedaba era casi instintivo, pero se obligó a dejar que el pequeño trozo de tela cayera hasta el suelo; entonces dio un paso hacia el lado y las retiró con la punta del zapato. A continuación, volvió a levantar las manos y se colocó el pelo sobre un solo hombro de manera que pudiera llegar al cierre del sujetador. Se lo desabrochó y las copas se aflojaron, dejando que los senos quedaran casi a la vista.

—Vuelve a echarte el pelo hacia atrás —murmuró Regina.

Emma obedeció con una mano, mientras aguantaba el sujetador sobre los pechos con la otra. Después se lo bajó con cuidado y dejó que los tirantes se deslizaran por sus brazos hasta que finalmente cayó al suelo junto a las demás prendas.

—Preciosa —dijo Regina con aprecio, su voz baja sonó más como un gruñido.

Ella se quedó ahí, de pie y vulnerable mientras esperaba la siguiente orden. Estaba claro que Regina no tenía ninguna prisa y que gozaba con la intención de saborear el momento de verla desnuda por primera vez. Emma se llevó los brazos hasta la cintura y de ahí hasta los pechos.

—No, no te escondas de mí —le dijo Regina con suavidad—. Ven aquí, Emma.

Ella dio un paso torpe hacia delante, y luego otro, y otro hasta que estuvo apenas a unos pocos centímetros delante de la morena. Regina bajó la pierna que tenía cruzada y abrió las rodillas para dejar un espacio vacío entre ambas. La excitación en la cara de la morena era bastante evidente. No obstante, alargó su mano hacia ella y la animó a acercarse.

Emma avanzó entre sus muslos y le cogió la mano, así que Regina tiró de ella hacia delante y le hizo señas para que se subiera a su regazo. Ella hincó las rodillas a ambos lados de su cuerpo encajándolas perfectamente entre ella y los reposabrazos del sillón, se sentó sobre los talones y esperó. Sentía que no podía respirar y que tenía todos los músculos tensos y agarrotados mientras intentaba anticipar cuál sería su siguiente movimiento. No mucho más tarde, Regina la sujetó por la nuca, la atrajo hacia ella y le estampó la boca. Emma sentía cómo la ardiente y acelerada respiración le acariciaba el rostro, y cómo su mano se enredaba en su cabello para tenerla sujeta contra ella con mucha más fuerza. Y entonces Regina la separó de ella tan rápido como antes. La mano aún la seguía teniendo hundida en su cabello, el pecho le subía y le bajaba en un intento vano de recuperar el aliento y, además, los ojos le ardían y le brillaban llenos de lujuria. Esto último era más que suficiente como para hacer que Emma temblara al sentir un calor primitivo emanando de la morena.

—Me pregunto si te haces una idea de lo mucho que te deseo ahora mismo —murmuró Regina.

—Yo también te deseo —susurró Emma.

—Me tendrás, Emma. De todas las maneras imaginables.

La promesa que denotaban sus palabras, roncas y tan pecaminosamente sugerentes, la poseyó de forma sensual y seductora. Regina le soltó el pelo y posó las manos en su vientre para poder acariciarle el cuerpo antes de llegar a los pechos. Con los senos en las manos, se inclinó hacia delante y se metió un pezón en la boca. Emma gimió y se estremeció de placer bajo sus caricias. Se sujetó a los reposabrazos del sillón y echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras Regina le pasaba la lengua por la rugosa aureola. Alternándose entre los dos montículos que tenía aún en las manos, Regina la provocó y jugueteó con ella. Le chupó y le succionó los pezones a la vez que se los mordía con suavidad hasta conseguir que estuvieran completamente enhiestos y pidiendo más de sus caricias. Liberó uno de los pechos que tenía agarrados y, pasándole las puntas de los dedos por las costillas y el vientre, se desplazó hacia abajo hasta llegar finalmente a la zona entre sus piernas. Sus manos se movían con delicadeza mientras ahondaba entre los rizos de su entrepierna y llegaba a la sensible carne de su sexo.

Le rozó el clítoris con uno de los dedos y el cuerpo entero de Emma se tensó a modo de respuesta. Jugueteó con la húmeda entrada de su vagina con un dedo mientras le acariciaba con el pulgar todas las pequeñas terminaciones nerviosas concentradas en el clítoris. Emma se sentía desfallecer.

—Regina —susurró.

El nombre sonó más como un gemido. Ella bajó la cabeza lo suficiente para poder mirarla con los ojos entrecerrados. La imagen de su boca pegada a su pecho y succionándole el pezón era excitante y erótica a la vez, y solo consiguió alimentar su ya descontrolado deseo. El dedo se deslizó dentro de ella y Emma soltó otro gemido. Regina presionó el pulgar con mucha más fuerza a la vez que lo movía en círculos y hundía más profundamente el otro en su interior. Y a continuación, la mordió de nuevo en el pezón. Emma lanzó las manos hacia los hombros de Regina y se agarró a la morena con mucha más firmeza a la vez que hincaba los dedos en su piel. No paraba de revolverse mientras el orgasmo comenzaba a formársele bajo la piel. Era imposible quedarse quieta, el cuerpo entero lo sentía tenso y la presión se le estaba concentrando en el bajo vientre.

—Córrete para mí, Emma —dijo Regina—. Quiero sentir cómo te corres en mi mano.

Deslizó el dedo mucho más adentro en su cuerpo, presionando justo su punto G. Ella respiró entrecortadamente mientras Regina seguía acariciándole el clítoris y volvía a chuparle el pezón con la boca una vez más. Cerró los ojos y gritó su nombre cuando la primera oleada de placer la atravesó de forma tumultuosa y abrumadora.

—Eso es. Mi nombre, Emma. Dilo otra vez. Quiero escucharlo.

—Regina —dijo en un suspiro.

Emma se arqueó con frenesí mientras la morena empujaba el dedo dentro de ella sin descanso, llevándola mucho más al límite. Se revolvió entre sus brazos y un momento después se desplomó sobre sus hombros y, agarrándose con fuerza, intentó recuperar el aliento. Lentamente Regina retiró los dedos, la atrajo hasta la calidez de su cuerpo y la rodeó con los brazos. Ella posó la frente en su hombro y cerró los ojos, agotada por la intensidad del orgasmo. La morena le pasó la mano suavemente por su espalda desnuda varias veces en un intento de tranquilizarla y relajarla. A continuación, hundió la mano en su pelo y tiró de él lo suficiente como para que levantara la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraran.

—Agárrate a mí —le dijo. A Emma apenas le había dado tiempo a rodearle el cuello con los brazos cuando Regina se puso de pie y la levantó en brazos. —Rodéame la cintura con las piernas.

Regina la aupó con las manos bajo su trasero para sujetarla mejor mientras ella clavaba los talones en su cintura y salió al pasillo para llegar por último hasta su dormitorio. Se echó hacia delante y la depositó suavemente en la cama antes de retroceder y quitarse la ropa con rapidez. Emma se quedó allí tumbada, mareada de regocijo y con el cuerpo aun vibrándole como secuela de la liberación sexual que había experimentado momentos antes. Su sexo le dolía y le palpitaba. Quería más. La quería a ella. Levantó la cabeza mientras Regina se desabrochaba los vaqueros y se los bajaba hasta las caderas. El deseo que sentía por ella se percibía claramente en cada centímetro de su firme y tenso cuerpo. Emma podía quedarse mirando durante horas. Era guapísima y tenía un aire taciturno. La agarró de las piernas y tiró de ella con brusquedad para traerla hasta el borde de la cama. Entonces se las abrió y se posicionó entre ellas.

—No puedo ir más lento, Emma —le dijo con una voz forzada e inquieta—. Tengo que poseerte. Ahora mismo.

—Me parece bien —pronunció en una exhalación. La voz le sonó como un susurro ronco mientras miraba fijamente a esos intensos ojos color chocolate. Regina volvió a tirar de ella para eliminar la distancia que quedaba entre ellas y entonces Emma sintió como el sexo de Regina se junta al de ella. Se detuvo durante un breve instante disfrutando la fricción. El grito ahogado que Emma soltó se mezcló con el de la morena. Tan solo el roce casi la llevó al límite. ¿Cómo era posible que pudiera tener otro orgasmo tan rápido? La sensación de tener a la morena sobre la estaba abrumando.

Los dedos de Regina se clavaron en sus caderas, pero un momento después sintió cómo su agarre se suavizaba, casi como si Regina se estuviera recordando a sí misma que tenía que tener cuidado. La tocó y la acarició mientras llevaba las manos desde su vientre hasta los pechos, que palmeó con ambas manos. Luego le pellizcó los pezones.

—¿Te he hecho daño? —rugió.

Incluso tan descontrolado como parecía y tan desesperada como estaba por poseerla, se podía notar preocupación en su voz. Emma sabía sin ninguna duda que, si ella quisiera que parara, lo haría sin importar lo loca que estuviera por ella en ese momento. Y dios, cómo le gustaba que estuviera así de loca. Por ella. Por tenerla a ella. Emma sacudió la cabeza.

—No. Para nada. Por favor, no pares.

Sí, le estaba suplicando. Si Regina paraba ahora, se moriría. Llevó las manos hasta sus muñecas, donde Regina tenía aprisionados sus senos, y las deslizó por sus brazos mientras se deleitaba en toda esa fuerza que tenía. Podría estar tocándola toda la vida. Las manos de Regina se posaron sobre las de ella durante un breve instante, y, a continuación, le colocó los brazos por encima de la cabeza. Emma abrió los ojos como platos al observar la fiereza que estaba dibujada en su rostro, al ver cómo los ojos se le entrecerraron cuando un gruñido le retumbó en la garganta.

Emma pegó las manos contra el colchón mientras Regina se inclinaba hacia delante con las palmas de las manos sujetando las de ella y la aprisionó contra su cuerpo para que no se pudiera mover. Para que no se pudiera resistir. La posición le envió olas de emoción directas a su vientre que luego se expandieron por todo su cuerpo casi como si una droga hubiera invadido todo su ser. Estaba colocada y la morena era la causa. El poder y el control que tenía sobre ella. Su dominancia. Esto era lo que Emma deseaba. Tener a Regina encima de ella, sobre su cuerpo y teniendo poder absoluto sobre ella. Emma no podía siquiera respirar, estaba mareada de la excitación.

Regina se movía con tanta fuerza que le sacudió el cuerpo entero. La mirada de Regina se cruzó con la de ella con tanta intensidad que hasta logró hacerla estremecer. Su voz sonó tan gutural y tan terriblemente atractiva al pronunciar con ronquedad las siguientes palabras:

—Joder, no. No voy a parar. No cuando he esperado tanto para tenerte.

«Tanto para tenerte». Dios, escuchar eso casi había hecho que se corriera en ese instante. La idea de que aquella mujer, que estaba tan fuera de su alcance, la hubiera deseado siquiera era una locura. Nunca se podría haber imaginado que la fijación que tenía por la morena fuera correspondida. Bueno, se estaba adelantando un poco. La palabra «fijación». era demasiado fuerte como para atribuírsela a Regina.

La verdad era que no tenía ni idea de cuáles eran sus sentimientos o su fijación con ella, solo sabía que ella sí que se había pasado muchísimo tiempo fantaseando con estar justo donde estaba ahora: inmóvil debajo de Regina. Además, sabía exactamente qué hacer. Emma daba fe. Regina le soltó las manos, pero cuando Emma fue a moverlas, esta le echó una mirada llena de fiereza, se las volvió a poner donde estaban y la soltó una vez más. Era una orden que no necesitaba palabras. Emma obedeció y las dejó donde la morena se las había colocado al mismo tiempo que la miraba fijamente y esperaba sin aliento a su siguiente movimiento. Regina bajó las manos hasta sus piernas y se las subió para colocárselas alrededor de su cintura. Entonces le dirigió otra vez esa mirada tan seductora y estremecedora que le indicaba que tenía que dejar las piernas justo donde ella se las había puesto. Le deslizó las manos por debajo del culo y empezó a moverse con fuerza y a un ritmo firme que no hacía más que enviarle oleadas de placer a través de su cuerpo. Le salía casi instintivamente llevarse las manos hacia sus hombros. Emma necesitaba algo a lo que sujetarse mientras era poseía, pero Regina apretó la mandíbula y la miró con fiereza una vez más. Ella las volvió a dejar donde habían estado.

—Te las ataré la próxima vez —le dijo—. No me presiones, Emma. Yo estoy al mando. Te poseo. Eres mía. No muevas las putas manos hasta que te lo diga, ¿entiendes?

—Sí —susurró con el cuerpo tan tenso y tan a punto de estallar que era lo único que podía decir para respirar siquiera. El pulso se le disparó al verle aquella mirada tan fascinante de Evil Queen en el rostro. Los ojos estaban llenos de promesa, de todas las cosas que le haría. De todas las cosas que la morena le haría hacer. Y que Dios la ayudara, pero no podía apenas esperar.

Emma cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes para reprimir el grito que amenazaba con salir de su garganta.

—Los ojos —le dijo con brusquedad—, hacia mí, Emma. Siempre mirándome a mí. No te corras con los ojos cerrados. Quiero ver todo lo que tienes dentro. No me anules.

Ella entonces abrió los ojos rápidamente y encontró los de Regina casi al instante, la respiración le salía por la boca de forma violenta e irregular. Con las manos agarrándose con más fuerza al culo de la rubia. Emma estaba segura de que se le quedaría la marca de sus dedos estampada en la piel. La morena continuó moviéndose e frotandose dentro de ella mientras la sujetaba. Emma no podría durar mucho más… de hecho no iba a durar mucho más. Era demasiado abrumador, demasiado… todo.

—Di mi nombre, Emma. ¿Quién es tu dueña? ¿A quién perteneces?

—A ti —dijo ahogadamente—. Regina. A ti. Solo a ti.

Sus ojos brillaron de satisfacción. La expresión en su rostro era posesiva y fiera, y la mandíbula la tenía claramente apretada.

—Eso es, cariño. Emma. Di mi nombre cuando te corras.

Regina deslizó una mano entre ambos para acariciar su clítoris mientras seguía frotándose en la rubia.

—Córrete —le ordenó—. Uno más. Dámelo, Emma. Quiero sentir cómo te vuelves loca. Eres tan suave y sedosa… Es el paraíso.

Ella soltó un grito agudo, se sentía desfallecer en un estado de excitación extrema. Y entonces el orgasmo la atravesó de forma explosiva e intensa, e incluso con más fuerza que el anterior. Los muslos de Regina golpeaban contra su culo y la sacudían debido a la intensidad de sus movimientos. Emma arqueó la espalda, quería más… necesitaba más. Y así Regina siguió moviéndose sobre ella con el rostro contraído por la tensión.

—Mi nombre —dijo con los dientes apretados—. Di mi nombre cuando te corras, Emma.

—¡Regina!

Los ojos le brillaron de triunfo mientras ella se retorcía debajo de la morena. El orgasmo la seguía atravesando con una intensidad que Emma no pudo imaginar siquiera posible. Y entonces Emma se quedó sin fuerzas en la cama, echa miel, exhausta y saciada mientras la morena seguía moviéndose sobre ella. Regina ralentizó sus movimientos, pero quiso saborear cada momento, así que cerró los ojos, continuó frotándose a Emma. Apretó los labios y a continuación comenzó a moverse con fuerzas renovadas. Sus movimientos estaban llenos de intensidad. Su cuerpo se volvió a tensar contra el de la rubia; cada músculo de sus brazos y de su pecho estaba apretado y agarrotado. Apartó las manos de su trasero, las juntó con las de Emma y las apretó con fuerza al colchón mientras se inclinaba hacia delante hasta estar casi al mismo nivel que ella.

—Mía —dijo entre dientes—. Eres mía, Emma.

La liberación de Regina parecía no tener fin. Emma podía sentir la humedad que había entre sus cuerpos. Poco a poco terminaba de tumbarse encima de Emma y cubría su cuerpo por completo. El pecho le subía y bajaba y la respiración la sentía caliente contra su cuello. Regina aún estaba sobre ella, con los pezones duros como una roca incluso después de haberse corrido con tanta fuerza y durante tanto tiempo. Pero Dios… la sentía tan bien ahí…

—¿Puedo tocarte? —le susurró Emma. Necesitaba tocarla, no podía contenerse más. Era una necesidad tan apabullante que no podía controlar.

La morena no respondió, pero separó sus manos de las de ella y las liberó. Emma se tomó el silencio como un gesto de consentimiento. Posó sus manos sobre los hombros de Regina con vacilación, pero cuando vio que no puso objeción alguna comenzó a sentirse mucho más valiente. Dejó que sus manos vagaran por su cuerpo y se deleitó en el fulgor poscoital. Las deslizó hasta su espalda tanto como sus brazos le permitían y luego volvió a subir otra vez para ofrecerle las mismas caricias que la morena le había regalado a ella. Regina hizo un sonido de satisfacción con la garganta que logró que todo su cuerpo se contrajera. Regina gimió en respuesta y seguidamente le dio un beso en el cuello justo bajo la oreja.

—Preciosa —le susurró—, y mía.

El placer la consumió al escuchar que la había llamado «preciosa»., pero más especialmente al saber que la había reclamado para ella. Durante tanto tiempo como su acuerdo durara, ella era suya. Suya de verdad. Suya de una forma en la que la mayoría de las mujeres no pertenecían a nadie. No había parte del cuerpo donde no sintiera la huella de su posesión. Estaba cansada, dolorida y completamente satisfecha. Moverse no era una opción, así que esperó, contenta de estar ahí tumbada con Regina.

**Bueno les dejo esta cap como el último creo que la historia no gusto mucho, asi que tratare de colocar al dia el resto de mis fics***


	11. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Regina estaba tumbada junto a Emma mientras escuchaba los suaves sonidos de su respiración. La sentía cálida y suave contra ella, y además notaba que estaba colmado de una extraña… felicidad.

La cabeza la tenía apoyada sobre su brazo como si de una almohada se tratara y, aunque se le estuviera quedando dormido, Regina rehusaba moverse porque le gustaba sentirla acurrucada a su lado. La morena no era del tipo al que le gustara estar abrazada a nadie en la cama. Tras su matrimonio, nunca le había dedicado tiempo a esas partes más íntimas de hacer el amor. No es que no hubiera permitido que algunas mujeres se hubieran quedado a dormir en su casa, pero siempre había una clara separación, casi como si hubiera una barrera invisible entre ellas. Emma no le había dado mucha más opción en el asunto.

Justo después de hacer el amor, Emma se había acurrucado a su lado y se había quedado dormida. Y la morena tampoco había hecho nada para cambiar ese hecho, sino que se había quedado ahí tumbado reflexionando sobre la volatilidad de su relación. La culpabilidad la atormentaba. Le había prometido que sería paciente y que la introduciría lentamente en los aspectos físicos de su relación, y no lo había hecho. Debería haber ido más lento y haber sido mucho más suave. Debería haberse asegurado de que tenía mucho más control sobre sí misma.

Pero la pura verdad era que, desde el momento en que Emma había entrado en su apartamento, la urgencia primitiva de tenerla se había apoderado de ella al instante. Nada de su encuentro sexual había sido lento o suave. Se la había follado con fuerza y con una urgencia que no podía siquiera explicar. Le echó un vistazo a sus ojos cerrados, a su cabello enmarañado y a su redondeado pecho, que se hallaba firmemente pegado contra su costado. Regina se había imaginado que, tras haber saciado su inicial deseo sexual por ella, recuperaría el control sobre la aparente obsesión que tenía con la joven, que sería capaz de serenarse y de comportarse en esta relación de la misma forma que se comportaba en cualquier otra. Pero, si acaso, lo único que había logrado con el primer encuentro era aumentar la magnitud de su deseo. Tenía hambre de más. Ni mucho menos había disminuido su ardiente necesidad de ella tras haber hecho el amor.

Regina la quería tener otra vez. Y, maldita sea, pero la quería ahora. Olvidadas se quedaban todas las promesas de introducirla lentamente en su forma de vida y de tomárselo con calma con sus exigencias. La quería atar y se la quería follar hasta que ambas se desmayaran. Quería hacer un millón de cosas con ella, y ninguna de ellas incluía el ir despacio o el introducirla con suavidad en nada. Lo único que quería era sentirla, pero no iba a ser tan sencillo. La morena se la quería follar con fuerza y bien duro durante todo el tiempo que quisiera hasta que a ella no le quedara duda alguna de que era suya.

Emma se movió a su lado e hizo un sonido adormilado mientras deslizaba el brazo por encima de los senos de Regina. Esta bajó su propia mano y le acarició el brazo. La simple necesidad de tocarla la estaba arrollando. Ella abrió los ojos con varios parpadeos y alzó la mirada hacia la morena. La visión aún la tenía medio borrosa.

—¿Cuánto tiempo he estado dormida?

—No mucho. Una hora quizá.

Emma comenzó a incorporarse en la cama con cierta inseguridad acechando en sus ojos.

—Lo siento. No tenía intención de quedarme dormida. Probablemente sea mejor que me vaya.

Regina soltó un gruñido y volvió a tumbarla bruscamente junto a ella. Su mano viajó por todas las curvas de su cuerpo y finalmente se posó sobre uno de sus pechos. No se iba a ir a ninguna parte. ¿Qué era lo que no había entendido sobre el hecho de que ella era suya? Ser suya no incluía que se fuera de la cama un minuto después de que el orgasmo se hubiera terminado.

—Llama a tu compañera de piso y dile que te prepare una bolsa para pasar la noche. Enviaré un coche para que la recoja y mañana podemos ir al trabajo juntas.

La expresión de Emma se llenó de preocupación.

—¿Qué es lo que va a parecer si entramos juntas en la oficina?

Ella frunció el ceño.

—No va a parecer nada. Solo que hemos quedado para desayunar y discutir el asunto de tu contratación y hemos entrado juntas al trabajo.

Ella se calló pero asintió con la cabeza.

—Usa el teléfono que hay cerca de la cama y llama a Caroline.

Aflojó los brazos que tenía a su alrededor para que pudiera rodar sobre la cama y se detuvo a observarla durante un largo rato. Se la comía con los ojos ante la imagen de su espalda desnuda y de su culo tan redondito. Dios, era preciosa. Obligándose a apartar la mirada, la morena también se giró para coger su teléfono móvil. Mientras ella hablaba en voz baja con su compañera de piso, Regina llamó rápidamente a su chófer y le dio instrucciones para que fuera a recoger las cosas de Emma a su apartamento. Cuando se giró de nuevo, Emma estaba sentada en la cama con una expresión en el rostro aún de inseguridad e incomodidad. Lo que Regina quería hacer era colocarla bajo su cuerpo y hundirse en ella. Estaba muy excitada, lo bueno de ser mujer es poder disimular la excitación y Emma no podía ver lo excitada que estaba. Aunque no es que no se fuera a enterar muy pronto… pero, aun así, no quería ponerla debajo de su cuerpo en este preciso instante. Y ni podía siquiera explicar de dónde había salido ese pensamiento tan particular ya que la necesidad arrolladora que tenía era de a estar en su interior (con un strap on con vibrador que había comprado para la ocasión) tan pronto como pudiera extender esos muslos tan preciosos y dejar a la vista esa carne tan bonita que tenía entre las piernas. Si fuera cualquier otra mujer Regina se lanzaría a satisfacer su necesidad o sugeriría que ambas durmieran.

En el segundo caso Regina se daría media vuelta y se aislaría de cualquier intimidad personal con la mujer, pero con Emma se estaba dando cuenta de que tenía otras… necesidades. Necesidades que ni siquiera entendía, ni tampoco era que particularmente quisiera analizarlas o investigar mucho sobre ellas. No estaba segura de gustarle lo que podría descubrir.

—Ven aquí —le dijo mientras le ofrecía el brazo para que se tumbara como lo había hecho antes.

Emma atrajo la colcha hacia sí y se acurrucó a su lado mientras descansaba la cabeza en el hombro de Regina. Durante un largo momento ambas se quedaron en silencio, pero luego Emma se movió y giró la cabeza para poder mirar los ojos chocolate que le encantan.

—No vas a hacer que te llame «ama». ni nada parecido, ¿verdad?

La morena arqueó una ceja y bajó la mirada para ver cómo sus ojos parpadeaban con un aire travieso. Ella sacudió la cabeza. Emma le divertía y sentía que tenía ganas de reír.

—No. Suena ridículo, ¿verdad? No soy mucho de seguir el estereotipo ni las apariencias de una cierta forma de vida.

—Entonces, ¿no tendré que responderte ni con «sí, señora». ni «no, señora».?

Regina se rindió ante la charla juguetona que ambas estaban compartiendo y le dio un cachete en el culo. Se sentía cómoda estando con ella, y descubrió que sí que estaba disfrutando de este… momento. O lo que sea que fuera. Debería estar follándosela otra vez, y, en cambio, ahí estaba, saboreando el simple hecho de estar tumbado en la cama y de estar viéndola sonreír y flirtear con ella. Dios bendito. como Emma le sonriera de esa manera tan inocente y coqueta a cualquier otro hombre o mujer, Regina no sería responsable de sus actos.

—Ya eres una pequeña bruja irrespetuosa. Y no, no me llames «señora».. Me hace sentir como si fuera tu madre y ya tengo demasiadas reservas en lo que respecta a nuestra diferencia de edad como para darle más atención a ese hecho.

Emma se enderezó y dejó que el pelo le cayera en cascada sobre su pecho mientras la miraba a los ojos. Dios, qué guapa estaba con todo el pelo cayendo sobre ella. De repente, Regina sintió que se estaba alejando de la zona de flirteo y se vio asolada una vez más por la necesidad de atraparla bajo su cuerpo cuatro horas más.

—¿Te molesta mucho mi edad? Si es así, por qué querías tener… esto. Quiero decir, que nosotras…

Regina suspiró y se resignó a controlarse durante al menos unos minutos más. Su cuerpo le estaba gritando, pero Emma tenía ganas de hablar y por ahora Regina se adaptaría a ella.

—Me molestaba antes. No me molesta tanto ahora, pero aun así hay catorce años de diferencia entre nosotras. Eres mucho más joven que yo, todavía te hallas muy lejos de estar donde yo estoy en mi vida.

Ella frunció el ceño ligeramente y se quedó con ojos pensativos.

—¿En qué piensas? —le preguntó, curiosa Regina ante su vacilación.

Emma se llenó los pulmones de aire con fuerza.

—Has dejado caer que me habías deseado durante… mucho tiempo. ¿Cuánto, Regina?

La morena se quedó en silencio por un momento mientras le daba vueltas y buscaba la mejor manera de expresar las palabras. El giro que había tomado la conversación la ponía incómoda, pero ella solita se lo había buscado. No podía negarse a darle una respuesta cuando ella había sido el que la había animado a hablar.

—Creo que fue cuando volviste de Europa, cuando te tomaste un descanso en los estudios para irte fuera. No te había visto mucho en esa época, solo cuando estabas con David de vacaciones. Luego te graduaste, y ya no te podía mirar como si fueras una niña, como si fueras la hermanita pequeña de David, sino como a una mujer deseable. Una a la que quería poseer. Me cogió completamente por sorpresa.

—¿Por qué ahora? —le preguntó con suavidad—. Si no te decidiste entonces, ¿por qué ahora sí?

Regina no tenía respuesta para eso, solo que la había visto en la calle el día en que le había tomado la foto. La imagen le había llegado a las entrañas. Todo el deseo y la necesidad que había reprimido con los años habían vuelto a salir a la luz. Emma era como un picor bajo la piel del que no podía deshacerse. Incluso ahora que la tenía, ese picor no se había aliviado, sino que lo sentía más intenso que nunca.

—Había llegado el momento —le respondió simplemente—. ¿Y tú, Emma? ¿Cuándo decidiste que me deseabas?

La rubia se ruborizó y desvió la mirada. El color inundó sus mejillas e hizo que se pusieran de un encantador tono rosado.

—Fuiste mi amor platónico en la adolescencia. He fantaseado contigo durante años pero siempre has estado bastante fuera de mi alcance.

Algo en el tono de su voz la alertó. La afectó. Y se dio cuenta de lo desastroso que podría terminar siendo todo si ella no era capaz de separar sus emociones de la relación carnal que compartían. A lo mejor esa era la razón por la que se había contenido tanto como lo había hecho. Además de la diferencia de edad también estaba el hecho de que era una muchacha. Una mujer joven que no había tenido la experiencia emocional de otras mujeres con las que la morena sí que se relacionaba.

—No te enamores de mí —le advirtió—. No te tomes esto como algo más de lo que en realidad es. No quiero hacerte daño.

Emma hizo una mueca de desdén con los labios y entrecerró los ojos además de echarse hacia atrás para poner más distancia entre ambas. Eso a la morena no le gustó. Regina la quería cerca de ella, que la tocara; quería sentir la suavidad y el calor de su piel contra la suya. Entonces se levantó ligeramente para rodearla con un brazo y tirar de ella hasta hacerla caer sobre su pecho. Si a ella no le gustaba no era su problema, podía decirle todo lo que quisiera mientras la siguiera tocando. Ella entonces arrugó los labios. Estaba tan graciosa y adorable. pero, claro, se enfadaría si se lo decía.

Regina torció la boca en un intento de reprimir la sonrisa que amenazaba con instalarse en sus labios y se la quedó mirando mientras esperaba a escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

—Eso ha sido increíblemente descarado por tu parte, Regina. Además de arrogante y de hacerte quedar como una cabrona. Has sido muy clara con las expectativas de nuestro acuerdo. No soy idiota. ¿Te crees que todas las mujeres que conoces están enamoradas locamente de ti y que no pueden vivir sin ti?

Regina no pudo aguantarse más y sonrió. El problema fue que Emma no pareció estar muy contenta con su reacción, sino que parecía una gatita enfadada que acababa de sacar las garras. Sin embargo, el alivio se asentó en su pecho. Sí, se había desvivido por asegurarse de que conociera los términos de su acuerdo, pero aun así no le gustaba la idea de hacerle daño. Su amistad con David podría no recuperarse si le rompía el corazón a Emma. Pero realmente no quería rompérselo. Ella era más de lo que ninguna mujer con la que había tenido sexo hubiera sido nunca.

—Tienes razón —admitió—. No volveré a sacar el tema.

Emma volvió a fruncir el ceño y metió las manos entre ambas para poner un poco de espacio entre las dos. Oh, de ninguna manera. Regina la volvió a empujar para que cayera directamente sobre su pecho y se quedaron con las bocas separadas a pocos centímetros de distancia. Regina la besó y seguidamente soltó un gruñido al encontrarse con sus labios firmes e inamovibles. Deslizó una de sus manos por su vientre y llegó hasta la suave y delicada carne de entre sus muslos. Le acarició el clítoris hasta que ella no tuvo más remedio que jadear y abrir la boca para poder darle acceso a su lengua.

—Eso está mejor —le dijo contra su boca antes de devorar esos dulces labios una vez más.

—¿Qué pasa con el chófer? —dijo jadeando entre beso y beso.

—Tenemos tiempo.

La morena alargó la mano para colocarla sobre su cadera y la levantó para ponerla a horcajadas sobre ella. A continuación, arrancó las sábanas de la cama y las quitó de en medio. La necesidad que sentía por ella era feroz. Dolorosa. Busca en el velador al costado de la cama el strap on, bajo la intensa mirada de la rubia. Una vez lista.

—Apóyate en mis hombros e impúlsate —le dijo con un gruñido. Cuando ella obedeció, la morena enciende el strap on lo agarra con una mano y le colocó la otra en la cadera para ayudarla a bajar y a acoger el juguete en su interior. —Cabálgame, Emma.

Ella parecía estar tan insegura que Regina movió las manos hasta su cintura y entonces se arqueó para embestirla hasta bien adentro. Mientras la mantenía agarrada por la cintura, Regina estableció el ritmo de sus movimientos y la ayudó a encontrar el suyo propio. Sabía que sería rápido, caliente y descontrolado. Regina no parecía tener ningún control en lo que a ella se refería.

—Eso es, cariño —dijo en voz baja—. Perfecto.

La morena la fue soltando conforme cogía más confianza en sí misma y empezaba a tomar las riendas de la situación. Regina se sentía caliente, mojada el juguete vibraba tanto en el interior de Emma como en su clítoris. Estaba más que preparada para correrse y sabía que ella no lo estaba ni de cerca. Como si le leyera la mente, ella se echó hacia delante y la besó en los labios. Era la primera vez que tomaba la iniciativa, y, Dios, fue tan dulce. Podía sentir su sabor en la lengua, sus deliciosos y suaves labios pegados a los suyos. Ella era suya, claro que sí. De eso no cabía duda alguna y Regina no tenía pensado dejarla ir hasta que no estuviera completa y totalmente saciada de ella.

—No me esperes —susurró Emma.

Regina le tocó la cara con una mano y la mantuvo en su sitio mientras sus bocas se fundían con vehemencia. Arqueó las caderas en busca de más, queriendo más, a la vez que ella se elevaba y se volvía a deslizar sobre el strap on . Regina apartó las manos de su cara y las llevó hasta las caderas. Sabía que iba a llevar las marcas de su posesión al día siguiente, pero la idea solo hacía que su deseo aumentara incluso más. Era un infierno tan intenso que la quemaba desde adentro hacia fuera. Regina estalló con una intensidad que dolía. Apenas pudo contener un grito de satisfacción y de triunfo, como si hubiera conquistado por fin a su presa. La tenía ahí, entre sus brazos. Suya. Sin tener que esperar más, sin esa obsesión primitiva.

Regina se había hecho con ella por completo y ahora estaba a su merced, a su disposición para hacer lo que ella quisiera. Un montón de pensamientos que sonaban a locura comenzaron a invadir y a inundar su mente. Imágenes de Emma atada de manos y piernas mientras la morena saciaba su lujuria, devorándola hasta que ella no pudiera pensar en nada más que en el hecho de que le pertenecía.

Regina la rodeó con sus brazos y la atrajo de nuevo hasta su torso. Ella se elevó y cayó con la fuerza de su respiración al mismo tiempo que el pelo se le enredaba en el rostro de Regina. La morena deslizó una mano hasta su trasero y entonces arqueó las caderas una vez más hasta hincarse mucho más en su interior, dejándolas a ambas unidas de la forma más íntima posible. Dios, no tenía defensa alguna contra ese deseo tan poderoso. La moren nunca había experimentado nada que se le comparara y no estaba segura de que realmente le gustara. Se sentía inquieta e insegura de sí misma por el hecho de tener que adivinar todas sus intenciones.

Era una cabrona egoísta, no cabía ninguna duda. Buscaba su placer y se apropiaba de lo que le daba la gana. Siempre. Pero Emma hacía que quisiera ser mejor. No quería ser ese monstruo salvaje que tomaba sin dar nada a cambio. Quería ser suave con ella y asegurarse de que su placer estaba por encima del suyo. No estaba segura de cómo, pero quería intentarlo. Si Emma no huía de su cama tras esta noche, no se podría explicar por qué. La había asolado no una, sino dos veces; se la había follado brutalmente y sin consideración alguna, y la segunda vez no había encontrado ni su propia satisfacción.

Regina cerró los ojos e intentó recomponerse mientras seguía ahí tumbada con Emma encima de ella, y con los brazos rodeando su dulce y suave cuerpo de mujer. Cuando finalmente lo consiguió, rodó por la cama llevándosela a ella con ella y se salió de la abertura de su sexo. La besó torpemente en la frente, no muy segura de qué decir, y entonces se bajó de la cama, aún en silencio.

Emma la siguió con la mirada hasta que se quedó de pie, desnuda, junto a la cama. Regina no pudo percibir nada en sus ojos; no la estaba juzgando ni condenando, pero tampoco mostraba aceptación alguna. Ella simplemente lo estaba observando, y esa mirada pensativa estaba haciendo que la piel le hormigueara.

—Quédate aquí. Yo iré a recoger tus cosas cuando las traigan —le dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y se agachaba para recoger su ropa.

—De acuerdo —le respondió Emma con suavidad.

Regina se puso los pantalones sabiendo que debía parecer una completa ruina, lejos de la persona distante e intocable que siempre le dejaba entrever a todo el mundo. No quería que nadie lo viera en ese estado. Y especialmente no quería que la viera Emma.

**Gracias por sus comentarios, por todas uds que me dieron animo, seguire publicando el libro, luego veremos si continuamos con la segunda y tercera parte.

Gracias por gastar su tiempo en leer…***


	12. Capitulo 10

Capítulo 10

Antes de darse cuenta, Emma se había quedado dormida. Se sentía tan saciada y cálida entre las sábanas que todo con lo que pudo soñar fueron imágenes vívidas de Regina. No mucho después, la Regina de verdad la despertó al quitarle de encima las sábanas que la tenían arropada hasta la barbilla. En el rostro tenía dibujada una mirada completamente excitante que hizo que el corazón le diera un vuelco. La inmediata reacción que Emma tuvo a esos penetrantes ojos chocolates fue pegar los muslos para intentar aliviar el dolor instantáneo que había aparecido entre sus piernas.

—De rodillas.

Dios santo, la forma en que había pronunciado la orden la había convertido en gelatina. No estaba completamente segura de lo que quería decir. ¿La quería literalmente de rodillas, casi vertical? ¿O se refería a estar sobre las manos y rodillas? Porque si era esto último… a Emma le entró un escalofrío de tan solo considerar la opción de manos y rodillas.

Cuando Regina entrecerró los ojos de impaciencia, Emma se apresuró a darse la vuelta hasta que estuvo boca abajo. Antes de siquiera poder ponerse de rodillas, la morena le plantó la mano en el centro de la espalda y la mantuvo ahí pegada contra el colchón con firmeza.

—Quédate ahí un momento. Será más fácil si lo hago ahora.

«¿Hacer qué ahora?».

El corazón de Emma latía contra el colchón mientras permanecía con los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Se imaginaba que si no la estaba mirando directamente no habría ningún problema con que los cerrara. Con suavidad, Regina agarró y tiró primero de una muñeca y luego de la otra hasta que las colocó pegadas una encima de la otra sobre el coxis. Ella de inmediato abrió los ojos cuando se percató de que estaba enrollando. una cuerda. alrededor de sus muñecas para amarrarlas juntas.

«Joder, joder, joder».

¡No bromeaba con lo de los juegos con cuerdas y la sumisión que había leído en el contrato!

Emma no se había dado cuenta de lo tensa que se había puesto hasta que Regina se inclinó hacia abajo y le rozó la oreja con los labios

— Relájate, Emma. No te haré daño, ya lo sabes.

Esa promesa susurrada logró que sus músculos se distendieran de nuevo y que ella misma se derritiera en la cama con una sobrecarga mental. Estaba excitada, nerviosa y asustada, pero principalmente muy, muy excitada. Sus sentidos estaban hiperalerta, sus pezones duros y pegados contra el colchón, y su sexo tan contraído que temblaba de expectación. Entonces, la morena le subió el trasero de manera que sus rodillas quedaran bajo su cuerpo, y la colocó con la cara pegada contra el colchón, el culo en pompa y las manos firmemente atadas a la espalda. Regina comenzó a acariciar y a masajear sus cachetes y luego pasó uno de los dedos por la hendidura de su culo hasta que se detuvo justo en el ano. Su voz salió grave y ronca al hablar.

—Me muero por follarme este culito, Emma. Y lo haré. Aún no estás preparada, pero lo estarás, y yo disfrutaré de cada segundo de tu precioso culo.

Emma se estremeció sin control alguno, una sensación de frío le estaba recorriendo toda la piel desnuda.

—Por ahora, solo te follaré el coño mientras me imagino que es tu culo.

Se mordió el labio inferior cuando una ola de lujuria la atravesó entera dejándola acalorada, excitada y desesperada por sus caricias y su posesión. Entonces la cama se hundió cuando Regina pegó su cuerpo al de ella. Deslizó las manos por su espalda y luego las volvió a bajar hasta quedarse sobre sus muñecas atadas. Le acarició los constreñidos dedos y seguidamente tiró de la cuerda para comprobar si de verdad estaba bien amarrada. Emma no podía ni respirar. No podía procesar todo ese bombardeo de emociones, estaba completamente indefensa y, aun así, sabía que estaba segura con Regina. Sabía que ella no le haría daño, no la llevaría demasiado lejos. Con una mano aún bien sujeta a sus muñecas, deslizó la otra entre sus piernas hasta llegar a su sexo. Luego la apartó para guiar el strap on hasta la entrada de su cuerpo. Regina regula la velocidad del vibrador que incluye el juguete.

—Estás tan preciosa —le dijo con voz ronca—. En mi cama, de rodillas y con las manos atadas a tu espalda sin más elección que aceptar lo que sea que te quiera dar.

Emma estaba más que lista para gritar de la frustración. Estaba casi a punto y la morena no había hecho más que quedarse quieta dentro de su vagina sentía la vibración del strap en su interior. Ella intentó moverse contra la morena para obligarla a moverse y hundirse más en su interior; sin embargo, solo consiguió abrir la boca contra las sábanas cuando Regina le dio un fuerte golpe en el culo. Entonces Regina se rio entre dientes.

¡Se rio!

—Tan impaciente —le dijo con diversión en la voz—. Vamos a hacerlo a mi manera, Emma. Te olvidas muy rápido. Yo también quiero follarte hasta dejarte sin aliento, pero estoy disfrutando de cada segundo que te tengo atada y en mi cama. En el mismo momento que me comience a mover, no voy a durar mucho así que voy a saborear cada segundo que pueda ahora.

Emma cerró los ojos y gimió.

Regina se rio de nuevo entre dientes y entonces se introdujo en ella otros pocos centímetros, abriéndola mucho más conforme avanzaba. Emma suspiró, tensa y expectante, con todo el cuerpo temblándole y contrayéndosele, y su sexo succionando el strap y queriéndolo más adentro. Emma lo quería todo.

—¿Quieres que me mueva Emma? —le preguntó Regina con una voz ronca que viajó a través de su piel.

«Dios, sí».

—Sí —respondió ella con el mismo tono de voz que la morena.

—No te escucho.

—¡Dios, sí!

—Pídemelo bien —le dijo con voz sedosa—. Pídeme lo que quieres, nena.

—Quiero que me folles —le dijo—. Por favor, Regina.

Regina justo antes de inclinarse y depositar un beso sobre su columna vertebral. Afianzó su agarre contra las muñecas atadas y entonces la embistió. Emma jadeó, abrió los ojos como platos y dejó la boca abierta mientras un grito sordo hacía eco dentro de su cabeza. Su cuerpo cubrió el de ella, cobijándola y oprimiéndole las manos atadas. Ella se retorció y se pegó contra Regina incapaz de reprimir por más tiempo su desesperación.

Emma nunca se hubiera imaginado que podría tener tantos orgasmos en una sola noche. Peor, ¡en unas pocas horas! Era exagerado a más no poder. La situación se encontraba incluso tan por encima de las fantasías más salvajes que había tenido con Regina que su mente estaba totalmente emborrachada. Entonces Regina se retiró de entre las hinchadas y resbaladizas paredes vaginales hasta dejar solo la punta de del strap en su interior justo en la abertura de su cuerpo.

—¡Regina, por favor!

Le estaba suplicando. La voz le sonaba ronca y desesperada, pero a Emma no le importaba. No le importaba que estuviera rompiendo las reglas, ni tampoco le importaba si por ello se llevaba una reprimenda. Dios, incluso deseaba que le volviera a dar un golpe en el culo, porque a estas alturas de la situación cualquier cosa la haría llegar al límite y olvidarse hasta de cómo se llamaba.

—Shhh, cariño —la intentó calmar Regina con esa voz dulce y ronca que podría hacer que una mujer se corriera de solo escucharla—. Voy a hacerme cargo de ti. Confía en mí para eso.

—Confío en ti, Regina —le susurró.

Entonces, en ese momento giró lo suficiente la cabeza como para ver una salvaje satisfacción reflejada en los ojos de Regina. Era como si esas simples palabras le hubieran llegado al alma y le gustaran. Puso las dos manos sobre las atadas muñecas de Emma, sujetándolas, aunque ella no tuviera forma alguna de moverlas igualmente, y comenzó a embestirla mientras usaba sus manos como asidero. Las embestidas eran profundas, lentas, y estaban llenas de fuerza. Su cuerpo entero empezó a sacudirse. Las piernas se le debilitaron del esfuerzo por mantenerse elevada, las rodillas se le hincaron en el colchón, e hizo que Emma pudiera sentir cómo se hundía en la cama, y los músculos se le hicieron gelatina mientras estos se contraían en espera del orgasmo que estaba a punto de estallar en su interior. Unas mariposas comenzaron a revolotear dentro de su vientre hasta extendérsele por todo el cuerpo e invadir sus venas.

Regina era una droga dura para ella. Se deslizaba en su interior lentamente y con suavidad y la intoxicaba con un placer embriagador y maravilloso. Pudo oír el sonido suave de varios gemidos en el ambiente, pero luego se dio cuenta de que venían de ella. No podía hacerlos callar; provenían de lo más hondo de su ser, una parte de ella que había estado encerrada hasta ahora. Entonces una de las manos de Regina soltó sus muñecas y la enredó en el cabello tan largo que tenía. Se envolvió los dedos con sus mechones como si de verdad disfrutara del tacto de su pelo y luego se agarró a él con más fuerza, con más fiereza. Le dio pequeños tirones y luego lo soltó solo para poder hundirse más en su cuero cabelludo. Con la mano formando un puño entre su pelo, Regina tiró de su cabeza hasta que esta le dejó ver su rostro.

—Los ojos, Emma.

La orden fue tajante, una que Emma no iba a desobedecer. Esta abrió los ojos y pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo; su expresión la dejó completamente sin aliento. Había algo salvaje en sus rasgos faciales. Sus ojos le brillaban mientras el cuerpo de Emma se sacudía entero por la fuerza de sus embistes. Cada vez que se salía de su cuerpo, la cabeza se doblaba ligeramente más hacia atrás debido a lo fuerte que la tenía agarrada por el pelo.

No le dolía, o a lo mejor sí que lo hacía, pero estaba demasiado borracha de placer como para siquiera notarlo. Estaba excitada por la forma en que su mano estaba enredada en su cabello, por cómo le tiraba de la cabeza para poder verla cuando se corriera. Regina quería mirarla a los ojos. Y solo por eso ella torció más el cuello, decidida a dejarle ver lo que quería. Se embebió en su precioso rostro, desfigurado de inmensa satisfacción. De placer. Ella le estaba provocando todo eso. Sus miradas se encontraron y ambas las mantuvieron. Había algo en sus ojos que le llegó a Emma muy adentro. Como un disparo en el alma. Ese lugar donde ella tenía que estar, a donde ella pertenecía. Justo aquí, en la cama de Regina Mills, a su merced y a sus órdenes. Esto era lo que ella ansiaba. Y era todo para ella.

—¿Estás cerca? —le dijo Regina con la voz forzada y tensa.

Ella la miró confusa. Regina entonces suavizó su tono.

—¿Cuánto te queda para correrte, nena?

—Oh, dios. Estoy a punto… —dijo con un jadeo.

—Entonces córrete para mí, preciosa. Déjame verlo en tus ojos. Me encanta cómo se derriten y se dilatan. Tienes unos ojos muy expresivos, Emma. Son como un reflejo de tu alma, y yo soy a la única mujer que los mirará cuando te corres. ¿Entendido?

Ella simplemente asintió, el nudo que tenía en la garganta era demasiado grande como para dejarla hablar.

—Dímelo —le dijo con un tono más bajo—. Dime que esos ojos son míos.

—Son tuyos —le susurró—. Solo tuyos, Regina.

La morena aflojó la mano que tenía agarrado su pelo y poco a poco la sacó dejando que los mechones se deslizaran por sus dedos hasta que estos llegaran a las puntas. Le recorrió toda la columna vertebral de forma cariñosa y tranquilizadora, y luego le rodeó la cintura con el brazo para llevar los dedos hasta la unión de sus piernas. Le acarició el clítoris y Emma gritó cuando una descarga eléctrica le atravesó todo el cuerpo.

—Eso es, nena. Déjate ir. Déjame tenerte. Lo quiero todo, Emma. Todo lo que tengas. Es mío. Dámelo, ahora.

Regina empezó a moverse en su interior de nuevo con las caderas golpeando contra su trasero mientras le seguía acariciando ligeramente con los dedos el clítoris erecto

— Oh, dios —dijo en voz baja—. ¡Regina!

—Aprendes rápido, nena. Mi nombre y tus ojos cuando te corras.

Emma casi rompió el contacto visual con la morena. La visión se le volvió toda borrosa. Gritó su nombre sin reconocer siquiera su propia voz. Era ronca, alta, como nada que hubiera escuchado antes. Estaba llena de anhelo y de desesperada necesidad. Era una súplica para que le diera lo que necesitaba. Y lo hizo. Regina se ocupó de ella. Le dio lo que quería, lo que necesitaba. Ella misma. Emma se sentía caliente y resbaladiza en su interior mientras Regina estaba igual, la vibración del Strap tenía enloquecida a ambas. Sin poder mantener más el contacto visual, la rubia, se quedó flácida encima de la cama y descansó la mejilla en el colchón.

No tenía fuerzas para mantener el cuello torcido ni siquiera lo poco que lo había tenido. Cerró los ojos y apenas supo si estaba plenamente consciente, ya que le pareció estar en algún otro lugar diferente. Como si estuviera borracha como una cuba, pero en uno de los lugares más bonitos del mundo. Se sentía flotando en el aire, eufórica, totalmente saciada. Y completamente feliz. Consumadamente contenta. Y no hubo reprimenda alguna, solo pequeños besos que iban por toda la columna vertebral y luego hasta la oreja. Regina le murmuró palabras en el oído que ella ni siquiera entendió, y luego se retiró de su cuerpo provocando que la protesta de Emma fuera inmediata. La arrancó con brusquedad de su cálido abotargamiento y entonces solo sintió frío y la falta de Regina pegada a su cuerpo.

—Shhh, cariño —le susurró—. Tengo que desatarte y cuidar de ti.

—Mmmm —fue todo lo que ella pudo lograr decir.

Sonaba muy bien, eso de que la cuidaría. Le parecía bien. Un momento más tarde sus manos se liberaron y Regina, cogiéndolas por turnos, las masajeó y le bajó los brazos hasta la cama para que no estuviera incómoda. Entonces la giró y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Se bajó de la cama y luego la cogió en brazos pegándola a su pecho. Emma estaba hecha una bola bien moldeada contra su cuerpo y con las manos por detrás de su cuello como si nunca la quisiera soltar. Dios… Regina la sentía tan vulnerable. Tan… expuesta. Completamente asustada por lo que había ocurrido esta noche. Emma habría esperado sexo, por supuesto. ¿Pero esto? Eso no era simplemente sexo. ¿Cómo podría describir una simple palabra de cuatro letras, que estaba atribuida mayormente al coito, el infierno explosivo, primitivo y fiero que acababa de tener lugar? Fue impactante.

Emma había tenido buen sexo en otras ocasiones, pero nunca nada tan impactante. Regina la llevó al cuarto de baño y abrió la ducha hasta que el vapor comenzó a salir y cubrir toda la habitación. Entonces la metió bajo el agua aun sujetándola contra sí y la dejó que se deslizara por su cuerpo mientras el agua las mojaba a ambas. Cuando estuvo segura de que Emma tenía el equilibrio suficiente como para quedarse de pie, se separó de ella lo bastante como para coger el gel y luego procedió a cubrir cada centímetro de su cuerpo con las manos. No dejó ninguna parte de su piel desamparada, sin tocar o sin acariciar. Para cuando terminó, Emma apenas podía mantener el equilibrio. Cuando Regina se alejó para salir de la ducha, ella casi se cayó redonda al suelo. La morena se lanzó a por ella soltando una maldición que hizo eco en los oídos de Emma. La cogió de nuevo y la colocó en el taburete que había junto al lavabo mientras se estiraba para poder coger una de las toallas dobladas que se encontraban en el estante junto a la ducha. La envolvió en su calidez y Emma respondió con un suspiro y posando su frente contra el pecho mojado de Regina.

—Estoy bien —le murmuró—. Sécate. Yo me quedaré aquí sentada.

Cuando Emma levantó la mirada, la boca de Regina estaba torcida hacia arriba a modo de sonrisa y sus ojos brillaban de diversión. De todos modos, le siguió echando un ojo mientras alargaba la mano para cogerse otra toalla. Se secó bastante rápido, y Emma disfrutó de todos y cada uno de los segundos que duró el espectáculo. La condenada era infernalmente buena. Era guapa con mayúsculas. Y ese culo… Emma nunca había prestado demasiada atención a su culo porque siempre había estado mucho más centrada en la parte delantera. Porque, sí, la mujer tenía buenos senos, apretables, firmes, mordibles ufff.

Ya estaba teniendo fantasías bastante vívidas sobre poder tenerlo esos senos en su boca, saboreándolos, haciéndole perder la cabeza tanto como ella la perdía con la morena.

—¿En qué demonios estás pensando justo ahora? —murmuró Regina.

Ella parpadeó y se percató de que Regina estaba dentro de su espacio personal otra vez. Se había colocado entre sus piernas y la estaba mirando directamente al rostro con ojos inquisidores y escrutadores. El calor bañó sus mejillas, lo cual era bastante estúpido teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que acababa de tener sexo tórrido y perverso durante las últimas horas. ¿Y ahora se estaba sonrojando porque la habían pillado pensando en chupar sus senos? Desde luego no tenía ningún arreglo.

—¿Tengo que responder a eso de verdad? —espetó.

Regina alzó una ceja y la diversión le volvió a brillar dentro de los ojos.

—Sí, de verdad de la buena. Especialmente ahora que te acabas de poner tan roja como un tomate — ella suspiró y pegó la frente contra su pecho.

—Te estaba dando un repaso.

La morena la agarró por los hombros y la separó para poder mirarla a los ojos otra vez.

—¿Y ya está? ¿Me estabas dando un repaso y eso te ha dado vergüenza?

Emma vaciló y luego suspiró.

—Tienes unos senos esplendidos, ¿entendido? Los estaba admirando.

Regina contuvo la risa. Bueno, casi. Un sonido estrangulado se le escapó de la garganta y ella gimió. Antes de que pudiera perder la poca valentía que le quedaba, soltó abruptamente el resto.

—Y estaba fantaseando con…

Emma pudo sentir cómo las mejillas le ardían incluso más que antes. Y entonces Regina se pegó más contra ella al mismo tiempo que le abría las piernas mucho más. Le levantó el mentón con los dedos y su fiera mirada la penetró.

—¿Fantaseando con qué?

—Con tenerlos en mi boca —le susurró—. Con saborearte y con hacerte perder la cabeza tanto como tú me la has hecho perder a mí.

Todo su cuerpo se tensó contra el de ella y la lujuria se reflejó en sus ojos como si de un infierno se tratase.

—Tendrás tu oportunidad, cariño. Te lo puedo asegurar.

Una vez más, imágenes de todo tipo se adueñaron de su cabeza. Imágenes verdaderamente vívidas donde sus labios rodeaban sus pezones y lamían cada centímetro de su piel. Regina llevó su boca hasta los labios de Emma para darle un pequeño beso en la comisura.

—Tenemos que dormir —murmuró—. No tenía intención… no tenía intención de llevar las cosas tan lejos esta noche. Estarás cansada mañana en el trabajo.

Pronunció eso último casi con arrepentimiento. Le acarició la barbilla y la mejilla con el dorso de los dedos, y luego le dio otro beso. Un beso dulce y tierno que parecía la completa antítesis del otro que le había dado antes, tan lleno de descontrol y de un furor intenso.

—Vamos, cielo —le dijo con voz ronca—. Te llevaré a la cama para que puedas dormir unas horas.

**Quizás a muchas no les guste, pero me encanta la versatilidad de las protagonista, no se niegan al placer de casi ningún tipo… no será el único capitulo donde usaran juguetes… para que no tengan dudas tanto Regina como Emma han tenido parejas de ambos sexos…

Espero les guste…

Un abrazo***


	13. Capitulo 11

Capítulo 11

Emma abrió los ojos y se encontró a Regina inclinada sobre ella intentando despertarla.

—Arriba. Hora de levantarse e ir al trabajo —le dijo.

Ella se restregó los ojos en un intento de recuperar su nítida visión.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Las seis. Dúchate y vístete, cogeremos algo para desayunar de camino a la oficina.

Cuando estuvo más despierta se percató de que Regina ya estaba vestida. No se había enterado siquiera de cuándo se había levantado de la cama, pero pudo advertir el olor a limpio y a pulcro de su gel de baño y el seductor aroma de su perfume. Llevaba puestos un traje de dos piezas, una blusa, cuyo último botón seguía desabrochado, mostrando el nacimiento de sus senos.

Estaba… intachable. Indiferente y tranquila.

Un gran contraste con la mujer que la había hecho suya la noche anterior una y otra vez. Emma se impulsó hacia arriba y maniobró entre las mantas hasta llegar al borde de la cama.

—No tardaré mucho.

—Tómate el tiempo que quieras. Esta mañana no tengo prisa. Tengo una reunión a las diez, hasta entonces estoy libre.

Se dirigió torpemente al cuarto de baño y se miró minuciosamente en el espejo. Además de mostrar signos de cansancio, no se veía diferente. No sabía por qué pero esperaba que el mundo pudiera ver en su piel todo lo que ella y Regina habían hecho la noche anterior. Durante un buen rato, Emma se quedó sentada en la tapadera del váter y dejó que el agua corriera en la ducha. Necesitaba unos minutos para serenarse. Estaba dolorida; Emma nunca había tenido un maratón de sexo en su vida. Todos sus encuentros sexuales habían sido muchísimo más lentos y monoorgásmicos.

Regina la había poseído 9 veces a lo largo de toda la noche. Cuando terminó se disculpó con hosquedad, como si le estuviera haciendo daño por dentro. Sus ojos habían estado llenos de verdadero arrepentimiento. Le dijo que quería ser más suave con ella, que quería mantener la promesa que le había hecho de ir con calma al principio pero que era incapaz de contenerse, que la deseaba demasiado.

¿Se suponía que eso la tenía que molestar?

Tener a una mujer tan loca por ella que no pudiera siquiera controlarse no era algo malo precisamente. Obviamente estaba dolorida y tenía marcas y pequeños moratones que le habían dejado sus manos y su boca, pero no le había hecho daño. Había disfrutado cada minuto de la noche aunque la mayor parte del tiempo se hubiera sentido completamente abrumada.

Se metió en la ducha y se quedó de pie para dejar que el agua caliente le cayera por el rostro. Consciente de que Regina ya estaba vestida y lista para ir al trabajo, Emma se lavó rápidamente el pelo y se enjabonó el cuerpo antes de salir de la ducha y de envolverse en una toalla.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que no se había traído ninguna muda al baño; no sabía siquiera lo que la morena había hecho la noche anterior con la bolsa que Caroline le había preparado. Tras enrollarse el pelo con una toalla, Emma abrió la puerta y se asomó. Regina estaba sentada en la cama y la ropa que ella necesitaba se encontraba justo a su lado. Cuando se encaminó hacia ella, esta cogió las bragas y las dejó colgando de la punta de un dedo.

—No las necesitarás —le dijo.

Emma puso los ojos como platos.

—Sin bragas en el trabajo. Son un estorbo —dijo Regina con ojos resplandecientes mientras se la quedaba mirando fijamente.

Emma desvió su mirada hasta la falda y la blusa que yacían encima de la cama y luego devolvió su atención a Regina.

—¡No puedo llevar falda sin ropa interior!

La morena arqueó una ceja.

—Harás lo que yo quiera, Emma. Ese era el trato.

—Ay, Dios… ¿Qué pasa si alguien me ve?

Regina se rio.

—A menos que seas tú la que lo enseñe, ¿cómo te van a ver? Quiero mirarte y saber que no llevas nada por debajo de la falda. Además de que hace que todo sea mucho más fácil cuando te la suba hasta la cintura.

Emma tragó saliva. Ella se había dado cuenta de que su trabajo era solo una tapadera, un medio por el cual Regina pudiera tenerla a su entera disposición cuando trabajara, pero no había contado con que quisiera tener sexo en la oficina. La idea de que alguien los pillara la hacía querer meterse bajo la cama y esconderse para que nadie la encontrara.

—Y, Emma, eso es para todos los días. Sin bragas. Como las lleves cuando estés conmigo, te las quitaré y se te quedará la marca de mi mano en ese bonito culo que tienes.

Ella se estremeció como respuesta a sus palabras. Se quedó mirando en silencio, sorprendida por el hecho de estar excitada ante la idea de que la azotara. ¿En qué clase de perversa la convertía eso? Regina cogió la falda, la blusa y el sujetador, se los tendió.

—Es mejor que te vayas vistiendo. Nos vamos en media hora.

Aturdida, Emma agarró la ropa y se precipitó de nuevo hasta el baño. Su mente no dejaba de enviarle imágenes en las que Regina la poseía en la oficina y la azotaba en el trasero. La ponía nerviosa que no estuviera tan horrorizada como debería. Aunque estaba claro que no quería que nadie los interrumpiera inesperadamente mientras Regina la tenía inclinada sobre la mesa, sí que le excitaba la idea de que alguien pudiera descubrirlos en cualquier momento. ¿Qué narices le estaba pasando?

Se vistió y casi se murió cuando se puso la falda sobre el trasero desnudo. Se sentía rara al no llevar bragas, y no es que el tanga le ofreciera mucha más protección que unas bragas normales, pero tener incluso algo pequeño que la cubriera era mejor que nada. Se secó el pelo y se lo peinó. No iba a conseguir nada maravilloso esta mañana, y, como no tenía tiempo de pelearse con el peine, se lo recogió en un moño y lo aseguró con una horquilla. Tras echarse suficiente maquillaje para cubrirse las ojeras, respiró hondo y se inspeccionó en el espejo. No tenía aspecto de ganar ningún concurso de belleza, pero intentaría arreglarlo como pudiera. Una vez se hubo cepillado los dientes, se aplicó el brillo de labios y salió del cuarto de baño para coger los zapatos que estaban desperdigados por la habitación.

Metió la ropa de la noche anterior en la bolsa que le había preparado Caroline y, a continuación, salió del dormitorio en busca de Regina. Estaba de pie en la barra de la cocina bebiéndose un vaso de zumo. Cuando la vio, se lo acabó de un trago y lo puso en el fregadero.

—¿Lista?

Ella respiró hondo.

—Sí.

Regina le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se encaminara hacia la puerta y Emma fue a coger la bolsa.

—Deja esto aquí, no tienes por qué llevártelo a la oficina. Eso sí que sería una señal clara de que hemos pasado la noche juntas y no creo que eso sea lo que quieres. Te la enviaré a casa después del trabajo, si quieres.

Emma asintió y se la tendió mientras esperaba a que llamara al ascensor. Descendieron en silencio, pero Emma se percató de que Regina no dejaba de mirarla de arriba abajo. Ella mantuvo la mirada apartada de la morena; el valor la estaba abandonando. ¿Que por qué se sentía tan nerviosa tras la noche que habían pasado juntas? Emma no tenía ni idea, pero sí que se vio invadida por la incomodidad. Por alguna razón, hablar de cosas tontas y sin importancia le parecía demasiado forzado, así que se quedó en silencio mientras ambas dejaban el edificio y se subían al coche que los estaba esperando.

—Comeremos en Rosario's y luego iremos al despacho —le dijo refiriéndose a un restaurante que había a dos manzanas del edificio de oficinas. Estaba hambrienta.

Se sentía agotada y el día no había siquiera empezado todavía. Como Regina tuviera planeadas más noches como la anterior, iba a convertirse en una zombi viviente en el trabajo. Para su sorpresa, Regina estiró el brazo y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella antes de darle un pequeño apretón, casi como si le hubiera leído la mente y quisiera animarla. Ella se volvió hacia la morena y le regaló una sonrisa; el gesto le había llegado. Regina le sonrió también y le dijo:

—Eso está mejor. Antes estabas muy seria. No puedo dejar que todo el mundo piense que ya en tu primer día de trabajo desearías estar en cualquier otro sitio menos conmigo.

Emma ensanchó la sonrisa y dejó que parte de la tensión abandonara su cuerpo. Todo iba a salir bien. Podía hacerlo; era lista y capaz y estaba perfectamente cualificada para hablar y razonar en público aunque algunas veces Regina la hiciera actuar como una auténtica idiota. Este trabajo iba a ser un reto, pero uno que aceptaría con ganas. De acuerdo, no debía hacerse ilusiones pensando que la había contratado por su cerebro, pero tampoco había razón alguna por la que no pudiera demostrar ser valiosa fuera del dormitorio también.

Desayunaron tranquilamente, y cuando dieron las ocho y media recorrieron dos manzanas a pie hasta llegar al edificio de oficinas. Una vez allí, cogieron el ascensor para subir hasta su planta. A Emma le entró un ataque de nervios cuando ambas salieron del ascensor y pasaron junto a Mulán.

—Buenos días, Mulán —saludó Regina con voz formal—. Emma y yo estaremos a puerta cerrada hasta la reunión de las diez. La pondré al corriente de sus obligaciones laborales. Asegúrate de que no nos molesten. Cuando esté en la reunión, quiero que le enseñes todo esto y que le presentes al resto del personal.

—Sí, señora —le respondió esta con rapidez.

Emma tuvo que contener la risa mientras recordaba la conversación que había tenido con Regina sobre llamarla «ama». y «señora».. Esta le lanzó una mirada gélida y la guio por el pasillo hasta llegar a su oficina. Cuando entraron, se sorprendió de ver otra mesa colocada en la pared de enfrente de donde la morena tenía situada la suya. Los muebles y los elementos fijos los habían reorganizado de manera que hubiera espacio suficiente para la nueva mesa, y, además, las dos estanterías llenas de libros habían desaparecido.

—Aquí es donde vas a trabajar —le dijo—. Como ibas a trabajar tan cerca de mí no vi necesidad de darte una oficina propia —entonces bajó el tono de voz a uno más suave y seductor—. Estarás cerquita de mí a todas horas.

La rubia se estremeció al escuchar la sensual promesa en su voz. ¿Cómo narices iba a poder trabajar estando sentada justo enfrente de la morena y sabiendo que en cualquier momento le podían entrar ganas de tener sexo con ella? Pero entonces todo rastro de insinuación desapareció de su rostro y volvió a comportarse con rapidez y formalidad.

La morena se dirigió a su mesa y sacó una carpeta llena de documentos. Se la dio, y dijo:

—Estos son archivos sobre inversores, compañeros de negocios y otra gente importante para esta empresa. Quiero que te leas todos sus perfiles y los memorices. Hay información sobre lo que les gusta y no les gusta, sobre los nombres de sus esposas y los de sus hijos, sobre las aficiones e intereses que tienen, y demás asuntos de interés. Es importante que retengas toda esta información en la cabeza para que la puedas usar cuando estés con ellos en actos o en reuniones. Espero de ti que seas personal y acogedora y que los conozcas como personas. En los negocios es imprescindible que sepas todo lo que puedas sobre ellos y que uses cada ventaja que puedas obtener. Como mi asistente, me ayudarás a cautivar a todas estas personas. Queremos su dinero y su respaldo. No hay margen de error.

Emma abrió los ojos como platos y tanteó la carpeta con las manos para ver cuánto pesaba. Había muchísima información ahí, pero Emma se armó de valor y se tragó el miedo. Podía hacerlo. Claro que podía hacerlo.

—Ahora tienes un rato para dedicarte a esto —le dijo—. Mientras tanto, he de ponerme al día con correos electrónicos y mensajes atrasados antes de empezar la reunión. Cuando termine, nos pondremos con algunas de tus otras obligaciones.

Emma asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a la mesa que Regina le había asignado. Seguidamente se acomodó en la lujosa silla de piel que estaba situada delante y se dispuso a comenzar a memorizar la enorme cantidad de información que tenía delante.


	14. Capitulo 12

Capítulo 12

—¿Emma?

Emma apartó la mirada del montón de papeles que estaba leyendo y vio a Mulán de pie en la puerta de la oficina de Regina.

—Si ya estás lista, puedo enseñarte las instalaciones y presentarte al resto del personal.

Emma se echó hacia atrás y movió el cuello, que tenía agarrotado. Toda la información que tenía que memorizar se le amontonaba en el cerebro de forma confusa, pero a pesar de ello levantó la cabeza y dirigió la mirada hacia Mulán con una sonrisa. Mulán era buena gente. Había sido la recepcionista de HCM desde siempre, y, aunque Emma había pisado las oficinas muy pocas veces, sí que había hablado con ella por teléfono con frecuencia. Bien porque ella fuera la que estaba llamando a David o porque este le hubiera dicho a Mulán que la llamara para darle algún mensaje, que normalmente era que iba a llegar tarde a una de sus citas con Emma.

Emma había buscado con detenimiento en los ojos de Mulán algún signo de sospecha, o incluso de sorpresa por ser Regina, y no David, para quien hubiera entrado a trabajar. Pero o bien era verdad que no estaba sorprendida, o era muy buena escondiendo sus emociones. Seguramente no pasaría lo mismo con el resto del personal. Aunque no los conocía, ellos sí que sabrían quién era ella tan pronto como Mulán los presentara, así que Emma tenía la impresión de que los siguientes minutos de su vida no iban a ser de los más agradables para ella. Se puso de pie y ordenó todos los documentos antes de meterlos de nuevo en la carpeta. A continuación, deslizó la mano hasta la parte de detrás de su falda con timidez y rezó por que nadie se diera cuenta de que no llevaba bragas. Rodeó la mesa y se unió a Mulán en el pasillo.

—Te voy a llevar al otro pasillo, que es donde están situadas las oficinas, y luego iremos a la otra ala de la planta, donde están todos los cubículos.

Emma asintió y siguió a Mulán mientras esta atravesaba el área de recepción y se dirigía al pasillo opuesto de donde se encontraba la oficina de Regina. Cuando llegó a la primera puerta, se detuvo y se asomó.

—¿John? Hay alguien que quiero que conozcas.

John levantó la cabeza mientras Mulán y Emma entraban en la habitación. Era un hombre joven —algo mayor que ella pero más joven que Regina— con gafas y vestido con un polo. Cuando se levantó, Emma pudo ver que también llevaba pantalones informales.

Estaba claro que Regina no hacía que todo el mundo se vistiera con su misma etiqueta.

—Esta es Emma Swan, la nueva asistente personal de la señora Mills —dijo Mulán .

John alzó las cejas en un gesto de repentina sorpresa pero no ofreció ningún comentario.

—Emma, este es John Morgan, nuestro director de marketing.

El hombre extendió el brazo para estrechar la mano de Emma.

—Es un placer, Emma. Creo que te gustará trabajar aquí. Mills es una buen jefe y una fantástica persona para la que trabajar.

—Encantada —dijo Emma ofreciéndole una sonrisa.

—Al ser la asistente personal de la señora Mills, estoy seguro de que nos tocará trabajar juntos con frecuencia.

Emma sonrió y asintió con la cabeza sin saber qué más decir. Se le daban fatal las conversaciones triviales. Justo como si sintiera su incomodidad, Mulán fue rápida para despedirse.

—Bueno, te dejamos trabajar, John. Estoy segura de que estás ocupado y aún tengo que llevar a Emma por toda la oficina.

—Hasta luego —dijo John—. Bienvenida al equipo.

—Gracias —murmuró Emma.

Siguió de nuevo a Mulán hasta el pasillo y repitió el mismo proceso con otros cinco empleados, todos de diferente posición dentro de la gerencia de la compañía. El director financiero era un hombre impaciente e inquieto que solo parecía estar preocupado e irritado por la interrupción. Incluso Mulán fue breve y se apresuró a sacarla de allí. Las dos vicepresidentas que conoció eran mujeres, una con mirada inteligente y sonrisa cariñosa que parecía estar en la treintena, y otra ligeramente mayor —alrededor de los cuarenta o por ahí— y que era bastante habladora. Mulán tuvo que intentarlo varias veces antes de poder sacar a Emma de allí, dejar las oficinas y cruzar hasta el otro extremo del edificio. Allí conoció a una miríada de gente cuyos nombres después sería incapaz de recordar. Algunos la miraron de forma pensativa cuando Mulán la presentó como la asistente personal de Regina.

La verdad es que no podía culparlos, Regina no había tenido una en años y además se daba la circunstancia de que era la hermana de David. En el mismo momento en que su nombre salía de la boca de Mulán todos la reconocían al instante. Y con la misma rapidez sus cabezas empezaban a funcionar mientras se la quedaban mirando. Oh, sí, estaba más que claro que iba a ser el cotilleo del día. Cuando por fin acabaron con las presentaciones, Mulán la llevó hasta la sala para los empleados y le mostró dónde estaba la nevera y la cocina completamente equipada. Había un área para comer con un montón de refrigerios y comidas fáciles de preparar, un mueble con una gran variedad de bebidas y también un dispensador de agua. Mulán se giró y sacudió las manos suavemente en el aire.

—Y este ha sido el gran circuito. Ah, el lavabo de señoras está entre la sala y aquella sección de cubículos.

Emma sonrió con cortesía.

—Gracias por tu amabilidad, Mulán . Agradezco que te hayas tomado el tiempo de enseñarme todo esto.

—No es ninguna molestia. Si necesitas algo, lo que sea, no dudes en decírmelo. Me voy a volver ya a mi mesa para liberar a Charlotte.

Emma la siguió pero se fue en busca del servicio en vez de regresar inmediatamente al despacho de Regina. Necesitaba ir al lavabo y refrescarse. Aún sentía los efectos de la noche anterior y estaba segura de que tenía aspecto de estar resacosa. Se metió en el último retrete y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Casi al instante, oyó cómo la puerta del servicio se abría y más de una persona entraba. Mierda, odiaba hacer pis con más gente por ahí pululando, y era evidente que esas mujeres no venían a usar los retretes, precisamente. El sonido del agua correr en uno de los lavabos le dio el tiempo suficiente para hacer sus necesidades, pero, una vez estuvo lista para salir y lavarse las manos, las mujeres comenzaron a hablar y Emma se quedó petrificada en el sitio.

—¿Así, qué piensas de la nueva asistente personal de Regina?

La voz de la mujer estaba llena de diversión, de incredulidad. Emma quería morirse. Apenas habían pasado unas horas y ya era la comidilla de todos. Lo cual era de esperar, pero hubiera preferido no tener que escucharlo de primera mano.

—¿No es la hermana pequeña de David Swan? —preguntó otra mujer. —Ajá. Supongo que ya sabemos cómo ha conseguido el trabajo.

—Pobre. Probablemente no sepa dónde se ha metido.

—No sé. Yo creo que yo también lo haría —volvió a decir la primera mujer—. Me refiero a que es rica, guapa y he oído que es una bestia en la cama. Literalmente. ¿Oísteis ese rumor de que tiene un contrato que les hace firmar a todas sus mujeres antes de llevárselas a la cama?

—Me pregunto qué contrato es el que ha firmado la nueva —dijo la segunda mujer con la voz cargada de segundas intenciones.

Emma oyó reírse al menos a tres personas. Genial. Reunión de chicas en el baño y ella atrapada. Se pegó las rodillas al pecho encima del retrete para que nadie pudiera verla y rezó para que las mujeres no se acercaran hasta allí.

—Yo preferiría ser la tercera en uno de los tríos que se montan David y Ash —dijo una de ellas—. ¿Os imagináis tener a dos multimillonarios dominantes en la cama?

Emma puso los ojos en blanco y le entró un escalofrío. Como si ella quisiera escuchar todo eso sobre su hermano.

—¿Cuál crees que es la historia que hay detrás de esos dos? —preguntó la primera de las chicas—. Parece que siempre van a por la misma mujer. Es un poco raro, si me lo preguntas a mí. O sea, no es que me importara para nada montarme un trío con ellos, pero para ellos es algo habitual.

—A lo mejor son bisexuales.

Emma se quedó boquiabierta. Joder. No es que les diera mucha credibilidad a los cotilleos, pero aparentemente el rumor que estaba deambulando por ahí era que David y Ash tenían esta perversión suya de montarse tríos y que Regina no era la mujer más solitari de esta empresa. Emma no se quería ni imaginar, en lo más mínimo, a su hermano en esa clase de situaciones.

—Me apuesto a que Regina se está tirando a la hermana de David. ¿Os imaginais si David se entera? Todo el mundo sabe que es extremadamente sobreprotector con ella.

Emma suspiró. Probablemente había sido mucho pedir entrar a trabajar y no estar en boca de todos.

—A lo mejor lo sabe y no le importa —sentenció otra mujer—. Ya es adulta.

—Es muchísimo más joven que Regina, y, si le ha hecho firmar un contrato, no creo que David se lo tomara muy bien.

—Puede que a ella le vayan ese tipo de cosas.

—Eh, chicas —una mujer nueva abrió la boca con voz dubitativa—. Yo sé que la cosa del contrato es cierta. Me colé en su oficina una noche cuando me quedé trabajando hasta más tarde. Tenía curiosidad. Ya sabéis, por los rumores y demás. Tenía un modelo de contrato en su mesa, una lectura muy interesante. Digamos que, si una mujer se va a la cama con ella, básicamente está firmando la cesión del control de su vida durante ese período de tiempo.

Emma apoyó la cabeza sobre las rodillas con un golpe seco.

—¡No fastidies! ¿Estás de broma?

—¿Estás loca? ¿Sabes lo que podría haber pasado si te hubiera pillado? Te habría despedido ahí mismo y solo Dios sabe qué más te habría hecho.

—¿Cómo diablos entraste en su oficina? Sé por experiencia que siempre la deja cerrada con llave.

—Eh… manipulé la cerradura. Se me da bastante bien —admitió la mujer.

—Nena, eres una suicida. Yo que tú no lo volvería a hacer.

—Mierda, chicas. Tenemos que volver al trabajo. Ese informe es para las dos, y Regina no es tan comprensivo como Ash con los retrasos. Ojalá David y Ash se den prisa y vuelvan de donde sea que estén. Trabajar para ellos es mucho más fácil que para Regina.

De repente se pudo percibir un frenesí de actividad. Primero el sonido de los zapatos yendo de un lado a otro, luego de las manos al sacar papel del dispensador y por último el de sus pisadas al salir. La puerta se cerró con un chirrido y Emma suspiró profundamente de alivio. Se bajó rápidamente del retrete e igual de deprisa se arregló la falda. Abrió la puerta del aseo y se asomó ligeramente; al ver que no había nadie se precipitó hasta el lavabo y se lavó las manos con celeridad.

Cuando se encontró justo enfrente de la puerta de los servicios, dudó por un momento, pero entonces la abrió un poco y se asomó al pasillo. No había nadie al acecho, por lo que Emma salió corriendo y se apresuró a volver a la oficina de Regina. Vaya cosas que se aprendían en el trabajo…

Regina se enfadaría muchísimo si supiera que alguien había entrado en su oficina y leído documentos personales, pero Emma no iba a ser una chivata en su primer día de trabajo. No sabía siquiera qué mujer era la culpable; todos los nombres y voces se le habían mezclado durante las presentaciones. Afortunadamente, Regina no había vuelto de su reunión cuando Emma llegó a la oficina, así que la joven se dirigió a su mesa y se volvió a hundir en la silla. Abrió de nuevo la carpeta y las palabras comenzaron a mezclársele justo delante de sus ojos. Era demasiada información para ser procesada en un día. Dio un pequeño salto cuando de repente sonó el teléfono. Lo miró con gesto nervioso y, entonces, vacilante, lo descolgó.

—Emma Swan —dijo como saludo. Un «hola» sonaba poco profesional y no quería quedar como una completa idiota.

La voz cariñosa y sensual de Regina llenó su oído.

—Emma, voy a llegar un poco tarde. Tenía intención de que almorzáramos juntas, pero me voy a retrasar. Le diré a Mulán que te pida algo.

—De acuerdo, gracias —murmuró. —¿Te ha enseñado toda la oficina?

—Sí.

—¿Y? ¿Ha ido bien? ¿Han sido todos educados contigo?

—Oh, sí, sí, claro. Todo el mundo ha estado genial. Ya estoy de vuelta en el despacho, obviamente, ya que estoy hablando contigo. Sigo trabajando en la carpeta que me diste esta mañana.

—Pero no te olvides de comer —le dijo con un tono de advertencia—. Te veo después del almuerzo.

Antes de que ella pudiera siquiera decirle «adiós», la línea se cortó. Con pesar, colgó el teléfono y devolvió la atención a la carpeta. Treinta minutos más tarde, Mulán se asomó por la puerta y ella le hizo un gesto con la mano para que pasara. Traía consigo una bolsa con comida, que luego depositó sobre su mesa.

—La señora Mills me dijo que te gustaba la comida tailandesa y hay un sitio bastante bueno al final de la manzana que reparte a domicilio, así que te he pedido el especial. Si me dieras una idea de lo que te gusta y de lo que no, tomaré nota para que en un futuro pueda pedirte algo que sea de tu gusto.

—El tailandés suena perfecto —le dijo Emma—. Gracias. No tenías por qué hacerlo.

Mulán frunció el ceño.

—La señora Mills fue muy específica cuando me dijo que tenía que traerte el almuerzo y asegurarme de que comieras. Ah, y, por si ella no te lo ha dicho todavía, aquí en la oficina también tiene una pequeña nevera con una variedad de bebidas, así que sírvete tú misma. Está justo debajo de ese armario.

—Gracias, Mulán . Has sido muy amable.

Ella asintió, se dio media vuelta y desapareció por la puerta de la oficina. Hasta ahora Emma no estaba completamente segura de que esto estuviera yendo de la manera que se suponía que tenía que ir. Era la asistente personal de Regina, que significaba que ella era la que asistía, no que otros empleados tuvieran que ponérselo todo en bandeja. Emma esperaba que no le hubiera dado la misma orden a otros en el departamento. Si lo había hecho, su nombre se mancharía y ya nadie dudaría en pensar que estaban acostándose juntas y que solo estaba aquí para ofrecerle servicios sexuales a Regina.

Aunque ese fuera realmente el cometido más importante de su trabajo. Vaya, sonaba como si fuera una prostituta. Y quizás en esencia sí que lo era. La habían contratado para ofrecer sexo; si eso no la convertía en una puta, ¿entonces en qué? El único consuelo que tenía era que no le estaba pagando por ello. Soltó un gemido cuando se dio cuenta de lo estúpida que era esa afirmación. Sí que le estaba pagando. ¡Y mucho! Por un trabajo inexistente con obligaciones tan básicas como era la de memorizar una gran cantidad de detalles de algunas personas clave.

Estaba en nómina y por alguna razón no pensaba que fuera a encontrar en su archivo personal el término «juguete sexual». Pero ambos sabían que eso era precisamente lo que era, una sumisa sexual a la que pagaban por sus servicios. Dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mesa y suspiró.

Emma no se consideraba particularmente a sí misma una sumisa. Y no es que no pudiera serlo en la situación adecuada, pero no era algo que estuviera profundamente arraigado en ella. Ni tampoco era una necesidad que se sentía obligada a satisfacer para poder ser feliz. Era una perversión sexual, aunque ella nunca se había imaginado que tuviera ninguna. Aún no estaba segura de exactamente en qué posición se encontraba dentro de toda ese mundo del sado y de la sumisión, y de las otras cosas chocantes que estaban en el contrato. Pero lo había aceptado. Había firmado voluntariamente. Así que estaba más que segura de que pronto lo averiguaría.


	15. Capitulo 13

Capítulo 13

Emma estaba inmersa en su trabajo cuando la puerta se abrió y entró Regina. Levantó la mirada de los papeles y se embebió completamente en la morena. Los ojos de Regina se cruzaron con los de ella, apareciendo en ellos justo entonces un destello de satisfacción que la hizo marearse de la excitación.

Además, los atravesó una inmediata ola de reconocimiento, de tensión, que casi se podía palpar en la espaciosa oficina. La lujuria se instaló en los ojos de Regina, y Emma notó un pinchazo agudo en las entrañas mientras todo su cuerpo cobraba vida. Una intensa combinación química explosiva que por fin se habían permitido liberar.

—Ven aquí.

La orden fue rápida e imperiosa y Emma automáticamente se puso en pie como respuesta a su brusca solicitud. Se encaminó hasta el centro de la habitación, donde Regina estaba de pie, y esta la estrechó rudamente entre sus brazos. Regina la besó con desesperación y deseo, como si no hubiera pensado en nada más que ella en su ausencia. Era un pensamiento muy fantasioso, uno que parecía válido teniendo en cuenta la forma en la que le estaba devorando la boca. Sus lenguas húmedas se encontraron con fervor. El pintalabios se le correría, pero la idea de ver a la morena con el mismo color en sus labios solo intensificaría el instantáneo deseo que había avivado en su interior.

Ella podría estar llevando las marcas de los dedos de Regina, pero, de alguna forma, la morena también llevaría las de ella aunque fuera temporalmente. Su sello. Su marca. Ella bien podría ser suya, pero la morena también le pertenecía a ella durante todo el tiempo que su relación durara. Emma percibió una chispa de perfume en su ropa, que la puso celosa perdida sin importar lo poco razonable que pudiera ser.

La inmediata posesividad la pilló por sorpresa.

Ella nunca se había considerado una persona posesiva o celosa, pero la idea de que otra mujer hubiera estado cerca de su morena le hacía querer sacar los dientes y gruñir. Regina necesitaba una señal invisible en la frente que dijera: «Las manos quietas. Es mía»… Regina alargó el brazo hacia abajo para agarrarle la mano y luego la arrastró hasta su mesa. Emma no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero sus sentidos estaban bien alerta. Regina se sentó en la silla y se separó un poquitín de la mesa.

—Quítate la falda —le dijo abruptamente.

Con los nervios a flor de piel, Emma dirigió la mirada hasta la puerta y luego la volvió a posar en la morena.

—La puerta está cerrada con llave, Emma —le dijo con impaciencia—. Ahora quítate la falda.

Tragándose todas sus dudas, comenzó muy lentamente a bajarse la falda hasta dejar desnuda la parte inferior de su cuerpo frente a la ávida mirada de Regina. Para su sorpresa, esta no le dijo que se quitara la camisa ni el sujetador, sino que le agarró la mano y la llevó a sentarse sobre ella.

Ella ahogó un grito de sorpresa cuando entonces las manos de la morena la rodearon por la cintura y la levantaron lo suficiente como para sentarla en el borde de la mesa.

—Anoche fui descuidada —le dijo con un tono de voz ronco. Emma estaba confusa y segurísima de que su expresión no indicaba lo contrario. —Normalmente no soy tan egoísta durante el sexo. Mi única excusa es que me haces arder, Emma. Tenía que tenerte.

Sonó como si no quisiera estar admitiéndolo. Había reticencia en sus ojos, pero sus palabras sonaron llenas de sinceridad.

—Échate hacia atrás —le dijo en un tono más suave—. Apóyate en la mesa con las manos mientras disfruto de mi postre.

«Oh, Dios». Emma dejó de respirar por un momento y luego continuó soltando el aire a bocanadas. Se colocó como la morena le había dicho, y Regina le separó cuidadosamente los muslos hasta dejar su sexo desnudo al alcance de su mirada y de sus caricias. Pasó un dedo por la unión de sus labios y luego, con dos, los separó hasta dejar más a la vista su carne más íntima. Regina bajó la cabeza y el cuerpo de Emma se puso completamente tenso, anticipándose a esa primera caricia. Fue como recibir una descarga eléctrica cuando la lengua de Regina finalmente pasó por encima de su clítoris; las manos casi se le deslizaron sobre la mesa y el cuerpo se le sacudió entero en respuesta a sus caricias. Jugó con ese punto sensible una y otra vez, moviéndose en círculos a su alrededor y succionándolo con suavidad.

El deseo se le acumuló todo en su bajo vientre y de ahí se extendió como fuego hasta las otras partes del cuerpo. Cada lametón que le daba la lengua de Regina la ponía más a punto, la llevaba más cerca del clímax hasta que no podía hacer más que jadear en busca de aire. Se movió más hacia abajo y dejó un rastro húmedo con la lengua hasta llegar a la entrada de su cuerpo. La rodeó con movimientos rápidos y expertos, y luego se introdujo en su interior para hacerle el amor con la boca. Emma sentía tal punto de dolor que tenía todo el cuerpo tenso y poniéndosele incluso más rígido con cada caricia que Regina le proporcionaba. El orgasmo estaba tan cerca que estaba desesperadamente perdida por correrse, pero la morena parecía no tener prisa ninguna. Se le veía completamente sintonizada con su cuerpo. La llevaba hasta el mismísimo límite del placer, pero luego ralentizaba el ritmo y la volvía a aplacar dándole pequeños besos con la boca y leves roces con la lengua. Nunca había tenido a nadie entre las piernas con tanta experiencia y habilidad. Regina podía ser exigente y egoísta —tal y como ella se había calificado a sí mismo— pero no era ninguna principiante en lo que se refería a darle placer a una mujer. Sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, y la estaba volviendo total y completamente loca.

—Regina, por favor —le susurró—. Necesito correrme.

Regina se rio por lo bajo y ella sintió la risa vibrar encima de su clítoris. Incluso el más mínimo movimiento la podía llevar más allá de sus límites. Depositó un beso en el pequeño bulto y luego la penetró con un dedo bien hasta dentro.

—Todavía no, Emma. Eres muy impaciente. Yo soy quien lleva las riendas aquí, te correrás cuando yo lo permita.

La fuerza y el tono sensual de su voz la hicieron estremecerse tanto que tuvo que esforzarse por mantener el control.

—Tu sabor es tan jodidamente adictivo —le dijo con un pequeño gruñido— que te podría estar saboreando durante toda la tarde.

Emma no sobreviviría toda la tarde, ya estaba cerca de suplicar y apenas acababan de empezar. Cerró la boca y contuvo la súplica que amenazaba con salir de su garganta, pero la morena lo sabía. Oh, sí. Sí que lo sabía.

—Suplícame, Emma —le dijo mientras seguía moviendo el dedo bien dentro de ella—. Pídemelo con palabras bonitas y dejaré que te corras.

—Por favor, Regina. Te necesito. Deja que me corra.

—¿Quién es tu dueña?

—Te pertenezco a ti, Regina. Tú eres mi dueña.

—¿Y de quién es esta cosita tan caliente que estoy devorando?

—Tuya —dijo ahogadamente con todo el cuerpo ahora temblándole.

—Y si cuando termine quiero follarte, estoy en mi derecho, ¿verdad?

—Dios, sí. ¡Hazlo ya, por favor, Regina!

Esta se rio otra vez y luego introdujo dos dedos en su interior mientras succionaba su clítoris con más dedicación. La explosión de placer fue brutal e impactante. Se desmoronó por completo. Las palmas de las manos cedieron y de repente se encontró tumbada de espaldas en la mesa. A continuación, Regina se alzó por encima de ella con una expresión fiera y peligrosamente seductora en el rostro. Se subió la falda, se acercó a la rubia y comenzó a frotarse a ella de forma enérgica, mientras la rubia aún estaba en pleno clímax. Le subió las piernas hacia arriba para atraerla hasta ella y así poder sentirla aun más. Dios, la sensación era deliciosa.

—Los ojos —le ordenó.

Emma al instante cruzó su mirada con la morena. No había nada de lentitud o ternura en sus movimientos. Tomaba posesión de ella incluso con más fuerza que la noche anterior. Su cuerpo se movía arriba y abajo en la mesa mientras la morena embestía contra ella y estrellaba ruidosamente la pelvis contra su intimidad. Entonces, de repente, se retiró y con su mano se comenzó a masturbo hasta que acabo. Tenía los ojos cerrados y su rostro mostraba los mismos signos de tensión y rigidez que la habían invadido a ella por todo el cuerpo. Casi como una expresión de agonía. Pero enseguida los abrió y estos brillaron intensamente de satisfacción. Tenía cierta crudeza en la mirada que le hizo que todo el cuerpo le volviera a la vida una vez más. Todos los fluidos que tenía desparramado sobre su sexo brillaban bajo la luz. Regina suspiró y lentamente retrocedió solo un paso para acoplarse de nuevo la falda. Le pasó las manos por la parte interna de sus muslos y luego por las caderas. Clavó la mirada en la clara demostración de posesión que tenía Emma sobre la piel y los ojos le brillaron de triunfo.

—Me encanta cómo estás ahora —le dijo—. Encima de mi mesa, tan roja e hinchada de todas las veces que te he follado y con mis fluidos desparramados sobre tu piel. Me encantaría dejarte toda la tarde así solo para poder mirarte.

La morena se alejó y Emma se preguntó si efectivamente eso era lo que tenía intención de hacer. Dejarla así, mojada con su esencia y teniendo el sexo desnudo y aun palpitándole. Pero entonces volvió un momento después con un paño calentito y cuidadosamente le limpió los fluidos de la piel. Cuando acabó, se inclinó hacia delante y la ayudó a bajarse de la mesa.

Emma se quedó de pie, insegura de si debía vestirse o quedarse tal y como estaba. Regina le dio la respuesta cuando cogió la falda que estaba en el suelo junto a la silla y se la abrió para que ella pudiera meter los pies. Le subió la falda por las piernas y le colocó bien la blusa en un intento de quitarle ese aspecto arrugado que mostraba.

—Mi cuarto de baño privado está contiguo al despacho. Nadie te molestará allí. Ve y refréscate un poco, y luego vuelve a tu mesa.

La había despachado. Se alejó con piernas temblorosas y abrió la puerta que estaba a varios pasos de su mesa. El baño era pequeño y claramente atendía solo a las necesidades de un hombre, pero al menos pudo recuperar la compostura para evitar gritarle al universo entero lo que acababa de pasar. Abrió el grifo de agua fría y se mojó la cara; cuando volviera a su mesa podría volverse a maquillar y retocar. Una vez entró de nuevo en la oficina pudo ver que Regina estaba al teléfono, así que ella se dirigió en silencio hasta su mesa y cogió el bolso para volver a darse polvos de maquillaje y pintalabios y regresar a continuación al trabajo.

El problema era que Emma aún estaba totalmente excitada, incluso después del alucinante orgasmo que Regina le había regalado con su boca. Al haberla poseído con tanta rudeza, otro orgasmo se había empezado a formar en sus entrañas y ahora estaba toda inquieta y agitada y no dejaba de recolocarse continuamente en la silla. Su sexo estaba completamente alerta. Cada vez que se movía una pequeña ola de placer salía disparada hacia su vientre. El hecho de tener a Regina justo enfrente y necesitar correrse otra vez tenía que ser alguna versión personalizada del infierno. En un esfuerzo por distraerse, Emma prestó atención a la conversación que estaba teniendo Regina al teléfono. Estaba hablando de un evento… ¿esta noche? Y diciéndole a quien sea que estuviera al otro lado de la línea que sí que iba a estar allí y que se moría de ganas. Eso probablemente fuera mentira, ya que odiaba los eventos sociales aunque se le dieran tremendamente bien. Era demasiado directa e impaciente como para verdaderamente permitirse disfrutar de ser simpática y cordial, pero era parte del trabajo.

Regina atraía a nuevos inversores y luego los fascinaba a ellos y sus bolsillos. Ash era el más extrovertido, tenía un encanto natural que nunca se le agotaba. Emma siempre se preguntaba por qué, de los dos mejores amigos que su hermano tenía, se había decantado siempre hacia Regina. Ash era guapísimo de los pies a la cabeza. Y tenía una sonrisa encantadora y matadora que derretía a las mujeres por donde sea que fuera. Sin embargo, no era él el que la atraía, sino que lo veía más como David. Un hermano mayor indulgente. ¿Pero Regina? Nunca, jamás, la había mirado como a una hermana. Estaba segura de que los pensamientos que tenía sobre ella no eran siquiera lícitos en la mayoría de los casos. A lo mejor era, simplemente, porque Regina era como más distante, y más misteriosa. Un reto. No es que ella hubiera sido lo suficientemente estúpida como para pensar que podría conquistarla. Regina era Regina. Inflexible, sin remordimientos y ninguna intención de cambiar, lo cual era bastante malo, porque significaba que Emma tendría que pasarse buscando a alguna otra persona que se le igualara durante bastante tiempo. Se podía imaginar perfectamente a sí misma comparando con Regina a cualquier persona que estuviera con ella después de que la morena la dejara. No sería justo para nadie, y, además, para ella también sería una gran pérdida de tiempo. Solo había una única Regina. Por lo tanto, tendría que disfrutarla mientras pudiera en el presente y olvidarla después. Emma suspiró.

Sonaba mucho más simple de lo que con certeza ella sabía que sería. Ya estaba medio enamorada de la morena, y eso era antes de que se acostaran. Algunos encaprichamientos nunca desaparecían, sino que se convertían en algo permanente, obsesivo y apasionado. Aunque sabía que debía, no podía controlar las emociones que Regina provocaba en ella. ¿Era amor? No estaba segura. Había muchas palabras que podría usar para describir su fascinación por Regina. Nunca había considerado sus anteriores relaciones como algo a largo plazo, sino como simple diversión. A sus amantes anteriores los miraba principalmente con afecto, pero no se acercaban ni de lejos a lo que sentía por Regina. La cosa era que no tenía ni idea de si era amor o una simple obsesión. De todos modos, tampoco importaba realmente. El amor solo era un lío del que haría bien en alejarse todo lo que pudiera, porque Regina nunca la correspondería. Pero el corazón no siempre hacía caso y esta era una de las cosas sobre las que podría no tener control alguno. Caroline le diría que dejara de quejarse, que disfrutara de la situación ahora y que no se preocupara del futuro. Que viviera el presente. Era un buen consejo, uno que haría bien en seguir.

Pero también se conocía y sabía que se preocuparía intentando analizar cada palabra que pronunciara Regina, cada acto y cada movimiento, y haría de la relación algo que en realidad no era. Suspiró cuando las palabras en las que estaba intentando concentrarse tan empecinadamente se volvieron borrosas. Respecto a sus primeros días en la oficina, se podría decir que no estaba revolucionando el mundo con su ética de trabajo, a menos que el increíble sexo que le había proporcionado la jefa sobre la mesa contara como revolución.

—Espero que te hayas aprendido bien todos esos perfiles.

La voz de Regina la sacó de su ensimismamiento y ella volvió la cabeza para comprobar que ya había colgado el teléfono y que la estaba mirando fijamente.

—Esta noche acudiremos juntas a un evento. Es un cóctel que celebra un posible inversor para nuestro resort en California. Mitch Johnson. Su información está en ese montón de papeles. Tienes que saber todo lo que puedas sobre él y su esposa, sus tres hijos, sus intereses y toda la información que haya detallada. También acudirá más gente importante a la fiesta, así que asegúrate de estar familiarizada con los otros nombres que encontrarás en la carpeta, pero el más importante es Mitch.

Emma hizo todo lo posible por evitar que el pánico que le había entrado se hiciera evidente. ¡Qué rápido se había complicado todo!

—¿A qué hora? ¿Y cómo tengo que vestirme?

—¿Qué tienes? Y no me refiero a ese trozo de tela que llevaste en la gran inauguración —dijo con un gruñido—. Preferiría algo que te cubriera más.

Yo llevaré traje. Emma frunció el entrecejo mientras mentalmente visualizaba toda la ropa que tenía. No es que David no le hubiera comprado todo lo que ella quisiera, pero, aparte del apartamento que le había comprado, sí que intentaba desmarcarse bastante de sus frivolidades. Su armario era modesto en el mejor de los casos, y el vestido que había llevado a la gran inauguración era lo único que tenía para una ocasión más formal. Regina le echó un vistazo a su reloj y entonces volvió a mirar hacia donde estaba Emma.

—Si nos vamos ahora tendremos tiempo de comprarte algo apropiado.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—No es necesario, Regina. Solo estoy pensando en lo que sería adecuado para una fiesta como esta.

Regina, ignorando su objeción, se levantó.

—Es parte del trato, Emma. Eres mía, y yo mantengo generosamente lo que me pertenece. Necesitarás más de un vestido nuevo, pero hoy no tendremos tiempo para más. Quizá la dependienta pueda comprobar tus gustos y decidir qué es lo que te queda mejor para poder complementar tu armario con ropa diferente que recogeremos más adelante.

Emma parpadeó, sorprendida, pero Regina, al ver que seguía sentada allí, se desplazó con impaciencia y le lanzó una mirada que le decía, sin lugar a dudas, que empezara a moverse. La joven cogió su bolso, se alisó la falda y se precipitó hacia la morena con las rodillas aun temblándole por el sexo explosivo que antes habían compartido en la mesa. ¡Y solo había sido el primer día! Si de verdad estaba siendo paciente y avanzando lentamente, no podía siquiera empezar a imaginar qué sería lo que el futuro le depararía.


	16. Capitulo 14

Capítulo 14

Ver a Regina dirigir a la dependienta era una experiencia desconcertante para Emma. Se decidía entre todos los vestidos seleccionados con increíble precisión, desechando rápidamente los que no le gustaban y seleccionando los que sí. Francamente, era la primera vez que Emma iba de compras sin tener ningún poder de decisión sobre lo que quería.

De hecho, era Regina quien asumía esa responsabilidad. Y aunque era raro, resultaba fascinante al mismo tiempo. Obviamente Regina tenía buen ojo para saber lo que le favorecía a una mujer. También era evidente que no tenía ni el más mínimo deseo de que ella llevara nada que dejara demasiado al descubierto, aunque sí muy sugerente. De hecho, había escogido varios vestidos que eran alucinantes y Emma se moría de ganas de probárselos y ver cómo le quedaban. Pero no se podían comparar en nada al vestido que había llevado en la gran inauguración. Cuando se probó el vestido que Regina le había elegido para llevar esa noche, Emma casi se desmayó ahí en medio al ver el precio en la etiqueta.

Era obsceno.

Intentó no pensar en ello mientras se miraba en el espejo, pero era como si una señal de neón estuviera ahí gritándole el precio que marcaba la etiqueta. De todos modos, se lo tendría que devolver a Regina. El vestido le quedaba de maravilla; le resaltaba la figura y el color de la piel. Era de tubo entallado, de un intenso color rojo, y, además de ajustársele perfectamente a las caderas, también se le ceñía en las piernas hasta unos cuantos centímetros por encima de las rodillas. No tenía mangas, y tampoco era escotado. Le dejaba los brazos completamente desnudos, pero nada a la vista por delante ni por detrás. Emma nunca vestía de rojo, y a lo mejor era porque lo considera demasiado… atrevido. O descarado. Pero daba igual, porque el vestido en ese color le quedaba fabuloso. Parecía una sirena sexual. Aunque el vestido no fuera escotado, al ser tan ajustado, le dibujaba perfectamente la forma redonda de los pechos. Se la veía… sofisticada. Y eso le gustaba. La hacía sentirse como si de verdad perteneciera al mundo de Regina.

—Emma, quiero verlo.

La voz impaciente de Regina se coló dentro del probador. Emma estaba sorprendida de que simplemente no la hubiera desnudado en medio de la tienda. La dependienta había cerrado la boutique para la morena y solo estaban ellas dos dentro del establecimiento. Por la cantidad de dinero que le estaba pagando, no le extrañaba que la mujer estuviera impaciente por obedecer sus deseos. Abrió la puerta del probador y, vacilante, salió para que la viera. Regina estaba sentada en una de las cómodas butacas que había justo enfrente y los ojos le brillaron de inmediato cuando su mirada se posó sobre ella.

—Es perfecto —dijo—. Te lo pondrás esta noche.

Se giró y llamó con la mano a la dependienta, que se dirigió hacia ellos.

—Encuéntrele unos zapatos que vayan con este vestido. Ya puede poner también el resto de los vestidos que hemos estado eligiendo para ella, añadir los que considere que le quedarán bien y enviarlos a mi casa. La mujer sonrió

— Sí, señora.

Entonces bajó la mirada hasta los pies de Emma.

—¿Qué número tiene usted, señorita Swan?

—Un treinta y siete —murmuró Emma.

—Creo que tengo los tacones perfectos. Iré a buscarlos.

Un momento más tarde, la dependienta volvió con un par de zapatos con los tacones plateados que parecían tener unos doce centímetros. Antes de que Emma pudiera decirle que de ninguna de las maneras se iba a subir a esos zapatos, Regina frunció el ceño.

—Se matará con ese calzado. Encuéntrele otros zapatos un poco más razonables.

Impertérrita, la dependienta se retiró rápidamente y volvió poco después con un par de zapatos con tacones negros muy elegantes y sensuales, que al menos no parecían tener un alfiler por tacón.

—Esos son perfectos —afirmó Regina.

La morena bajó la mirada hasta su reloj, y Emma pudo ver en su rostro que ya era hora de marcharse. Sin una palabra más, volvió al probador y se quitó el vestido con cuidado de no arrugarlo, y, tras ponerse de nuevo su ropa, se lo dio a la dependienta para que lo envolviera con los zapatos. Cuando salió del probador, Regina la estaba esperando. Le puso la mano en la espalda, que era como estar quemándose a fuego lento, y ambas caminaron hasta la parte delantera de la tienda. ¿Se aplacarían algún día las reacciones que la morena le provocaba? ¿Llegaría el día en que la tocara y ella no se estremeciera? No parecía posible dada la intensidad de la atracción que existía entre ellas. Eran como dos imanes que se atraían inexorablemente.

Tras liquidar las compras con la dependienta, Regina la condujo hasta el coche que los estaba esperando fuera y juntas emprendieron el camino de vuelta al apartamento. Sabiendo que Caroline se iba a preguntar dónde narices estaba, sacó su teléfono y le envió un mensaje.

CON REGINA. NO SÉ SI ME QUEDARÉ OTRA VEZ ESTA NOCHE. TENGO UN EVENTO AL QUE IR. ACABO DE VENIR DE COMPRAS, OMG. TE PONDRÉ AL DÍA LUEGO.

Regina la miró con curiosidad, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Devolvió el teléfono a su bolso, pero apenas unos pocos segundos después el móvil empezó a sonar. Se trataba de la melodía que tenía configurada para cuando llamaba David, así que lo volvió a coger de nuevo.

—Es David —le articuló con los labios a Regina. La morena asintió.

—Hola, David —dijo Emma cuando descolgó.

—Emma, ¿cómo te van las cosas? ¿Todo bien?

—Sí, claro. ¿Qué tal tú? ¿Cuándo vais a volver tú y Ash?

Respuesta que Emma temía porque sabía que cuando David volviera no habría ninguna forma de esconderle que trabajaba para Regina. Y tampoco de saber cuántos rumores o cotilleos podría escuchar referentes a ella y a Regina. No estaba preparada todavía para hacer frente a esta delicada cuestión. Y quizá nunca lo estaría.

—Pasado mañana. Las cosas están yendo bien aquí. Solo quería ver cómo estabas y asegurarme de que todo iba bien.

De fondo, Emma escuchó la risa suave de una mujer y la voz de Ash. Los ojos se le abrieron como platos al recordar la charla que había escuchado por causalidad en el baño.

—¿Dónde estás? —le preguntó.

—En la suite del hotel. Tenemos otra reunión mañana y luego un evento social para conseguir posibles inversores locales por la noche. Cogeremos temprano un vuelo a la mañana siguiente y estaremos de vuelta en Nueva York al mediodía.

Si estaban en la suite del hotel, era obvio que sí que había una mujer con David y Ash. Estaba claro que había mucho que no sabía sobre su hermano. Era un poco raro e incómodo, además de repulsivo, conocer de repente aspectos de su vida sexual, así que… no, gracias. No quería imaginárselo en algún trío ilícito con Ash y otra mujer.

—De acuerdo, te veré entonces.

—Cenemos juntos cuando vuelva. Siento mucho no haber estado contigo en la inauguración, no te he visto apenas últimamente.

—Sí, me gusta la idea.

—Entonces es una cita. Te llamaré cuando llegue.

—Te quiero —le dijo Emma al sentir un arranque de afecto por su hermano mayor. Había sido una pieza vital en su vida. No como figura paternal, sino más bien como una presencia firme en la que apoyarse desde una edad muy temprana. A la muerte de sus padres, no muchos hombres habrían asumido la responsabilidad de hacerse cargo de una hermana muchísimo más pequeña cuando él mismo no era más que un jovencito más.

—Yo también te quiero, peque. Hasta luego.

Emma colgó y se quedó sentada mirando al teléfono por un momento, la culpa la estaba ahogando. Tenía la excusa de que ya era adulta y plenamente capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones. Pero también estaba el hecho de que David y Regina eran muy buenos amigos, además de socios en el trabajo. Meterse entre ellos no era algo que Emma quisiera para nada. Pero, de todos modos, tampoco podía ignorar la incontrolable atracción que existía entre ella y Regina.

—¿Ha pasado algo? —le preguntó Regina. Ella alzó la mirada y le ofreció su mejor intento de sonrisa.

—No, para nada. David quiere cenar conmigo cuando vuelva —entonces hizo una breve pausa y frunció el ceño al recordar que Regina tenía derecho exclusivo para controlar su tiempo—. Supongo que no hay ningún problema, ¿verdad?

Regina suspiró.

—No soy una cabrona, Emma. No te voy a alejar de tus amigos ni de tu familia. Especialmente de David, sé lo unidos que están los dos. Por supuesto que eres libre de ir a cenar con él. Aunque, después, debes volver conmigo.

Ella asintió, aliviada al oír su rápida aprobación. Regina era posesiva y controladora, y ella lo sabía antes de que el contrato hubiera entrado en escena. Pero no tenía forma alguna de saber lo lejos que llevaría las cosas o lo literal que iba a interpretar el contrato.

—Necesito que me respondas a algo, Regina.

La morena la miró confusa.

—Este trabajo, como tu asistente personal, ¿es de relleno? Es decir, me presentaron a todo el mundo como tu asistente personal. Sin embargo, luego viene Mulán, me pide el almuerzo y me lo trae. Resulta una actitud extraña para mi puesto de trabajo y ya hay habladurías…

Regina levantó la mano para hacerla callar con los ojos inundados por una repentina fiereza.

—¿Qué habladurías?

—Llegaré a eso en un minuto —le dijo con impaciencia—. Lo que quiero saber es si mi trabajo va a tener consistencia. Me estás pagando un montón de dinero y yo preferiría ganármelo con mi trabajo y no solo abierta de piernas.

Regina levantó las cejas por la sorpresa de su respuesta.

—No eres ninguna puta, Emma. Te dejaré el culo bien calentito como alguna vez vuelvas a sugerir tal cosa.

Era un gran alivio escucharle decir eso aunque ella nunca había pensado que Regina la viera realmente de esa forma. Quizás era más como ella se veía a sí misma, y no le gustaba cómo eso la hacía sentirse.

—Y respecto a tu pregunta, solo porque no te haya agobiado en tu primer día en la oficina no significa que no vayas a tener mucho trabajo. Te enseñaré mi rutina y te familiarizaré con cómo ayudarme de la mejor manera. Recuerda que esto también es nuevo para mí. No estoy acostumbrada a tener asistente personal y será un cambio al que me tendré que adaptar.

—Yo solo quiero ganarme mi sueldo, Regina. Es importante para mí. Tú eras el que decía que mi talento y mi educación se estaban desperdiciando en La Pâtisserie. No quiero depender solo de los favores sexuales que te doy para sobrevivir en este trabajo.

—Entendido. Ahora, ¿qué narices es eso que has dicho sobre los rumores? ¿Te ha dicho alguien algo? Se arrepentirán de haberlo hecho.

—No a mí. Pero estaba lo bastante cerca como para oírlos. Y no fue intencionado. Estoy segura de que se hubieran muerto de la vergüenza de haber sabido que estaba allí. No sé quién dijo qué; apenas pude procesar todos los nombres y caras cuando me presentaron a la gente. Y tampoco pude ver quién estaba hablando porque estaba en el baño escondiéndome en un retrete.

Regina la miró con incredulidad.

—¿Escondiéndote en el baño?

—Entraron cuando yo ya estaba dentro —le dijo con exasperación—. Tan pronto como empezaron a hablar, quise asegurarme de que no se dieran cuenta de que estaba escuchando la conversación. Fue bastante incómodo.

—¿Qué dijeron?

—Nada que no fuera de esperar.

—Emma —le gruñó—, dime lo que dijeron.

—Se preguntaban si te estabas acostando conmigo. También tenían cosas que decir sobre David y Ash, y, tras esa llamada de teléfono hace un minuto, yo misma me pregunto lo acertados que eran esos rumores.

—Me estoy acostando contigo —dijo la morena como si nada—. Eso no va a cambiar. Y no lo saben con certeza. Ya hemos discutido esto, Emma. Pensarán lo que quieran pensar y eso no lo podemos cambiar. Yo tengo muy claro que no pienso disuadirles de esos rumores porque, si ya se han montado su película, nada de lo que tú o yo digamos va a hacerles cambiar de parecer. No me importa una mierda lo que piensen. Pero deben ser respetuosos contigo, porque como escuche algo, o si te dicen algo a ti directamente, acabaré con la persona responsable de inmediato.

No había mucho más que añadir a eso.

Emma no mencionó la parte donde habían entrado a su oficina a propósito, aunque sintió una punzada de culpabilidad. ¿No debería saber que estaban hurgando en su vida privada? Y es más, ¿no debería saber que el tema del contrato era ahora de conocimiento público? O al menos dentro de la oficina. Toda la situación la ponía incómoda. Su lealtad era para con Regina. Emma no conocía a esas otras mujeres, por lo que no les debía nada. Si Regina averiguaba que ella lo sabía y no le había dicho nada se pondría furioso. Emma suspiró; odiaba la posición en la que se encontraba.

—¿Qué pasa? —le exigió. Ella levantó la mirada sintiéndose culpable y volvió a suspirar.

—Hay algo que deberías saber, Regina.

—Te escucho.

—Eso no fue todo lo que dijeron hoy en el baño.

Regina frunció el ceño con más ímpetu.

—Se trataba de un grupo de mujeres, así que no sé quiénes eran y no tengo ni idea de quiénes podrían ser. Pero también mencionaron tu… contrato. Especularon sobre la existencia de un contrato muy peculiar, y entonces una de las mujeres tomó la palabra y confirmó que ella lo había visto, por lo que sabía que los rumores eran reales.

—¿Cómo diablos puede saber tal cosa?

Estaba claro que Regina no la creía y que se iba a enfadar mucho cuando le dijera cómo lo había averiguado la mujer. Solo esperaba que la información no arruinara toda la velada, porque lidiar con una Regina enfadada y de mal humor no encajaba en las diez mejores formas de pasar la noche con ella.

—Comentó que había entrado en tu oficina, manipulando la cerradura, porque tenía curiosidad, y te registró el escritorio.

—¿Que qué?

El sonido de su voz fue explosivo dentro del coche, y Emma se encogió al escuchar la implícita amenaza.

—Déjame ver si lo he entendido. ¿Ella dice que manipuló la cerradura de mi oficina y me registró la mesa porque tenía curiosidad por saber si el rumor que había sobre mi vida privada era verdad?

La furia que Emma podía escuchar en su voz la puso en alerta. Estaba que echaba humo, el cuerpo entero le temblaba de ira e indignación.

—Eso es lo que dijo —contestó Emma en voz baja.

—Voy a hacerme cargo de esto mañana. Si tengo que despedir a cada uno de los empleados, lo haré. Me niego a tener gente en la que no puedo confiar trabajando para mí.

Emma cerró los ojos. Esto era lo último que quería que pasara. Lo único que quería era que Regina fuera consciente de que podía ser más cuidadosa. Quizás incluso considerar la opción de no tener información privada y personal en la oficina. Entonces Regina le cogió la mano y le dio un apretón para tranquilizarla.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte, Emma. Has dicho que no sabían de tu presencia en el baño. No sabrán que me lo has dicho. Pensarán que una de sus compañeras de oficina la ha traicionado.

—De todos modos, no me tranquiliza saber que soy la responsable de que alguien pierda su trabajo —le dijo aún en voz baja.

—Eres muy compasiva, Emma. Si me ha traicionado de esa manera, no merece trabajar para mí. No tolero la deslealtad de ninguna clase.

Emma suponía que eso era verdad, pero deseó que no hubiera sido ella la que se lo hubiera tenido que decir. El coche se detuvo justo fuera del edificio de apartamentos de Regina y ambas salieron. Cogió las cajas de la tienda de ropa y se encaminaron hacia su apartamento. Tan pronto como estuvieron tras sus puertas, Regina dejó caer las cajas en el suelo y arrastró a Emma hasta el salón para colocarla encima de la gruesa y afelpada alfombra de piel de borrego.

—De rodillas —le dijo con brusquedad. Desconcertada, ella hizo como le había ordenado y se arrodilló encima de la suave alfombra.

Emma podía sentir su excitación y su deseo correr a través de su cuerpo. La rubia sabía qué era lo que le iba a ordenar antes incluso de que la morena abriera la boca. Imaginárselo era lo único que podía hacer para no juntar los muslos y calmar y aplacar el acuciante dolor que tenía entre las piernas. La boca se le hacía agua por las ganas de tenerla entre sus labios y saborearlo con la lengua.

La morena le había dicho que tendría su oportunidad, y ahora era el momento.

—Hoy ha sido todo para ti, Emma. Ahora lo es para mí. Abre la boca.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de procesar la orden antes de que Regina se pegara con su intimidad a sus labios. Emma inspiró profundamente y saboreó su olor y su sabor. Estaba muriéndose por sentirla sobre ella. Lo quería poseyéndola. Nunca tenía suficiente de ella. Regina hundió los dedos en su pelo y le agarró la cabeza.

—Ah, Emma. Tu boca es tan placentera… He soñado con esto. Con que esos bonitos labios me follen y correrme en tu boca.

Ella cerró los ojos cuando sus movimientos se volvieron más vigorosos y provocaron que el cuerpo entero le temblara. No es que fuera ninguna experta haciendo sexo oral, pero tampoco se trataba de una principiante en lo que a sexo oral se refería, así que estaba completamente decidida a hacer que Regina olvidara a todas esas otras mujeres que la habían follado con la boca. Lamió y succionó. El gemido que Regina soltó llenó sus oídos con total satisfacción y avivó la confianza que sentía en sí misma, así que tomó la iniciativa y lo acogió con más profundidad dentro de su boca.

—Joder —gimió—. Eso es, nena. Más adentro, más fuerte. Me encanta sentirte. Eso es.

Los dedos se enredaron con más fuerza en su pelo hasta que a Emma le fue imposible moverse. Se dio cuenta de que Regina quería el control. Quería dirigir la acción. Por tanto, ella accedió y le dejó que se saliera con la suya. Relajándose, echó la cabeza hacia atrás para poder acogerla, Emma quería que la morena estuviera satisfecha. Quería sacudir todo su mundo.

—Dios, lo que me haces… —dijo con voz ronca —. Quédate de rodillas, Emma. Voy a correrme en tu boca.

Ella podía saborear los fluidos de la morena, así que sabía que estaba cerca. Todo el cuerpo de Regina estaba completamente tenso, señal de que el inminente orgasmo estaba a punto de estallar. No era un baile sensual y lento hasta encontrar placer al final, no. Más bien iba rápido y directo al grano. Regina comenzó a moverse rápido y con fuerza. Aunque Emma supo que su orgasmo estaba a punto de llegar. La morena tiró del pelo hasta rozar el límite del dolor, pero la rubia lo ignoró. Regina se puso de puntillas y empujó las caderas hasta que Emma estuvo casi abrumada por la profundidad de su entrada. Cuando terminó, le soltó el pelo por fin y lentamente dejó que su miembro se saliera de su boca. Emma tragó y tosió y tragó otra vez con ojos lacrimosos, pero se obligó a sí misma a fijar su mirada en la morena. Quería ver su satisfacción, su aprobación. Sin embargo, todo lo que encontró fue arrepentimiento.

Regina la agarró con suavidad para ponerla de pie y le acarició los brazos desde los hombros hasta las muñecas mientras la miraba fijamente.

—No tengo remedio contigo, Emma. Te hago promesas que no puedo cumplir. No soy yo cuando estoy contigo. No estoy siquiera segura de gustarme ahora mismo. Pero no puedo parar. Dios, incluso si eso hace que me odies, no puedo parar. Y no pararé. La necesidad que tengo de ti me consume y no se va.

Impresionada por su franca admisión, Emma solo pudo mirarla a los ojos mientras su corazón latía y golpeaba contra las implicaciones que esa confesión conllevaría. Regina le acarició la mejilla con suavidad con el arrepentimiento aún ensombreciendo sus ojos.

—Ve y vístete para esta noche. No nos quedaremos demasiado tiempo en la fiesta, así luego podremos ir a cenar.


	17. Capitulo 15

Capítulo 15

Regina estuvo callada y pensativa durante todo el trayecto hasta el club de jazz, en el Village, donde la fiesta se iba a celebrar. Emma seguía mirándola con nerviosismo; podía ver la inseguridad instalada en sus ojos pero, a pesar de querer tranquilizarla, no se vio capaz de hacerlo. ¿Cómo podría? Estaba desquiciada. La avergonzaba conocer el poco control que tenía cuando estaba a su alrededor. Ella nunca, nunca había mostrado tal falta de dominio sobre sí misma con ninguna otra mujer.

Sus acciones y respuestas siempre eran precisas; con Emma, no tenía ni una ínfima parte de la calma y la distancia que había sido parte de su vida desde que había sido un adolescente. Dios, pero si lo único que había hecho había sido vapulearla. La había llevado de vuelta al apartamento como si estuviera poseída por el diablo, la había puesto de rodillas y luego ... El asco que sentía hacia sí misma no conocía límite, y, aun así, no podía arrepentirse de lo que había hecho. Peor aún, sabía que lo iba a volver a hacer una y otra vez. Ya estaba muriéndose de ganas de volver a casa para así poder tenerla debajo de ella en la cama. Le había cabreado la falta de respeto que le habían mostrado a Emma en la oficina los otros empleados, pero ella también era una gran hipócrita.

Regina le había faltado al respeto muchísimo más al haberla tratado como la puta que ella temía ser. No es que ella nunca, ni siquiera una vez, la hubiera considerado tal cosa, pero sus actos hasta ahora no se habían correspondido con sus intenciones para nada. Su calentura estaba ocupándose de pensar por ella y no le importaba una mierda que quisiera ir más despacio para no abrumarla desde el primer día, sino que quería más. Sus manos y su boca querían más, su deseo por ella era tan incontenible que no había mostrado ningún signo de querer decaer hasta ahora. En cualquier caso, su deseo había aumentado cada vez que le había hecho el amor.

Hacer el amor.

Se quería reír. Ese era un término mucho más suave que lo que había hecho. Quizá lo había pensado en un intento de poder sentirse mejor. Porque lo que realmente había hecho había sido follársela sin descanso, había cruzado la fina línea que existía hasta llegar a maltratarla, y, a pesar de todos los remordimientos que sentía, sabía que la próxima vez no sería para nada diferente sin importar las intenciones que ella tuviera. Podría decir todo lo que quisiera, pero era una maldita mentirosa y ella lo sabía.

—Ya estamos aquí, Regina —dijo Emma tocándole el brazo con suavidad.

Salió de su ensimismamiento y se dio cuenta de que acababa de aparcar en la esquina del club. Se recompuso con rapidez y bajó del coche. A continuación, se dirigió hasta el lado donde estaba Emma para abrirle la puerta y la ayudó a bajar. Estaba increíblemente asombrosa. Tuvo la sensación de que, a pesar de haber elegido a propósito el vestido más tapadito para ella, iba a llamar la atención de la misma forma que si hubiera ido vestida con el que se puso para la inauguración.

Emma era una mujer muy atractiva, tenía algo tan especial dentro de sí que hacía que todos se fijaran en ella. Podría llamar la atención hasta vestida con un saco de patatas. Regina la cogía de forma informal del brazo y así la guio hasta la entrada. Usó toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía para controlarse y no pegarla directamente contra su cuerpo para que todo el mundo viera que era suya, pero no la avergonzaría, y no pondría en juego su relación —o la de ella misma— con David.

Con saber que le pertenecía a puerta cerrada ya era suficiente, pero que Dios los ayudara si veía a otras personas babeándole encima esta noche. Cuando llegaron a la entrada del salón reservado para la fiesta, Regina mantuvo una distancia prudencial entre ambas. Cada instinto que tenía en el cuerpo le gritaba que la acercara hacia ella y que le pusiera el letrero invisible de «No tocar» sobre la frente, pero se obligó a sí misma a permanecer tranquila y distante. Emma estaba aquí en calidad de trabajadora, nada más.

No era ni su cita, ni su amante, ni su mujer, aunque tanto ella y la rubia supieran que sí lo era.

Nada más entrar, Mitch Johnson los vio entre la multitud y los saludó con la cabeza antes de encaminarse hacia donde ellas estaban.

—Comienza el espectáculo —murmuró Regina.

Emma hizo un pequeño reconocimiento de todas las personas que conformaban la multitud y enseguida se concentró en Mitch, que ya estaba casi llegando hasta ellas. Dibujó una sonrisa sincera en su rostro y se quedó junto a Regina con todos los sentidos alerta mientras ambas esperaban.

—Regina, me alegra ver que has podido venir a pesar de haberte avisado con tan poca antelación — dijo Mitch extendiendo la mano.

—No me lo podría perder —contestó con diplomacia. Entonces se volvió hacia Emma. —Mitch, me gustaría que conocieras a mi asistente personal, Emma Swan. Emma, este es Mitch Johnson.

Ella estrechó su mano con una sonrisa amable y seductora.

—Es un placer conocerle, señor Johnson. Gracias por invitarnos.

Mitch parecía estar más que encantado con Emma, un hecho que hacía que Regina quisiera gruñir. Sin embargo, Regina se obligó a tranquilizarse. Mitch estaba felizmente casado y no era de la clase de hombre que tenía aventuras. Pero la estaba mirando, y eso ya era más que suficiente para cabrear a Regina.

—El placer es todo mío, Emma. Por favor, llámame Mitch. ¿Puedo traeros algo de beber? Regina, hay algunas personas que quiero que conozcas.

—Para mí, no, gracias —murmuró Emma. Regina sacudió la cabeza.

—Yo quizá luego.

Mitch extendió el brazo hacia la multitud en señal de invitación.

—Si me acompañáis, haré las presentaciones oportunas. He estado hablando con algunos colegas y están muy interesados en tu proyecto de California.

—Excelente —contestó Regina con satisfacción.

Tanto la morena como Emma siguieron a Mitch a través del gentío y este les fue presentando a varios invitados. Durante todo el tiempo que se habló de negocios, Emma permaneció a su lado con evidente interés en el rostro. La verdad es que era realmente buena. Probablemente la velada estaba resultando de lo más aburrida para ella, pero Emma no dejaba ver que fuera así. Se sorprendió por completo cuando, en una de las pausas entre conversación y conversación, miró a Trenton Harcourt y le preguntó:

—Por cierto, ¿cómo le está yendo a su hija en Harvard? ¿Está disfrutando de sus estudios?

Trenton pareció quedarse de piedra, pero luego sonrió abiertamente.

—Le está yendo muy bien. Mi mujer y yo estamos muy orgullosos de ella.

—Estoy segura de que Derecho Mercantil es una carrera complicada, pero piense en lo útil que podría ser para sus propios fines cuando se gradúe. Siempre es bueno tener gente preparada dentro de la familia —dijo Emma con un brillo en los ojos.

El grupo se rio y Regina sintió una oleada de orgullo. Aparentemente sí que había estudiado. Entonces la observó mientras se adueñaba de la conversación y comenzaba a dirigir comentarios personalizados a los otros hombres presentes. Mantuvo un ritmo fluido que tuvo a todos los hombres completamente hipnotizados. Regina la contempló atentamente mientras esperaba que los otros le dedicaran alguna mirada inapropiada o algún comentario, pero los hombres se comportaron de forma cortés y parecieron estar totalmente encantados por su dulzura.

—¿Es familia de David Swan? —le preguntó Mitch cuando la conversación tuvo una pausa. Emma enmudeció, pero mantuvo la compostura.

—Es mi hermano —la voz le salió casi como a la defensiva, detalle que Regina captó pero que dudaba de que los otros lo hubieran percibido.

—Yo la pillé primero —informó Regina desinteresadamente—. Es inteligente y perfecta para ser mi asistente personal. No me importa pelearme con David para ver quién la va a involucrar en el mundo de los negocios. Los otros se rieron.

—Eres una persona lista, Regina. Siempre has sido un hueso duro de roer en los negocios. Pero bueno, el ganador se lo lleva todo, ¿no es así? —dijo Trenton.

—Exactamente —contestó Regina—. Emma es una pieza valiosa que no tengo intención de dejar que se me escape de las manos.

El rostro de Emma se encendió de la vergüenza, pero, de solo ver la satisfacción que se reflejó en sus ojos, a Regina le mereció la pena hacer el esfuerzo de dejar claro que la valoraba como empleada.

—Si nos perdonáis a Emma y a mí, estoy viendo a otras personas a las que me gustaría saludar también —se disculpó Regina con suavidad.

Esta posó la mano en el codo y la alejó del grupo. Estaban empezando a caminar a través del salón para hacerse con algo para beber, cuando de repente Regina se quedó paralizada en el sitio y fijó la mirada sobre la puerta de la entrada. Entonces maldijo por lo bajo. Emma la escuchó y la miró con el ceño fruncido, pero a continuación siguió la mirada hasta la puerta e hizo una mueca con los labios.

Su padre acababa de entrar en la sala con una rubia impresionante y mucho más joven que él del brazo. Maldita sea. ¿Qué estaba haciendo su padre aquí? ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho para que al menos hubiera estado preparado? Tras ver a su madre el pasado fin de semana e intentar por todos los medios subirle los ánimos, lo enfurecía ver aquí a su padre con su última adquisición. Emma le tocó en el brazo con el rostro lleno de simpatía. No había forma alguna de evitar el encuentro; su padre lo había visto y ya se estaba acercando a ella a través de la multitud.

—¡Regina! —dijo su padre con los ojos brillándole mientras se acercaba—. Me alegro de haberte encontrado aquí. Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos.

—Papá —contestó la morena con sequedad.

—Stella, quiero que conozcas a mi hija, Regina. Regina, esta es Stella.

Regina asintió con brusquedad pero no se regodeó en el saludo con más entusiasmo. La piel le hormigueaba, lo único que quería era estar bien lejos de la situación que tenía frente a sus narices. No podía ver más que el rostro de su madre, la tristeza de sus ojos. La confusión y la traición que aún sentía después de que su marido —durante treinta y nueve años— la abandonara de buenas a primeras.

—Es un placer —dijo ella con voz ronca y comiéndosela enterita con los ojos.

—¿Cómo has estado, hijo? —le preguntó su padre. Si él había notado la incomodidad del momento, no la expresó. O quizás es que no tenía ni la más remota idea de todo el daño que había causado a su familia por culpa de sus actos.

—Ocupada —le dijo Regina con sequedad.

Su padre sacudió un brazo de forma despectiva.

—Como si eso fuera algo nuevo. Deberías tomarte unas vacaciones. Un descanso. Me encantaría tenerte en casa y ponerme al día con todo lo que te ha pasado últimamente.

—¿Qué casa?

La voz de Regina habría congelado hasta el mismísimo infierno.

—Oh, la que me he comprado en Connecticut —contestó su padre animadamente—. Me encantaría que la vieras. Podríamos quedar para cenar. ¿Estás libre por la noche algún día de esta semana?

Regina apretó la mandíbula hasta que esta le comenzó a doler. Emma se aclaró la garganta con suavidad y dio un paso al frente con una sonrisa amable dibujada en el rostro.

—¿Le gustaría beber algo, señor Mills? Voy a ir al servicio un momento pero a la vuelta estaría encantada de traeros algo a usted y a Regina.

El padre de Regina la miró con confusión durante un momento antes de que sus ojos brillaran llenos de reconocimiento.

—¿Emma? ¿Emma Swan? ¿Eres tú de verdad?

El padre de Regina solo la había visto en dos ocasiones, cuando Emma era mucho más joven, y solo por unos breves instantes. Se sorprendió de que su padre la recordara siquiera. Ella asintió.

—Sí, señor. Estoy ahora trabajando para Regina como su asistente personal.

Su padre sonrió y se inclinó para darle un beso a Emma en la mejilla.

—Dios, cómo has crecido. La última vez que te vi fue hace años. Te has convertido en una muchacha encantadora.

—Gracias —dijo Emma—. Entonces, ¿qué me dice de la bebida?

—Whisky escocés con hielo —respondió su padre.

—Nada para mí —añadió Regina sin expresión alguna.

Emma le envió una mirada llena de simpatía y entonces se dirigió hacia el baño de señoras. No podía culparla. Había tanta tensión en el ambiente que la situación era extremadamente incómoda. Regina la observó mientras se alejaba y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que ella también quería largarse de ese lugar. Quería estar en su apartamento, a puerta cerrada, con Emma en sus brazos y perdiéndose en su cuerpo una y otra vez.

—Entonces, ¿qué hay de esa cena? —persistió su padre.

Emma se escapó hasta el lavabo de señoras aliviada. Ya que no tenía necesidad de usar el servicio y solo era una excusa para alejarse de la incómoda situación entre Regina y su padre, se retocó los labios y se contempló en el espejo. Para su sorpresa, la puerta se abrió y Stella entró. Se colocó justo al lado de Emma y la miró de forma ostensible antes de retocarse también con el pintalabios.

—Bueno, dime —comenzó Stella, aún aplicándose el carmín —. ¿Es cierto el rumor sobre Regina Mills y las expectativas que tiene con sus mujeres?

Sorprendida, Emma casi dejó caer su barra de labios al suelo, pero se movió con torpeza para intentar agarrarlo de nuevo y luego se giró hacia Stella; se había quedado de piedra ante su descaro.

—Aunque supiera los detalles de la vida personal de la señora Mills, de ningún modo traicionaría tal confianza.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Oh, vamos. Dame alguna pista. Me encantaría poder acostarme con ella, y si es una bestia en la cama tal y como sospecho, pues mejor que mejor.

Emma sacudió la cabeza.

—Estás aquí con su padre.

Stella movió la mano con un gesto despectivo.

—Solo por dinero. Pero Regina tiene mucho más y es más joven. Si puedes tener al Mills más joven, ¿por qué no ir a por ella? ¿Tienes algún consejo que darme? Tú trabajas para ella, estoy segura de que habrás tenido que lidiar con sus otras mujeres en algún momento.

Emma no debería haberse sorprendido, pero, francamente, estaba confundida por la avaricia y el tono tan insolente y directo de la otra mujer. Sin saber siquiera cómo empezar a responder, Emma simplemente se dio la vuelta y salió del cuarto de baño. No podía hacer más que sacudir la cabeza mientras se encaminaba hacia el bar, no se podía creer el gran atrevimiento de la mujer. Pidió un whisky escocés y esperó mientras el camarero lo preparaba. Después, se dio la vuelta y buscó a Regina y a su padre entre el gentío. Aún estaban justo donde ella los había dejado, y Regina parecía de todo menos contento. Su rostro denotaba frialdad, y sus ojos severidad. Era como si estuviera enfrentándose a un oponente al que de verdad deseara borrar de la faz de la tierra. Emma suspiró. Sabía que tenía que ser una lástima que tus padres se separaran después de tantos años. Regina había crecido en un ambiente estable y familiar mientras que ella y David habían estado luchando por volver a recomponerse cuando sus padres murieron. Mirándolo bien, el divorcio de los padres de Regina se parecía bastante a haberlos perdido a ambos aunque siguieran estando vivos, porque nada volvería a ser otra vez igual y ella no tendría más remedio que entender a sus padres como entidades separadas.

Emma hizo un mohín con los labios cuando vio a Stella volver a donde Regina y su padre se encontraban. La mujer no vaciló lo más mínimo en coger del brazo a Regina mientras le sonreía radiante y flirteaba con ella con descaro. La risa de Stella sonaba como un tintineo, y esta se hizo evidente a los oídos de Emma cuando se acercó un poco más a ellos con la bebida. Para su sorpresa, Regina le devolvió la sonrisa a la mujer con una propia, seductora y matadora, que hizo que Emma retrocediera al instante. Era una sonrisa que Regina usaba cuando estaba de caza. Una sonrisa que le indicaba a la mujer que no había ninguna duda de que estaba interesada. ¿Qué narices estaba pasando? Emma se quedó a unos cuantos pasos de ellos, que aún no se habían percatado de su presencia, e intentó controlar la feroz envidia —y rabia— que le corría por las venas. Intentó recordarse que ella no era una persona celosa, pero a la mierda. Estaba loca de celos y no quería más que arrancarle a esa rubia los pelos de raíz.

¿Se había vuelto loca? ¿Este era el tipo de mujer que le atraía? ¿Una que solamente se interesaba en ella por lo que pudiera pillar económicamente?

Estaba claro que la morena prefería evitar los enredos emocionales en sus relaciones. Lo había dejado más que claro. Pero habiendo un contrato firmado con Emma de por medio, tendría que pasar por encima de su cadáver si quería flirtear con esa zorra. Les daría una buena tunda a ambas si hacía falta. Emma se acercó a ellos y le tendió la bebida al padre de Regina.

—Gracias, querida —dijo el señor Mills con una sonrisa amable. Stella le hizo entonces un mohín a Regina.

—Baila conmigo, Regina.

La música está ahí desperdiciándose y yo estoy más que lista para bailar. Regina se rio entre dientes y a Emma el sonido la puso de los nervios.

—Si nos perdonas… —le dijo Regina a su padre.

Ni siquiera la miró a ella cuando condujo a Stella hasta el área reservada para bailar. Emma se las quedó mirando completamente atónita mientras Regina la estrechaba entre sus brazos — acercándola mucho, muchísimo, más cerca de su cuerpo de lo que era necesario en cualquier baile casual — y le regalaba una sonrisa. ¡Una sonrisa! La morena, que apenas sonreía a nadie. La había dejado con su padre, una situación bastante incómoda dado el hecho de que Regina se había largado con la que era su acompañante. Y no podría escaparse al cuarto de baño otra vez. Ya había utilizado esa excusa. Se dio cuenta de que el señor Mills había fruncido el ceño mientras su mirada se dirigía al punto de la sala donde Regina y Stella estaban bailando.

Ella misma era incapaz de desviar la suya. Cuando vio a Regina deslizar una de sus manos por el cuerpo de la mujer de manera provocativa, la furia le aumentó por momentos. A la mierda con todo. No se iba a quedar en la fiesta cuando Regina estaba manoseando a otra tía delante de sus narices. ¡Y nada menos que con la mujer con la que estaba saliendo su padre! Ya había hecho su trabajo. Había sido amable y cordial, había encantado a los inversores y había soltado de un tirón toda esa información inútil que había estado memorizando durante toda esa tarde. Tenía mejores cosas que hacer. Principalmente irse a casa y desahogarse con Caroline.


	18. Capitulo 16

Capítulo 16

—Qué imbécil —dijo Caroline—. No me puedo creer que dejara que esa zorra se le acercara de esa manera. ¡Especialmente cuando te tiene a ti!

Emma sonrió ante la fiera lealtad de su amiga. Las dos se encontraban tiradas en el sofá después de haberse desecho del vestido que solamente servía como burla y recordatorio de la noche que había pasado. No estaría tan espectacular con ese vestido cuando el interés de Regina se había centrado en una zorra. Nadie estaba al corriente de su relación con Regina, lo que significaba que nadie sabía realmente la vergüenza que había pasado, pero eso no la había librado de sentir la gran humillación que había sentido.

—A saber qué es en lo que estará pensando —dijo Emma con pocas energías—. Pero yo no me iba a quedar allí viéndolos a los dos haciéndose ojitos entre ambas. Era asqueroso.

—¡Y no deberías! —exclamó Caroline. Sus ojos brillaron entonces con una luz repentina, señal más que evidente para Emma de que probablemente lo más seguro hubiera sido salir corriendo. —¿Y es tan buena en la cama como me imagino?

Emma suspiró de exasperación.

—Por el amor de Dios, Caro.

—Eh, dame algo por donde empezar. Lo único que tengo yo son tus fantasías y tú ya tienes al de verdad.

—Es una diosa, ¿de acuerdo? Me dejó fascinada y muerta. Nada ni nadie con quien poder compararlo. Y eso que yo creía que había tenido buen sexo en el pasado, salvo que nunca había sido nada tan intensamente bueno como para compararlo con esto.

—Joder —dijo Caroline con un tono de voz apenado—. Sabía que algo fuerte estaba pasando cuando me llamaste para que te preparara la bolsa. No llevabas ni un solo día trabajando para ella y ya te quedabas a dormir en su casa. Regina se mueve rápido. Eso se lo tienes que reconocer.

—Sí, moverse rápido lo hace estupendamente —dijo Emma con el ceño fruncido. —¿Quieres que pidamos algo fuera y luego nos atiborramos del helado que hay en el congelador? ¿O ya has comido? —Emma sacudió la cabeza.

—Supuestamente íbamos a cenar después de la fiesta. Eso fue hasta que la rubia siliconada entrara en escena.

Caroline alargó la mano para coger el teléfono.

—¿Pizza te parece bien?

—Divinamente —dijo en voz baja. Mientras Caroline buscaba el teléfono en la agenda, el timbre de la puerta sonó. Emma se levantó y le hizo un gesto con la mano a Caroline para que no se moviera.

—Encarga tú la comida. Yo voy a ver quién es.

Se fue hacia el portero y presionó el botón.

—¿Sí?

—Emma, mueve el culo hasta aquí ahora mismo.

La furiosa voz de Regina inundó el apartamento. Caroline soltó el teléfono con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—¿Para qué, Regina? —dijo ella dejando que su irritación saliera a la luz.

—Te juro por Dios que si no mueves ese culo hasta aquí abajo ahora mismo, subiré y te sacaré de ahí yo misma, y no me importa una mierda si estás vestida o no. Tienes tres minutos para aparecer por la puerta.

Emma colgó el portero automático con indignación. Caminó hasta donde estaba Caroline y se dejó caer en el sofá.

—Bueno —dijo Caroline atreviéndose a hablar—, si está aquí, exigiendo tu presencia, será que no está con la rubia siliconada, obviamente.

—¿Estás sugiriendo que le haga caso a esa arrogante? —le preguntó Emma con incredulidad.

Caroline se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, expongámoslo de este modo. Yo de verdad creo que encontrará la manera de subir hasta aquí y de sacarte de este apartamento. Es mejor que vayas pacíficamente y soluciones la situación de la rubia siliconada de primera mano. Al fin y al cabo, Regina está aquí, y ella no —entonces bajó la mirada hasta su reloj—. Y yo creo que ahora solo te quedarán unos dos minutos antes de que eche el edificio abajo.

Ella suspiró y a continuación salió disparada hasta su cuarto sin estar muy segura de saber por qué obedecía a Regina tras la humillación que había sentido al presenciar la escenita de la fiesta, que era más que suficiente para que le revolviera de nuevo el estómago. Sin embargo, se dio prisa en ponerse unos vaqueros y una camiseta, y, por si acaso, cogió una muda para ir al trabajo al día siguiente y la guardó en la bolsa. Mejor que sobrara que no que faltara. Tras coger todos sus productos de aseo, se precipitó de nuevo al salón y le lanzó un beso a Caroline mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

—Mándame un mensaje diciéndome que aún sigues viva o asumiré que te ha matado y empezaré a buscar el cuerpo —dijo Caroline.

Emma sacudió la mano por encima del hombro y salió del apartamento para dirigirse rápidamente al ascensor. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, Regina estaba solo a unos pocos pasos de distancia con la mandíbula apretada y los ojos llenos de furia. Se abalanzó hacia ella sin darle ninguna oportunidad de avanzar. Regina era una mujer alfa muy cabreada y venía a por ella. La joven dio un paso para salir del ascensor y Regina la agarró de la mano y la arrastró hasta la entrada del edificio ante un portero que parecía alarmado ante la escena que estaba presenciando. Emma consiguió sonreírle al portero para tranquilizarlo —no quería que llamara a la policía— antes de dirigirle toda su atención a Regina.

Sentía su mano intransigente y bien agarrada a la suya; el enfado que tenía hacía mella en todo su cuerpo. ¿Por qué narices estaba la morena tan enfadada? No es que ella se hubiera ido con otra persona en sus narices en una fiesta en la que estaban juntas. Emma suspiró cuando Regina la metió en la parte trasera del coche y luego caminó para llegar al otro lateral. En el mismo momento en que Regina se deslizó a su lado, el coche comenzó a moverse.

—Regina…

La hembra alfa se giró hacia ella con una expresión fiera en el rostro.

—Cállate, Emma. No me digas ni una maldita palabra ahora mismo. Estoy demasiado enfadada contigo como para ser razonable. Necesito calmarme antes de que pueda siquiera pensar en discutir esto contigo.

Ella se encogió de hombros como si no le importara y le dio la espalda, se negaba a seguir mirándola a los ojos. Podía sentir la ola de frustración que provenía de ella, escuchó el pequeño gruñido de impaciencia e irritación que soltó, pero la ignoró y siguió fijándose en las luces que pasaban y en el titileo de colores nocturnos que la ciudad reflejaba.

Debería haberse quedado en su apartamento, pero quería que llegara esta confrontación. Había estado toda la noche hirviendo de la rabia y, ahora que Regina estaba forzando la situación, ella estaba más que armada y preparada. El coche seguía andando en silencio, aunque solo el enfado de Regina ya era más que suficiente para llenar ese abismo que había entre las dos. Emma no miró ni una sola vez en dirección a Regina, se negaba a mostrar debilidad alguna. Y ella sabía que eso solo conseguía enfurecerla más.

Cuando llegaron al edificio de Regina, abrió la puerta con fuerza y la agarró de la mano para tirar de ella hasta fuera. Con los dedos bien firmes alrededor de su antebrazo, la condujo hasta la entrada y luego hasta el ascensor. Justo cuando la puerta del apartamento se cerró detrás de ella, juntó sus labios con más fuerza — parecía estar intentando mantener su temperamento a raya— y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Al salón —le ordenó—. Tenemos mucho de lo que hablar.

—Como quieras —murmuró.

Ella se deshizo de la mano que la tenía agarrada y se encaminó hacia el salón. Se dejó caer en el sofá y luego lo observó con expectación. Regina comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro delante de Emma, pero se detuvo un momento para fulminarla con la mirada. Respiró hondo y, a continuación, sacudió la cabeza.

—No puedo siquiera hablarte ahora mismo de lo enfadada que estoy.

Ella arqueó una ceja, poco impresionada por el hecho de saber que ella era la que estaba enfadada. Porque la que realmente estaba enfadada era ella. Tenía todo el derecho de estarlo.

—¿Que tú estás enfadado? —le preguntó con incredulidad—. ¿Por qué narices, si es que se puede saber? ¿Al final la zorra esa te dijo que no? No creo que ese sea el caso, estaba bastante dispuesta a meterse entre tus piernas.

Regina arrugó la frente, confundida.

—¿De qué narices estás hablando?

Aunque estaba más que dispuesta a explicarle de qué era de lo que estaba hablando, la morena levantó la mano y la cortó.

—Primero me vas a escuchar tú para que te explique por qué estoy tan enfadado. Después, cuando haya tenido oportunidad de calmarme, te voy a dejar ese culo rojo como un tomate.

—Y una mierda —le soltó.

—Desapareciste —le contestó mordaz—. No tenía ni puta idea de dónde estabas, de lo que te había pasado, de si algún cerdo te había llevado con él o de si estabas enferma o herida. ¿En qué narices estabas pensando? ¿No se te ocurrió en ningún momento concederme al menos una explicación? Si hubieras dicho que te querías ir a casa, te habría llevado yo misma.

Emma se levantó enfadada por su ignorancia. ¿De verdad era tan tonta?

—Si no hubieras estado tan pegado a la pareja de tu padre, ¡a lo mejor te habrías dado cuenta!

La comprensión inundó sus ojos, y entonces sacudió la cabeza mientras suspiraba.

—Así que de ella es de lo que va la cosa. Stella.

—Sí, Stella. O como sea que se llame.

La morena sacudió la cabeza de nuevo.

—Estabas celosa. Por el amor de Dios, Emma.

—¿Celosa? Eres tan arrogante y egocéntrica, Regina. No tiene nada que ver con los celos, sino con el respeto. Tú y yo estamos metidas en una relación. Puede no ser una tradicional, pero tenemos un contrato. Y me perteneces. No te voy a compartir con ninguna rubia siliconada.

Regina pareció quedarse completamente sorprendido por su vehemencia, pero luego echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rio, lo que solo sirvió para que ella se enfadara aún más. Todavía algo agitado, dijo:

—Has conseguido apaciguar mi enfado lo suficiente como para poder azotar ese culo tan bonito que tienes. Vete al dormitorio, Emma. Y desnúdate.

—¿Qué carajo?

—Y vigila esa boca. David te la lavaría con jabón.

—No seas hipócrita. David y tú las tenéis muy sucias.

—Al cuarto, Emma. Ya. Por cada minuto que te retrases, te llevarás cinco azotes más, y si te piensas que no voy en serio, ponme a prueba. Ya te has ganado veinte.

Ella se lo quedó mirando boquiabierta, pero, cuando Regina bajó la mirada para controlar su reloj, salió pitando hacia el dormitorio. Estaba loca. Debería estar yendo en la dirección contraria, y, aun así, ahí estaba, desnudándose en su cuarto para que pudiera azotarla. Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. La expectación comenzó a instalársele en el vientre. ¿Expectación? No tenía ningún sentido. La idea de que la azotaran era repugnante, y, aun así, no sabía por qué parecía también ser muy… tentadora y erótica. La mano de Regina iba a tocar su culo, a marcarla, a ejercer su dominación sobre ella… Estaba como una cabra. Pero, bueno, eso tampoco era nuevo. Haber firmado un contrato ya hacía que su cordura fuera cuestionable. Cuando Regina entró en el dormitorio, Emma ya estaba desnuda y sentada en el filo de la cama. Se encontraba vacilante y preocupada y la cabeza parecía no querer funcionarle debido a lo que estaba a punto de pasar. No estaba del todo segura de que le fuera a gustar esto. Mejor dicho, estaba bastante segura de que no le iba a gustar, pero una pequeña parte de su ser estaba intrigada y excitada por la idea de que Regina la fuera a azotar en el culo. El corazón se le instaló en la boca de la garganta cuando Regina se quedó plantada justo enfrente de ella, con toda su presencia poderosa y arrolladora.

—Levántate, Emma —le ordenó tranquilamente, sin rastro de enfado en su rostro.

La joven se puso de pie, vacilante, y él se subió a la cama. Se pegó con rapidez al cabecero con las almohadas tras la espalda y luego extendió la mano hacia ella. Emma se subió también a la cama mirando su mano con vacilación. Regina la puso boca abajo encima de su regazo, el vientre encima de sus muslos y sus nalgas en pompa a una distancia de relativamente fácil acceso. Le masajeó los cachetes de forma que no dejara ni un trozo de piel sin tocar.

—Veinte golpes, Emma. Espero que los cuentes. Al final, me darás las gracias por haberte azotado y entonces te follaré hasta que ni siquiera recuerdes tu nombre.

Su mente se vio desbordada por expresiones como «joder»., «qué cojones». y «oh, sí, por favor»..

Todas al mismo tiempo. Se estaba volviendo loca, no tenía otra explicación. El primer golpe la sorprendió y Emma soltó una ligera exclamación. No estaba segura de si fue porque le dolió o si es que solamente la sorprendió.

—Te has ganado uno más —le dijo con seriedad—. Cuéntalos en voz alta, Emma.

«Oh, mierda».. Regina le pasó la mano por el trasero y volvió a azotarla.

—Uno —consiguió articular sin respiración.

—Muy bien —le dijo con un ronroneo en la voz. Le acarició la zona que había recibido el golpe con la palma de la mano y luego azotó otra parte diferente de su trasero. Emma casi se olvidó de contar, pero luego se precipitó a decir «dos». antes de que le añadiera otro. Todo el culo le hormigueaba, pero cuando ese primer ardor remitió, todo lo que pudo sentir fue la intensa y placentera excitación adueñándose de su vientre. Su sexo se contrajo, y Emma se movió inquieta en un intento de aliviar el incesante dolor. Tres. Cuatro. Cinco. Cuando llego a la docena, se encontró sin aliento y totalmente recalentada… retorciéndose encima del regazo de Regina. Las caricias que le regalaba la estaban volviendo loca, además de que contrastaban perfectamente con los golpes más fuertes que le proporcionaba. Pero aun así, nunca le golpeaba demasiado fuerte. Le daba lo justo para tenerla al límite, así que, para el azote número dieciséis, Emma no hacía más que suplicar que le diera más… y más fuerte. Todo el culo lo tenía ardiendo, pero el calor era maravilloso. Sumamente placentero. Nunca antes había experimentado nada como aquello. Estaba muy cerquita del orgasmo, y nunca se hubiera imaginado poder encontrar alivio con meros azotes, o realmente poder disfrutar de la experiencia.

—Quédate quieta y no te atrevas a correrte —la advirtió Regina—. Te quedan dos, y si te corres, me aseguraré de que no disfrutes tanto la próxima vez.

Emma respiró hondo mientras cerraba los ojos y ponía todo el cuerpo tenso para mantener a raya el orgasmo que amenazaba con absorberla entera.

—Diecinueve —dijo apenas en un susurro, ya no tenía ni aliento.

—Más alto —le ordenó.

—¡Veinte!

Oh, Dios… se había terminado. Emma se hundió en la cama con todo el cuerpo tenso por la presión de haber tenido que contener la respiración y haber intentado no correrse con desesperación. Tenía la entrepierna ardiendo. Era como si la hubiera azotado ahí mismo, como si hubiera sentido cada golpe en el clítoris. Le palpitaba y se le contraía en exceso. Sabía que, con el solo roce de su respiración, sería capaz de despegar hasta el cielo como un cohete. Y eso la enfadaba. Su falta de control. El hecho de que le había hecho querer algo que debería encontrar aborrecedor. Regina la dejó tumbada ahí por un momento hasta que la respiración se le calmara y no estuviera tan al borde del orgasmo.

Entonces la levantó con suavidad y la puso de espaldas en la cama mientras ella se tumbaba encima de ella, se coloca un strap on doble. Su boca encontró los pechos de Emma. Los chupó y les dio pequeños tirones con los labios mientras seguía peleándose con la ropa. Cuando consiguió quitarse la camisa, Emma esperaba que le extendiera las piernas y se la follara con fuerza, pero Regina solo se bajó de la cama y la agarró de las piernas para traerla hasta el borde. Entonces sí que se las abrió para colocarse justo en la entrada de su cuerpo y mirarla con ojos brillantes e intensos.

—¿Has disfrutado de los azotes, Emma?

—Que te jodan —le dijo esta con rudeza, aún enfadada por su reacción.

Regina la perturbaba. Le hacía cuestionarlo todo sobre sí misma y a ella ese sentimiento no le gustaba ni una pizca. La morena apretó la mandíbula ante la evidente falta de respeto que denotaba su voz.

—No, Emma, cariño. Es más bien que te jodan a ti.

Regina se hundió bien adentro de ella con una fuerte sacudida. La joven ahogó un grito y arqueó la espalda mientras los puños se le cerraban y agarraba las sábanas con los dedos.

—Dame las gracias por haberte azotado —le insistió.

—Vete a la mierda.

Se retiró de ella hasta tener solo la punta del strap on en su interior para provocarla y excitarla.

—Respuesta equivocada —replicó con un ronroneo—. Dame las gracias y hazlo bien.

—Acaba con esto ya de una vez —dijo Emma con la desesperación intensificándose.

No quería ser esa persona tan débil y suplicante, pero se encontraba peligrosamente cerca de mandarlo todo a la mierda y perder cada ápice de orgullo que tenía cada vez que se encontraba con la morena. Regina la besó, pero era un beso castigador, uno que le había dado con el único propósito de recordarle que ella no estaba en ninguna disposición de mandar. Aun así, lo que conseguía era fomentar un hambre voraz hacia ella. La necesidad que sentía era intensa y la estaba volviendo loca. —Te olvidas de quién es el que manda aquí, Emma, cariño —le murmuró mientras delineaba su barbilla con un dedo—. Me perteneces, lo que significa que lo que tú quieres no importa. Solo lo que yo quiero.

Emma entrecerró los ojos y frunció la boca.

—Gilipolleces, Regina.

Ella se retiró lentamente de su carne hinchada.

—Tengo un contrato que lo confirma —le dijo con voz sedosa. Luego se hundió en ella una vez más, Emma se quedó sorprendida por la fuerza y la rapidez de su embestida.

—Puedo romper ese contrato cuando quiera —le contestó ella airadamente. La verdad era que estaba muy tentada de hacerlo ahora mismo solo para hacerle enfadar tanto como ella lo estaba.

Pero no era lo que quería, y ambas lo sabían. El cuerpo de Regina se quedó completamente paralizado y tenso sobre el suyo y sus labios se movieron vacilantes sobre su cuello hasta deslizarse finalmente por sus pechos. Los pezones se le endurecieron por el deseo y la espalda se le arqueó a modo de súplica. Quería que posara la boca sobre su piel. Estaba a punto, muy preparada. y también muy enfadada.

—Sí, sí que puedes —le dijo con confusión—. ¿Es eso lo que quieres, Emma? ¿Quieres romper el contrato e irte ahora mismo? ¿O quieres que te folle?

Maldita fuera, la volvía loca. Regina sabía perfectamente bien lo que quería, pero la iba a obligar a decirlo en voz alta. Quería que ella le suplicara. Su mirada se volvió mucho más intensa; la embistió con fuerza y se quedó quieta dentro de ella. Emma estaba palpitante y tensa, una súplica sin voz para que continuara. Pero, sin embargo, se mantuvo quieta, esperando.

—Dilo, Emma.

Ella estaba a punto de llorar de la frustración. Estaba tan cerca… tan al límite que no podía quedarse quieta. Su cuerpo estaba alerta a cualquier movimiento que la morena hiciera.

—Gracias —murmuró.

—Gracias, ¿por qué? —la animó.

—¡Gracias por azotarme!

Regina se rio entre dientes.

—Ahora dime lo que quieres.

—Quiero que me folles, ¡maldita sea!

—Pídemelo por favor —le dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia en los labios.

—Por favor, Regina —le suplicó con voz ronca. Odiaba la desesperación tan obvia que salía de su garganta—. Por favor, fóllame. Termínalo de una vez, por favor.

—Cosas buenas pasan cuando me obedeces. Recuerda eso, Emma. Recuérdalo la próxima vez que pienses en irte sin haberme dicho ni una palabra.

Regina se inclinó hacia delante y enterró los dedos en su pelo. La agarró durante un instante pero luego deslizó las manos por sus hombros para empujarla contra ella y así hacer sus fuertes embestidas mucho más profundas. Se introducía en su interior con un ritmo tan impaciente que ella solo podía concentrarse en ella y nada más que en ella mientras el strap on entraba y salía de su cuerpo. Emma no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba gritando.

«Para».

«No pares».

Estaba suplicándole, rogándole con la voz ronca mientras las lágrimas le caían por las mejillas y arqueaba la espalda de una manera tan exagerada que no estaba tocando ni la cama siquiera. Y entonces Regina la rodeó con los brazos y la estrechó contra sí. Le murmuró palabras tranquilizadoras y suaves, le acarició el pelo mientras se vaciaba en ella y la dejaba empapada.

—Shhh, Emma, cariño. Ya está. Ya ha terminado. Te tengo, déjame cuidar de ti.

Estaba completamente agotada y desorientada por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Ella no era esa persona. A ella no le iban esas perversiones, ni los azotes, ni el sexo duro, sino que le gustaba hacerlo despacito y con delicadeza. Sin prisas. Tomándose su tiempo. Tener sexo con Regina era como un infierno, una fuerza como nunca antes ella había experimentado y que sabía que nunca más volvería a experimentar sin ella. Regina la estaba desnudando capa a capa. Le estaba dejando expuestas partes de ella con las que no se encontraba familiarizada. La hacía sentir vulnerable e insegura. ¿Qué era lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer con esta nueva Emma?

Ella se quedó tumbada encima de ella mientras le besaba la sien y le acariciaba el pelo con movimientos reconfortantes. Emma se arrimó a la morena en busca de su calor y de su fuerza. Era un refugio seguro cuando tantas cosas estaban tan confusas. Su mente, su cuerpo, su corazón. Cuando encontró sus labios, esta vez la besó con exquisita ternura en vez de ser tan controladora y posesiva como antes. Fue dulce, muy dulce. Como si fueran amantes reconectando de nuevo tras haber hecho el amor.

El problema era que ella apenas podía contar como hacer el amor el que la hubiera azotado en el culo y luego la hubiera poseído lentamente y con rudeza. Sexo. Solo era sexo. Sexo increíble, bochornoso, caliente y sin emoción de ningún tipo.

Pero sexo al fin y al cabo.

Y sería un error muy peligroso considerarlo algún día algo diferente.


	19. Capitulo 17

Capítulo 17

Regina estaba tumbada en la oscuridad con la mirada fija y vacía en el techo mientras Emma se encontraba acurrucada en el recodo de su brazo. Sabía que estaba despierta, su cuerpo no se había quedado laxo ni su respiración suave, dos cosas que la morena asociaba con su descanso.

Estaba tumbada ahí en silencio, arrimada contra su costado casi como si estuviera procesando todo lo que acababa de ocurrir. Era una puta cabrona. Lo sabía, y estaba un poco arrepentida. Pero también sabía que no iba a parar. Había roto cada promesa que le había hecho hasta el momento, y, aun así, sabía que seguiría rompiéndolas.

No la había introducido en su mundo con calma y tranquilidad. No la había tratado con suavidad. Ni con paciencia. Emma la volvía loca, la desquiciaba. Regina abrió la boca, pero luego la volvió a cerrar otra vez. Le debía una explicación por lo que había pasado esta noche y, aun así, su orgullo no dejaba que le dijera por qué. Le había cabreado que se hubiera ido molesta, pero también al mismo tiempo le divertía y le hacía sentirse orgullosa de ella, ya que básicamente la había mandado a freír espárragos y la había abandonado allí.

Si hubiera estado con cualquier otra, una escenita tan peligrosa como la que ella había protagonizado esa noche habría más que justificado sus acciones. La morena habría sido la primero que le habría dicho que corriera muy, muy lejos y lo más rápido que pudiera. Luego la misma le habría pegado una buena tunda al quien la hubiera utilizado de tal forma. Pero si la rubia intentaba alejarse de ella, Regina sabía perfectamente que no la dejaría escapar. Iría tras ella con todo lo que tenía, y, a menos que la atara a su cama y la mantuviera cautiva, no la iba a dejar ir. No todavía.

—Lo que pasó esta noche no fue lo que pensaste —le dijo sorprendiéndose a sí misma cuando la afirmación se le escapó de los labios.

Maldición, Regina no quería tocar este tema con ella ni ahora ni nunca. Si Emma no había decidido quedarse para ver por ella misma lo que había pasado, ¿por qué debería explicárselo ella?

«Porque es diferente y te has comportado como una imbécil con ella. Se lo debes».

Emma se revolvió contra la morena y se apoyó en un brazo, el pelo le caía en cascada sobre el hombro. La morena alargó la mano hasta la lámpara ante la necesidad que tenía de verla discutir con ella. El suave fulgor le iluminó el rostro y su morena piel brilló bajo la tenue luz. Era hermosa. No había otra palabra para describirla. Era tan dulce que provocaba hasta un dolor físico al mirarla, menos cuando estaba enfadada con ella.

Pero, sin embargo, tenía que admitir que lo había puesto a cien cuando se había mostrado tan celosa y desdeñosa como una gatita enfadada. Se la había querido follar allí mismo para que esta le clavara esas garras en la espalda.

—Creo que era bastante obvio lo que pasaba —dijo Emma entrecerrando los ojos—. La rubia me arrinconó en el baño y dejó muy claro que prefería al Mills más joven y más rica antes que a tu versión más vieja y menos rica. Y también quería indicaciones sobre cómo llevarte a la cama. Y justo después lo único que veo es a las dos pegadas la una contra la otra en la pista de baile, tú cogiéndole el culo… sin mencionar también otros sitios.

Ella se paró y respiró hondo. Regina podía deducir que se estaba enfadando otra vez, pero admiró que lo hubiera sacado todo. No le tenía miedo, y eso le gustaba. Regina no quería una ratoncita tímida, aunque sí quisiera a una persona completamente sumisa. Había una diferencia entre ser sumisa y no tener carácter. La morena quería una mujer fuerte con mente propia, pero que no se enfadara por su dominancia.

Emma podría ser la mujer perfecta para ella, pero no estaba segura de qué conclusiones sacar de ello.

—Sé que nuestra relación no es pública. Y sé que estaba ahí por trabajo. Nadie sabe lo nuestro. No debería haberme sentido tan avergonzada, pero me sentí humillada y no podía hacer nada. Quería meterme bajo una mesa y morirme, porque yo seguía pensando que teníamos un contrato. Yo te pertenezco, pero, maldita sea, si yo te pertenezco, entonces por huevos tú también me perteneces a mí, y ahí estabas tú tan cómoda con la rubia. Le sonreíste de esa forma tan especial, Regina. Y tú no le sonríes a nadie.

El estómago se le revolvió al escuchar el dolor en su voz, la acusación en su tono.

—Me cabreó y me humilló porque en todo lo que podía pensar era en que no estabas satisfecha conmigo y que no era mujer suficiente para ti. ¿Hemos estado juntas, cuánto, unas pocas veces, y ya estabas al acecho de tu siguiente contrato?

—Eso es una estupidez —dijo Regina furiosa de que le hubiera hecho daño con sus acciones—. Una total y completa gilipollez. Mira, bailé con ella. La dejé que se me insinuara porque quería que mi padre viera con qué clase de mujer se había asociado. La tía no era nada sutil y quería que mi padre lo viera. Me cabreó cuando lo vi entrar con ella en la sala y todo empeoró cuando comenzó a tirarme los tejos con mi padre justo ahí delante. No he superado el divorcio de mis padres. No estoy acostumbrada a ver a mi padre con una mujer diferente cada semana. Mi madre está en casa llorando su matrimonio mientras a mi padre parece no importarle una mierda. Así que, sí, la dejé que se me echara encima e hice que sus intenciones fueran obvias a la vista de todos porque mi padre necesita ver la clase de mujer por la que ha reemplazado a mi madre.

Los ojos de Emma se suavizaron y parte de su enfado se disolvió mientras tocaba a Regina en el brazo.

—Te duele verlo con todas esas otras mujeres.

—Sí, claro —soltó Regina—. Siempre los tuve a ambos como referencia toda mi vida. Me sentí humillada cuando Daniela y yo nos divorciamos; me sentí como el fracaso más grande del planeta porque mis padres habían estado juntos y habían aclarado sus diferencias durante casi cuarenta años, y yo no pude hacer que el mío durara ni tres malditos años. Ellos eran un ejemplo de lo que el matrimonio podía ser. Eran la prueba de que el amor existe aún hoy día y de que los matrimonios pueden funcionar si las personas se esfuerzan. Y entonces, de un día para otro, mi padre se larga y en cuestión de meses ya se habían divorciado. Sigo sin entenderlo. No tiene ningún sentido, y odio todo el daño que eso le está provocando a mi madre. Estoy muy cabreada con mi padre, y, aun así, lo sigo queriendo. Me decepcionó. Decepcionó a nuestra familia. Y no lo puedo perdonar por ello.

—Te entiendo —dijo Emma con suavidad—. Cuando mis padres murieron, me enfadé muchísimo con ellos. Suena estúpido, ¿verdad? Ellos no eran culpables. Al contrario, ni siquiera habían tenido intención de morir. Fueron víctimas de un conductor borracho. Y , aun así, me enfadé muchísimo con ellos por haberme abandonado. Si no hubiera sido por David, no sé lo que habría hecho. Él fue mi punto de apoyo. Nunca olvidaré todo lo que ha hecho por mí.

Regina la estrechó contra ella. Sabía que había pasado por una época dura tras la muerte de sus padres. David se había desesperado porque no sabía cómo ayudarla, o qué hacer. Emma estaba enfadada y llena de dolor, y parecía imposible. Intentar llegar a ella había vuelto loco a David, además de cuidarla y ofrecerle amor y apoyo.

David la había criado como un padre, pero en realidad había sido de todo para Emma. Padre, madre y hermano. Protector y su única fuente de recursos. No muchos hombres habrían hecho lo que él hizo. No muchos hombres lo habrían dejado todo de lado, cualquier oportunidad de tener una familia o una relación, para cuidar él solo de una hermana más pequeña. Regina lo admiraba por ello. Emma vaciló y luego puso una distancia corta entre las dos, un hecho que a la morena no le gustó y que le hizo tener que tragarse las ganas de pegarla contra ella con más firmeza. Hubiera sido muy desesperado, muy necesitado. Y Regina no quería necesitar a nadie.

—Regina —dijo con el rostro lleno de inseguridad. Parecía estar debatiéndose entre hacer o no la pregunta que tenía en la punta de la lengua. La morena esperó, insegura también de querer o no que ella preguntara lo que fuera que estuviera cogiendo valor para pronunciar. —¿Qué pasó entre tú y Daniela? Sé que te hizo daño… Sé que ella fue la que te dejó y trajo repercusiones importantes.

Regina se quedó en silencio durante un momento. Lo último que quería era hablar de Daniela o de la traición que sintió al ver cómo se separaron. ¿Le debía a Emma una explicación? No. No le debía una maldita explicación a nadie. Pero, aun así, Regina sintió como si cediera, como si quisiera explicárselo para que así pudiera entender el porqué del contrato y de los requisitos tan específicos. Nunca se había explicado con ninguna mujer con la que hubiera estado desde que se divorció. No era un hábito en el que quería caer, pero Emma era diferente y se dio cuenta de ello incluso teniendo en mente que el que fuera diferente era peligroso.

—Estoy segura de que el contrato te parece… extremo —comenzó—. Incluso frío. Inhumano. Dominante. Probablemente me hace parecer una gran cabrona u otras muchas palabras que se me vienen ahora a la mente.

Emma no respondió, pero pudo ver la comprensión en sus ojos. No hizo ningún ademán de negar lo que había dicho, ningún intento de hacerlo sentir mejor, y eso le gustó de ella. No la estaba juzgando tampoco, solo tenía. curiosidad.

—Daniela y yo compartimos una relación en la que yo tenía completo control. No quiero meterme ni en los cómos ni porqués, algunas cosas son como son. Era, es, una necesidad que tengo. Yo no tuve ninguna infancia traumática que me haya hecho ser como soy. No tengo ninguna inestabilidad emocional, es solamente una perversión. Aunque más que eso, es quien soy. No puedo cambiar eso por nadie. Yo no quiero cambiar. Me siento cómodo con quien soy y con lo que quiero y necesito.

Ella asintió.

—Eso lo entiendo.

—No sé por qué se fue. Quizá ya no la satisfacía. O a lo mejor ya no quería la clase de relación que compartíamos. Joder, puede que aceptara solo para hacerme feliz. A lo mejor nunca fue verdaderamente feliz. No lo sé. Y a estas alturas no me importa, pero, cuando se fue, hizo toda clase de acusaciones sin fundamento. Me crucificó tanto en el juicio del divorcio como en los medios. Le contaba a todo el mundo que escuchara que yo abusaba de ella y que ejercía poder sobre ella. Daniela pintaba nuestra relación como si no fuera consensuada, lo cual era una gran mentira, porque yo le dejé claro desde el primer día cuáles eran mis expectativas y mis necesidades. Me aseguré de que se metía en la relación y luego en el matrimonio con los ojos bien abiertos.

Los ojos de Emma se llenaron de preocupación e inmediatamente después de compasión. Odiaba eso. No necesitaba que nadie la compadeciera. No era la razón por la que estaba desahogándose en un momento poscoital sensiblero y cómodo. Solo quería que Emma lo entendiera.

—Si esa clase de relación ya no iba con ella no se lo hubiera echado en cara. Lo único que tenía que hacer era ser honesta conmigo y decir que quería marcharse. Yo la habría mantenido de forma generosa y la habría apoyado en su decisión. Pero en vez de eso, se puso a la defensiva y me tachó de monstruo abusador. Y eso no se lo perdonaré nunca. Aprendí una lección muy dura con nuestro matrimonio. Nunca me metí en ninguna otra relación sin haberme protegido antes de esa clase de acusaciones. Puede verse como extremo, pero no entro en ninguna relación sin contratos bien detallados y firmados. Yo no voy de líos de una noche. No tengo sexo casual. Si una mujer va a estar en mi cama, sabe cómo va a ir la cosa y ha firmado antes un contrato que nos proteja a ambas.

—Quizá necesitaba convencerse de que eras esa persona tan terrible para poder dejarte —dijo Emma con suavidad—. Me imagino que salir de un matrimonio nunca es fácil.

Regina resopló.

—Dile eso a mi padre. Eres inocente, Emma. Dulce, pero inocente. La gente pone fin a sus matrimonios todos los días. Siempre me he preguntado qué es lo que hace que alguien se levante un día y diga «Hoy es el día en el que voy a dejar a mi marido o mujer».. La lealtad debería contar para algo. Nadie quiere que las cosas funcionen hoy en día. Es muy fácil conseguir un abogado para divorciarse y pasar página.

Ella posó la mano en su pecho, un gesto que lo consoló infinitamente. A Regina le gustaba que la tocara. Que Dios lo ayudara pero no estaba segura de que fuera a tener suficiente de ella. Tomaría y tomaría cosas de Emma hasta que no quedara nada. Hasta que se convirtiera en una Daniela y no pudiera soportarlo más. La morena nunca quiso que otra mujer se sintiera como Daniela obviamente se había sentido. Era mucho mejor complacerse y luego pasar página. Eso mismo de lo que acusaba a Daniela y a su padre. A lo mejor ella tampoco era mucho mejor que ellos.

—No todo el mundo te va a traicionar, Regina —dijo ella en voz baja—. Hay muchos que te son leales. No puedes controlarlo todo. No puedes controlar lo que una persona siente por ti, o lo que les hace enfadarse. Solo puedes controlar cómo tú reaccionas, cómo tú actúas, cómo piensas o te sientes.

—Eres increíblemente sabia para ser tan joven —le dijo con ironía—. ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que me acaba de dar una lección alguien catorce años menor que yo?

Ella se inclinó hacia delante y lo sorprendió dándole un beso. Sus labios vagaron sobre los suyos con calidez y mucha dulzura. Sus pechos rozaron el pecho de la morena.

—Estás muy obsesionado con eso de la edad —murmuró—. A lo mejor es que simplemente soy inteligente.

La morena se rio y entonces reclamó sus labios de nuevo. Ahora que tenía todo el cuerpo de Emma pegado al suyo otra vez, parecía que estaba volviendo de nuevo a la vida. Pero entonces ella vaciló y la empujó hacia atrás con el rostro lleno de seriedad. A Regina eso no le gustó. La quería junto a ella, pero estaba claro que aún quedaba otra cosa que quería sacarse del pecho.

—Tenemos que dejar clara una cosa. Entiendo lo que estabas intentando hacer por tu padre. Pero habérmelo dicho primero no habría estado mal, por si no lo sabías. Me cabreó verte con la rubia esa, y, si esto vuelve a suceder otra vez, me iré tal y como hice anoche. Con la única diferencia de que esa vez no me vas a ablandar con tus palabras para estar de buenas conmigo. Entiendo que tengas todo el poder en esta relación, pero eso no significa que me vaya a quedar ahí viendo cómo te ligas a otra mujer mientras estoy obligada a mirar.

Ella la observó con cautela, como si estuviera segura de que lo que había dicho la iba a enfadar, pero, en cambio, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una risotada. Cuando volvió a mirarla, Emma parecía desconcertada y decepcionada por su reacción.

—Estás tan mona cuando te enfadas —le dijo aún sonriendo abiertamente—. A lo mejor no eres tan inteligente si has accedido a esta locura.

—O quizás es la mejor decisión que he tomado en mi vida —le contestó con un repentino tono serio y con los ojos contemplándolo sombríamente.

—Eso es debatible, pero no voy a malgastar mi tiempo cuestionando mi buena fortuna —le dijo. Regina la rodeó con los brazos y la colocó bajo su cuerpo. Deseaba con toda el alma que estuviera ya lista para ella porque no podía esperar.

No podía pasarse otro segundo más estando sin sentir de su cuerpo. Pero algo sobre la conversación que habían tenido, en la mirada que tenía plasmada en sus ojos y en la forma en que parecía ser tan permisiva la hizo dudar. Maldita sea, esta vez iría lento. Le daría lo que se merecía en vez de follársela con rudeza, que solo conseguía hacerlo quedar casi un poco mejor que un animal. No tenía que ser esa persona tan fría y desconfiada. Por una vez podía concentrarse en el placer de alguien en vez de ser una egoísta.

Por Emma podía hacerlo. Quería hacerlo. No se merecía menos. Regina la besó. Suavemente. Sin tanta agresión como había hecho antes. Le mordió los labios con delicadeza, se estaba alimentando de ellos y la estaba persuadiendo a abrirse para ella conforme avanzaba. Su lengua rozó la de ella con provocación y flirteo. Primero solo una vez, y luego otra y otra. Y otra. Deslizó la boca desde su mentón hasta su oreja, donde jugó con el lóbulo, le lamió la concha auditiva y luego ligeramente justo debajo en la piel del cuello.

La sintió estremecerse, y ella mismo sintió una oleada de satisfacción al ver que le estaba dando placer. Pequeños escalofríos le recorrieron toda la piel rápidamente y consiguieron endurecerle los pezones hasta que estuvieron presionando el pecho de Regina. Esta, sin poder resistir esa particular tentación, la fue besando hasta llegar entre sus pechos y luego los lamió hasta llegar más y más cerca de sus pezones enhiestos.

—Regina…

Su nombre salió como un suspiro que tuvo una reacción volátil en su ya excitado cuerpo. Regina quería asegurarse bien de que ella estuviera tan excitada como ella, y entonces luego se tomaría su tiempo. Quería que se volviera tan loca como ella estaba con ella. No se iba a contentar con menos. Introduciendo la mano entre sus cuerpos, Regina comenzó a frotar sus dedos contra los labios vaginales de Emma, contra el clítoris, y seguidamente los introdujo muy levemente en su interior. Le lamió un pezón llevando la lengua sin prisa alguna por toda su superficie.

—¿Te gusta? —murmuró.

—Oh, sí —respondió ella en voz baja—. Chúpalos, Regina. Me encanta cuando pones la boca sobre mis pechos.

Dios, a la morena también le encantaba. Estaba temblando de lo excitada que se encontraba. La necesitaba. Necesitaba poseerla. Quería introducirse bien dentro de ella con fuerza y recordarle sin palabras a quién pertenecía. Era un infierno luchar contra esos instintos, pero se obligó a mantener el control. Mordió con gentileza uno de los pezones y luego lo lamió ligeramente antes de succionarle la aureola entera con la boca. Se quedó ahí ocupándose de sus pechos con la boca y disfrutando de su sabor en la lengua. Nada era más dulce, más exquisito que tenerla debajo de ella con las manos y la boca acariciándole la piel, saboreándola, tocándola y explorándola. Y era suya. Toda suya. La podía tener todo el tiempo que quisiera y todas las veces que quisiera. Era como si pusieran a un hombre que se estuviera muriendo de hambre delante de un banquete y le dijeran que se sirviera él mismo. Lo quería todo a la vez. Quería perderse en ella y olvidar todo lo demás.

Emma deslizó una de las manos entre su pelo para agarrarse con las uñas a su cuero cabelludo y lo apretó contra su pecho. Era la primera vez que estaba siendo remotamente agresiva en la cama, y a Regina eso le gustaba. Le gustaba mucho. Le confirmaba que estaba ahí con ella compartiendo esta apabullante e incapacitante obsesión. Que no estaba sola.

Ella arqueó las caderas y se empujó contra la morena en un intento de introducir sus dedos en su interior. Cuando esta fue recibida únicamente con humedad, Regina supo que estaba más que preparada, pero no hizo el movimiento definitivo. La quería con locura, le quería dar placer como nunca ántes lo hubiera experimentado.

Formó un camino de besos desde sus pechos hasta el vientre. Emma se encogió y gimió cuando le hundió la lengua en el ombligo. Se quedó jugando con él por un momento y disfrutó de sus movimientos nerviosos al mismo tiempo que el deseo aumentaba dentro de Emma. Besó toda su piel hasta que llegó a la pelvis y luego hasta una de las caderas, donde siguió dándole besos dulces y suaves. Le recorrió la pierna con la lengua hasta luego subir por el interior de su muslo y llegar poco a poco cerca de su sexo. Pero se detuvo antes de alcanzar esa carne tan íntima. El suspiro de frustración que ella soltó hizo sonreír a la morena. Le hundió los dientes levemente en el interior del muslo y, a continuación, la lamió con la lengua antes de dirigirse hacia abajo acariciándole todo el interior de la pierna hasta llegar al tobillo con los dientes. Sus dedos del pie eran pequeños y rosados, un tono delicioso que la complementaba bien. Se metió el dedo gordo en la boca y lo succionó tal y como había hecho con los pezones. Luego hizo lo mismo con los demás.

—Dios, haces que las cosas más simples parezcan increíblemente eróticas —dijo ella sin aire—. Nunca me habían chupado los dedos del pie. Habría dicho que es asqueroso, pero tu boca es puro pecado.

La morena la miró por encima de su pie levantado

— ¿Asqueroso?

—Olvida que he dicho nada. Continúa.

Regina se rio y luego le bajó la pierna para comenzar todo el proceso con la otra cadera hasta llegar, besándola y lamiéndola, a esos pequeños y deliciosos dedos del otro pie. Succionó todos y cada uno de ellos con la boca, primero entreteniéndose lamiendo las yemas y luego chupándolos con más fuerza. Le encantaba que Emma fuera tan femenina y al mismo tiempo tuviera esa personalidad tan fuerte y que no se amilanara. Iba a ser un reto, uno que recibiría gustoso para variar un poco de las mujeres a las que estaba acostumbrada. Incluso era posible que lo mantuviera firme durante las siguientes semanas. Quería mimarla y consentirla a más no poder. Quería darle todos los caprichos que quisiera. La quería ver sonreír, y quería ser ella quien le provocara la sonrisa. Quería que ese brillo que tenía en los ojos fuera por ella, y, si eso lo convertía en una puta cabrona egoísta, egocéntrica e interesada, podría vivir con ello perfectamente. La agarró por ambos pies y tiró de ellos para estirarla y extenderle las piernas mientras ella se arrodillaba entre sus muslos. Emma estaba completamente abierta para la morena. La suave y rosada carne de su sexo brillaba bajo la tenue luz de la lámpara. Depositando uno de los pies de Emma contra su hombro, alargó la mano y pasó un dedo por la unión de su vulva y luego lo introdujo en su interior. Sentía los tejidos ajustados de su vagina abrazarlo con fuerza y el sudor le comenzó a caer de la frente. Quería hundirse en su interior tanto que estaba a punto de correrse. Se echó hacia delante y la lamió desde la entrada de su cuerpo hasta el clítoris de una sola y violenta lengüetada que la hizo arquearse en la cama. Soltó un grito. Su nombre. Una orden urgente para que la satisficiera. Regina podía sentir que Emma estaba al borde de la impaciencia, lo que no suponía ningún problema porque ella tampoco podía contenerse ni un solo segundo más. Acercándose a ella, Regina se pegó a la entrada de su sexo. Durante un momento jugó con ella apenas rozándose hasta que ella gruñó de frustración. Regina curvó los labios en una sonrisa mientras se movia centímetro a centímetro.

—Eres una maldita provocadora —le dijo airadamente—. Dios, Regina. ¡Quieres follarme ya!

Esta dejó caer sus piernas sobre la cama y entonces se inclinó por encima de su cuerpo para colocarse de modo que pudiera embestirla más profundamente con el strap on. Entonces la besó aún con la sonrisa en los labios.

—Eres tan mandona —le contestó con burla. Ella alargó la mano y la agarró por la cabeza para tirar de ella y besarla con una fuerza y una exigencia que corroboraba firmemente su afirmación. Se siguió adentrando en su apretada humedad hasta que sus caderas tocaron las de ella.

—Joder, lo que me haces… —dijo Regina en un susurro atormentado. Emma envolvió las piernas alrededor del torso de Regina y cruzó los tobillos en su trasero. Se elevó hacia arriba queriendo más. Maldita sea, ella quería más.

Nunca tendría suficiente. Posando las manos a cada lado de su cabeza, Regina comenzó a bombear dentro y fuera de su cuerpo. Empujaba y se introducía bien adentro de su cuerpo. Se mantenía en lo más profundo de su ser antes de deslizarse fuera y volver a enterrarse de nuevo en ella con un ritmo erótico y seductor.

—Dime lo que necesitas —consiguió decir Regina con los dientes apretados—. ¿Estás cerca de correrte, Emma? ¿Qué necesitas?

—A ti —respondió simplemente. Esas dos palabras le llegaron justo al corazón—. Solo a ti.

Regina no le tuvo que decir que lo mirara a los ojos. Su mirada, dulce y comprensiva, estaba bien fija en el con el brillo de excitación inundando sus dos pupilas. Aumentó el ritmo de las sacudidas mientras embestía y se movía contra ella. Emma se agitaba y convulsionaba con ella en su interior. Regina sintió el comienzo de su orgasmo el strap on vibraba. Era como estar del revés. El éxtasis que sintió no fue como nada que hubiera experimentado antes. Era la descarga de adrenalina más grande que hubiera tenido en su vida. Emma se quedó laxa en la cama con el pecho subiéndole y bajándole en rápidas sucesiones y los ojos fijos en los suyos tras correrse. Regina siguió hundiéndose en ella incluso cuando ambas habían llegado al orgasmo. No quería que esa sensación tan buena terminara nunca. Emma rodeó sus hombros con los brazos y le masajeó la espalda con las manos asegurándose de que las uñas le arañaran la piel ligeramente. La morena gimió y se estremeció de pies a cabeza.

Embistió contra ella y se quedó en su interior al mismo tiempo que bajaba el cuerpo para que descansara encima del de ella. Deslizó las manos por debajo del trasero de Emma y la pegó más a ella, no quería perder esa conexión. Si de ella dependiera, se quedaría pegada a ella de forma permanente. Nada en la tierra la podía hacer sentirse mejor.

—Mmm, eso ha sido muy placentero —dijo Emma con una voz adormilada y completamente satisfecha.

Regina no tenía nada que decir porque no existían las palabras adecuadas para expresar lo derrotada que se encontraba ahora mismo, y no quería que ella ni nadie supieran lo vulnerable que se sentía en esos momentos. Le besó la sien con cuidado de no moverse para seguir permaneciendo en su interior. No la iba a dejar hasta que no tuviera más remedio que hacerlo. Era retorcido, pero le gustaba el hecho de que ella aparentemente fuera tan posesiva con ella como Regina con ella. Emma se encontraba apretada contra su cuerpo, ambas aún conectados con los cuerpos entrelazados de la forma más íntima.

Regina pensó que ella ya se había quedado dormida cuando de repente la oyó pronunciar su nombre en voz baja. Ella levantó la cabeza lo suficiente como para poder verla y le apartó con el dedo pulgar un mechón de pelo que tenía en la frente.

—¿En qué piensas? —le preguntó. Ya habían hablado mucho más de lo que la morena se sentía cómoda, pero algo en su mirada le decía que fuera lo que fuere no era algo trivial.

—En el contrato —le susurró.

Regina se tensó y entonces se elevó incluso más mientras la miraba con interrogación.

La quería debajo de su cuerpo, abierta y poseída por ella, especialmente si iban a discutir el maldito contrato.

—¿Qué pasa con él?

Ella suspiró.

—Me estaba preguntando… sobre eso de los «otras personas».. ¿Será algo seguro o solo una situación de por si acaso?

De lo último de lo que quería hablar —o imaginarse— cuando estaba bien, con Emma desnuda y saciada entre sus brazos, era de que otro hombre la tocara. Pero también había curiosidad en su mirada, no miedo. Solamente había hecho una pregunta genuina. Casi como si se estuviera preguntando sobre ello…

—¿Qué opinas tú sobre eso? —le preguntó de repente—. ¿Te excita la idea de que otro hombre o mujer te toque mientras miro?

Ella empezó a desviar la mirada.

—Los ojos —le ordenó—. Mírame mientras tenemos esta conversación.

Volvió a mirarla y ella pudo observar el rubor que se había instalado en su rostro. A continuación, se lamió los labios y Regina pudo sentir su nerviosismo y vacilación.

—De acuerdo, sí. Lo admito. Me pregunto cómo sería. Es decir, no te puedo decir si me va a gustar o no, pero he pensado en ello en algún momento. Sé que David y Ash…

Regina hizo una mueca de dolor con los labios.

—No quiero escuchar ni quiero discutir nada que tenga remotamente que ver con David y Ash desnudos.

Emma se rio y lo miró con ojos llenos de diversión. Pero también se relajó entre sus brazos y parte de la tensión que sentía antes desapareció.

—Quiero decir que sé que tienen tríos con mujeres y supongo que me he preguntado qué se siente. No con ellos. Dios, no —le entró un escalofrío—; solo el concepto en general. Es decir, cuando lo leí por primera vez en el contrato, mi reacción inmediata fue de quedarme conmocionada y de soltar un rotundo «de ninguna manera».. Pero luego empecé a preguntarme qué se sentiría.

Emma se calló con un susurro y con una expresión ansiosa mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

—¿Te cabrea?

La morena suspiró.

—No voy a enfadarme contigo porque te preguntes sobre algo que dije que podría ser una posibilidad, Emma. No hay nada malo en que tengas curiosidad. Y me alegro de que no tengas miedo. ¿Te excita tener a alguien que te toque mientras yo observo y dirijo la escena?

Lentamente ella asintió. Los pezones se le endurecieron. Sí, la idea obviamente la excitaba. No estaba segura de si sería algo que podría darle algún día. No estaba segura de poder quedarse de pie mirando a otro hombre o mujer tocar lo que era suyo. Regina se inclinó hacia delante y la besó, no tenía ninguna intención de decir nada más al respecto. Estaba empezando a odiar de verdad el maldito contrato.


	20. Capitulo 18

Capítulo 18

El interfono del despacho empezó a sonar y Regina frunció el ceño por la interrupción. Emma estaba sentada al otro lado de la sala, en su mesa —ella era una completa distracción—, y ella estaba revisando unos informes financieros sobre un resort que tenía intención de abrir en una isla. Por ese motivo, le había dicho claramente a Mulán que no quería que lo molestaran.

—¿Qué pasa? —soltó con brusquedad por el interfono.

La voz nerviosa de Mulán se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

—Sé que dijo que no quería que la molestaran, señora Mills, pero su padre está aquí para verla. Dice que es importante. No creí que fuera inteligente echarlo.

Regina arrugó la frente y acentuó su gesto de malhumor. Al otro lado de la habitación, Emma levantó la vista de sus quehaceres y la miró con preocupación.

—Yo saldré —dijo Regina tras un momento de vacilación. No quería que lo que fuera que su padre tenía que decirle se aireara delante de Emma.

—Puedo irme, Regina —dijo Emma con suavidad cuando la morena se levantó.

Regina sacudió la cabeza; prefería que ella se quedara en la oficina alejada de los rumores y de la especulación de los demás. Regina ya había descubierto a la persona responsable de entrar en su oficina — en realidad no le había costado tanto esfuerzo por su parte conseguir que sus compañeras de trabajo soltaran prenda— y la había despedido sin darle ninguna carta de recomendación. Quería a Emma tan lejos de esa clase de ambiente como fuera posible. Regina salió hasta la recepción y vio a su padre a poca distancia de la mesa de Mulán. Se lo veía pensativo y cohibido. Regina nunca lo había visto tan incómodo, especialmente a su alrededor.

—Papá —dijo Regina como saludo—. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

La expresión de su padre se hizo incluso más sombría. Había un deje de arrepentimiento que ensombrecía sus ojos.

—Hubo un tiempo en que venía y no me preguntabas eso. Te alegrabas de verme.

La culpabilidad apagó parte de la irritabilidad que gobernaba a Regina.

—Normalmente me avisas antes de venir. No te esperaba. ¿Va todo bien? —dijo Regina. Su padre vaciló por un momento y luego metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus caros pantalones.

—Hay algo que va mal. ¿Podemos ir a algún lado y hablar? ¿Has almorzado ya? Tenía la esperanza de que tuvieras tiempo para mí.

—Siempre tengo tiempo para ti —dijo Regina con suavidad ofreciéndole el mismo comentario que a su madre. Antes podía pasar tiempo con los dos a la vez y no tenía que repartirlo entre ambos. El alivio mitigó parte de la preocupación que inundaba los ojos de su padre.

—Déjame que llame a mi chófer —dijo Regina. Entonces se volvió hacia Mulán. —Dile que nos recoja fuera. Y asegúrate de que Emma almuerce. Hazle saber que no sé cuándo volveré y que, si no he regresado a las cuatro, puede irse por hoy.

—Sí, señor —le contestó Mulán.

—¿Nos vamos? —le preguntó Regina a su padre—. El coche estará esperándonos en la puerta principal del edificio.

Los dos entraron en el ascensor en silencio. Fue un momento incómodo y poco natural, pero Regina no hizo nada para remediarlo. No estaba seguro de qué sería lo que conseguiría cerrar el gran precipicio que se había formado entre ellos. Regina había actuado como un cabrón en el cóctel y su padre estaría probablemente avergonzado porque lo hubieran abandonado tan pronto, lo cual no había sido la intención de Regina. A pesar de estar enfadada y confundida con su padre, lo seguía queriendo y no había tenido intención de herirlo. Solo quería que su padre viera la clase de mujer con la que había elegido relacionarse. Esperaron un breve instante antes de que el coche apareciera y los dos entraran en él. Regina le dio indicaciones al conductor para que los llevara a Le Bernardin, uno de los sitios favoritos de su padre para comer. Hasta que ambos no estuvieron sentados a la mesa y hubieron pedido, el padre de Regina no rompió el silencio. Era como si no pudiera quedarse callado ni un solo segundo más y las palabras le salieran de sopetón. Su rostro era una máscara de tristeza y de arrepentimiento.

—He cometido un error terrible —admitió su padre. Regina se quedó de piedra y cogió la servilleta con la que había estado jugando solo para tener algo que hacer bajo la mesa.

—Te escucho.

Su padre se pasó una mano por encima de la cara y fue entonces cuando Regina pudo apreciar lo cansado que se le veía. Parecía incluso mayor, como si hubiera envejecido de la noche a la mañana. Tenía ojeras, y las arrugas de alrededor de sus ojos y de su frente estaban más pronunciadas. Su padre se movió con nerviosismo por un momento y luego respiró hondo al mismo tiempo que ponía cara larga. Entonces Regina se percató con angustia de que unas lágrimas estaban brillando en los ojos de su padre.

—Fui un tonto al dejar a tu madre. Es el peor error que he cometido en mi vida. No sé en lo que estaba pensando. Me sentía tan atrapado e infeliz que reaccioné contra ello. Pensé que si hacía esto o lo otro o que si empezaba de cero todo se arreglaría, que sería más feliz.

Regina soltó su propia respiración.

—Mierda —murmuró. Eso era lo último que esperaba oír.

—Y no fue culpa de tu madre. Ella es una santa por haber lidiado conmigo todos estos años. Creo que me levanté un día y pensé que me había convertido en un viejo. Me di cuenta de que ya no me queda mucho tiempo. Me asusté y me volví loco, porque empecé a culpar a tu madre. Dios, ¡tu madre! La única mujer que me ha aguantado todo este tiempo, que me ha dado un hijo maravilloso. Y la culpé porque vi a un hombre viejo devolviéndome la mirada en el espejo. Un hombre que pensó que tenía que darle la vuelta al reloj y recuperar todos esos años. Quería sentirme joven otra vez, y en su lugar me siento como un cabrón que ha engañado a su mujer, a su familia, y a ti, hija. Os engañé a ti y a tu madre y no puedo decirte lo mucho que me arrepiento de ello.

Regina no sabía siquiera qué decir. Tenía mucha curiosidad por todo lo que su padre le acababa de soltar. ¿Así que todo se debía a que había tenido una maldita crisis de edad? ¿Por lidiar con la inevitable vejez? Jesús, María y José.

—Odio venir a ti con todo esto, pero no sé qué más hacer. Dudo de que Cora me dirija la palabra siquiera. Le hice daño, lo sé. No espero que me perdone. Si la situación fuera al contrario y ella me hubiera hecho todo el daño que yo le he provocado, dudo de que la pudiera perdonar nunca. —Maldita sea, papá. Cuando la jodes, la jodes bien.

Su padre se quedó en silencio con la mirada clavada en su bebida y con los ojos llenos de tristeza.

—Yo solo quiero volver a… Me gustaría poder borrarlo y hacer como que nunca ha ocurrido. Tu madre es una buena mujer. La quiero. Nunca dejé de quererla.

—Entonces, ¿por qué mierdas te has empeñado tanto en poner a todas esas otras mujeres no solo ante sus narices sino también ante las mías? —gruñó Regina—. ¿Te haces una idea de cuánto daño le has hecho?

El rostro envejecido de Mills adoptó incluso un tono más sombrío.

—Me hago una idea. Esas mujeres no significaron nada para mí.

Regina levantó la mano de disgusto.

—Para. Déjalo, papá. Dios, estás soltando el cliché más antiguo de todos los tiempos. ¿Te crees que a mamá le va a importar una mierda que esas mujeres no te importaran ni un pimiento? ¿Te piensas que le va a hacer sentirse mejor por las noches saber que mientras te estabas tirando a una mujer a la que le doblas la edad, o simplemente más joven, estabas en realidad pensando en lo mucho que la quieres?

Su padre se ruborizó y miró a su alrededor, hacia las otras mesas del restaurante, cuando la voz de Regina comenzó a subir de volumen.

—No me acosté con esas mujeres —dijo en voz baja—. No es que Cora me vaya a creer nunca, pero te estoy diciendo que no traicioné mis votos.

El cabreo de Regina no hacía más que aumentar y esta no tuvo más remedio que contenerlo para que no se hiciera evidente.

—Sí, papá, sí lo hiciste. Te acostaras con ellas o no, traicionaste a mamá y tu matrimonio. Solo porque no fuera adulterio físico no significa que no lo fuera emocionalmente. Y algunas veces los emocionales son los que más cuestan de superar.

Su padre se restregó los ojos con las manos y una pesarosa resignación se instaló en su rostro.

—Así que no crees que tenga ninguna oportunidad de volvérmela a ganar.

Regina suspiró.

—Eso no es lo que he dicho. Pero tienes que entender qué es lo que le has hecho antes siquiera de pretender empezar a arreglar las cosas. Ella también tiene su orgullo, papá. Y se lo hiciste pedazos. Si lo que quieres es una reconciliación, entonces tienes que currártelo con tiempo. No te va a perdonar de la noche a la mañana. No te puedes rendir tras el primer intento. Si significa algo para ti, entonces tienes que estar dispuesto a luchar por ella.

Su padre asintió.

—Sí, lo sé. Y la quiero de verdad. Nunca hubo ningún momento en que no la quisiera. Todo es una estupidez. Soy un imbécil. Un imbécil viejo y crédulo que la ha jodido bien jodida.

Regina suavizó el tono.

—Habla con ella, papá. Dile todo lo que me has dicho. Y tienes que ser paciente y escucharla cuando te reproche tu actitud. Tienes que escucharla aunque de su boca salga toda su furia y su frustración. Te lo mereces. Tienes que concederle eso y tragártelo.

—Gracias, hija. Te quiero, lo sabes. Odio no solo el daño que le he hecho a Cora, sino también a ti. Eres mi hija y las he decepcionado a las dos.

—Solo te pido que lo arregles —dijo Regina con suavidad—. Haz que mamá sea feliz otra vez, y con eso será suficiente para mí.

—Eh, Regina, tengo que hablar contigo de…

Emma alzó la mirada para ver a David justo en la puerta de la oficina de Regina. El corazón le dio un vuelco y la adrenalina empezó a recorrer todo su organismo. Se suponía que no tenía que llegar todavía. Así no era como ella había tenido intención de darle la noticia de que estaba trabajando para Regina. Ash empujó a David por la espalda y alzó las cejas cuando vio a Emma sentada tras su mesa. El rostro de David se ensombreció y lanzó miradas tanto a su mesa como a la de Regina como si esperara que todo tuviera sentido.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? —le preguntó David.

—Encantada de verte a ti también —le respondió Emma con sequedad. David se encaminó con pasos largos hacia su mesa.

—Maldita sea, Emma. Me has pillado con la guardia baja. No esperaba verte aquí —se sentó en el borde de su escritorio y comenzó a examinar los papeles que estaban esparcidos por la mesa y el portátil con el que estaba trabajando. Ash se acercó a David con tranquilidad, pero se quedó a cierta distancia de ellos, aunque no menos interesado que David.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Dónde demonios está Regina?

La confusión era evidente en su voz. Emma respiró hondo y se lanzó, sabía que era mejor quitárselo ya de encima con total normalidad para que nada pareciera sospechoso. De todos modos, cuanto más lo atrasara, más culpable parecería. Emma no era capaz de poner cara de póquer, un hecho que la había metido en más de un problema en sus años de adolescente. Nunca había podido mentirle a David a la cara, así que rezaba para que su interrogatorio no tuviera muchos grados o si no estaría perdida.

—Estoy trabajando para ella —dijo calmadamente. Ash hizo un gesto de sorpresa con los labios y luego se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Esperaré fuera.

La cara de David era la misma que la del icono famoso de What the fuck? En el mismo momento en que la puerta se cerró tras salir Ash, él se dirigió hacia Emma con la mandíbula apretada.

—Veamos, ¿qué demonios está pasando aquí? ¿Estás trabajando para ella? ¿En calidad de qué? ¿Y por qué me estoy enterando ahora?

—Lo que pasa es que Regina me ofreció un trabajo. Estoy trabajando como su asistente personal. Y tú te habías ido, esta clase de noticias no es de las que se dan por teléfono.

—¿Y por qué narices no me lo has contado?

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Porque habrías reaccionado tal y como lo estás haciendo ahora y te habrías vuelto en el primer vuelo que hubiera disponible decidido a aclarar la situación.

—¿Cuándo ha ocurrido esto? —le preguntó abruptamente.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Cuando tú y Ash os fuisteis a California. Me encontré a Regina en la gran inauguración y me pidió que viniera a su oficina. Voilà. Aquí estoy.

—Así, sin más —dijo con escepticismo.

Entrecerró los ojos y la estudió con intensidad como si estuviera intentando arrancarle la piel para ver lo que tenía dentro de la cabeza.

—Regina tenía razón. Trabajar en La Pâtisserie era echar a perder mi educación y todo el dinero que te has gastado para que fuera a la universidad. Me sentía cómoda en la pastelería y quizá me daba miedo salir al mundo real. Este trabajo me da la oportunidad de tantear el terreno.

La expresión de David se suavizó.

—Si querías un trabajo, ¿por qué no viniste a mí? Sabes que yo me habría ocupado de ti.

Emma eligió sus palabras minuciosamente, porque no quería que sonaran desagradecidas. Quería a David con locura. Él había sacrificado mucho por ella y, aun así, había sido capaz de montar una empresa de mucho éxito mientras lidiaba con una hermana mucho más pequeña.

—Quería hacer esto yo sola —le dijo en voz baja—. Sé que tú me habrías dado un trabajo. Y quizá no es que sea muy diferente a que Regina me haya contratado. Estoy segura de que todo el mundo dirá lo mismo que si hubieras sido tú, que soy la hermana pequeña de David Swan y esto es un nepotismo en su máxima expresión. Además, no podría trabajar para ti y lo sabes —Emma le sonrió con picardía—. Nos mataríamos al segundo día.

Él se rio entre dientes.

—Quizás, es posible. Pero solo porque eres muy cabezota.

Emma sacudió la cabeza.

—Yo no soy cabezota. Mi forma de hacer las cosas siempre es mejor.

—Por cierto, me alegro mucho de verte, peque. Te he echado de menos en California.

—Y esa es la razón por la que me vas a invitar a cenar mañana por la noche —le dijo echándole cara. Él hizo una mueca. —¿Puede ser pasado mañana? Ash y yo tenemos este asunto por medio, que es parte de la razón por la que hemos regresado antes de lo previsto. Tenemos una cena con los inversores. Un plan de lo más aburrido y habrá un montón de peloteo.

—De acuerdo, pues quedamos para cenar pasado mañana —le dijo—. Y no te vas a librar.

—Por supuesto que no. Es una cita. Después del trabajo, ve a casa a cambiarte, si quieres, y te recogeré en tu apartamento.

Entonces frunció el ceño.

—Por cierto, ¿cómo te organizas para ir y venir al trabajo?

Ella tuvo mucho cuidado para que su voz pareciera informal, como si fuera perfectamente normal que Regina le proporcionara transporte.

—Regina manda un coche a recogerme y luego me lleva a casa.

Por supuesto, obvió el hecho de que la mayoría de las veces se iban del trabajo juntas y de que estaba pasando algunas noches en el apartamento de Regina. Ahora que David había vuelto, tendrían que ser mucho más cuidadosos. A David le daría un ataque si se enterara de lo que estaba pasando a puerta cerrada entre ella y Regina. David asintió.

—Me parece bien. No quiero que camines sola o cojas el metro —comprobó su reloj y entonces volvió a mirarla—. ¿Sabes a qué hora tiene previsto volver Regina? Y ya puestos, ¿sabes dónde leches está? Pensaba que su agenda estaba libre hoy.

—Él, eh… se fue con su padre. No sé con seguridad cuándo volverá, o si volverá.

David hizo otro mohín por la contrariedad.

—No digas más. Esa es una situación jodida.

Y David no sabía ni la mitad. Entonces alargó la mano para alborotarle el pelo.

—Dejaré que vuelvas al trabajo. Es duro trabajar para Regina. Espero que sepas en lo que te estás metiendo. A lo mejor te tendríamos que haber puesto a trabajar para Ash. Tiene una enorme debilidad por ti.

Ella se rio.

—Estaré bien. Deja de preocuparte. ¿No tenéis ni tú ni Ash a nadie más a quien molestar?

—Sí, inversores —murmuró David—. Cuídate, peque. Estoy deseando que llegue nuestra cena. Tenemos mucho de lo que ponernos al día.

Justo en el momento en que salió de la oficina de Regina, ella se hundió en su silla, llena de alivio. El pulso le iba a mil por hora; entonces se echó hacia delante y se llevó las manos a la cara. Había ido mejor de lo que había esperado. Cuando Regina se bajó del coche que lo había dejado ante la puerta principal de su edificio de oficinas, no había dado siquiera tres pasos hacia la entrada cuando David salió con el entrecejo bien fruncido. Era obvio que había estado esperándola. Mierda. Se suponía que no iba a llegar hasta mañana. Esperaba por su madre que Emma hubiera manejado bien la situación entre ellas dos. Pero a juzgar por la expresión de su rostro, lo que sea que ella le hubiera dicho o como sea que hubiera explicado la situación no lo había convencido del todo.

—Tenemos que hablar —le soltó secamente cuando Regina llegó casi a su misma altura.

—De acuerdo —respondió Regina con calma—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Problemas en California?

—No te hagas la tonta conmigo. Me cabrea. Sabes perfectamente bien por qué te he esperado aquí.

—Emma —contestó Regina con un suspiro. —No me jodas. ¿Qué narices está pasando, Regina? ¿Hay alguna razón por la que no me hayas dicho que planeabas contratar a mi hermana pequeña?

—No voy a conversar esto contigo en la calle —le soltó.

—Mi despacho servirá —dijo David.

Regina asintió y entonces las dos personas entraron de nuevo en el edificio y subieron en el ascensor. Había otras personas con ellos, por lo que se quedaron en silencio hasta que llegaron a su planta. Cuando salieron, Regina siguió a David hasta su despacho, que se encontraba antes que el suyo. David cerró la puerta a su espalda y, a continuación, se fue caminando hacia la ventana, se dio la vuelta y se quedó mirando fijamente a su amigo.

—¿Y bien?

—No entiendo por qué estás tan enfadado —le dijo Regina con suavidad—. Te dije que me la encontré en la inauguración. Te estaba buscando. Bailé con ella, hablamos, le dije que plantara su culo en mi oficina a la mañana siguiente y entonces la mandé a casa en coche.

—Me podrías haber dicho todo eso. Joder, si te vi la misma mañana que le dijiste a Emma que viniera a tu oficina.

Regina asintió.

—Pero no tenía ni idea de cómo respondería a mi oferta. No tenía ningún sentido decírtelo y cabrearte si al final resultaba que la rechazaba. No necesito tu permiso para contratar a una asistente personal.

La expresión en el rostro de David se ensombreció.

—No, pero sí que necesitas mi maldito permiso en lo que concierne a Emma. Ella es mía, Regina. Todo lo que me queda. La única familia que me queda, y la protegeré hasta mi último aliento. Ella no juega en tu liga.

—Oh, por el amor de Dios. No soy ninguna cabrona sin corazón que quiere comérsela viva. Yo también la he visto crecer, David. No voy a ser borde con ella.

Incluso mientras lo decía, la culpabilidad se adueñó de ella. Se iba a ir derechito al infierno. Iba a arder en él durante toda la eternidad.

—Pues asegúrate de que no le haces daño —le dijo David con una voz cuidadosamente controlada—. Y me refiero a todas las formas posibles, Regina. Mantén las manos alejadas de ella. La respetarás completa y absolutamente. Ni se te ocurra pasarte de la raya con ella. De lo contrario, responderás ante mí.

Regina se tragó el arrebato de ira que se le formó ante la amenaza de David. No podía culparlo por proteger a Emma. Ella en su lugar estaría haciendo lo mismo. Pero le irritaba que David tuviera tan poca fe en ella, que pensara que podría destrozar a una inocente. Pero bueno, ¿no era eso lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Usarla para su propio placer? ¿Indiferente a cualquier cosa que no fuera poseerla?

—Entendido —le dijo con los dientes apretados—. Ahora, si has terminado, tengo trabajo que hacer.

—Ash y yo tenemos una cena bastante temprano esta noche. De negocios. Creo que acabaremos pronto. ¿Quieres venir a tomar algo después? —le preguntó David con tono informal. Era una propuesta de paz. Tras el rapapolvo, David estaba intentando suavizar las cosas. Dejarle saber a Regina que todo iba bien. Maldita sea. Regina tenía planes con Emma. Una cena encantadora, y por supuesto el sexo también estaba en la agenda. Maldición. Pero tampoco quería empeorar las cosas con David y Ash. Si quería que esto funcionara tenía que encontrar la delicada balanza entre no alejarse de David y Ash y mantener el tiempo que pasara con Emma en secreto.

—Mejor más tarde. Alrededor de las nueve —dijo Regina mientras le daba vueltas en la cabeza a la idea de cómo iba a explicárselo a Emma.

David asintió.

—Me va bien. Se lo haré saber a Ash.


	21. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19

Emma alzó la mirada cuando Regina entró en el despacho, y un aleteo en el estómago comenzó a bajarle hasta el vientre cuando cerró la puerta con pestillo a sus espaldas. Emma sabía lo que eso significaba. Se lo quedó mirando con prudencia cuando este se encaminó hacia ella con los ojos brillándole de lujuria y necesidad.

—Regina —comenzó—. David está aquí. Quiero decir, que ha vuelto antes.

Ella se paró, tiró de ella hasta levantarla de su silla y la empujó hacia su propia mesa.

—Ni David, ni Ash me molestarán cuando tengo la puerta cerrada. Están ocupados haciendo planes para su cena de negocios de esta noche.

Las frases sonaron entrecortadas, como si no le gustara tener que dar explicaciones. De acuerdo, pero a ella no la iba a sorprender su hermano al intentar abrir la puerta cuando Regina le estaba haciendo Dios sabía qué tras esa puerta cerrada. David y Ash estaban acostumbrados a tener pleno acceso al despacho de Regina. No tenía ni idea de cómo iban a continuar su affaire en la oficina cuando su hermano estaba por ahí pululando.

Regina alargó la mano hasta meterla por debajo de su falda, y se quedó paralizada cuando se encontró con la tela de las bragas. Mierda. Se había olvidado. Ni siquiera había pensado en ello. Ponerse bragas era una costumbre. ¿Quién narices piensa en no ponérselas? Había estado cansada por las incesantes órdenes de Regina la noche anterior, y se le había ido de la cabeza el no ponerse ropa interior.

—Quítatelas —le ordenó—. La falda también, y dóblate por encima de la mesa. Te dije lo que ocurriría, Emma. Oh, mierda.

El culo aún lo tenía dolorido de la noche anterior, ¿y ahora pensaba en azotarla otra vez? De mala gana, se bajó las bragas y las dejó caer al suelo. Luego se bajó la falda y se quedó desnuda de cintura para abajo. Entonces, con un suspiro, se inclinó sobre la mesa.

—Más —le volvió a ordenar—. Pega la cara contra la madera y deja el culo en pompa para que lo vea.

Emma obedeció cerrando los ojos y preguntándose por centésima vez si se había vuelto loca de remate. Para su completa sorpresa, los dedos de Regina, bien lubricados, se deslizaron entre los cachetes de su trasero y empujaron contra su ano. Despegó los dedos para buscar más lubricante y los volvió a presionar con suavidad por toda la entrada de su culo.

—¡Regina! —soltó Emma con un grito ahogado.

—Shh —la regañó—. Ni una palabra. Tengo un juguete anal que voy a meterte en el culo. Lo llevarás durante todo el día, y antes de que te vayas a casa vendrás a mí para que te lo quite. Mañana por la mañana cuando vengas al trabajo, lo primero que harás será enseñarme ese bonito culo que tienes para que te lo vuelva a meter. Lo llevarás todo el tiempo mientras estés trabajando, y solo te lo quitarás cuando el día termine. Cada día te pondré uno de mayor tamaño hasta que esté segura de que puedes acoger mi strap on favorito dentro de tu culo. Regina continuó hablando mientras presionaba la redonda punta del juguete contra su ano — Relájate y respira, Emma —le dijo—. No lo hagas más difícil de lo que es. Qué fácil era decirlo para ella. Nadie le estaba doblando y le estaba metiendo objetos extraños en el culo.

Aun así, cogió aire, lo soltó e intentó relajarse lo mejor que pudo. En el momento en que lo hizo, Regina lo introdujo en ella con un firme empujón. Emma ahogó un grito cuando se vio atacada por la ardiente sensación de estar completamente llena. Se retorció y movió, pero lo único que obtuvo fue una cachetada en el culo por su esfuerzo. Y Dios… esa cachetada fue abrumadora, porque hizo que el extraño objeto se sacudiera. Lo escuchó alejarse y abrir un armario. Luego oyó los pasos acercarse al volver de nuevo. A Emma se le quedó el aire en la garganta cuando sintió una punta de… ¿cuero?… deslizarse por todo su trasero de forma sensual. Entonces sintió una quemazón en las nalgas y pegó un aullido a la vez que se levantaba de la mesa.

—Abajo —le ordenó bruscamente—. Quédate ahí, Emma. Soporta tu castigo como una niña buena y se te compensará.

Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza y lloriqueó cuando recibió otro golpe con la fusta. Tenía que ser una fusta; crujía y lo sentía como un cinturón, pero era pequeño y no cubría tanta piel de su trasero de una sola vez. Un ligero gemido escapó de su garganta cuando la morena la volvió a sacudir. El dildo anal la estaba volviendo loca. La piel se estiraba a su alrededor, le ardía cada golpe. Se estaba poniendo a cien y eso la enfurecía. Estaba tan mojada que era un milagro que no estuviera chorreando. Regina se detuvo un momento y luego tiró ligeramente del dildo. Apenas se lo sacó del cuerpo antes de volvérselo a hundir en su interior. Emma no podía quedarse quieta. La estaba volviendo loca. Toda ella estaba ardiendo. Le hervía el cuerpo. Era como estar quemándose sin tener alivio ninguno. Se preparó para recibir otro latigazo, pero este nunca llegó. Escuchó el sonido de una cremallera bajándose, y entonces sintió las duras manos de Regina en sus piernas para girarla de manera que su espalda fuera ahora la que estuviera pegada a la mesa. Las piernas le colgaban por el borde de la mesa antes de que ella se las cogiera y las pusiera por encima de sus brazos para colocarse entre ellas. Madre de Dios… Se la iba a follar con el dildo metido en el culo. Era como acoger dos miembros al mismo tiempo; ni en sus fantasías más salvajes lo había considerado nunca. La punta redondeada de su strap on presionó contra la abertura de su cuerpo, que el dildo hacía que fuera más pequeña. Regina empujó y se impuso en el interior de su cuerpo.

—Tócate —le dijo con una voz forzada —. Usa los dedos, Emma. Haz que me sea más fácil poseerte. Quiero que esto sea bueno para ti. No quiero hacerte daño.

Ella alargó la mano hacia abajo y deslizó los dedos por encima de su clítoris. Dios, la sensación era tan buena.

—Eso es —dijo Regina con un ronroneo—. Nos vas a acoger entero, nena. Sigue tocándote. Haz que sea placentero para ti.

La morena introdujo el strap on a medias y luego embistió de nuevo y se hundió por completo en su interior. Emma casi se levantó por encima de la mesa y contuvo un grito en la garganta. Tuvo que apartar la mano porque casi se corrió en el sitio y ella quería que esto durara. Quería disfrutar de cada segundo. Era completamente indecente, una carrera directa al orgasmo. Regina la poseyó con fuerza y sin descanso, la embestía con un ritmo vigoroso y rápido que la estaba haciendo jadear con cada respiración que daba.

—Si no te das prisa te voy a dejar atrás —dijo Regina con voz ronca—. Vamos, Emma. No me queda mucho. Ella se precipitó a masajearse el clítoris con el dedo otra vez en círculos.

—Oh, Dios… oh, Dios… —coreó.

—Eso es, nena. Eso es. Me voy a correr.

Esas palabras ilícitas y obscenas la llevaron justo al límite. Arqueó la espalda y la otra mano se fue directa a la mesa mientras se corría. El sudor le inundaba la frente y su rostro denotaba esfuerzo, pero cuando Regina abrió los ojos, estos brillaron con una pasión primitiva. Durante un momento largo se quedó ahí, mirándola y pegando las caderas contra su trasero. Luego se salió y la dejó relajada y saciada encima de la mesa.

—Eres tan preciosa —gruñó—.Tu sexo hinchado … como tiene que ser.

Oh, dios, le encantaba cuando le hablaba así. Emma se estremeció y su sexo se encogió.

—Por Dios, Emma. Me pones cachonda.

Regina le bajó las piernas y alargó la mano hasta sus brazos para alzarla y bajarla de la mesa.

—Ve a lavarte —le dijo con voz ronca—. Déjate el dildo puesto hasta que yo te lo quite.

Con las piernas que le temblaban, Emma se dirigió al cuarto de baño con el dildo ardiéndole y excitándola de nuevo mientras andaba. La presión era abrumadora y maravillosa. En el mismo instante en que salió del baño, Regina estaba ahí esperándola. Se la pegó contra el pecho y le dio un beso castigador que la dejó sin aliento.

—No me vuelvas a desobedecer —le advirtió.

—Lo siento —le dijo con suavidad—. Se me olvidó.

Los ojos de Regina brillaron mientras la miraban a la cara.

—Apuesto a que no se te olvidará la próxima vez.


	22. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20

Enfurruñarse era una actitud infantil e inmadura, pero le daba igual y ahí estaba haciendo un puchero como si fuera una niña de dos años. Ella sabía perfectamente lo que le estaba haciendo, y Emma ya estaba fantaseando seriamente con todas las formas con las que pudiera hacerlo sufrir a la morena.

Incluso tras el asombroso orgasmo que le había provocado, seguía inquieta y de los nervios. ¡Necesitaba correrse otra vez! Ese maldito dildo la estaba volviendo loca, y Regina lo sabía.

Regina estaba sentada, así sin más, al otro lado de la sala, frente a su mesa, y actuaba como si no acabaran de follar como animales sobre esa misma mesa. El interfono sonó, un hecho poco usual, y Emma, como siempre, lo ignoró y se centró en la tarea que Regina le había puesto para ese día en particular. Pero cuando escuchó lo que Mulán dijo, inmediatamente puso la oreja mientras intentaba aparentar que no estaba prestando ni la más mínima atención.

—Señora Mills, eh… la señora Mills está aquí y quiere verle.

Regina se enderezó en la silla con un gesto de sorpresa en todo el rostro.

—¿Mi madre? Claro, dile que entre.

Al otro lado de la línea se escuchó una ligera e incómoda tos.

—No, señora. Dice que es su esposa.

Emma apenas pudo controlar la boca antes de que se le abriera de la estupefacción. Guau… la mujer tenía ovarios para presentarse en la oficina de su exmarido afirmando ser la señora Mills.

—Yo no tengo esposa —respondió Regina glacialmente.

Se escuchó un suspiro y Emma sintió pena de Mulán. Esta situación tenía que ser tremendamente incómoda para ella.

—Dice que no se irá hasta que la reciba, señora.

Oh, mierda. Esto no podía terminar bien. Emma alzó la mirada esperando ver a Regina furiosa. Pero se veía tranquila e impávida. Como si el hecho de que su exmujer viniera a la oficina fuera algo normal y corriente.

—Dame un minuto y luego dile que entre —dijo Regina con un tono neutro. Entonces levantó la mirada hasta Emma. —Si nos perdonas… Puedes esperar con Mulán o tomarte un descanso.

Emma se levantó más contenta que unas pascuas por salir del despacho. La temperatura había caído sus buenos diez grados. Caminó tan rápido como pudo al tener el maldito dildo metido en el culo, y salió justo cuando la ex de Regina estaba entrando en el pasillo. Emma la había visto antes. Había visto fotos. Daniela era una mujer guapa. Era alta y elegante y no tenía ni un pelo mal colocado. Era la mujer perfecta para una mujer como Regina. Se la veía tan refinada y rica como la propia Regina.

Hacían muy buena pareja, tuvo que admitir Emma. Con el pelo rubio platino de Daniela y el casi negro azabache de ella, contrastaban a la perfección. Los ojos de Daniela eran de un verde apagado mientras que los de Regina eran de un exquisito avellana intenso. Daniela pasó por su lado mientras le sonreía ligeramente. Era humillante para Emma estar ahí con un dildo que Regina le había insertado no mucho antes mientras su exmujer desfilaba por su lado. Las mejillas le tenían que estar ardiendo.

—Gracias —murmuró Daniela.

Emma cerró la puerta cuando esta entró y se paró un momento a pensar en los valores éticos de lo que estaba contemplando hacer. A la mierda. ¿Qué es lo peor que podría suceder? ¿Más azotes? Pegó la oreja a la puerta y luego echó una mirada con nerviosismo al pasillo para asegurarse de que nadie la veía. Se estaba muriendo de curiosidad, y, posiblemente, a lo mejor también se sentía un poco amenazada por la visita de Daniela. La hacía sentirse insegura y… celosa. Sí, podía admitir los celos que tenía de la otra mujer. Después de todo, ella había tenido lo que Emma no tuvo y nunca tendría. El corazón de Regina. Escuchó con atención y al final pudo pillar y descifrar sus palabras conforme sus voces se alzaban.

—Cometí un error, Regina. ¿No puedes perdonar eso? ¿Estás dispuesta a darle la espalda a lo que tuvimos?

—Tú fuiste la que se marchó —dijo Regina en un tono tan frío que a Emma le entró un escalofrío—. Esa fue tu elección. También fue tu elección mentir sobre nuestra relación y burlarte de todo lo que compartimos. Yo no te di la espalda, Daniela. Tú me la diste a mí.

—Te quiero —le dijo ella con una voz tan suave que Emma tuvo dificultades para entender—. Te echo de menos. Quiero que volvamos a estar juntas. Sé que aún sientes algo por mí. Lo veo en tus ojos. Me arrastraré, Regina. Haré lo que sea que tenga que hacer para convencerte de que lo siento.

Maldita sea, debían de haberse alejado de la puerta, ¡porque no escuchaba nada!

—¿Qué estás haciendo? Emma se enderezó al instante y pegó un bote del susto.

—¡Maldita sea, Ash! ¡Me has asustado!

Él cruzó los brazos encima del pecho y la observó con diversión.

—¿Hay alguna razón en particular por la que tengas la oreja pegada a la puerta de Regina? ¿Te ha echado? ¿Ya has provocado la ira del jefe? Ves, deberías venir a trabajar para mí. Yo te mimaría y te querría y sería amable contigo.

—Oh, por el amor de Dios, Ash. Cállate. Estoy intentando escuchar.

—Eso es evidente —le dijo con sequedad—. ¿A quién estamos escuchando a escondidas?

—Daniela ha venido a verlo —siseó Emma —. ¡Y mantén la voz baja o nos oirán! La sonrisa de Ash se apagó de forma progresiva y en su lugar apareció un gesto de preocupación.

—¿Daniela? ¿Su exmujer? ¿Daniela?

—Esa misma. Estaba intentando enterarme de lo que pasaba. Lo único que he pillado es que ella lo siente y quiere volver.

—Por encima de mi cadáver —murmuró Ash—. Muévete, que quiero escuchar.

Emma se apartó lo suficiente como para que ambos pudieran poner la oreja sobre la puerta. Ash puso un dedo sobre los labios para indicarle a Emma que se quedara en silencio. ¿En serio? Si ella era la que estaba intentando que él se callara.

—Ah, mierda. Está llorando —volvió a murmurar Ash—. Que una mujer llore nunca es bueno. Regina no puede soportarlo. Se muere cuando una mujer llora y esa zorra lo sabe.

—¿No crees que estás siendo un poco duro? —le dijo Emma.

—Ella lo jodió, se la jugó a Regina pero bien jugada, Emma. Yo estaba ahí. Y también David. Si alguna vez tienes dudas, pregúntale a David lo destrozado que se quedó cuando le contó a los medios todas sus mentiras. Es una imbécil como no la eche ya de la oficina.

—Bueno, eso es lo que estoy intentando averiguar, si es que te puedes quedar calladito —le dijo con paciencia.

—Cierto —contestó Ash, y se quedó en silencio al mismo tiempo que ambos se pusieron a escuchar una vez más.

—No me voy a rendir, Regina. Sé que me quieres y yo aún te quiero. Estoy dispuesta a esperar. Sé que tienes tu orgullo.

—No esperes mucho rato —le soltó Regina mordazmente.

—Mierda, se están acercando —dijo Ash. Agarró a Emma del brazo, la arrastró por el pasillo y luego la metió dentro de su despacho—. Siéntate —le indicó—. Actúa como si hubiéramos estado pasándolo pipa.

Él se precipitó hacia su mesa y plantó el culo en la silla antes de poner los pies encima de la pulida superficie. Ni tres segundos después, Daniela pasó dando zancadas con el rostro enrojecido por las lágrimas. Se estaba poniendo las gafas de sol para esconder lo evidente al mismo tiempo que desaparecía por el pasillo.

—Quédate aquí —le dijo Ash con suavidad—. No quiero que vuelvas a la guarida del león tan pronto después de esa confrontación.

Un sonido fuera hizo que ambos levantaran la vista de nuevo para ver a David pasar por delante de su puerta. Se detuvo cuando vio a Emma, y parpadeó para comprobar que estaba viendo correctamente. Entró en el despacho con la frente fruncida, y Emma, en silencio, gimió. Esto ya se pasaba de incómodo. Estaba atrapada en el despacho de Ash con David, tenía un dildo anal metido en el culo mientras Regina se encontraba en la habitación de al lado esquivando los tejos que le estaba tirando su exmujer.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué está Emma aquí?

Ash negó con la cabeza.

—¿No puedo saludar a mi chica favorita?

—Corta el rollo, Ash. No seas imbécil —gruñó David—. ¿Era Daniela a la que he visto salir de la recepción?

—Sí —contestó Ash—. De ahí que Emma esté aquí conmigo. La estoy librando de la ira de Regina al estar todavía tan reciente el encuentro con su ex.

—¿A qué narices ha venido? —inquirió David. Estaba claro que ni a Ash ni a David les caía bien Daniela.

Su lealtad para con Regina era fuerte y los tres se unieron más aún tras el divorcio.

—Ash y yo estuvimos escuchando a hurtadillas en la puerta —dijo Emma. David arqueó una ceja. —¿Y quieres conservar tu trabajo? Regina te cortaría la cabeza y ni siquiera yo podría salvarte.

—¿Quieres saber lo que hemos escuchado o no? —Emma sacudió la cabeza con impaciencia. David asomó la cabeza por la puerta para controlar el despacho de Regina y luego volvió a entrar y cerró la puerta del despacho de Ash tras de sí.

—Soltad prenda.

—Quiere volver —dijo Ash arrastrando las palabras—. Y también se marcó un numerito.

—Ah, joder —murmuró David—. Espero que la haya mandado a la mierda de una vez por todas.

—No estoy segura de lo que le dijo —murmuró Emma—. Alguien no quería callarse para que pudiera escuchar.

—Te garantizo que Regina no cayó en su mentira —dijo Ash echándose hacia atrás en la silla y cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. Emma no estaba tan segura. Después de todo, Regina había estado casado con ella. El final de su relación era lo que había formado la base de todas y cada una de las relaciones que habían venido después, incluyendo la suya propia con ella. Eso decía lo mucho que lo había afectado. Puede que estuviera enfadada, eso no lo dudaba ni por un segundo, pero eso no significaba que Regina ya no la amara y que no fuera a intentar hacer que las cosas funcionaran si eso implicaba que la iba a tener otra vez bajo sus condiciones.

—Voy a darle una buena hostia —murmuró David. Entonces miró a Emma y alargó la mano para despeinarla con la mano.

—Aún tenemos esa cena mañana por la noche, ¿verdad? ¿A qué hora quieres que te recoja?

—¿Qué? ¿Y a mí no me invitáis? —preguntó Ash con horror.

—¿No tienes a quién más molestar? —le replicó David. La expresión de Ash se puso tensa por un momento y luego murmuró: —Una reunión familiar. Yo paso.

El corazón de Emma se ablandó e incluso David hizo una mueca, con el rostro lleno de compasión. Ash y su familia no se hablaban. Nada. Ash ni siquiera intentaba poner buena cara; si su familia iba a ir a algún lado, él se buscaba algún otro plan para estar en otro sitio diferente. Y la mayoría de las veces era con David o Regina.

—Oh, deja que venga —dijo Emma manteniendo la voz suave para que Ash no se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo—. Me evitará que me des la charla por Dios sabe qué. Ash me defiende.

—¿Ves? A ella le caigo mejor —dijo Ash con suficiencia.

—Está bien, ¿a qué hora quieres que te recojamos? —preguntó David con falsa resignación.

—A las seis me va bien. ¿Os viene bien a vosotros? No voy a necesitar mucho tiempo para cambiarme y estar lista. ¿Vamos a tomar algo en plan informal, o cómo?

—Yo sé de un pub genial donde se cena muy bien justo en tu calle, peque. Así que ponte vaqueros y vamos allí —dijo David. Lo que significaba que estaba haciendo esto por ella, ya que eso de salir a pubs no iba exactamente mucho con él.

— Perfecto.

La puerta se abrió y Regina asomó la cabeza con la frente fruncida.

—Eh, tíos, ¿habéis visto a…?

Se paró cuando vio a Emma sentada frente a la mesa de Ash y luego miró a este y a David con sospecha.

—¿Estoy interrumpiendo algo?

—Para nada —dijo Ash con aire despreocupado—. Solo estábamos haciéndole compañía a Emma mientras tú te liabas y te reconciliabas con tu ex.

Los ojos de Emma se abrieron como platos ante el atrevimiento de Ash. Joder, iba a conseguir meterlos a ambos en problemas con Regina.

—Cierra la puta boca, Ash —gruñó Regina.

—Genial —murmuró David—. Ahora estás mandando a Emma ahí dentro con ella cuando se supone que la estabas rescatando precisamente de eso mismo.

Emma se puso de pie esperando poder acallar los siguientes gruñidos de Ash.

—Os veré a ambos mañana para cenar —dijo ella precipitadamente mientras empujaba a Regina para sacarla del despacho.

Cerró la puerta a su espalda para separar a Regina de David y Ash y de cualquier otro comentario que cualquiera de ellos pudiera soltar. Sin esperar a Regina, Emma se encaminó hasta el despacho y entró. Regina llegó justo detrás de ella. Podía sentir su presencia tan abrumadora, podía sentir el calor irradiando de su piel. Era como un león al acecho. Muy apropiado, ya que Ash había estado muy convencido de que iba a volver a la guarida del león.

—¿Vas a cenar con los dos?

Ella se dio la vuelta con las cejas arqueadas ante el extraño deje en su voz.

—Sí. Ash se invitó solo. David me recogerá a las seis. Me iré a mi apartamento directamente tras el trabajo.

La morena se acercó a ella con la mirada intensa y taciturna.

—Pero no te olvides de a quién perteneces, Emma.

Ella parpadeó de la sorpresa y luego se rio.

—No puedes pensar en serio que Ash… —sacudió la cabeza para evitar pronunciar esa idea tan ridícula. La morena le levantó el mentón y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

—A lo mejor necesitas un recordatorio. Había algo en su voz, en ese poder primitivo que fluía de su cuerpo, que la hizo permanecer en silencio y sumisa.

—De rodillas.

Ella se hundió sobre las rodillas posicionándose de una manera bastante rara para que el dildo se quedara intacto. Regina se quita la parte inferior de su ropa

—Chupa —le ordenó—. Haz que me corra, Emma. Quiero esa boca tuya tan preciosa alrededor de mí.

Regina le echó la cabeza hacia atrás, enterró los dedos en su pelo y luego la empujó contra su sexo. Emma se preguntó exactamente cuánto le había afectado la visita de Daniela. ¿Estaba intentando eliminar todo rastro de ella de su despacho? Pero entonces la miró a los ojos y se relajó. Regina estaba enfadada, pero no con ella.

Había necesidad, casi desesperación en su mirada; las manos vagaron libres por toda su cabeza y luego por su rostro. La acarició y la tocó casi como si se estuviera disculpando por esa necesidad tan desesperada. Ralentizó el ritmo y a lamer lentamente y sin ninguna prisa. El orgasmo que iba a sentir no iba a ser uno cualquiera. Le iba a dar amor incluso aunque ella no lo quisiera. Lo necesitaba. La morena la necesitaba, aunque eso fuera lo último que fuera a decirle nunca.

—Joder, Emma —dijo Regina en voz baja—. Es increíble lo que me haces.

Le dio todo su amor y atención mientras la chupaba con dulzura y movimientos lentos. La lamió, no se dejó ni un centímetro. La estrechó entre sus brazos y la sujetó fuertemente contra su pecho mientras su cuerpo jadeaba del alivio que Emma le había proporcionado.

—No puedo estar sin ti —le susurró—. Te tienes que quedar, Emma.

Ella le acarició la espalda con las manos y luego las subió hasta la cabeza para abrazarla con cariño.

—No me voy a ningún lado, Regina.


	23. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21

Emma se dobló sobre la mesa de trabajo de Regina y apoyó las manos en la superficie, con la falda subida hasta la cintura para que este le extrajera el dildo. Cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio; el juguetito la había tenido de los nervios toda la tarde. A lo mejor ahora podía calmar todo ese subidón que le había provocado.

Regina le limpió el ano con cuidado. Se tomó su tiempo en pasarle la toalla por la piel, y luego le bajó la falda y le dio una ligera palmada en el cachete.

—Ve por tus cosas. Pasaremos por el apartamento para cambiarnos y después iremos a cenar.

Emma solo quería quedarse tumbada encima de la mesa durante los siguientes quince minutos mientras se recuperaba de esa sensación de tensión que había sentido durante tanto rato. En vez de regañarla por no seguir sus órdenes de inmediato, Regina deslizó las manos por sus hombros, la levantó y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Ella se acurrucó junto a la morena, inhaló el olor sazonado que desprendía su piel y absorbió todo su calor. Luego Regina la besó en la cabeza y murmuró:

—Sé que te he presionado mucho. Pero parece que no me sale hacer otra cosa.

Ella sonrió contra su pecho y la envolvió con sus brazos para estrecharla con fuerza. Regina pareció sorprenderse ante el gesto; se quedó rígida durante un instante, pero luego la apretó más contra ella y escondió el rostro en su cabello.

—No dejes que te cambie, Emma —le susurró—. Eres perfecta tal y como eres.

Pero ya la había cambiado de una forma irrevocable. Emma ya nunca volvería a ser la misma. Cuando la soltó, Regina se giró casi como si no le hubiera gustado el hecho de haberle susurrado lo que acababa de susurrarle. Ella se alisó la ropa y pretendió no ver su incomodidad. Se acercó a su propia mesa para coger el bolso y luego se volvió a girar hacia Regina con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Nos vamos?

Ella extendió el brazo para instarla a ir delante y luego le puso la mano en la espalda al tiempo que salían del despacho. Ambas se despidieron de Mulán, que también estaba preparándose para marcharse, y luego se encontraron a Ash esperando el ascensor. A Emma se le paró el corazón. ¿No se suponía que estaba en una cena de negocios con David? Dios, ¿qué hubiera pasado si hubiera querido presentarse en el despacho de Regina? ¿Habría ido y se la habría encontrado cerrada? Peor, ¿podría haber escuchado algo?

—Ash, pensé que estabas con David —pronunció Regina como si nada.

Ash sonrió y Emma se asombró de lo guapo que era ese hombre.

—Me olvidé una carpeta con información importante sobre la gente con la que nos íbamos a reunir. David está camelándoselos y excusándome por mi inevitable retraso.

Emma resopló.

—¿David camelándoselos? Ese es tu fuerte, Ash. ¿Cómo demonios te las has apañado para ser tú el que venga por la carpeta? Seguramente se está tirando de los pelos ahora mismo. Ash la cogió de la barbilla y luego la estrechó entre sus brazos.

—Te he echado de menos, chiqui. Y sí, no es que le haya dejado muchas opciones a David. Me fui antes de que pudiera mostrarse amenazante.

Ella le devolvió el abrazo a Ash, relajada ante el evidente afecto que le estaba mostrando. Hasta ese momento, había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que había disfrutado de la compañía de Ash y David. Lo echaba de menos. Echaba de menos su constante y reconfortante apoyo.

—Yo también te he echado de menos. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Ash. Estaba empezando a pensar que ya no me querías.

Entraron en el ascensor y Ash la miró con cara horrorizada.

—¿No quererte? Si hasta podría ir a matar dragones por ti. Yo te adoro.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—No te pases. No me vengas con todo ese encanto que tienes porque conmigo no te va a servir de nada.

Ash le echó un brazo por encima de los hombros y sonrió durante todo el rato.

—Soñar es gratis —suspiró de forma dramática —. Un día… serás mía.

—Sí, justo después de que David te arranque las pelotas —le dijo Regina, seria.

Ash se ruborizó, lo que solo logró que pareciera mucho más atractivo. Era una pena que no se sintiera atraída hacia él, porque se imaginaba que podría ser muy bueno en la cama. Ligón y divertido, además de un completo pervertido. Pero si los rumores eran ciertos, él y David tendían a tener sexo siempre con la misma mujer, y eso sería bastante raro e incómodo. Le entró un escalofrío solo de pensarlo. Había cosas que no tenía la necesidad de saber sobre su hermano, por el amor de Dios. E imaginárselo desnudo con Ash sencillamente había estropeado toda la imagen que tenía de Ash. Lo cual era triste, porque el hombre sí que suscitaba momentos dignos del mejor suspiro.

—Te veo luego por la noche, Regina —dijo Ash mientras salía del ascensor—. David me espera y, si no llego pronto, espantará a los inversores antes de que tenga oportunidad de usar mi encanto.

Regina se despidió con la mano y Emma le dijo adiós. Entonces, Regina la metió en el coche para volver al apartamento.

—¿Has quedado con Ash esta noche? —le preguntó Emma cuando ambas se sentaron—. Entonces, ¿no vamos a vernos?

Este apretó los labios en una fina línea.

—Vas a cenar conmigo, como estaba previsto. Tengo que reunirme con David y Ash sobre las nueve para tomar algo con ellos.

—Oh —soltó ella, preguntándose de qué iba todo eso. Aunque tampoco era nada del otro mundo; cuando los tres se encontraban en la ciudad y no viajando en una dirección diferente cada uno, solían pasar bastante tiempo juntos. Emma suponía que, si eso cambiaba tan repentinamente justo después de que hubiera empezado a trabajar para Regina, podría levantar algunas sospechas sobre todo en David.

—¿Qué debo ponerme? —le preguntó para cambiar de tema. Los ojos de Regina se posaron en ella, recorriéndola de arriba abajo como si se la estuviera imaginando desnuda.

—Uno de tus vestidos nuevos. El negro con la abertura en el muslo.

Ella levantó el entrecejo.

—¿Vamos a ir sofisticados esta noche?

Ella no reaccionó. La expresión de su rostro era inescrutable.

—Voy a llevarte a cenar a un sitio bonito y tranquilo. Después iremos a bailar. Buena música, buena comida y una mujer hermosa. No hay mucho más que una persona pueda pedir.

El cuerpo de Emma se llenó de satisfacción ante su cumplido. Y aunque fue breve, los labios de Regina se arquearon hacia arriba casi como si no pudieran evitar reaccionar ante el gozo de ella. Momentos después la expresión de su rostro se volvió más seria.

—No eres solamente una mujer hermosa, Emma. No quiero que lo olvides nunca. Tú eres más que eso. No me dejes nunca que arrase con todo y no deje nada a mi paso.

Sus crípticas advertencias aumentaban en número. Emma no estaba completamente segura de saber qué hacer con ellas. ¿La advertía a ella, o se advertía a sí misma? Era un enigma. Nunca estaba completamente segura de lo que pensaba a menos que estuvieran teniendo sexo. Sus pensamientos entonces eran más que evidentes; en esos momentos sabía exactamente lo que tenía en la cabeza.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento, subieron y ella desapareció en el cuarto de baño para prepararse. Si iban a ir más elegantes, quería impresionar a Regina. Quería parecer sofisticada, como si encajara a su lado. Se moldeó el pelo y entonces se hizo un recogido que dejaba algunos tirabuzones sueltos en la nuca y a los lados del cuello. Se maquilló de forma sencilla, solo con máscara de pestañas y un brillo de labios de color pálido que hacía que sus labios destacaran, pero no de una manera exagerada. Era un claro ejemplo de que menos, es más. El arte del maquillaje consistía en parecer no estar realmente maquillada. El vestido era impresionante. Aún no se podía creer lo bien que le quedaba. Esos altos tacones que llevaba le daban la altura necesaria como para permitirle ponerse ese vestido largo, con abertura de muslo incluida, y le hacía las piernas mucho más largas y curvilíneas. Aunque Regina se había quejado del vestido con la espalda al aire que había llevado en la gran inauguración, había elegido este otro que tenía solo dos tiras que se cruzaban por detrás.

El resto de la espalda iba al aire y llegaba atrevidamente justo hasta la línea donde se iniciaba su trasero. Su coxis era bastante tentador, no hacía más que invitar a los hombres a posar las manos en él. No llevaba sujetador; el corpiño era lo bastante firme como para no tener que preocuparse por el tema, pero el escote bajaba hasta mostrar ligeramente la parte superior de sus pechos. Era evidente que Regina estaba de un humor interesante. Normalmente se mostraba amenazador con cualquiera —especialmente con otros hombres— que la viera con algún trapito remotamente revelador. Pero esta noche Emma se sentía y parecía una fiera sexual. Le gustaba la confianza y seguridad que eso le daba.

Cuando salió del cuarto de baño, Regina se encontraba sentada en el borde de la cama, esperándola. Los ojos le brillaron con inmediato aprecio, lo que hizo que Emma se girara. Levantó las manos, se dio la vuelta y luego se quedó frente a él.

—¿Paso el examen?

—Joder, sí —gruñó Regina.

Cuando esta se levantó, Emma la miró con detenimiento también. El caro traje de tres piezas hizo que la boca se le hiciera agua. En otra mujer luciría aburrido, casi formal. ¿Pero en Regina? Resultaba divino. Pantalones negros, chaqueta negra y blusa blanca con el último botón desabrochado. Iba informal y exquisita, como si no le importara en absoluto lo que la gente pensara, y eso lo hacía parecer incluso más atractivo.

—¿Me lo tomo como que en el sitio al que vamos la corbata es opcional? —bromeó. Regina le respondió con una media sonrisa.

— Hacen la vista gorda conmigo.

¿Y quién no? ¿Quién podría decirle «no»? a Regina Mills? Además del hecho de que estaba forrada, tenía un carisma natural que atraía tanto a mujeres como a hombres por igual. Todos respondían a ella. Algunos la temían, otros la odiaban, pero todos la respetaban.

—¿Quieres algo para beber antes de que nos vayamos? —preguntó Regina.

Ella negó lentamente con la cabeza. Cuanto más se quedarán en el apartamento, más probable era que nunca consiguieran ir a cenar. Y, en realidad, Emma tenía ganas de tener una cita normal con la morena. Hasta ahora había habido sexo, trabajo y no mucho más.

La morena extendió el brazo hacia ella y Emma deslizó los dedos hacía los suyos. La llevó hacia el ascensor y bajaron para meterse en el coche. Durante el trayecto, Emma se debatió sobre si sacar el tema de Daniela. Se estaba muriendo de curiosidad, pero no quería meterse en un berenjenal tampoco. La miró de soslayo, pero ella la sorprendió y arqueó las cejas de manera inquisitiva.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó.

Ella dudó por un segundo y luego se figuró que era mejor lanzarse al vacío. Regina no la iba a dejar en paz hasta que soltara lo que tenía en la cabeza, de todas formas.

—Mmm, Daniela…

Antes de que pudiera continuar, el rostro de Regina se volvió frío como el hielo y levantó la mano para hacerla callar en medio de la frase.

—Me niego a arruinar una noche perfecta hablando de mi exmujer —pronunció con mordacidad.

Bueno, y eso fue todo. En realidad, no se iba a quejar. Ella tampoco quería arruinar la velada, aunque se estuviera muriendo de curiosidad por saber qué pensaba Regina de toda la situación. Y quizá también estuviera un poco asustada… En el restaurante, los condujeron hacia una de las mesas del fondo, en una zona privada. Era perfecto. El interior estaba poco iluminado, pero había velas encendidas a cada lado de las mesas y una variedad de luces navideñas se veían en varios arbustos decorativos, para crear un ambiente festivo. Le hacían desear que llegara la Navidad. A Emma le encantaba la Navidad en Nueva York. David siempre la había llevado al Rockefeller Center para que viera las luces del enorme árbol que ponían allí. Era uno de los recuerdos favoritos que ambos compartían.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —le preguntó Regina. Ella parpadeó y centró su atención en la morena.

La estaba observando con una expresión curiosa en el rostro.

—Se te veía muy feliz. Sea lo que sea que ocupara tus pensamientos debía de ser bueno.

Emma sonrió.

—Estaba pensando en la Navidad.

—¿La Navidad?

Parecía haberse quedado perpleja.

—David siempre me llevaba a la ciudad para ver las luces del árbol de Navidad. Es uno de mis recuerdos favoritos que tengo con él. Me encantan todas las luces, y el ajetreo y el bullicio que traen las Navidades a Nueva York. Me encanta ir a ver escaparates, es la mejor época del año.

La morena pareció quedarse pensativa durante un momento y luego se encogió de hombros.

—Daniela y yo siempre las pasábamos en los Hamptons, y luego, cuando nos divorciamos, simplemente me quedaba trabajando todas las vacaciones.

Ella la miró boquiabierta.

—¿Trabajando? ¿Trabajas durante la Navidad? Eso es terrible, Regina. ¡Pareces Scrooge!

—Son unas vacaciones sin sentido.

Emma puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ojalá lo hubiera sabido. Te hubiera obligado a pasarlas con David y conmigo. Nadie debería estar solo en Navidad. Yo pensaba que las pasabas con tus padres.

Emma se derrumbó y se mordió el labio con consternación por sacar un tema tan doloroso.

—Lo siento —le dijo en silencio—. Lo he dicho sin pensar.

Regina le dedicó una sonrisa triste.

—No pasa nada. Aparentemente mi padre ha decidido que la ha cagado y ahora quiere volver con mi madre. Solo Dios sabe cómo va a acabar todo esto.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Te dijo eso?

—Oh, sí —dijo Regina con un suspiro de cansancio—. Cuando vino a la oficina el día que fuimos a almorzar. El día después de que su novia intentara llevarme a la cama.

Emma gruñó y Regina se rio.

—¿Y qué va a hacer tu madre? —preguntó Emma.

—Ojalá lo supiera. Pero si tengo que decir algo… mi padre aún no ha ido a arrastrarse porque si no ya habría tenido conocimiento de ello.

—No sé si yo podría perdonar el que se acostara con todas esas mujeres —dijo Emma con infelicidad —. Eso ha tenido que dolerle a tu madre una barbaridad.

—Él dice que no le ha sido infiel.

Emma le lanzó una mirada que decía «sí, claro».. Regina sacudió la mano.

—No tengo ni idea de lo que él considera ser infiel, pero no estoy seguro de que siquiera importe que no se haya acostado con ellas. Todo el mundo piensa que sí lo hizo. Mi madre piensa que lo hizo. No es una humillación que vaya a superar pronto.

—Esto debe de ser muy duro para ti —le dijo con una voz suave.

Qué mierda de día había sido hoy. Primero venía su padre a soltar la bomba, y luego su exmujer aparecía apenas unas horas después. Regina parecía estar incómoda con su compasión y apartó la mirada. Sus ojos se llenaron de alivio cuando el camarero vino con sus entrantes. El marisco olía divinamente, como Emma pudo apreciar al instante. El camarero le sirvió gambas a la plancha a ella y lampuga marinada a la morena.

—¡Oh! Lo tuyo tiene una pinta impresionante —le dijo Emma.

Regina sonrió, pinchó un trozo con el tenedor y extendió el brazo para ofrecérselo. Emma se lo metió en la boca y se quedó así durante un momento mientras ambas se miraban a los ojos y se sostenían la mirada. Era sorprendentemente íntimo eso de darle de comer, aunque solo fuera un mordisco. Regina tenía los ojos fijos en su boca mientras volvía a bajar el tenedor hasta su plato. Ella cortó un trozo de gamba y entonces se lo ofreció a la morena tal y como había hecho con ella. Regina vaciló por un momento, pero luego dejó que le deslizara el bocado en la boca. Un poco inquieta por cómo le había afectado el intercambio, Emma bajó la mirada hasta su plato y se centró en su comida.

—¿Está bueno? —le preguntó Regina unos minutos después. Ella alzó la mirada y sonrió.

—Delicioso. ¡Estoy casi llena!

Regina cogió la servilleta que tenía en su regazo y se la llevó a la boca antes de dejarla de nuevo en la mesa. Justo después de que Emma soltara el tenedor y moviera su plato más al centro de la mesa, Regina se levantó y alargó la mano hacia ella.

—Bailemos —murmuró.

Sintiéndose como una adolescente en su primera cita, Emma dejó que la levantara y la guiara a través del laberinto de mesas hasta llegar al área reservada para bailar. Ella se giró hacia la morena y se pegó firmemente contra su cuerpo, no quedaba ni un centímetro entre ambas. Regina posó la mano bien abierta en su espalda desnuda para agarrarla de forma posesiva justo encima de donde la tela empezaba. La mano no se quedó quieta encima de su trasero. La movía por toda la espalda, acariciándola mientras bailaban y con su cuerpo bien moldeado al de ella. Emma pegó su nariz al cuello de Regina para inhalar su aroma. Estaba muy tentada a morderlo en la oreja y en la piel del cuello.

Le encantaba su sabor, pero tampoco había tenido demasiadas oportunidades para darse el gusto de saborearlo. Regina siempre llevaba el mando cuando tenían sexo. Ay, lo que Emma daría por tener una noche para poder explorarla a su voluntad… Una canción llevó a otra y ambas continuaron pegadas como si ninguna de las dos quisiera violar esa intimidad que los rodeaba y los ocultaba en ese pequeño espacio que ocupaban.

Emma cerró los ojos lánguidamente mientras se balanceaba al ritmo de la música entre los brazos de Regina, mientras esta seguía acariciándola con la mano. Estaban prácticamente haciendo el amor sobre la pista. No era sexo. No era esa tórrida y absorbente obsesión que se adueñaba de ellas cada vez que se quitaban la ropa. Esto era mucho más dulce, más íntimo y ella estaba disfrutando de cada segundo. Se podría enamorar de esta Regina. De hecho, ya se estaba enamorando.

—Me pregunto si tienes alguna idea de lo mucho que te deseo ahora mismo —le murmuró al oído.

Ella le sonrió y luego alzó la boca para poder susurrarle al oído.

—No llevo ropa interior.

Regina se paró justo en medio de la pista de baile sin hacer siquiera el esfuerzo de seguir como si estuvieran bailando. La agarró con mucha más fuerza y el cuerpo se puso rígido contra el de ella.

—Dios santo, Emma. Vaya comentario para decirlo en mitad del maldito restaurante.

Ella dejó de sonreír y parpadeó con aire inocente.

—Solo pensé que te gustaría saberlo.

—Nos vamos ya —gruñó.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, la morena la agarró de la mano y tiró de ella hacia la salida mientras su otra mano sacaba el teléfono móvil. ¡Gracias al cielo que no había traído bolso o se lo habría dejado en la mesa! Con brusquedad le dijo a su chófer que ya estaban listas. Ya fuera en la acera, Regina se pegó más al edificio mientras la ceñía de forma protectora contra su costado, lejos de los transeúntes.

—Regina, ¿y la cuenta? —le preguntó mortificada de que hubieran salido sin más.

Ella le envió una mirada de paciencia.

—Tengo una cuenta con ellos. Soy cliente regular aquí, y hasta tengo una cantidad estándar de propina añadida para todas las cuentas, así que no te preocupes.

El coche apareció y Regina la metió en el interior. Justo cuando las puertas se cerraron y el coche comenzó a moverse, Regina pulsó un botón para bajar la mampara entre los asientos delanteros y traseros y así poder tener privacidad. La expectación le burbujeaba en las venas como si de una bebida carbonatada se tratara.

La morena se quitó el pantalón de forma rápida junto con las bragas.

—Súbete el vestido y siéntate en mi regazo —le dijo extendiendo una mano hacia ella.

Maniobrando como pudo en el asiento, Emma se levantó el vestido para dejar desnudos la mayor parte de sus muslos, y luego Regina la atrajo hasta el centro de los asientos traseros para que pudiera sentarse a horcajadas encima de ella. Regina deslizó una mano por debajo del vestido y la elevó por el interior de su muslo hasta llegar a su sexo desnudo. Sonrió entonces de pura satisfacción.

—Esa es mi niña —le dijo en un ronroneo—. Dios, Emma, he fantaseado con follarte con ese vestido y esos tacones matadores que llevas desde que saliste del cuarto de baño de mi apartamento.

Metió un dedo en su interior y luego lo sacó para subir la mano entre los cuerpos de ambas. Brillaba con su humedad. Lentamente, Regina pasó la lengua por uno de los lados del dedo y Emma casi consiguió correrse. Joder, esa mujer era letal. Entonces le puso el dedo en sus labios.

—Chúpalo —le dijo con voz ronca—. Saboréate.

Emma sintió pánico, pero a la vez una mezcla de curiosidad y morbo que le hizo entreabrir los labios y dejar que le deslizara el dedo sobre la lengua. Ella lo succionó con ligereza y a Regina se le dilataron las pupilas.

Regina le sacó el dedo de la boca para poder agarrarla por la cintura. La bajó sobre su regazo y la guio hasta que sus coños se juntaron. Oh, cuán perverso resultaba ver Manhattan pasar por la ventana, el brillo de las luces, el ruido del tráfico mientras Regina se la follaba en el asiento trasero del coche. La agarró con ambas manos por la cintura y comenzó a moverse mientras la sujetaba y se arqueaba hacia arriba. Era una carrera para ver si podía hacer que ambas se corrieran antes de que llegaran al apartamento. Emma fue la primera. Una sensación súbita y frenética la asedió con la fuerza de un huracán. Terminó jadeante mientras la morena continuaba frotándose en ella una y otra vez. Emma se agarró a sus hombros como si se le fuera la vida en ello, y entonces el coche comenzó a pararse. Regina explotó. Ella se unió aún más a ella. El coche se detuvo definitivamente frente al apartamento y Regina pulsó el telefonillo.

—Danos un momento, Thomas —le dijo en voz baja. Regina se quedó ahí sentada durante un momento.

Levantó las manos para ponérselas a cada lado de su rostro y entonces la besó. Era una completa contradicción al ritmo frenético con el que la había poseída antes. Era un beso dulce y lento. Cariñoso y muy tierno. Como si estuviera expresando lo que nunca podría decir con palabras. Lo que nunca diría con palabras. La estrechó contra sí y la abrazó mientras le acariciaba el pelo. Durante un largo rato ella se quedó tumbada encima de la morena mientras esta se relajaba en su interior.

Finalmente la levantó y la colocó abierta en el espacio que había a su lado. Se sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo y la limpió entre las piernas antes de asearse ella mismo. Sin prisa alguna, se volvió a meter en los pantalones y se subió la cremallera. Luego se estiró la ropa mientras ella se recolocaba el vestido.

—¿Lista? —le preguntó.

La rubia asintió, demasiado agitada y desmoronada como para decir nada. Lo que dijera no tendría ningún sentido. Regina abrió la puerta y salió para un momento más tarde rodear el vehículo con el fin de abrir la de ella.

—Te vas a quedar otra vez —la informó mientras caminaban hacia la entrada.

No era una petición, pero tampoco encontraba la arrogancia que caracterizaba su voz. Lo dijo como si nada, aunque no hubiera ninguna otra opción imaginable. Pero entonces la miró y una ligera chispa de inseguridad —tan breve que no estaba segura de haberla visto— se reflejó en sus ojos.

Pero Emma asintió y confirmó sus palabras.

—Claro que me voy a quedar —le dijo con suavidad. Subieron en el ascensor y, cuando salieron, Regina la volvió a pegar contra ella mientras usaba su propio cuerpo para bloquear las puertas.

—Espérame en la cama —le dijo con voz ronca—. No llegaré muy tarde.

Ella se puso de puntillas y pegó su boca contra la de Regina.

—Esperaré.

Los ojos de la morena se llenaron de inmediata satisfacción. Luego le dio un empujoncito hacia delante y ella retrocedió hasta estar de nuevo en el interior del ascensor y así dejar que las puertas se cerraran.


	24. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22

Como era de esperar, el lugar donde iban a ir de copas era Rick's, en Midtown, un club de striptease bastante popular del que Regina, Ash y David eran clientes habituales. David y Ash ya estaban allí flirteando descaradamente con dos camareras cuando Regina entró en la sala vip. Las miradas de las chicas se dirigieron inmediatamente a Regina con el interés reflejado en sus ojos. Ella las despachó con una mirada tras pedir con tono lacónico su bebida, y ellas salieron de la suite como alma que lleva el diablo.

—¿Un mal día? —le preguntó Ash cuando Regina se sentó. Se quería reír.

«Mal día». no empezaba siquiera a describirlo. Era uno de esos días para dejar apuntado en un libro de récords. No se lo pensó dos veces y lo compartió con ellos. David y Ash eran las únicas personas en las que confiaba para cualquier cosa personal. Regina hizo una mueca.

—Mi padre vino a la oficina hoy para comer conmigo.

—Mierda —murmuró David—. Lo siento, Reg. Sé que es una putada. Y a todo esto, ¿cómo lo está llevando tu madre?

—Cené con ella el fin de semana. La tuve que arrastrar hasta la ciudad. Incluso pensé en convencerla para que vendiera la casa y se mudara a un apartamento en el centro, pero supongo que eso ahora ya no es posible.

Ash alzó una ceja.

—¿Por qué?

Regina suspiró.

—Mi padre ha decidido que la ha cagado y que quiere recuperar a mi madre. Esa fue la razón por la que quería comer conmigo hoy.

—Joder —dijo Ash.

David gruñó.

—¡Qué narices! Se ha tirado a todas las cazafortunas de Manhattan. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

—Según él, no se ha acostado con ninguna de ellas y no significaron nada para él.

Ash puso los ojos en blanco.

—Guau. Esa es la excusa más cutre de la historia.

—Dímelo a mí.

—Dios, tu día sí que ha sido una mierda —murmuró David—. Primero tu padre y luego Daniela.

—Sí. Mi madre ha estado acribillándome por teléfono para criticar a todas las mujeres con las que han visto a mi padre. Y ahora me acribillará con su última ida de olla.

—¿Tú quieres que vuelvan? —le preguntó Ash con curiosidad.

—Nunca quise que estuvieran separados —contestó Regina con un tono serio—. No tengo ni idea de qué diablos le pasó a mi padre por la cabeza. Suena a una gilipollez muy grande cuando intenta explicarlo. No creo que ni él sepa lo que pasó. Así que, sí, me gustaría volver a verlos juntos, pero quiero que sean felices, y, si mi padre va a salir de nuevo con esas paranoias, prefiero que lo dejen ya. No quiero que mi madre pase por esa situación otra vez.

—Sí, te comprendo —dijo David.

—Y hablando de reconciliaciones —dijo Ash de forma casual—. ¿Qué narices estaba haciendo Daniela en tu oficina?

La mandíbula de Regina se tensó y sus dientes rechinaron. Lo último que Regina quería era hablar de Daniela, pero también sabía que sus amigos tendrían curiosidad. Estuvieron apoyándole cuando Daniela lo dejó. Se quedaron a su lado cuando ella empezó a sacar mierda, y era normal que se preocuparan cuando ella había vuelto a aparecer.

—¿Echaste a la loca esa y le dijiste que se fuera a la mierda? —le preguntó David con el ceño fruncido.

Regina rio entre dientes, animándose. Siempre podría contar con David y Ash para ir directos al grano y sin pelos en la lengua.

—Le dejé claro que tenía cero interés en remover de nuevo el pasado.

—Quiere dinero —dijo David con seriedad —. Hice unas cuantas llamadas. Ya se ha gastado casi todo lo que le pagaste en el divorcio y la pensión alimenticia que le estás pagando apenas la mantiene a flote.

Regina arqueó una ceja.

—¿La has investigado?

—Joder, sí. No voy a dejar que te la juegue de nuevo como hizo la última vez —soltó David con mordacidad—. Aún está viviendo como si estuviera casada contigo. No ha bajado el ritmo de vida. Es una maldita zorra derrochadora.

Regina sonrió.

—No te preocupes por eso. No voy a tropezar de nuevo con la misma piedra.

—Eso es bueno —dijo Ash con un alivio evidente en la voz. Regina entrecerró los ojos. ¿Habían tenido alguna duda? Entonces se dio cuenta de que tanto David como Ash estaban preocupados.

—Puedo lidiar con Daniela —dijo Regina como si nada—. Es una zorra manipuladora y avariciosa. Lección aprendida.

David y Ash asintieron para mostrar su conformidad. Las camareras volvieron con las bebidas y se pasaron varios minutos flirteando con ellos. Dejaron a Regina en paz, era evidente que habían captado que no estaba de humor para juegos. No tenía ningún interés en esas chicas cuando sabía que Emma estaba esperándolo en su cama. Con la bebida en la mano, David se dirigió hacia Regina cuando las camareras desaparecieron.

—¿Y cómo están yendo las cosas con Emma?

Regina de repente se puso en alerta. Ya había tenido un enfrentamiento con David por ese asunto, y ella no quería que fuera un problema entre ambos. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, David continuó.

—Sé que te la lié por el tema, y, sí, probablemente sobreactué. Pero es que me pilló con la guardia baja. No me gustaba que Emma estuviera trabajando en esa maldita confitería, pero me figuré que solamente necesitaba tiempo para averiguar qué es lo que quería hacer en la vida. Trabajó duro en la universidad. Probablemente solo necesita un descanso para aclarar sus ideas, y la verdad es que no tengo ninguna prisa en que lo haga. Me tiene a mí. Le proporcionaré todo lo que necesite y no quiero que se sienta presionada.

Una enorme oleada de culpa atravesó a Regina y se le instaló directamente en las entrañas. Ella había presionado a Emma, no cabía ninguna duda. Y tampoco es que se arrepintiera, sería una gran mentirosa si dijera lo contrario. Pero aun así…

—Le está yendo genial, David —dijo Regina con un tono casual—. Es inteligente y está motivada. Ya se ha hecho con el trabajo. Trabaja hasta hartarse y tiene la cabeza en su sitio. Impresionó a los inversores en el cóctel al que vino conmigo. Parece que a todo el mundo en el trabajo le gusta y han respondido bien a su presencia. Estoy seguro de que muchos se imaginarán que ha conseguido el trabajo por ser quien es, pero ella ya ha demostrado que se merece estar ahí.

—Bueno, ¿y a quién no podría gustarle? —intercedió Ash—. Es dulce y amable. No hay ni un solo hueso de maldad en el cuerpo de esa muchacha.

—Si alguien dice algo de ella quiero saberlo —soltó David, mordaz.

Regina levantó una mano.

—Lo tengo controlado. Y si lo piensas, es muchísimo mejor que no esté trabajando para ti. De esta manera puede demostrar que se merece el trabajo porque no está trabajando para su hermano mayor. No voy a ser dura con ella pero sí que espero que haga su trabajo. Tú la mimarías y la consentirías hasta más no poder.

Ash se echó a reír.

—Ahí te ha cogido por los huevos, tío. Emma podría haberse partido una uña y ya la estarías enviando a casa.

David sonrió.

—De acuerdo, está bien, ambos tienen razón —entonces se puso más serio—. Solo quiero lo mejor para ella. Quiero que sea feliz, ella es todo lo que tengo.

Tanto Regina como Ash asintieron.

—Me ha quedado claro —dijo Regina—. Si yo estuviera en tu posición, me sentiría igual. Pero anímate. Deja que ella eche a volar un poquito. Creo que te sorprendería saber lo mucho que puede hacer sin que estés detrás de ella.

Entonces, en un intento de desviar la conversación a un tema diferente al de Emma para no verse en una posición tan incómoda, miró a David y a Ash con una media sonrisa.

—¿Y no me vais a contar lo de la morena, o qué?

Ash gimió y David simplemente pareció enfadarse. Regina alzó el entrecejo.

—¿Tan mal fue?

—Estaba loca —murmuró Ash—. Quedarnos con ella durante unos días no ha sido una de nuestras mejores decisiones. Dios, hasta ella tendría que haber sabido que era temporal. Muy temporal.

David se quedó en silencio con el rostro serio.

—Digamos que no se lo tomó muy bien y, claramente, no pilló el mensaje. Nos acribilló a llamadas durante varios días.

Regina frunció el ceño.

—¿Le disteis vuestros números de teléfono? ¿Estáis locos o qué?

—Joder, no —explotó David, hablando por primera vez—. Llamaba a la oficina. Repetidamente. La tuve que amenazar con denunciarla por acoso antes de que por fin nos dejara en paz.

Regina se rio.

—Vosotros dos sabéis elegirlas bien.

—Estaba loca —murmuró Ash de nuevo—. No se lo pudimos haber dejado más claro.

Regina se encogió de hombros.

—Sed más perspicaces la próxima vez.

David resopló.

—A lo mejor deberíamos tener contratos como tú. Solucionar todo eso antes del sexo.

Ash casi se ahogó con la bebida y Regina les gruñó a ambos. Tras una hora bebiendo, bromeando, y de claras miraditas en busca de mujeres por parte de Ash y David, Regina le echó un ojo a su reloj y vio que ya eran cerca de las once. Mierda. Le había dicho a Emma que no llegaría muy tarde, que lo esperara. Y aquí estaba ella hablando de estupideces con David y con Ash. Les daría quince minutos más y luego se inventaría alguna excusa.

Tanto David como Ash lo salvaron cuando se quedaron embelesados con una actuación privada. Regina no tenía ningún interés. No cuando tenía a una persona tan dulce y preciosa como Emma esperándolo en casa. Y joder, cómo la llenaba eso de satisfacción. Ella estaba en casa, en su cama. Y la estaba esperando a ella. Esa era toda la motivación que necesitaba para levantarse, despedirse de los dos citándolos temprano para la mañana siguiente, y dirigirse hacia la salida. David y Ash estaban distraídos, pero murmuraron un «hasta luego» y luego volvieron a centrarse en las bailarinas. El camino fue corto hasta el edificio de apartamentos donde Regina vivía, y se encontró dirigiéndose hacia el ascensor con una inquietud que no podía paliar.

Entró en el apartamento y se encontró que Emma había dejado la luz del pasillo encendida para cuando llegara. Regina sonrió ante su consideración y el pecho se le encogió al pensar que en realidad no necesitaba ninguna luz física. Ella ya era su luz. Un rayo de sol en un día frío. Ya se estaba quitando la ropa cuando entró en el dormitorio, y entonces se detuvo, ampliándosele la sonrisa cuando la vio acurrucada en medio de la cama, con las sábanas hasta la barbilla y la cabeza descansando sobre su almohada.

Profundamente dormida. Su cuerpo con solo verla ya reaccionaba

—Esta noche no. - murmuro

Su cuerpo veía lo que quería y pedía ser aliviado. Ignorando la urgencia de despertarla y fundirse al cuerpo de Emma, se desvistió en silencio y, con cuidado de no despertarla, levantó las sábanas. Se deslizó a su lado y volvió a subir las sábanas para taparlas a ambas. Ella no se despertó, pero, tal y como si presintiera su presencia, inmediatamente se pegó a su cuerpo y le pasó un brazo por encima del cuerpo de forma posesiva. La morena sonrió otra vez al tiempo que se colocaba con mayor firmeza junto a ella y la estrechaba entre sus brazos. Sí, Regina la deseaba, pero esa situación era… perfecta.


	25. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23

Emma se despertó a la mañana siguiente con las piernas firmemente abiertas y con un cuerpo duro aplastándola contra el colchón. A continuación, sintió como una lengua se hundía profundamente en su interior. Ella jadeó y terminó de despertarse por completo. Entonces se encontró con los ojos de Regina mirándola intensamente.

—Buenos días —dijo Regina cuando volvía a saborear a la rubia.

Emma no podía formar siquiera una respuesta coherente. Estaba ardiendo, completamente excitada y poniéndose más a cien con cada lamida. Regina le sujetó las caderas con firmeza, pegándola contra la cama para que estuviera bien sujeta y fuera incapaz de moverse. Lo único que podía hacer era quedarse ahí tumbada y recibir lo que le estaba dando. Fue rápido. No se entretuvo con jueguecitos. Regina la poseyó con fuerza y rapidez. Un escalofrío le recorrió toda la piel y ella gimió, estando ya muy cerca de su propio orgasmo.

—¡Regina!

Con los ojos fijos en los de ella, y su nombre saliendo de los labios de Emma, Regina se levanta y pega su sexo al de ella, se frota intensamente y llega al orgasmo. Durante un rato largo, Regina la cubrió con su cuerpo; Emma la sentía jadeante, cálido y reconfortante contra su piel. Entonces, finalmente se apoyó en los antebrazos y la besó en la nariz con los ojos llenos de cariño mientras la miraba a los suyos.

—Así es como me gusta empezar el día —murmuró Regina. A continuación, se apartó de ella, rodó hacia un lado de la cama, le dio un golpecito con la mano en la cadera y dijo: —Ve a la ducha, cariño. Tenemos que ir a trabajar.

Maldita aguafiestas. Tan loco como había sido el día anterior, Emma estaba casi asustada de saber lo que el día de hoy les depararía. A pesar del erótico encuentro sexual de esa mañana, en cuanto llegaron a la oficina, Regina le insertó de nuevo el dildo.

¡Nunca se imaginó que esas malditas cosas vinieran con tantos tamaños!

Pero no podría haber muchos más porque el que había usado ese día era enorme. Emma sentía que andaba como un pato, lo que solo consiguió cohibirla más a la hora de dejar que alguien la viera caminar, así que se pasó la mayor parte del día encerrada en el despacho de Regina, sufriendo mientras se quedaba sentada e inquieta en la silla. Y Regina más ocupada no podía estar. Tres conferencias de negocios. Dos reuniones, más otras tantas llamadas que tenía que devolver. Así que tampoco hubo sexo pasional y loco en la oficina para aliviar la quemazón. Había vuelto a malhumorarse, por muy ridícula que eso la hiciera sentirse.

Cuando llegó la hora de irse, Emma sintió un profundo alivio. Quería que le quitaran esa cosa del culo, y quería salir de la oficina de una maldita vez. Se estaba volviendo loca, aunque al menos tenía esa cena con David y Ash a la que tenía muchas ganas de ir. Emma se fue en coche con Regina porque esta insistió; le dijo al chófer que la dejara a ella primero en su apartamento antes de ir al suyo. Ambas se quedaron en silencio durante todo el camino, pero la morena le sujetó la mano todo el tiempo. Casi como si necesitara mantener el contacto con ella. Y era verdad, apenas se habían visto en todo el día. El único tiempo a solas que habían compartido fue cuando le había insertado el juguetito por la mañana y cuando se lo quitó, por la tarde. El dedo pulgar de Regina se movía arriba y abajo por la palma de su mano, acariciándola una y otra vez mientras miraba por la ventana. Emma no estaba segura de que Regina fuera tan consciente de ella o de su presencia, pero fue a mover la mano una vez, y ella se la cogió y entrelazó los dedos con los suyos. Quizás la morena la había echado de menos tanto como ella lo había echado de menos a ella. Era un pensamiento estúpido, pero no significaba que no se le pasara más de una vez por la cabeza. Mientras se iban acercando al apartamento, Emma se dio cuenta de que no había hecho planes para después de la cena con David. No tenía ni idea de lo que Regina esperaba. ¿Quería que volviera a su apartamento? ¿O simplemente tenía que ir a trabajar al día siguiente por su cuenta? El coche se paró enfrente del edificio, Emma se movió para salir, pero Regina la detuvo.

—Pásatelo bien esta noche, Emma —le dijo con suavidad. Ella sonrió.

—Lo haré.

—Te veré en el trabajo por la mañana. El chófer estará aquí a las ocho para recogerte.

Bueno, eso respondía a su pregunta. Evidentemente ya la había despachado para toda la noche. Pero, aun así, mientras salía, Regina no parecía estar feliz de que fuera a pasar la noche alejada de ella.

—Te veo mañana —murmuró Emma.

Cerró la puerta y observó cómo el coche se alejaba mientras se preguntaba en qué estaría pensando Regina. Con un suspiro, caminó hasta su edificio y subió a su apartamento. Solo tenía una hora para cambiarse y prepararse antes de que David estuviera ahí. Cuando entró por la puerta y llegó al salón, Caroline asomó la cabeza desde su cuarto con los ojos como platos de la sorpresa.

—¡Estás en casa! Me estaba empezando a preguntar si te habías mudado a vivir con Regina. Emma sonrió.

—Hola a ti también. Caroline se acercó hasta ella y la estrechó en un abrazo.

—Te he echado de menos, nena. Todas te hemos echado de menos. ¿Quieres pedir algo esta noche para cenar y vemos unas películas? Emma hizo una mueca de arrepentimiento.

—Lo siento, no puedo. David va a venir; de hecho, esa es la razón por la que no me voy a casa con Regina. David y Ash me van a llevar a cenar esta noche para ponernos al día, porque David ha estado fuera de la ciudad. Seguro que también me dará la charla sobre Regina, ya que sabe que estoy trabajando para ella.

El rostro de Caroline se apagó.

—Mierda. Es un asco esto de no verte ya apenas. Estoy preocupada por ti y espero que la situación no te supere. Aunque no parece que pases mucho tiempo sin ella.

La incomodidad se apoderó de Emma mientras le devolvía la mirada a su amiga. Era verdad que no había visto a Caroline o a las chicas desde el comienzo de su relación con Regina. No es que hubiese sido mucho tiempo atrás, pero estaban acostumbradas a salir siempre en grupo.

—Quedemos para salir. El viernes por la noche —le dijo Caroline con firmeza—. Llamaré a las chicas y saldremos a divertirnos.

—No sé —se excusó Emma.

No tenía ni idea de cuáles eran los planes que Regina tenía para ella esa noche. La mirada de Caroline se intensificó.

—Dime que no estás pensando en pedirle permiso para salir con tus amigas. Ella no es tu dueña, Emma.

Emma no pudo terminar de disimular la culpabilidad que se había reflejado en su rostro. Regina sí que se había convertido en su dueña. De hecho, tenía derechos contractuales sobre su cuerpo, su tiempo y su todo. Aunque no era que quisiera compartir ese pequeño detalle con Caroline. Sus amigas nunca lo entenderían. Emma suspiró; sabía que lo mejor que podía hacer era salir y pasar la noche con ellas. No quería cerrarse a sus amigas porque, cuando Regina ya no la necesitara, ella sí que las necesitaría a ellas. Iban a ser las que estarían a su lado tanto en lo bueno como en lo malo, y, si no las cuidaba, luego podría no haber nadie ahí para apoyarla. Simplemente le tendría que decir a Regina que tenía planes para el viernes por la noche, y esperaba por lo que más quisiera que fuera razonable con ello.

—De acuerdo. Nos vemos el viernes por la noche —cedió al fin. El rostro de Caroline se iluminó y dio vueltas de alegría alrededor de Emma.

—¡Vamos a pasárnoslo genial! Te he echado de menos, Emma. Nada es lo mismo sin ti.

Emma sintió otra ola de culpabilidad. Había sido idea suya que Caroline se instalara en el apartamento. Además del hecho de que Caroline necesitaba un lugar en el que quedarse, Emma quería compañía. Y ahora estaba pasando muy poco tiempo en su propio apartamento o con Caroline.

—Voy a llamar a las chicas para que no hagan otros planes. ¿Te veré después de la cena de esta noche?

Emma asintió.

—Sí. Voy a pasar la noche aquí.

—Genial. ¿Sabes qué? No comas postre. Haré dulce de azúcar y cogeré una película. Y así nos tiramos en el sofá cuando vuelvas.

Emma sonrió.

—¡Perfecto!

Caroline le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se diera prisa.

—De acuerdo, ve a prepararte. Ya te dejo en paz.

Emma se fue a su habitación y sacó del armario sus vaqueros favoritos. Tenían agujeros en las perneras, bolsillos con lentejuelas y eran de talle bajo. Era su prenda más cómoda, y se lo había currado para asegurarse de que todavía le quedaran bien después de tres años con ellos. No había incentivo mejor para mantenerse en forma que querer que aún le quedaran perfectos los vaqueros, ¿verdad? Sacó un top corto y una camiseta que dejaba el hombro al descubierto y se fue al cuarto de baño para arreglarse el pelo y maquillarse un poco. Estaba ansiosa por que llegara la noche con David y Ash. La hacían sentirse cómoda, y su relación con ellos era fácil. Era como tener dos hermanos mayores en vez de uno.

Aunque Ash no parara de flirtear, era completamente inofensivo… al menos con ella. Con otras, era letal, pero Emma tenía muy claro que para ella era como otro miembro más de la familia. Sin embargo, Regina ya era otro cantar… Cuanto más pensaba en ello, más ansiosa se encontraba de que también llegara la noche con las chicas.

Caroline había tenido razón cuando le había dicho que no había estado con ellas desde que había aceptado el trabajo con Regina. Regina era…, bueno, era una obsesión que la consumía por completo. Y también estaba el hecho de que había firmado un contrato en el que le cedía todo su tiempo para que hiciera con ella lo que quisiera. Si las chicas conocieran ese detalle tan particular, la estarían internando ahora mismo en un manicomio. Se aplicó otra capa de rímel y se retocó el pintalabios —de un color rosa brillante que le iba con las uñas de los dedos de los pies—, luego se recogió el pelo en un moño informal y se lo fijó con unas horquillas para que no se le cayera. Cuando volvió al salón, el intenso olor a chocolate llenaba todo el ambiente.

—Oh, Dios, Caro. Eso huele divinamente —gimió Emma.

Caroline alzó la mirada desde la cocina y le sonrió.

—Estoy incluso privándome de comer avellanas, solo por ti.

—Eres demasiado buena conmigo.

Emma se sentó en uno de los taburetes que había frente a la isla donde Caroline estaba cocinando y apoyó los brazos en la encimera.

—¿Y cómo te va en el trabajo?

Caroline dejó de remover por un momento y luego volvió a subir la temperatura antes de dejar la cuchara a un lado. Arrugó la nariz e hizo una mueca.

—El jefe sigue siendo un gilipollas. Pasa más tiempo intentando meterme en su cama que trabajando. En cuanto tenga suficiente dinero ahorrado, voy a empezar a buscar otro trabajo.

Caroline respiró hondo y le echó una mirada a Emma.

—He conocido a un tipo…

Emma se echó hacia delante.

—Oh, cuenta. ¿Es alguien del que deba saber?

—Bueno, quizá. No estoy segura todavía. Solo estamos hablando, mandándonos mensajes por el móvil. Dios, me siento como si estuviera en el instituto o algo así. Y estoy paranoica. Ya sabes, por lo de Ted.

Emma suspiró. La última relación de Caroline había sido un desastre. Había conocido a Ted, se había enamorado —y le deseaba perdidamente— de él al instante para averiguar, después de seis meses de encuentros a horas extrañas y de citas, que estaba casado y tenía dos hijos. Todo lo ocurrido le había hecho preguntarse qué narices pasaba con ella.

—¿Piensas que está casado o algo así? —le preguntó Emma.

Los labios de Caroline formaron una fina línea.

—No sé. Algo hay. O a lo mejor soy yo que estoy jodida tras lo que pasó con Ted. Una parte de mí quiere salir corriendo antes de que pase nada, pero otra parte se pregunta si estoy siendo estúpida y si debería darle una oportunidad.

Emma frunció los labios y miró a Caroline, pensativa.

—¿Sabes? David siempre ha investigado a todos los hombres con los que he salido alguna vez. Puedo decirle que le eche un ojo a tu chico. No hará daño tener cierta información antes de que te decidas.

Caroline la miró con incredulidad.

— ¿En serio?

Emma se rio.

—Desgraciadamente, sí. Si un tío muestra interés en mí, lo investiga hasta el fondo.

—Guau. Qué fuerte. No estoy segura de cómo me sentiría sobre el chequeo a Brandon —ella sacudió la mano durante un momento con clara indecisión escrita en el rostro—. Pero si está casado o liado con otra, no quiero involucrarme, ¿sabes?

—Dame algunos detalles —dijo Emma—. Hablaré con David esta noche sobre eso. No hay nada de malo en investigar un poco. No es como si estuviéramos suplantándole la identidad, aunque estoy segura de que David hasta podría conseguirlo.

—Es segurata en el club al que iremos el viernes por la noche. Ya sabes, nuestro pase gratis. Su apellido es Sullivan.

—De acuerdo, veré lo que puedo hacer —dijo Emma. Alargó la mano para darle un apretón a Caroline —. Todo irá bien.

Caroline soltó una larga exhalación.

—Eso espero. No quiero quedar como una tonta otra vez.

—No fuiste tonta por amar a una persona, Caro. Él era el tonto, no tú. Tú te metiste en una relación de buena fe.

—No me gusta ser «la otra». —dijo Caroline, avergonzada mientras volvía a rememorarlo.

La esposa en cuestión se había encarado a Caroline fuera del edificio de apartamentos donde las dos vivían. No había sido algo agradable de ver. A Caroline la pilló por sorpresa y se quedó hecha polvo tanto por la revelación como por el mal trago de tener que enfrentarse a una mujer celosa y furiosa. El teléfono móvil de Emma sonó con el tono que tenía seleccionado para David. Alargó la mano para cogerlo y se lo llevó a la oreja.

—Eh, tú —le dijo como saludo.

—Estamos llegando. ¿Estás lista o quieres que subamos? —le preguntó David.

—No hace falta. Ya bajo.

—De acuerdo, nos vemos ahora.

Emma colgó y entonces se bajó del taburete.

—Te veo luego, Caro.

¡Qué ganas de dulce de azúcar!

Caroline se despidió de Emma con un movimiento de mano mientras esta salía del apartamento y se dirigía al ascensor. Un momento más tarde, salió del portal y vio el coche de David esperando en el bordillo. Tenía un elegante BMW negro que aún parecía que estuviera aparcado en el concesionario. Ash se bajó y la saludó con la mano mientras le dedicaba una enorme sonrisa y le abría la puerta trasera del coche.

—Hola, preciosa —le dijo besándola en la mejilla justo antes de que ella entrara en el vehículo.

—Hola, peque —la saludó David una vez estuvo dentro. Oh, el coche olía a colonia de hombre adinerado.

Ash se volvió a acomodar en su asiento y David volvió a mover el coche.

—¿Cómo se portó Regina contigo después de que te sacara de mi despacho tras el incidente con Daniela? —preguntó Ash—. Mi bocaza no te metió en problemas, ¿verdad?

Emma se esforzó en reprimir el calor que amenazaba con instalársele en las mejillas, pero se esforzó mucho en parecer informal.

—Bien. Estaba pensativa y callada. No hablamos mucho antes de que me fuera.

David sacudió la cabeza.

—Espero que no deje que se le meta en la cabeza. No es nada bueno que haya aparecido otra vez. Me imagino que la única razón por la que está revoloteando a su alrededor ahora es porque se ha quedado sin dinero.

Emma arqueó una ceja.

—¿Y lo sabes con certeza? ¿No se llevó un buen pico con el divorcio?

—Un muy buen pico. Regina tenía dinero. Mucho. Y por lo que ella había escuchado en rumores y cotilleos, Daniela se llevó un buen pico con el divorcio. No es que Regina siquiera lo notara, por supuesto, pero Daniela había conseguido lo bastante como para vivir una vida entera. O al menos, una persona normal.

—Me hago una idea después de haber hecho unas cuantas llamadas en cuanto se fue de la oficina.

Oh… interesante. Primero, Daniela tenía problemas financieros, y, segundo, David había sido rapidísimo en investigar el asunto. No es que debiera sorprenderle. Regina, David y Ash eran muy cercanos. Y siempre podían contar los unos con los otros. Siempre. David y Ash habían cerrado filas en torno a Regina tras el divorcio, y, aunque pareciera absurdo y ridículo que Regina necesitara ninguna clase de apoyo, Emma sabía que un lazo irrompible se había creado entre los amigos. Ella solo esperaba que fuera lo bastante irrompible como para que sobreviviera a las consecuencias que su relación con Regina pudiera traer si David se enteraba algún día. Y entonces se acordó de la situación apremiante de Caro.

—Oye, y hablando de eso —dijo Emma echándose hacia delante para sacar la cabeza por entre los dos asientos delanteros—. ¿Puedes investigar a un tipo llamado Brandon Sullivan? Es segurata en un club llamado Vibe. Solo información general. Ya sabes, averiguar si está casado, liado con alguien, o si tiene antecedentes.

David frenó en un semáforo en rojo y ambos, él y Ash, se giraron para mirarla fijamente con el entrecejo fruncido.

—¿Es alguien que estás viendo? —inquirió David.

—¿Un segurata, Emma? Puedes conseguir a alguien mucho mejor que eso, cariño —la reprendió Ash.

Emma negó con la cabeza.

—No se trata de mí sino de Caroline. Le dije que te pediría que lo investigaras. Está paranoica desde lo que pasó con el último tío con el que salió.

La expresión del rostro de David se volvió pensativa mientras disminuía la velocidad del coche por una calle.

—Oh, cierto. ¿No estuvo liada con un tío casado hace un tiempo? Recuerdo que mencionaste algo de eso.

—Sí, ese —respondió Emma con un suspiro—. Lo pasó bastante mal. Caro no es así. Me refiero a que ella nunca se habría liado con un hombre casado. Ella es muy dulce y confiada y ese tío le hizo mucho daño. No quiero que le vuelva a pasar otra vez.

—Me ocuparé de ello —contestó David—. Dile a Caro que no se preocupe. Será lo primero que haga mañana por la mañana.

—Eres el mejor —dijo Emma.

David le sonrió indulgentemente por el espejo retrovisor.

—Te he echado de menos, peque. Apenas hemos pasado tiempo juntos últimamente.

—Yo también te he echado de menos —le dijo con suavidad.

Y era verdad. Últimamente parecía como que habían ido por caminos separados, incluso antes de lo de Regina. David había estado más ocupado que nunca con el trabajo. Era la razón principal por la que había ido a la gran inauguración. Una noche que había cambiado el curso de su vida. Si ahora volvía a mirar atrás, nunca se hubiera imaginado cómo la decisión de ir a algún sitio tan inocuo como una fiesta aburrida donde sirven cócteles podría cambiarlo todo tan drásticamente. Tuvieron que aparcar a una manzana del pub, pero Ash le abrió la puerta a Emma y le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a salir. David y Ash la flanquearon mientras caminaban por la ajetreada calle y el crepúsculo se cernía sobre ellos. El pub estaba relativamente tranquilo. Era temprano para cenar todavía, y el pub no se llenaría hasta el anochecer. Ash los guio hasta una mesa situada en un rincón, con vistas a la calle, y una camarera vivaracha los atendió extremadamente rápido.

Miró a Ash y David como si fueran su siguiente comida y estuviera a punto de hincarles el diente. Era más joven que Emma. Vamos, tenía que serlo. Parecía tener unos veinte años. Probablemente una estudiante de la universidad que servía mesas para conseguir algo de dinero extra.

Lo que significaba que había una diferencia de edad más grande de la que ella ya tenía con David y Ash. ¿Dieciocho años? No es que fueran muchos más que los que había entre ella y Regina, pero era un poco raro ver a alguien que parecía casi adolescente flirtear con su hermano y su mejor amigo. Se las apañaron para pedir la comida tras la escenita. Emma se sentía con ganas de darse el gusto esta noche. Ya que le esperaba el dulce de azúcar en casa, ¿por qué no darse el capricho? Podría comer ensaladas con Regina, pero cuando estaba con David y Ash no tenía ninguna reserva con la comida, así que pidió unos nachos bien cargaditos. Pero eso no le impidió picotear también del plato de David y Ash. Ellos se rieron, gastaron bromas, y hablaron de todo y nada a la vez. Tras apartar el plato en la mesa, tan llena que apenas podía respirar, se echó hacia delante y, en un impulso, abrazó a David.

—Te quiero —le dijo con fiereza—. Gracias por esta noche. Era justo lo que necesitaba.

David le devolvió el abrazo y la besó en la sien.

—¿Va todo bien?

Ella lo apartó y le sonrió.

—Sí. Perfectamente.

Y no había mentido. Esta noche había sido exactamente lo que había necesitado. Su relación con Regina era intensa y arrolladora. Era muy fácil quedarse encandilada con la morena, sus órdenes y olvidarse de todo lo demás. Su familia… David. Sus amigas… Caroline y las chicas. Incluso de ella misma.

—¿Estás segura de que todo va bien, Emma? —le preguntó Ash.

Ella lo miró y vio que la estaba observando; su mirada perspicaz la estaba atravesando.

—¿Estás feliz en el trabajo?

David procesó la pregunta de Ash con un gesto fruncido.

—¿Pasa algo que yo no sepa?

—David, estoy bien —dijo Emma.

Y estaba siendo completamente sincera. Quizá no con la dirección que estaba tomando la situación, ni la que ella estaba tomando dentro de su relación con Regina, pero sí sabía que se encontraba bien. Cuando todo terminara, también estaría bien. Incluso mejor que antes.

—Me lo dirías si tuvieras algún problema —le dijo David con una voz suave y los ojos fijos en ella. No era una pregunta, y su voz no la pronunció como tal. Era la confirmación de un hecho que quería que ella reafirmara.

—Siempre serás mi hermano mayor, David. Y eso significa, desafortunadamente, que siempre iré a ti para pedirte que me ayudes a solucionar mis problemas.

Emma terminó de hablar con una sonrisa melancólica, recordando todas las veces cuando ella era aún una niña y él había sido tan paciente con ella. Emma siempre se preguntaba si la razón por la que no se había casado ni tenido hijos era ella misma, por haber tenido que pasar tanto tiempo criándola. La entristecía porque sabía que David podría ser un padre increíble. Pero él no había dado señal alguna de querer sentar cabeza con una única mujer. Y bueno… si él y Ash estaban siempre liados con la misma tía a la vez, Emma se imaginaba que sería un poco raro e incómodo forjar una relación más tradicional.

—No hay ningún «desafortunadamente»., peque. No querría que fuera de ninguna otra manera.

—Y bueno, para que lo sepas, mi despacho siempre está abierto si David no está por allí — interrumpió Ash.

Estaban preocupados de verdad. ¿Tan evidente era que estaba inquieta? ¿Llevaba pintada en la cara alguna pista que la relacionara con Regina? Ella no se sentía diferente. No creía que estuviera diferente. Pero todo el mundo parecía notar que estaba intranquila.

—Sois los dos unos soles —dijo—, pero estoy bien. Regina tenía razón. Me estaba escondiendo al trabajar en La Pâtisserie. Necesitaba abrir los ojos como ella me hizo para que me fuera en la dirección correcta. No estoy diciendo que vaya a trabajar como asistente personal toda la vida, pero Regina me dio una oportunidad para ganar experiencia que no fuera solo sirviendo cafés.

—Mientras seas feliz —dijo David—. Yo solo quiero que seas feliz.

Emma sonrió.

—Lo soy. Se quedaron allí sentados hablando durante un rato más antes de que David pidiera la cuenta. Cuando la camarera la dejó en la mesa, David sacó su tarjeta de crédito. Cuando este la estaba dejando dentro de la pequeña carpeta de piel, una morena alta se dirigió resueltamente hacia ellos.

Al principio Emma pensó que la mujer iba al baño, pero luego fijó la mirada en Ash y en David y se hizo bastante aparente que tenía un objetivo.

—Mierda —murmuró Ash. David levantó la cabeza y la morena se paró justo frente a la mesa con ojos brillantes y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja dibujada en el rostro. Pero entonces se giró hacia Emma y su mirada se volvió glacial.

—Ash. David —dijo con una voz entrecortada —. ¿Jugando hoy por los barrios bajos?

Los ojos de Emma se abrieron como platos. Joder, la había insultado, pero bien. Entonces bajó la mirada. No se la veía tan mal, ¿no? El rostro de David se volvió frío. Era una mirada que siempre había asustado a Emma porque cuando se callaba y en su expresión se mostraba esa frialdad significaba que estaba muy, muy enfadado.

—Señorita Houston —dijo tenso—. Esta señorita es mi hermana, Emma, y le debe una disculpa por ese comportamiento tan vulgar y grosero.

Las mejillas de la morena se llenaron de un intenso color al instante. Parecía estar mortificada. Emma casi sentía pena por ella. Casi, porque en realidad… no la sentía. A Ash se le veía tan enfadado como a David. Alargó la mano, cogió la cuenta y la sacudió frente a la camarera. Miraba más allá de la morena como si ni siquiera estuviera allí.

—Perdóname —dijo la mujer con voz quebrada. Pero no miró a Emma cuando susurró la disculpa. Su mirada aún seguía fija en David y luego en Ash, por turnos. Era como si Emma no estuviera presente—. No me devolvisteis las llamadas —dijo.

Uf, la situación pintaba mal. Emma sintió pena por la mujer. Le quería decir que tuviera algo de orgullo y se marchara.

—Te dijimos todo lo necesario cuando nos fuimos —dijo Ash antes de que David pudiera responder —. Ahora, si nos disculpas, estamos con Emma y nos gustaría que la camarera que está justo detrás de ti nos cobrara.

Emma no necesitaba que le dijeran que era, obviamente, una de las mujeres que completaba el trío con David y Ash. La forma en que la señorita Houston los miraba a ambos les decía a gritos que los conocía bastante bien a los dos en la intimidad. David se puso de pie con el rostro serio y severo.

—Ten algo de clase, Erica. Vete a casa. No montes una escenita en público. Te arrepentirás mañana.

Entonces alargó la mano para agarrar la de Emma y tiró de ella hasta que se puso también de pie a su otro costado, alejada de la mujer. El rostro de Erica se endureció y entrecerró los ojos.

—Lo único de lo que me voy a arrepentir es de haber malgastado mi tiempo con los dos.

Se giró con esos taconazos que llevaba y salió del pub. David, Emma y Ash se quedaron ahí de pie en el mismo rincón que habían ocupado.

—¿Tenéis una acosadora? —murmuró Emma —. Es algo raro que haya aparecido exactamente en el mismo lugar donde estamos comiendo, de todos los posibles que hay en Manhattan.

Ninguno de los dos hombres se decidió a comentar nada. Ambos parecían querer que el tema se zanjara, y Emma encontraría ese hecho gracioso de no ser porque estaban tan enfadados. Caminaron hasta el coche de David y, cuando entraron, este levantó la mirada para mirarla por el espejo retrovisor.

—Lo siento, Emma.

Ella sonrió.

—Que las mujeres revoloteen a vuestro alrededor no es ninguna novedad. Y , bueno, si ambos queréis visitar los barrios bajos de nuevo, llamadme. La comida ha estado genial. He ganado probablemente dos kilos esta noche, y ahora voy a casa a cogerme otros dos más atiborrándome del dulce de azúcar que ha hecho Caroline.

Ash gimió.

—Por el amor de Dios. Podrías habernos evitado tener que recordar el comentario ese. Qué zorra. No me puedo creer que te insultara de esa manera.

Emma se encogió de hombros.

—No creo que hubiera importado que hubiera ido de punta en blanco. Hubiera encontrado la forma de humillarme igualmente. ¡No sé ni cómo me atrevo a salir con vosotros dos!

David hizo una mueca y se calló mientras él y Ash intercambiaban una rápida mirada de incomodidad. Emma se quería reír. Sí, Emma sabía lo que se cocía entre los dos y era gracioso verlos preocuparse por saber cuánto conocía ella exactamente. Condujeron hasta su apartamento y David dejó que Ash y Emma bajaran para que este pudiera acompañarla hasta arriba mientras él daba la vuelta a la manzana y pasaba a recogerlo otra vez.

—Gracias por la cena, Ash. Ha estado muy bien —dijo cuando ya estaban dentro del edificio.

—Te veo mañana en el trabajo —le contestó. Ella se despidió de él con la mano y entonces Ash desapareció cuando las puertas se cerraron. Qué interesante se había tornado la noche. Emma volvió a pensar sobre la escenita en la cena mientras subía en el ascensor. Entones, su teléfono móvil sonó y ella metió la mano en el bolso al mismo tiempo que salía del ascensor y caminaba hasta la puerta de su apartamento. Presionó un botón del móvil para abrir el SMS y vio que era de Regina.

Espero que hayas tenido una cena agradable con David y Ash. Contéstame para hacerme saber que has vuelto a tu apartamento sana y salva.

El corazón se le aceleró y el pecho se le encogió mientras leía sus palabras. Su preocupación, o, más bien, su posesividad —Emma no estaba segura exactamente de cuál era— le llegó al alma. Le envió un mensaje rápido, sonriendo, mientras entraba en el apartamento.

"Justo acabo de volver. Me lo he pasado muy bien. Te veo mañana."


	26. Chapter 24

Capítulo 24

El teléfono de Regina sonó justo cuando estaba entrando por las puertas del edificio de oficinas a la mañana siguiente. Había llegado más temprano de lo habitual. Ya se había convertido en un hábito, una rutina con la que se encontraba cómodo y a gusto, el ir al trabajo con Emma tras haber pasado la noche en su apartamento.

La noche anterior se había quedado inquieta y nerviosa, y se había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo pensando en silencio mientras se imaginaba a Emma en su cama, sola, tal y como ella estaba en la suya. No le gustaba sentirse de esta manera. Odiaba que de alguna forma fuera dependiente de Emma para sentir esa paz mental que solo sentía cuando ella estaba cerca.

La hacía sentir como una tonta desesperada y avariciosa, y con la edad y experiencia que tenía no debería estar comportándose de esa manera. Hizo una mueca cuando vio que era su madre la que llamaba. Dejó que saltara el contestador mientras entraba en el ascensor y se prometió devolverle la llamada ya en la privacidad de su oficina. La conversación que iban a mantener no deseaba tenerla en público. O al menos, se imaginaba por dónde irían los tiros.

Las oficinas estaban vacías y en silencio. Sin embargo, Regina se dirigió hacia el pasillo donde se encontraba la suya. Emma no llegaría hasta dentro de una hora y media, y ya sentía la ansiedad y la excitación. Los puños se le cerraron cuando se sentó tras la mesa. Debería haber ido al apartamento de Emma antes del trabajo. Debería haber enviado un coche para que la recogiera cuando terminara de cenar con David. Pero había decidido probarse a sí misma que no la necesitaba. Que no pensaba en ella cuando no estaban juntas. Necesitaba ese espacio entre ambas, porque esa mujer se estaba convirtiendo muy rápidamente en una adicción de la que no tenía esperanza ninguna de recuperarse. Aunque hasta el momento eso le estuviera yendo muy bien. Cogió el teléfono y marcó el número de su madre, entonces esperó mientras daba tono de llamada.

—Mamá, soy Regina. Siento no haberte cogido el teléfono antes. Estaba entrando en la oficina.

—No te vas a creer lo que he de contarte —le dijo, la angustia era evidente en su voz. No había tardado ni un segundo en llegar al asunto por el que había llamado. Regina suspiró y se echó hacia atrás en la silla; ya sabía qué era lo que vendría a continuación. Aun así, le preguntó y fingió ignorancia.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¡Tu padre dice que quiere reconciliarse conmigo! ¿Te lo puedes creer? Estuvo aquí anoche.

—¿Y qué es lo que quieres tú? —le preguntó con suavidad.

Ella balbuceó durante un momento y luego se calló. Era evidente que no esperaba que Regina no reaccionara a ese bombazo. O quizás es que no había pensado todavía en lo que ella quería.

—Dice que no se acostó con todas esas mujeres. Que me quiere y que quiere recuperarme, y que ha cometido el mayor error de su vida —continuó con rabia —. Se compró una casa, Regina. ¡Una casa! ¿Te suena eso a que no haya pasado página y que no haya superado su matrimonio conmigo?

—¿Lo crees?

Hubo otro silencio bastante claro. Entonces Regina la escuchó suspirar con fuerza y se la pudo imaginar derrotada y derrumbada.

—No lo sé —le contestó con un tono molesto en la voz—. Tú viste las fotos, Regina. Todo el mundo piensa que se acostó con esas mujeres, incluso aunque sea mentira. Y ahora viene arrastrándose porque ha cometido un error. Después de toda la humillación que he sufrido y todo por lo que me ha hecho pasar, espera que lo perdone así sin más y que me olvide y haga como si nunca me hubiera abandonado tras treinta y nueve años de matrimonio.

Regina se mordió la lengua porque no había nada que pudiera decir. No era una decisión que ella pudiera tomar por su madre, y tampoco le podía meter en la cabeza que perdonara a su padre porque ella sabía muy bien cómo se sentía. Qué irónico era que su propia exmujer hubiera venido a suplicar al mismo tiempo que su padre lo hacía también. Ni mucho menos iba ella a volver con Daniela, así que entendía las reservas que tenía su madre en lo referente a su padre. Sería una grandísima hipócrita si la incitara a ir en esa dirección. Nunca lo haría, aunque en el fondo de su corazón quería que sus padres volvieran a estar juntos. Su familia. Dos personas a las que había admirado toda su vida.

—Entiendo por qué estás enfadada —dijo Regina—. No te culpo. Pero tienes que hacer lo que tú realmente quieras, mamá. Decide lo que te haga feliz y que les den a los demás. ¿Aún lo quieres?

—Por supuesto que sí —contestó con agitación—. Eso no se va en un mes o dos, ni siquiera en un año. No se pasan treinta y nueve años de tu vida con un hombre para olvidarlo solo porque él ya no te quiera.

—No tienes que decidirte ahora mismo —le hizo saber—. Llevas la voz cantante en este asunto, mamá. Él es el que tiene mucho por lo que compensarte. No hay nada malo en tomarse un tiempo y poder valorar todas las opciones y sentimientos. Nadie dice que lo tengas que volver a aceptar de la noche a la mañana.

—No, es cierto —coincidió ella—. Y no lo haría. Hay muchas cosas que tenemos que solucionar. Yo lo quiero, pero también lo odio por lo que me hizo y por la forma en que lo hizo. No me puedo olvidar de todas las fotografías que le hicieron con todas esas mujeres. No puedo mirarlo a la cara sin imaginármelo con otra a su lado.

—Yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti —le dijo Regina con suavidad—. Sea lo que sea. Sabes que tienes todo mi apoyo sin importar lo que decidas.

Se escuchó otro suspiro y entonces Regina percibió en su voz que estaba llorando. Eso le hizo tensar la mandíbula y cerrar los puños de la ira que sentía. Maldito fuera su padre por lo que le había hecho a su madre.

—Te lo agradezco mucho, Regina. Gracias al cielo que te tengo. No sé qué habría hecho sin tu apoyo y comprensión.

—Te quiero, mamá. Estoy aquí siempre que necesites hablar.

Esta vez la escuchó sonreír mientras le devolvía el amor que él le había mostrado.

—Dejaré que vuelvas al trabajo —le dijo—. Pero has ido demasiado temprano esta mañana. Creo que deberías considerar tomarte esas vacaciones de las que hablamos. Trabajas demasiado duro, hijo.

—Estaré bien. De todos modos, cuídate, ¿de acuerdo? Y llámame si me necesitas, mamá. Sabes que nunca estoy demasiado ocupado para ti.

Colgaron y Regina sacudió la cabeza. Así que su padre finalmente había movido ficha. No había sentido ni una pizca de arrepentimiento tras la confesión que le había hecho a Regina. Había ido a ver a su madre y había dado comienzo el largo y sinuoso camino que le esperaba hasta llegar a la reconciliación. Regina se obligó a estar atareada con correos electrónicos al mismo tiempo que se mantenía ojo avizor con el reloj. Cuanto más se acercaba la hora a la que Emma llegaría, más inquieta se ponía. Ya había tenido dos momentos en los que había estado a punto de mandarle un SMS para preguntarle dónde se encontraba, pero en ambas ocasiones había dejado el teléfono sobre la mesa, decidido a no parecer tan jodidamente desesperado. En su mesa estaba el último dildo que tenía intención de usar en su ano para prepararla para el sexo anal. La imagen de Emma doblada y tumbada sobre su mesa con los cachetes del culo abiertos mientras ella le insertaba el juguetito era más que suficiente para ponerlo dolorosamente excitada. Se estaba impacientando. Quería tener pleno acceso a su cuerpo. Le había dado tiempo suficiente para adaptarse a sus órdenes, ya era hora de permitirse disfrutar por completo de cada fantasía perversa y hedonística que había tenido sobre Emma. Ya estaba haciendo planes con antelación para el fin de semana.

A la semana siguiente lo acompañaría a un viaje de negocios fuera del país, y antes de eso quería tener unos pocos días donde solo fueran y existieran ellas dos. La completa iniciación a su mundo. La excitación le subió por todos los nervios de la espina dorsal, y todo su cuerpo sucumbió a la lujuria mientras se la imaginaba atada en la cama y bien abierta delante de ella. Mientras se imaginaba embistiéndola por detrás. Ya había reclamado a Emma. No había dejado de poseerla, pero lo que ahora venía era quitarle cualquier duda a ella de la cabeza de que le pertenecía a ella por completo y por entero.

Quería que cada vez que la mirara a los ojos viera reflejado en ellos que sabía a quién pertenecía. Que lo recordara tomando posesión de su cuerpo y marcándola con todo lujo de detalles. Si eso lo convertía en una zorra primitiva, pues que así fuera.

Así era ella en realidad, y le era imposible controlar la necesidad que sentía por ella y la fiera urgencia por querer dominarla por completo. A las ocho y media, la puerta se abrió y Emma entró. Su cuerpo volvió a la vida, y el alivio se instaló en ella como una nube en el cielo.

—Cierra el pestillo —le ordenó con voz queda.

Ella se dio la vuelta para hacer lo que le había mandado y luego se le acercó para mirarla fijamente desde el otro lado de la estancia. Estaba demasiado lejos de ella. La necesitaba a su lado, rozándole la piel como si de un tatuaje se tratara.

—Ven aquí.

¿Había sido solamente ayer al mediodía la última vez que la había visto? Parecía una eternidad. La morena solo tenía interés en restablecer esa dominancia sobre ella. O en hacerle recordar a quién pertenecía. Regina alargó la mano hasta la mesa para coger el dildo, pero esta vez, en vez de hacer que se inclinara por encima de la mesa y se levantara la falda, le indicó con la mano que lo siguiera hasta el sofá que había junto a la pared. Se sentó y luego se dio unos golpecitos en el regazo para que ella se tendiera sobre sus piernas. Emma apoyó la cara contra la suave piel del sofá y se giró de forma que pudiera verlo por el rabillo del ojo. El pelo le caía alborotado por encima del rostro y los ojos, que tenían una mirada adormilada, no hacían más que brillar con deseo. Deslizó una mano por debajo de la falda, y se sintió satisfecho cuando se encontró con la suave y desnuda piel de su trasero. La giró hacia arriba para exponerla ante sus ojos y luego alargó la mano para coger el lubricante. Sabía que ahora lo iba a necesitar más porque este dildo era el más grande hasta el momento. Jugó con su entrada al mismo tiempo que la acariciaba con los dedos y le aplicaba libremente el gel. Emma estaba tensa sobre su regazo, así que Regina le pasó suavemente la mano por el trasero y la subió luego hasta su columna vertebral.

—Relájate —le murmuró—. Confía en mí, Emma. No te voy a hacer daño. Deja que te haga sentir bien.

Ella soltó un suspiro y se quedó laxa sobre sus piernas. A Regina le encantaba que fuera tan receptiva, tan dulcemente sumisa. Regina comenzó a mover la punta del dildo dentro de su apertura, empujando el pequeño aro a la vez que la acariciaba una y otra vez para ganar poco a poco más profundidad. Emma dobló los dedos y cerró con fuerza los puños. Cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un suave gemido de sus labios. Labios que tenía toda la intención de usar. O a lo mejor se hundía en su sexo. La morena sabía que estaría exquisitamente apretado gracias al juguetito anal que tenía bien colocado. Emma dio un pequeño grito cuando le introdujo el dildo anal por completo en su interior. La morena inmediatamente la acarició y le masajeó el culo y la espalda para tranquilizarla y calmarla.

—Shhh, cariño. Ya está. Respira hondo. No luches contra él; te arderá por un momento y te sentirás apretada y llena por completo, pero solamente respira.

Su pecho se infló y desinfló en rápidas sucesiones, todo el cuerpo lo sentía jadear en su regazo. Tras darle un momento para que recuperara el control de sus sentidos, la puso en pie. Y justo después de que le ordenara que se colocara entre sus rodillas dándole la espalda hizo que se apoyara del sofá, levantara el culo, se mete dos dedos en la boca y los humedece con su propia saliva, sabía que Emma estaría ya excitada por el dildo, sin ceremonia penetra con sus dedos a la rubia desde atrás. Le encantaba poseerla desde atrás. Era una de sus posiciones favoritas. La agarró bien fuerte por las caderas, los dedos de su otra mano bien marcados en la piel, y comenzó a hundirse con fuerza en ella. La morena bajó la mirada y observó cómo sus dedos desaparecían en su interior y luego volvían a aparecer llenos de jugos y líquidos que resbalaban por su piel.

—Tócate, cariño. Haz que te corras. —le dijo con tono necesitado.

Era una afirmación y un pensamiento bastante familiar. Era lo mismo que parecía decirle cada vez que hacían el amor. Regina simplemente no podía controlarse cuando Emma se encontraba a su alrededor. Ella solo sabía ir a una misma velocidad cuando estaba con ella. A mil por hora.

E sexo de Emma se aferra a los dedos de Regina, la rubia se derritió toda entera al instante, volviéndose suave y sedosa en su interior. La estaba volviendo loca. Regina cerró los ojos, que casi se le pusieron en blanco. Se sentía en la gloria. Nada la había hecho sentirse tan bien. Nunca nadie la había hecho volverse tan loca y tan descontrolada, en el buen sentido. No podía siquiera explicarlo. Simplemente Emma le provocaba eso. Ella era su droga. Su adicción. Una de la que no iba a salir. O, mejor dicho, una que no tenía ningún deseo de superar.

La morena se volvió a hundir en ella para quedarse dentro de su ardiente interior por un rato más. Cuando se retiró, la ayudó a ponerse de pie y la envió al cuarto de baño para que se refrescara mientras ella se acomodaba la ropa. Regina había tenido uno de los orgasmos más alucinantes de su vida, sin que ni siquiera la tocaran, y, aun así, seguía lista otra vez para continuar en el mismo momento en que Emma salía del baño. La morena se tragó el aire y volvió a su mesa, decidida a actuar con un poco de clase y no como una perra en celo.

Cuando levantó la vista para echar un vistazo al calendario, se dio cuenta de que aún no le había dicho nada sobre el viaje a París de la próxima semana. Regina quería sorprenderla y esperaba que se le iluminara la cara tal y como ella se la había imaginado.

—Tengo que viajar a París la semana que viene por negocios —le dijo en un tono informal.

Emma levantó la cabeza de su propia mesa.

—¿Oh? ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar fuera?

¿Era decepción eso que había escuchado en su voz o solo eran las ganas que ella tenía de que fuera eso? Regina sonrió.

—Tú te vienes conmigo.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. Nos vamos el lunes después del mediodía. Supongo que tu pasaporte está en regla, ¿cierto?

—Sí, por supuesto.

Su voz estaba inundada de emoción y todo su rostro se había iluminado.

—Pasaremos el fin de semana juntos y te llevaré de compras para todo lo que necesites para el viaje —le dijo con indulgencia.

La expresión de Emma se ensombreció y bajó la mirada por un momento. Regina no sabría decir si parecía culpable, o si simplemente le estaba evitando la mirada. La morena frunció el ceño y siguió mirándola fijamente, esperando que, sea lo que fuere a lo que ella hubiera respondido, se manifestara.

—Tengo planes para el viernes por la noche —le dijo con voz ronca—. Ya los había hecho antes. Quiero decir, antes de que tú y yo…

Tenía en la punta de la lengua preguntarle de qué planes se trataba e interrogarla mucho más. Estaba en todo su derecho. Pero a Emma se la veía tan incómoda que Regina no quiso ponerla a la defensiva, y tampoco quería por nada del mundo que le mintiera. Y era posible que lo hiciera si la arrinconaba.

—Supongo que solo es la noche del viernes, ¿cierto? —le dijo con un tono brusco. Ella asintió. —De acuerdo, entonces ven a mi apartamento el sábado por la mañana. Pasarás el fin de semana conmigo y después nos iremos el lunes por la tarde a París. El alivio se le reflejó en los ojos y Emma le volvió a regalar esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Me muero de ganas —le dijo—. ¡París suena emocionante! ¿Tendremos oportunidad de ver algo?

Regina sonrió ante su entusiasmo.

—Probablemente no, pero ya veremos qué pasa.

Su teléfono sonó y la morena le echó una mirada a su reloj. El tiempo se le había echado encima prácticamente y ya era la hora acordada para su conferencia de negocios. Sacudió la mano en dirección a Emma para indicarle que volviera a lo que estaba haciendo, y luego se acomodó en su silla antes de responder a la llamada.


	27. Chapter 25

Capítulo 25

—Dale las gracias a David por investigar a Brandon por mí —le dijo Caroline mientras las dos se dirigían en taxi hasta Vibe—. Ha sido muy amable por su parte. Me siento supermal por haberte dejado que hicieras esto por mí, pero tras lo ocurrido con Ted… tengo esta sensación tan horrible y enfermiza cada vez que miro a un tío con interés, ¿sabes?

Emma alargó la mano para apretar la de su amiga.

—Irá a mejor, cariño. Pero, bueno, según todo lo que ha dicho David, Brandon parece ser un chico trabajador y honrado. Y lo más importante, está soltero y vive solo.

El alivio que se reflejó en el rostro de Caroline fue bastante evidente; y la joven se movió llena de nervios y de entusiasmo conforme fueron acercándose al club.

—Sí, eso ayuda bastante. Supongo que ya veremos lo que pasa, ¿verdad?

Emma le sonrió mientras el taxi se detenía. Eran las nueve de la noche y estaba cansada tras el día de trabajo que había tenido. Prefería estar con Regina en su apartamento, cenando tranquilamente o haciendo cualquier otra cosa que ella le tuviera preparada para la noche. Odiaba haberle tenido que mentir sobre qué planes tenía para esta noche. No es que le hubiera dicho una mentira, pero no había sido muy abierta sobre el tema. Sin saber por qué, decirle que se iba a ir de discoteca la preocupaba por la reacción que pudiera tener.

¿Qué pasaba si le decía que no?

No es que ella no hubiera ido de todas maneras. De acuerdo, tenían un contrato… Dios, qué cansada estaba de esa palabra. Estaba llegando al punto de odiarlo cada vez que ese papel que había firmado se le metía en la cabeza. No porque se arrepintiera lo más mínimo de su relación con Regina, sino por lo que ese contrato representaba. O mejor dicho, lo que no representaba. Emma sencillamente no había querido tener una confrontación con Regina. Ella no iba a ir a la caza de hombres o mujeres esta noche.

Iba a divertirse con sus amigas y a pasar tiempo con ellas. Tiempo que valía oro desde que Regina se había adueñado de su vida. Sí, podía ver claramente por qué Caroline se preocupaba. Si una de sus amigas hubiera empezado una relación en la que pasara todo su tiempo libre con la pareja hasta el punto de excluir a todos de su vida, Emma también se preocuparía. Se cuestionaría si esa relación era sana para su amiga. Y quizá la suya con Regina no lo era del todo. Sabía perfectamente bien que su dependencia emocional hacia ella no lo era.

Estaba a punto de enamorarse, y, cuando eso sucediera, necesitaría a sus amigas más que nunca, y por ese motivo no podía alejarlas de ella en estos momentos. Pero sea lo que sea que hubiera entre ella y Regina era lo que Emma quería. La deseaba. No iba a negar las circunstancias. Se hacía una idea bastante clara de lo que iba a ocurrir llegado a un punto, pero iba a disfrutar de cada momento, saborear cada minuto que tuviera hasta que llegara la hora de que la morena la dejara. Sobreviviría. O quizás esa era la parte del asunto que se negaba a aceptar. En realidad no sabía a ciencia cierta si podría sobrevivir cuando Regina se alejara de su vida.

—Eh, estamos aquí —le comunicó Caroline—. Tierra llamando a Emma.

Emma parpadeó y levantó la mirada para percatarse de que todas estaban ya fuera del taxi. Se metió la mano en el bolsillo para sacar el dinero suelto que tenía para pagar al conductor y seguidamente se apresuró a seguir a Caroline. Chessy, Trish y Gina estaban esperándolas fuera del club en el Meatpacking District, en cuya entrada se había formado ya una larga cola a lo largo de la manzana.

Las tres se echaron encima de ella y la abrazaron mientras gritaban en su oído. Emma alegremente respondió al afecto de sus amigas y parte de sus nervios se extinguieron. Iba a pasárselo bien. Una noche separada de Regina probablemente era lo mejor. Era muy fácil quedarse prendada dentro de un universo alterno que ella había creado para ambos. Pero esto… esto era real. Estas eran sus amigas y esta era su vida. Ya era hora de soltarse y divertirse durante la noche.

Caroline las condujo hasta la entrada vip y fue entonces cuando vio por primera vez a Brandon. Era alto y bastante musculoso. Calvo, con perilla y un pendiente en la oreja izquierda. En el mismo momento en que su mirada recayó sobre Caroline, esa apariencia amenazadora y de chico duro desapareció, y su expresión cambió a la de alguien que contemplaba a un cachorrito. Se pudo ver claramente lo pillado que estaba. Si a Emma todavía le quedaba alguna duda de que estuviera verdaderamente interesado en Caroline, esta se esfumó de inmediato. Brandon se puso entre la gran cola de gente y la puerta y le hizo un gesto con la mano a Caroline.

Emma y las otras la siguieron y Brandon se metió la mano en el bolsillo para sacar cinco pases vip. Se inclinó hacia delante y le dijo algo a Caroline en el oído. Emma no pudo escuchar lo que le dijo debido al ruido que había en la calle, pero fuera lo que fuere consiguió sacarle los colores y que los ojos le brillaran con deleite. Él le sonrió ligeramente y luego les indicó a ella y a sus amigas que pasaran al interior.

—¡Está muy bueno, Caro! —exclamó Chessy cuando entraron en la discoteca.

Gina y Trish seguidamente coincidieron con ella, aunque sus miradas estuvieran desperdigadas por todo el abarrotado club. La música vibraba y retumbaba en las paredes. La pista de baile era enorme, y estaba llena. El lugar tenía un aspecto y un aire eléctrico; en su mayor parte oscuro, pero con luces de neón en las mesas y en la barra. Los haces de láser recorrían toda la pista y alumbraban todos los cuerpos que se movían y bailaban sin parar.

—Yo voto por que nos emborrachemos —dijo Trish—. Buena música, baile, bebidas y, si Dios quiere, chicos buenorros.

—Me apunto —declaró Chessy. —Yo también —contestó Gina.

Todas se giraron para mirar a Emma.

—A por todas —fue lo que dijo.

Todas gritaron emocionadas y se mezclaron con la multitud para encontrar la mesa que Brandon les había reservado. Caroline agarró a Emma del brazo para retrasarla y luego se acercó a su oreja para que la pudiera oír.

—Yo me voy a casa de Brandon cuando acabemos. ¿Te parece bien? ¿Vas a estar bien si vuelves al apartamento sola? Dijo que te pediría un taxi.

Las cejas de Emma se alzaron.

—¿Estás segura, Caro?

Ella asintió.

—Ya hemos estado hablando durante un tiempo. No estoy diciendo que vayamos a acostarnos. Nuestros horarios de trabajo son completamente opuestos, así que no habíamos tenido la oportunidad de vernos hasta ahora.

—Entonces ve. Pero ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?

Caroline sonrió y asintió. Encontraron su mesa, pidieron sus bebidas y luego esperaron. El ritmo frenético de la música invadió a Emma, y se encontró medio bailando mientras estaban de pie alrededor de la mesa. Chessy se unió a ella, y poco después todas las chicas se habían adueñado de una pequeña parte de la pista de baile junto a la mesa.

Antes de que la camarera trajera las bebidas, dos tíos se acercaron con unas sonrisas encantadoras en la cara, y empezaron a hablar con Chessy y Trish. Emma se quedó a propósito al fondo de la mesa, que limitaba con la barandilla que daba a la pista de baile. No quería bajo ningún concepto que se le diera demasiado bombo a que se estuviera limitando a observar, y tampoco quería tener que rechazar a nadie de manera incómoda. Así que, para evitar eso mismo, se giró hacia la pista y empezó a moverse al ritmo de la música. Unos pocos minutos después, les trajeron las bebidas y los dos chicos desaparecieron. Cogieron los vasos de la bandeja y luego Caroline alzó el suyo para proponer un brindis.

—¡Por una noche fabulosa! —gritó.

Hicieron chinchín con los vasos y luego comenzaron a beber. Emma se moderó; no tenía la misma tolerancia al alcohol que sus amigas. Se quedaron toda la noche yendo de la mesa a la pista de baile y de la pista a la mesa mientras la camarera seguía trayéndoles bebidas a un ritmo considerable. Sobre las doce de la noche, Emma ya empezaba a sentir los efectos del alcohol, así que redujo el ritmo mientras las otras seguían sin freno. Chessy se quedó con un tío que parecía no despegarse de ella durante toda la noche. Allá donde iba, él la seguía, y además se aseguraba de que las chicas tuvieran lo que quisieran.

Brandon se pasó por la mesa un rato después para ver cómo estaban, y luego habló con Caroline durante unos pocos minutos a solas. Cuando se fue, la sonrisa de Caroline era enorme y los ojos le brillaban. Estaba emocionada, completamente excitada ante la novedad de tener ante sí una posible relación donde todo parecía ser increíble y excitante. Emma estaba feliz por ella. Caro se merecía la felicidad tras su última relación, y a lo mejor Brandon era el chico adecuado. Cuando dieron las dos de la mañana, Emma ya estaba lista para retirarse. Estaba más que un poco ebria. Y como Caroline se iba a ir a casa de Brandon, no vio razón alguna por la que quedarse más tiempo.

Apartó a Caroline a un lado y le dijo que se iba a casa. Chessy y las otras aún estaban en la pista de baile; todas habían ligado y estaban ocupadas con sus maromos, así que no la echarían de menos.

—Déjame que se lo diga a Brandon y te acompañaremos hasta el taxi —dijo Caroline por encima de la música.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y esperó mientras Caroline serpenteaba entre la gente. Un momento más tarde, volvió escoltada por Brandon y Emma los siguió hasta fuera del club. Brandon le hizo un gesto con la mano a uno de los taxis que estaban aparcados en la esquina y luego le abrió la puerta para que entrara.

—Te llamaré mañana —le dijo Caroline inclinada hacia delante para poder ver el interior del taxi.

—Ten cuidado y diviértete —añadió Emma.

Caroline sonrió de oreja a oreja y cerró la puerta. Le dio la dirección al conductor y luego se acomodó en el asiento. La cabeza aún seguía dándole vueltas aunque había dejado de beber casi una hora antes. Su móvil sonó, y ella frunció el ceño. Eran las dos de la mañana pasadas. ¿Quién le podría estar mandando un mensaje a esas horas? Sacó el teléfono del bolsillo donde se había quedado olvidado durante toda la noche y una mueca apareció en el rostro cuando vio que tenía más de una docena de llamadas perdidas. Y todas de Regina. Además, tenía mensajes. El último acababa de llegar justo hacía unos segundos.

"_¿Dónde coño estás?"_

Aunque no había forma alguna de distinguir el tono de voz en un simple mensaje de texto, Emma podía imaginarse perfectamente a Regina echando humo por la nariz de lo enfadada que estaría. Había otros cuantos mensajes, todos ordenándole que le dijera dónde estaba y cómo iba a volver a casa. Mierda. ¿Debería llamarla?

Era tremendamente tarde —o temprano, depende de cómo se mire— pero era obvio que estaba despierta y evidentemente muy enfadada, o preocupada, o ambas cosas. Por ella. Esperaría hasta que llegara a casa y luego le mandaría un mensaje. Al menos entonces podría decir que ya estaba en su apartamento. El camino de vuelta a casa fue mucho más corto que la ida, ya que el tráfico no era un factor importante a esas horas de la madrugada. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el taxi se acercó a su edificio.

Emma le pagó y luego se bajó del coche. El equilibrio pareció fallarle un poco una vez consiguió ponerse en pie. El taxi se marchó y ella comenzó a dirigirse hacia el portal de su edificio. Y entonces la vio. La respiración se le cortó, y el pulso se le aceleró hasta que el alcohol no hizo más que darle vueltas en el estómago y provocarle náuseas.

Regina estaba ahí, frente al portal de su edificio, y parecía cabreada. Se encaminó hacia ella con una expresión seria y los ojos brillándole de forma peligrosa.

—Ya era hora, joder —soltó mordazmente—. ¿Dónde mierdas has estado? ¿Y por qué no has respondido a mis llamadas o mis mensajes? ¿Te haces alguna idea de lo preocupada que he estado?

Ella comenzó a andar dando tumbos y Regina maldijo por lo bajo mientras la agarraba del brazo para impedir que se cayera al suelo.

—Estás borracha —le dijo con seriedad.

Emma sacudió la cabeza aún sin poder encontrar la voz.

—No —consiguió pronunciar finalmente.

—Sí —insistió Regina.

La morena la arrastró hasta dentro cuando el portero abrió la puerta, y luego la condujo hasta el ascensor. Le quitó las llaves de las manos, entraron al ascensor y pulsó el botón para subir a su planta con demasiada fuerza.

—¿Puedes siquiera caminar? —le preguntó mirándola de arriba abajo como si de un látigo recorriendo su piel se tratara.

Ella asintió, aunque no estaba ahora tan segura. Las rodillas le temblaban y a cada segundo que pasaba sentía más ganas de vomitar. Palideció y el sudor comenzó a caerle en goterones por la frente.

Regina maldijo de nuevo mientras las puertas del ascensor se abrían. La agarró de la mano y luego la atrajo hasta su costado, manteniéndola en pie mientras ambas caminaban hasta la puerta de su apartamento. Metió la llave en la cerradura, abrió la puerta y la llevó rápidamente al interior. Después cerró la puerta de un portazo y la acompañó sin perder tiempo al lavabo. Y no le sobraron ni dos segundos. Llegó al váter justo cuando el estómago comenzó a rebelarse contra ella. Regina le recogió el pelo con las manos y se lo echó hacia atrás para que no lo tuviera en la cara. Luego deslizó una mano por su espalda para tranquilizarla y calmarla.

No dijo ni una palabra —un hecho que Emma agradeció— mientras vaciaba todo el contenido de su estómago en el retrete. Una vez los vómitos por fin terminaron, la dejó sola durante un breve instante para poder humedecer una toalla en el lavabo, y luego volvió para pasársela por el rostro y la frente.

—¿En qué narices estabas pensando? —le exigió—. Ya sabes que tu cuerpo no tolera el alcohol tan bien.

Ella se hundió contra su pecho y descansó la frente contra la morena mientras cerraba los ojos y respiraba hondo. Lo único que quería hacer era tumbarse. Incluso después de vomitar tanto, seguía encontrándose fatal. Y no estaba segura de por qué. No había bebido tanto… ¿no? Tenía las imágenes de la noche un tanto borrosas en la cabeza. Había bailado, bebido, y bailado un poco más. O a lo mejor había bebido más de lo que recordaba.

—Quiero lavarme los dientes —murmuró Emma.

—¿Estás segura de que puedes estar en pie tanto tiempo?

Ella asintió.

—Iré a prepararte la cama para que te puedas echar —le informó.

Regina salió del cuarto de baño aún con la ira recorriéndole las entrañas. Más que ira, no obstante, había sido miedo. Una sensación que aún la tenía sobrecogida. Si no estuviera tan bebida, le estaría dejando el culo rojo como un tomate precisamente en ese momento por todas las cosas irresponsables y estúpidas que había hecho. Le retiró la colcha, le colocó bien las almohadas y luego le arregló las sábanas para que pudiera deslizarse perfectamente dentro de ellas. Si no se sintiera tan mal, la arrastraría hasta su apartamento en estos momentos y se quedaría allí hasta que tuvieran que salir para París. Regina volvió al cuarto de baño con el ceño fruncido al no escuchar ningún ruido proveniente del interior.

—¿Emma? —preguntó mientras entraba por la puerta.

Y entonces sacudió la cabeza al ver la imagen con la que se topó; Emma estaba sentada en el suelo frente al retrete, con un brazo por encima de la tapa y la cabeza apoyada contra él. Dormida como un tronco. Con un suspiro, Regina se agachó y la levantó en brazos. La llevó al dormitorio y la dejó encima de la cama para poder desvestirla. Cuando estuvo desnuda, retrocedió un paso para poder quitarse la ropa ella también quedando en bragas y brasier, luego se metió en la cama con ella. La puso de manera que estuviera pegada cómodamente contra su cuerpo, y que la cabeza usara su brazo a modo de almohada. Las dos iban a tener una charla muy larga por la mañana. Con resaca, o sin ella.

**/dejar comentarios no provoca cáncer/**


	28. Chapter 26

Capítulo 26

Cuando Emma abrió los ojos, se sintió como si alguien los hubiera atravesado con un picahielos. Gimió y le dio la espalda a la fuente de luz que entraba a través de la ventana, pero solo consiguió ver a Regina en la puerta de su habitación. Llevaba enfundados unos vaqueros y una polera de "Anthrax", y tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos mientras le escrutaba todo el cuerpo con la mirada. Emma no sabía si era el hecho de que pocas veces veía a Regina vestida con vaqueros lo que la hizo reaccionar a esa imagen tan sugerente, o que simplemente le quedaban tan estupendamente bien.

—Te encuentras fatal, ¿verdad?

Emma no pretendió malinterpretar lo que le había dicho y asintió con la cabeza, movimiento que hizo que esta le doliera más todavía. La morena se adentró en la habitación y se acercó a la cama hasta sentarse en el borde junto a ella.

—El coche nos está esperando fuera. Vístete para que nos podamos ir.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Adónde vamos? —no quería moverse. Quería otras seis horas de sueño. Quizás entonces podría despertarse sin que la cabeza le doliera tanto.

—A mi apartamento —contestó secamente—. Tienes cinco minutos, y no me hagas esperar.

Sus labios se contrajeron en una mueca cuando ella se alejó y desapareció por la puerta. Si solo le iba a dar cinco minutos, que no esperara que fuera a tener buen aspecto. Necesitaba una ducha de agua caliente y tiempo para serenarse. Dios, si ni siquiera sabía por qué se había molestado tanto la noche anterior. Y lo que es más, ni siquiera se acordaba de haberse metido en la cama. Lo único que podía recordar era que se había lavado los dientes, y luego al despertarse. Regina había pasado la noche en su apartamento, ¿pero había dormido? Se obligó a sí misma a salir de la cama, y gimió mientras caminaba de forma fatigada hasta el armario. Sacó una camiseta y unos vaqueros, sin siquiera esforzarse por ponerse sujetador o bragas. No es que a Regina le gustara que llevara bragas, de todas formas. Sí que preparó una bolsa rápidamente con unas pocas mudas de ropa y con cosas a las que había renunciado en esos momentos —las bragas y el sujetador— y luego se dirigió al cuarto de baño para echar también sus artículos de aseo. Cuando entró en el salón vio que Regina se encontraba mirando por la ventana, pero se giró cuando la escuchó.

—¿Estás lista?

Ella se encogió de hombros. No lo estaba, pero, en fin. La morena la atrajo hasta su costado y luego le puso la mano en la espalda mientras salían del apartamento. Unos pocos minutos más tarde, la metió en el coche que los estaba esperando y se sentó a su lado. Justo cuando el vehículo comenzó a moverse, ella le hizo señas para que se acercara. Le pasó el brazo por los hombros y ella suspiró cuando su calidez se adueñó de su cuerpo. Se acurrucó y descansó la cabeza sobre sus senos y luego cerró los ojos. Había esperado que le echara la bronca, o que la regañara por lo que fuera que la hubiera cabreado. Pero, sin embargo, se quedó sorprendentemente callada, como si supiera lo mucho que le dolía la cabeza.

Regina le rozó el cabello con los labios y le dio un beso en el pelo mientras le acariciaba algunos mechones con una mano.

—Cuando lleguemos a mi apartamento, tengo algo que puedes tomarte para el dolor de cabeza — murmuró—. Tienes que comer algo también. Te prepararé un desayuno suave para el estómago.

Una felicidad comenzó a apoderarse de su vientre y subió hasta su pecho. Era tan fácil perderse en la fantasía de estar con Regina porque ella era el que lo hacía así. La cuidaba a más no poder. Velaba para que todas sus necesidades estuvieran satisfechas. ¿Era mandona? Sí, con mayúsculas. Pero no era egoísta. Cogía lo que quería y era inflexible con sus órdenes, pero le devolvía mucho. No material, pero sí emocionalmente, aunque ella negara hacer tal cosa. Se había quedado casi dormida cuando pararon frente al edificio de Regina. Esta salió, y, para sorpresa de Emma, la cogió y la levantó en brazos para llevarla hasta el portal y luego hasta el ascensor. Emma escondió la cabeza bajo su barbilla y disfrutó de lo bien que Regina la tenía agarrada. Entraron en el ascensor y le hizo meter la llave en la ranura para subir al ático con el cuerpo bien acurrucado entre sus brazos. En el salón, Regina la dejó en el sofá y luego se fue a por las almohadas y mantas que tenía en la cama. La arropó y seguidamente se marchó un momento a la cocina; unos minutos más tarde, volvió con un vaso de leche y una pastilla en las manos. Emma frunció el ceño cuando lo vio y le lanzó una mirada interrogante.

—Ayudará con el dolor de cabeza —le dijo—. Pero bebe algo de leche primero. Te dejará grogui y mucho peor si no tienes nada en el estómago.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó ella con cierto recelo.

—Tómatela, Emma. No te daría nada que te hiciera daño. Y como sé que no te van a hacer ningún análisis de drogas aleatorio en la oficina, no tienes ningún problema con tomártela.

Emma sonrió tanto como su dolor de cabeza le permitió y se tomó la pastilla. Se bebió medio vaso de leche antes de tragársela y luego se bebió el resto. Seguidamente le devolvió el vaso a Regina.

—Ponte cómoda. Prepararé algo y nos lo comeremos aquí —le informó.

Feliz de que la tratara como a una reina, Emma cogió la manta, se la subió hasta la barbilla y luego depositó la cabeza en el nido de almohadas que Regina le había preparado. Si este iba a ser el trato que iba a tener cada vez que lo hiciera enfadar, ya se aseguraría de hacerlo más a menudo. Aunque tampoco era que supiera por qué se había cabreado. Empezó a sentir los efectos de la medicación que le había dado justo cuando Regina volvió con la bandeja del desayuno. El dolor había remitido, y en su lugar una excitante euforia le recorría las venas.

—¿Ya te sientes mejor? —le preguntó en voz baja mientras se sentaba a su lado.

—Sí. Gracias. Eres muy buena conmigo, Regina.

Sus miradas conectaron y quedaron mirándose una a la otra durante un buen rato. Luego Regina apretó los labios en una fina línea.

—No vas a decir lo mismo cuando te dé tu merecido por esa escenita que montaste anoche.

Ella suspiró.

—¿Qué he hecho? No es que me acuerde de mucho, pero cuando volví al apartamento estabas ahí, y estabas enfadada. ¿Por qué?

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—No puedo creer que tengas que preguntarlo —cuando ella intentó hablar de nuevo, la morena levantó una mano—. Come, Emma. Discutiremos el asunto cuando te lo hayas terminado y te sientas mejor.

Regina le tendió un plato con una tostada de pan y queso para untar y un pequeño cuenco con trozos de fruta. Ella se quedó mirándola con vacilación, no muy segura de sí su estómago podría digerir algo a estas alturas. Decidió que el pan seco era más atractivo que la jugosa fruta y le dio un bocado vacilante. En el mismo momento en que le dio el primer mordisco, su estómago gruñó y volvió a la vida. No había comido nada la noche anterior, y luego se había metido todo ese alcohol en el cuerpo con el estómago vacío. Era normal que se hubiera sentido tan mal.

—Estoy hambrienta —murmuró.

Regina suspiró con impaciencia.

—¿Comiste algo antes de beberte todo ese alcohol?

Emma sacudió la cabeza negativamente y se preparó para su reacción.

—Maldita sea, Emma.

Regina pareció querer decir más, pero se calló, cerró la boca y se centró en su propio desayuno. Emma tenía que admitir que se estaba tomando todo el tiempo que podía al comer aunque quería zampárselo todo de un solo bocado. Cuanto más tardara en comer, más tiempo pasaría antes de que Regina le cantara las cuarenta.

—Es mejor que vayas terminando —dijo Regina—. Estás retrasando lo inevitable, Emma.

Refunfuñó por lo bajo y luego se echó hacia delante para depositar el plato en la pequeña mesa que había frente al sofá.

—No entiendo por qué estás tan enfadada. Sí, me he emborrachado. Estoy segura de que tú has hecho lo mismo una vez o dos.

La morena dejó su propio plato en la mesa y luego se sentó con el cuerpo echado hacia delante para poder mirarla directamente a la cara.

—¿Esa es la razón por la que crees que estoy enfadada?

Emma se encogió de hombros.

—O eso, o porque fui a un club con mis amigas. De una forma u otra, tu reacción me parece extrema.

—Extrema —Regina inspiró hondo; la sangre le hervía por las venas. Se pasó una mano por el pelo y luego sacudió la cabeza—. No tienes ni idea, ¿verdad?

—Ilumíname porque estoy perdida.

—Yo sabía que ibas a salir, Emma. Por qué no me dijiste la verdad desde un principio no lo sé. ¿Pensabas que no te dejaría ir? Yo sé que tienes amigos.

—¿Es eso por lo que estás enfadada? No sé por qué no te dije exactamente lo que íbamos a hacer, Regina. Quizá me preocupaba que no quisieras que fuera.

—Joder, no, no es por eso por lo que estoy furiosa —soltó con mordacidad —. Recibí una llamada de mi chófer porque no lo habías llamado para que te recogiera. No sabía nada. No estabas en el apartamento, así que pensé que tenías que haber cogido un taxi. Tú y tus amigas, solas, en un club. Sin protección. Te metiste en un taxi con Dios sabe quién y luego volviste a casa, borracha y sola. En un maldito taxi y a las dos de la mañana.

Ella pestañeó completamente sorprendida. Eso no era, para nada, lo que pensaba que iba a decir.

—Esto no va de que te controle o de que necesites mi permiso para salir, Emma. Va de que tienes que tener cuidado. De que me preocupé por ti porque no tenía ni idea de dónde estabas, ni siquiera si estabas bien. No respondías a mis llamadas ni a mis mensajes, así que no podía siquiera enviar al chófer hasta donde estabas para que te esperara. Joder, como no me respondías las llamadas ni los mensajes, ¡ya te estaba imaginando por ahí muerta en algún contenedor!

La culpabilidad cayó sobre ella. Mierda, tenía razón. Había estado preocupada —muy preocupada por ella— y ella había estado por ahí, bebiendo y pasándoselo bien mientras Regina pensaba que le había pasado algo… o que estaba muerta.

—Vaya, lo siento —le dijo con suavidad—. No lo pensé. Es que ni siquiera se me ocurrió.

La morena frunció el ceño.

—Y volviste a casa tú sola. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si yo no hubiera llegado a estar allí, Emma? ¿Habrías llegado a tu apartamento, o te habrías caído y quedado dormida en la acera?

—Caroline se fue a casa de otra persona —contestó en voz baja—. Él me pidió el taxi.

—Bueno, al menos hizo algo —dijo Regina con disgusto—. Me tendrías que haber llamado, Emma. Te hubiera recogido fuera la hora que fuera.

El cariño inundó su corazón. Había verdadera preocupación reflejada en sus ojos junto con ira y frustración. Había estado preocupada por ella. Emma se inclinó hacia delante y le cogió el rostro con las manos. Y entonces, lo besó.

—Lo siento —le dijo otra vez—. Fue algo inconsciente por mi parte.

Regina deslizó las manos por su cuello y luego las hundió en su pelo para sujetarla a apenas unos centímetros de su boca.

—No dejes que vuelva a ocurrir otra vez. Te asigné un chófer por una razón, Emma. No significa que solo te vaya a llevar y traer del trabajo cuando no estés conmigo. Si necesitas ir a algún sitio, a donde sea, lo llamas. ¿Me entiendes? Si alguna vez te encuentras en una situación como esa de nuevo, me llamas. No me importa una mierda la hora que sea. Me llamas. Si no puedes contactar conmigo, entonces por tu bien llama a tu hermano, o a Ash. ¿Me estás escuchando?

Ella asintió.

—Ambas necesitamos descansar —siguió diciendo mientras le acariciaba el rostro con las manos—. No dormiste bien y yo ni siquiera eso. Ahora mismo lo que quiero es llevarte a la cama y abrazarte mientras descansamos. Cuando te sientas mejor, te voy a dejar ese culo tan bonito que tienes rojo como un tomate por haberme preocupado tanto.

/Pido diculpas, se colo un cap de otro libro, gracias a las 2 personas que comentaron avisando la situación …

Bueno ya falta poco para terminar este libre, les recuerdo que comentar no les provoca ninguna infección.

Saludos/


	29. Chapter 27

Capítulo 27

Emma se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en la cama de Regina y devoró la pizza que este había pedido a domicilio. Estaba tan buena… justo como a ella le gustaba. Con extra de queso, salsa de tomate ligeramente picante y masa de pan gruesa. La morena la observó con divertimento mientras se chupaba los dedos para limpiárselos antes de volver a hundirse en las almohadas dando un suspiro.

—Buenísimo —le dijo—. Me estás mimando, Regina. No hay otra palabra para describirlo.

Sus ojos brillaron con malicia.

—Yo que tú me esperaría a después para decir lo mucho que te mimo.

El cuerpo de Emma se contrajo al instante y el calor le comenzó a subir por las venas. Por mucho que lo intentara, no podía temer los azotes que Regina le había prometido que vendrían. Si acaso, lo único que estaba era temblando de deseo. Emma la miró a los ojos y entonces se puso más seria.

—Siento mucho lo que pasó anoche. No tenía ni idea de que estabas tan preocupada. Si hubiera mirado el móvil te habría llamado o mandado un mensaje, Regina. No te habría ignorado.

—Sé que no —dijo con brusquedad—. Pero lo que importa es que quiero que seas consciente de que tienes que tener cuidado. El salir por ahí, tú y tus amigas, solas y emborrachándoos, solo invita a los problemas. Miles de cosas le pueden pasar a un grupo de chicas vulnerables y que van solas.

Que Regina fuera tan protectora con ella le daba una inmensa satisfacción. Tenía que sentir algo por ella mucho más allá de ser simplemente su objeto sexual.

—Si ya has terminado, aún nos queda el asunto de tu castigo —le informó con voz sedosa.

Madre mía. Su mirada se había derretido y se había estremecido de lujuria y deseo. La necesidad se apoderó de su piel, tensándola y haciéndola arder. Apartó la caja de la pizza, la cogió y la depositó en la mesita de noche que había junto a la cama.

—Desnúdate —le dijo bruscamente—. No quiero que tengas nada puesto. Cuando termines, ponte a cuatro patas con el culo en el borde de la cama.

Ella se levantó con las rodillas temblorosas y rápidamente se quitó la camiseta, que era de Regina, y se quedó desnuda ante su atenta mirada. Se giró para darle la espalda y encarar la cama y luego hincó las rodillas en el colchón y se movió para colocarse en el borde. Apoyó las manos por delante y cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que respiraba hondo y esperaba su próxima orden. Se escucharon pasos en la habitación. El sonido de un cajón que se abría. Más pasos y luego artículos que la morena había dejado en la mesita auxiliar. Regina pegó los labios sobre uno de sus cachetes y pasó los dientes por toda la extensión de su piel, provocándole un estremecimiento que le envió escalofríos a través de las piernas.

—No hagas ni un ruido —le indicó con una voz llena de deseo—. Ni una palabra. Vas a recibir tu castigo en silencio. Y después, voy a follarme ese culito tan dulce que tienes.

Los codos de Emma cedieron y casi perdió el equilibrio. Se volvió a colocar de nuevo y se apoyó en los codos una vez más. La fusta se deslizó por su trasero produciendo el mínimo ruido y haciendo gala de su engañosa suavidad. Se alejó de su piel y luego Emma sintió el fuego recorrer sus glúteos cuando le dio el primer azote. Hundió los dientes en el labio inferior para asegurarse de que ningún ruido se escapaba de su garganta. No se había preparado. Había estado demasiado centrada en su deseo. Esta vez se mentalizó y se preparó para recibir el siguiente golpe. Regina nunca le daba en el mismo sitio dos veces, ni tampoco prolongó el castigo para impresionarla. Ella simplemente azotaba su trasero con una serie de latigazos que variaban en fuerza e intensidad. No había ninguna forma de saber qué esperar a continuación porque cambiaba el ritmo cada vez. Perdió la cuenta cuando iba por diecisiete. Todo su cuerpo se retorcía de necesidad. El dolor inicial había remitido y, en su lugar, una ardiente palpitación se había instalado en su piel. Perdió toda noción de las cosas que la rodeaban, como si flotara en un plano completamente diferente donde la fina línea entre el placer y el dolor no se distinguía. De lo siguiente que Emma se percató fue del cálido lubricante que le estaba aplicando en el ano y luego sus manos masajeándole los cachetes.

—Tu culo es precioso —murmuró Regina con una voz tan sedosa y suave como el mejor chocolate—. Mis marcas están ahí. Las llevas porque me perteneces. Y ahora voy a follarme ese culito tan dulce que tienes porque me pertenece y aún no he reclamado lo que es mío.

Emma tragó saliva y bajó la cabeza al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos y Regina le agarraba las caderas. Luego las deslizó por encima de su trasero y le abrió los cachetes. La punta redonda del strap on presionó contra ella y, entonces, moviéndose con más fuerza, la abrió para poder penetrarla por primera vez. Fue a un ritmo extremadamente lento, y fue paciente. Mucho más paciente de lo que ella era. Emma lo quería ya en su interior. La espera la estaba matando.

—Relájate, nena —la tranquilizó—. Estás muy tensa. No quiero hacerte daño. Déjame hundirme en tu interior.

Ella hizo tal y como la morena le indicó, pero era difícil cuando cada nervio de su cuerpo estaba inquieto y gritándole. De forma instintiva, la rubia se movió contra la morena, pero Regina le puso las manos en el trasero y retuvo su movimiento.

—Sé paciente, Emma. No quiero ir demasiado rápido y hacerte daño.

La morena saco el strap on de su interior y volvió a introducirse en ella con embestidas poco profundas. Emma sentía los nudillos de Regina rozándole la piel mientras se agarraba el tallo del strap on y la guiaba hasta su interior. Había ganado mucha más profundidad que antes. El ardor era abrumador. Ni siquiera habiéndola dilatado todos los días con los plugs que le había obligado a llevar podía estar preparada para albergar en su interior toda su extensión. Era ancho y estaba duro como una roca. Era como estar empalada por una barra de acero.

—Ya casi estamos —le susurró—. Solo un poco más, Emma. Sé buena chica.

Emma obligó a cada músculo de su cuerpo a relajarse, y, justo cuando lo hizo, la morena la embistió con más fuerza. Estaba en ella por completa. Acogió el strap on de forma completa, la suave vibración de este tenía a Regina muy estimulada

—Joder, qué bien me haces sentir —le dijo Regina con una voz forzada—. Tócate, Emma. Baja la cabeza, apoya una de tus mejillas en la cama y usa los dedos mientras te follo el trasero.

Esas palabras tan obscenas solo estaban consiguiendo excitarla más. Ella se inclinó hasta encontrar una posición cómoda y Regina se acomodó con ella, el strap on bien hundido en su ano. Emma deslizó los dedos entre sus labios vaginales y comenzó a estimularse el clítoris presionando lo justo como para llegar a correrse. Cuando estuvo bien colocada, Regina se echó hacia atrás y casi salió de su cuerpo antes de volver a introducirse de nuevo en ella. Sus movimientos eran lentos y metódicos. Tiernos. Iba sin ninguna prisa y no perdió el control en ningún momento. Bombeó el juguete dentro y fuera del cuerpo de Emma.

—Voy a correrme Emma. Quiero que te quedes muy quieta y que te sigas masturbando.

Emma estaba tan cerca del orgasmo que tuvo que dejar de tocarse durante un momento o, si no le esperaba, tendría que vérselas con la morena. Las embestidas de Regina aumentaron en velocidad y fuerza, pero no la abrumó ni tampoco fue brusca. Un momento después explotó, Emma perdió la batalla en lo que a controlar su propio orgasmo se refería. En el mismo momento en que puso los dedos sobre su clítoris, los espasmos comenzaron, imparables e intensos. El orgasmo la sacudió y la consumió como un tsunami. Las rodillas le fallaron y se quedó tumbada boca abajo, totalmente horizontal en la cama. Regina se retiró de su cuerpo momentáneamente, pero luego se elevó más hacia arriba y volvió a hundirse en su interior. La tapó con su cuerpo. Se quedó tumbada encima de su espalda con el strap on dentro de su culo. Le mordisqueó el hombro y luego le trazó un camino de besos hasta llegar al cuello.

—¿Habías hecho esto alguna vez antes? —le murmuró Regina al oído.

—Tú eres la primera —contestó con poco más que un susurro.

—Bien.

La voz sonó llena de una satisfacción intensa. De triunfo. Regina se quedó tumbada ahí por unos cuantos minutos bastante largos, poco a poco calmándola, paliando la tensión y la sensación de tirantez. Y seguidamente se retiró de su ano, se levantó y retrocedió. Ella se quedó allí tumbada intentando procesar lo que acababa de pasar. Sus pensamientos eran difusos. Aún se sentía eufórica tras experimentar ese orgasmo tan alucinante, y, aunque tenía el culo dolorido debido a los azotes y a su concienzuda posesión, nunca se había sentido más satisfecha y saciada en toda su vida.

Regina volvió para limpiarla con una toalla caliente. Luego regresó al cuarto de baño y ella pudo escuchar cómo el agua comenzaba a correr en la ducha. Un momento más tarde, volvió y la cogió suavemente en brazos para sacarla de la cama. La llevó hasta el baño y la depositó en el suelo justo enfrente de la bañera. Entonces Regina se acomodó dentro y a continuación la ayudó a ella. Emma suspiró cuando el agua caliente comenzó a caer por su piel. Joder, qué experiencia más perversa tener a Regina encargándose y ocupándose de ella para todo. Lavó cada centímetro de su cuerpo, y le dedicó más atención al trasero donde la rojez aún permanecía en los cachetes. Para cuando acabó con su cuerpo, Emma estaba sin aliento y llena de deseo otra vez. Tras enjuagar todo el jabón de su piel, se lavó ella y luego cerró el agua. Salió la morena primero de la ducha y extendió una toalla para que Emma se arropara en ella. Entonces la rodeó y la abrazó contra su pecho.

—Dios, me mimas mucho —dijo ella en voz baja. La joven alzó la cabeza justo a tiempo para ver que una sonrisa curvaba sus labios.

La morena era absolutamente pecaminosa. Acabó de secarle el cuerpo y entonces le permitió que se enrollara la toalla alrededor del pelo.

—No te molestes en vestirte —le informó mientras volvía a entrar en el dormitorio.

Emma sonrió ante la promesa que denotaba su voz. No, ya se imaginaba que no iba a necesitar llevar nada puesto durante un buen rato. Solo era sábado por la noche y no tenían que ir a ningún sitio hasta el lunes por la mañana.

**/ aun nos queda para rato son 44 capitulos/**

**Les recuerdo dejar comentario provoca que su celular tenga mas memoria**

**Saludos **


	30. Chapter 28

Capítulo 28

—Regina, tengo que entregarle estos documentos a John para que pueda echarles un ojo antes de que nos vayamos a París. También tengo que ir a recoger los planes de marketing que tiene. He pensado que podría traer algo de comida y así podemos comer en el despacho.

Regina alzó la mirada para ver a Emma de pie cerca de su mesa con ojos llenos de interrogación. La morena comprobó su reloj y vio que efectivamente ya había pasado la hora del almuerzo. Ella y Emma habían estado trabajando toda la mañana para preparar su viaje a París esa tarde. Parte de Regina estaba tentado de mantenerla secuestrada en su despacho, donde podía verla y tocarla a todas horas, y mandar a alguien a que fuera a buscar su almuerzo. Era una urgencia que tuvo que reprimir con vehemencia. Incluso tras pasar el fin de semana entero con ella en la cama, consiguiendo que ambas terminaran muertas de cansancio, aún no tenía suficiente de la rubia.

—Está bien. Pero no te vayas muy lejos. La tienda de delicatessen de la esquina está bien. Ya sabes lo que me gusta.

Emma sonrió, los ojos le brillaron de una manera insinuante al escuchar su comentario. La pequeña provocadora sabía exactamente lo que le gustaba, y al detalle. Y como no se fuera ahora mismo, Regina no iba a poder hacer nada para frenar sus instintos.

—Vete —le dijo con una voz ronca que denotaba necesidad y deseo—. Si no dejas de mirarme de esa forma, nunca llegaremos a París.

La suave risa de Emma llenó la estancia y sus oídos al tiempo que se giraba y salía de la oficina. Regina experimentó un momento de pánico cuando cerró la puerta tras ella y la dejó sola en la ahora vacía oficina. No era lo mismo cuando ella no estaba ahí ocupando el mismo espacio que ella. Era como si hubieran aparecido nubes en un día plenamente soleado. Volvió entonces a fijar su atención en la información que tenía delante; se negaba a quedarse mirando el reloj a la espera de que volviera. Mulán la llamó por el telefonillo, lo que logró sacarla de su estado de concentración, y la morena frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué pasa, Mulán?

—Señora, la señora Mills está aquí y quiere verle. En… Daniela Mills.

Regina exhaló todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones y cerró los ojos. Ahora no, por el amor de Dios. ¿Se había vuelto loco todo el mundo? Su padre estaba persiguiendo a su madre, y, ahora, Daniela estaba ahí rondándole otra vez. Ya le había dejado claro la última vez que se había presentado en la oficina que no tenía ningunas ganas de volverla a ver, y que nunca, jamás, volverían a reconciliarse. Quizá no había sido tan claro como había pensado.

—Dile que entre —soltó Regina con mordacidad.

Obviamente iba a tener que explicarle las cosas de forma que no se le escapara ni una coma. Un momento más tarde, Daniela abrió la puerta y entró. Estaba perfectamente maquillada y no tenía ni un pelo fuera de sitio. Pero bueno, ella siempre había tenido una apariencia perfecta y había actuado de manera impecable.

Regina entrecerró los ojos cuando vio que llevaba puestas sus alianzas, anillos que ella le había dado. Ver el recordatorio de cuando estaban juntos y la poseía la hizo disgustarse.

—Regina, tenemos que hablar —le dijo.

Ella se sentó en la silla frente a la mesa de Regina sin esperar a que ella la invitara a hacerlo o a que la echara de la oficina.

—No tenemos nada de que hablar —le dijo con moderación. Ella frunció el ceño y la primera señal de emoción se reflejó en sus ojos.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer, Regina? ¿Cuánto más quieres que me humille? Dímelo para que pueda hacerlo y así podamos seguir con nuestras vidas.

Regina moderó su impaciencia y se sentó por un momento para no reaccionar de una forma demasiado brusca. Quería reírse ante la idea de actuar bruscamente. Ella la había apuñalado por la espalda. La había traicionado. Y aún no tenía ni idea de qué fue lo que la hizo comportarse así.

—No hay nada que puedas hacer o decir para hacerme cambiar de parecer —le dijo con palabras claras y concisas—. Se acabó, Daniela. Esa fue tu elección. Tú te divorciaste de mí, no al revés.

Su rostro se hundió y se secó dramáticamente una lágrima imaginaria.

—Sé que te he hecho muchísimo daño. Lo siento mucho, Regina. Fui una tonta. Pero aún nos queremos. Sería un error no intentarlo siquiera. Puedo hacerte feliz. Ya te hice feliz una vez, puedo hacerlo otra vez.

Regina estaba a punto de perder los nervios, así que escogió las palabras con cuidado.

—Yo no te quiero —le dijo tal cual.

Ella se encogió y esta vez no tuvo que fingir tener lágrimas en los ojos.

—No te creo —le contestó con voz quebrada.

Regina suspiró.

—No me importa lo que creas o dejes de creer. Ese no es mi problema. Tú y yo estamos en el pasado, y ahí es donde nos vamos a quedar. Deja de hacerte daño, no solo a ti sino también a mí, Daniela. Tengo que trabajar y no puedo hacerlo con constantes interrupciones.

—¿Cómo suena un sándwich mixto con beicon y pavo? —dijo Emma mientras entraba en el despacho de Regina con las manos llenas de bolsas de comida para llevar. La joven se quedó clavada en el suelo, con los ojos como platos ante la sorpresa de encontrarse a Daniela ahí.

—Vaya, lo siento —añadió de forma incómoda.

Apresuradamente salió del despacho y desapareció, con las bolsas en la mano. Regina se tuvo que morder la lengua para quedarse callada y no ordenarle que volviera. Maldita sea, la que quería que se fuera era Daniela, no Emma. Cuando su mirada volvió a la de Daniela, ella entrecerró los ojos y pareció como si se le encendiera una bombilla en la cabeza.

—Es ella, ¿verdad? —le dijo con suavidad. Había cierta acusación en sus ojos. Entonces se puso de pie, con los puños apretados por la rabia. —Siempre ha sido ella. Vi cómo la mirabas incluso cuando estábamos casadas. No le hice mucho caso. Ella era la hermana pequeña de David, así que pensé que la mirabas con el afecto adecuado a una chica de su edad. Pero, Dios, la deseabas incluso entonces, ¿no es así, zorra? ¿Estás enamorada de ella?

Regina se levantó con una furia intensa y explosiva.

—Ya es suficiente, Daniela. No vas a decir ni una palabra más. Emma trabaja para mí. Te estás humillando tú solita.

Daniela emitió una risa burlona.

—Yo nunca tuve ninguna oportunidad, ¿verdad, Regina? Aunque no hubiera sido la que se marchara.

—Ahí es donde te equivocas —le contestó con una voz entrecortada—. Yo te era fiel a ti, Daniela. Siempre te habría sido fiel. Yo estaba entregada a nuestro matrimonio. Qué pena que tú no.

—No te sigas engañando, Regina. Vi la forma en que la mirabas entonces, y cómo la acabas de mirar justo ahora. Me pregunto si ella tiene idea de dónde se está metiendo. Quizá deba advertirla.

Regina rodeó su mesa ya incapaz de controlar la ira que le estaba corroyendo.

—Como apenas respires el mismo aire que ella, acabaré contigo, Daniela. ¿Todo ese dinero que aún recibes de mí? Fuera. Y no dudaré ni sentiré una pizca de remordimiento al hacerlo. Eres una zorra calculadora y fría. Emma vale cien veces más que tú. Y si piensas que yo no soy una amenaza para ti, déjale saber a David tus intenciones para con Emma. Te garantizo que él no va a ser tan amable o paciente como yo he sido.

Los ojos de Daniela se volvieron calculadores.

—¿Cuánto te va a costar el que no acuda a tu joven asistente?

Y ahora fue cuando llegó a la verdadera razón de toda esa mierda de intento de reconciliación. Regina se quedó lívida, pero se las apañó para controlar su temperamento. O casi.

—El chantaje no te va a servir conmigo, Daniela. Tú, de entre todas las personas, deberías saberlo. Sé por qué has vuelto. Estás arruinada y apenas te llega para tus caprichitos con la pensión alimenticia. Por cierto, ya que estamos, deberías saber que he contactado con mi abogado. Voy a ir a juicio para que la reduzcan. Fui más que generosa en nuestro divorcio. Quizá ya es hora de que te bajes del carro y trabajes, o de que te busques a otra imbécil que te mantenga, porque conmigo se ha acabado.

Daniela se dio la vuelta y se agarró el bolso como si este fuera su fuente de apoyo.

—Te vas a arrepentir de esto, Regina.

La morena se quedó en silencio, conteniéndose para no entrar en su juego. En lo que a ella respectaba, ya se había acabado. Cuando ella se paró en la puerta, Regina dijo:

—La próxima vez tendrás prohibida tu entrada aquí, Daniela. Así que no lo intentes. Solo provocarás una escena y te humillarás a ti misma. Voy a avisar a seguridad por si te ven merodeando cerca de mis oficinas —su voz decayó hasta un tono que sonaba peligroso—. Y Dios no quiera que pase, pero, como te vea cerca de Emma, voy a hacer que te arrepientas de verdad. ¿Lo has entendido?

Daniela le dedicó una mirada con tanto odio y veneno que Regina supo al instante que todo lo que ella había sospechado era verdad. Estaba arruinada y buscaba formas de seguir montada en el tren del dinero.

—Qué bajo ha caído la todopoderosa Regina —le dijo con suavidad—. Enamorado de la hermanita pequeña de su mejor amigo. Me pregunto si te romperá el corazón.

Y con eso, se marchó de la oficina haciendo aspavientos y con el pelo rebotándole contra los hombros. Regina esperaba por lo que ella más quería que esa fuera la última vez que tuviera que verla. Estaba a punto de ir en busca de Emma cuando esta asomó la cabeza por la puerta. La morena le hizo un gesto con la mano para que entrara y ella dejó las bolsas encima de su mesa. Estaba muy callada mientras sacaba la caja donde estaba su sándwich. Se lo preparó todo y luego se fue a su propia mesa e hizo lo propio.

La observó mientras comía y leía unos cuantos informes que le había dicho que memorizara para el viaje. Su propio apetito había remitido. Aún les estaba dando vueltas a las acusaciones de Daniela, no podía quitárselas de la cabeza. No le gustó nada lo que había insinuado, pero no podía desechar tan rápido sus observaciones. Y eso la cabreaba todavía más. Regina estuvo callada y pensativa todo el vuelo de Nueva York a París. Pero bueno, había estado así desde que Daniela se había ido de su oficina.

Emma no estaba segura exactamente de qué era lo que había ocurrido entre ambas, pero Regina les había dejado claro a los empleados y a seguridad que Daniela era persona non grata y no podía volver a entrar en el edificio. Regina había estado un poco borde y seco cuando ella y Emma se dirigieron al aeropuerto con las maletas. El camino hasta allí fue en silencio, y Emma estuvo más contenta que unas pascuas por mantener ese silencio que se había instalado entre ambas. Tan pronto como pudo, sacó el iPod y se puso los auriculares. Luego se echó hacia atrás en el asiento y cerró los ojos para escuchar música. Fue un vuelo largo, y Emma ya estaba muerta por todo el fin de semana que había tenido con Regina. Si no dormía ahora, no sabía cuándo podría hacerlo, ya que le esperaba un día bastante largo. Aterrizarían en París a las ocho de la mañana, hora local, lo que significaba que tendrían que pasar otras catorce horas antes de que pudiera dormir de nuevo. No estaba segura de adónde iban a ir. Regina se tenía que reunir con los posibles licitadores, los elegidos eran los tres mejores para su nuevo proyecto de hotel. Si todo iba de acuerdo al plan, empezarían a construir en primavera. Y además de los licitadores, Regina también se reuniría con los inversores locales.

En realidad, no existía razón alguna por la que ella debiera estar aquí. Emma no podría añadir nada más a la ecuación. Lo único que se le ocurría era que Regina no quería estar sin sexo durante tanto tiempo. A medio camino, Emma se quedó dormida con la música sonando en sus oídos. Los asientos eran supercómodos, y el hecho de que además se pudieran reclinar por completo hacía mucho más fácil que cediera al cansancio. Lo siguiente que Emma registró fue a Regina sacudiéndola lentamente para despertarla y haciéndole un gesto para que colocara bien su asiento. Ella se quitó los auriculares de las orejas y lo miró adormilada.

—Nos estamos preparando para aterrizar —le dijo. ¿Había ella dormido siquiera? Aún tenía esa misma expresión seria y adusta que su rostro había mostrado cuando dejaron Nueva York. Este viaje iba a ser un asco si su humor no mejoraba.

Aterrizaron y salieron por la puerta de embarque. Una hora más tarde, después de haber pasado la aduana y recogido su equipaje, se metieron en un coche y se dirigieron al hotel. Emma tenía curiosidad por saber por qué se quedaban en el hotel de su mayor rival, pero le explicó que a la morena le gustaba mantenerse al tanto de lo que la competencia hacía, y la mejor forma de hacerlo era quedándose en sus instalaciones. La suite era lujosa y ocupaba la mitad de la planta más alta del hotel. La vista panorámica que se podía contemplar a través del gran ventanal era completamente impresionante con la Torre Eiffel y el Arco del Triunfo de fondo. Emma se dejó caer en el suntuoso sofá y se quedó allí tumbada. Aunque había dormido durante la mitad del vuelo, aún estaba agotada. Los viajes le provocaban eso. Necesitaba una ducha caliente e irse a la cama, en ese mismo orden. Pero no estaba segura de cuáles eran los planes de Regina.

Regina encendió su portátil y se quedó escribiendo durante media hora antes de levantar finalmente la vista hasta donde Emma estaba desfallecida en el sofá.

—Eres libre de descansar si quieres —le dijo—. No tengo nada planeado hasta esta tarde. Iremos a cenar, y luego tomaremos unas copas aquí en la suite con unas cuantas personas. Te he mandado por correo electrónico los perfiles detallados de cada uno de los individuos, así que asegúrate de leerlos antes de que nos marchemos luego.

Su tono era desdeñoso, por lo que Emma se imaginó que la mosca que le había picado aún seguía por ahí molestando, así que se levantó y abandonó el salón de la suite. Esta tenía un solo dormitorio, así que se dirigió allí. Si ese no hubiera sido el caso se habría metido en una habitación separada de la suya. Oh, y además solamente había una cama. Pues vale.

Se metió en la ducha y se tiró treinta minutos enteros bajo el chorro de agua caliente. Cuando salió, el frío había abandonado sus huesos y su piel era de un color rosado debido a la alta temperatura del agua. Aún le quedaban horas, y ya había memorizado cada detalle de lo que Regina le había dado sobre las personas con las que se iban a reunir. Irónicamente, de los tres que se esperaba que fueran los mayores licitadores para la construcción del nuevo hotel en París, solo uno era francés. Stéphane Bargeron era un rico constructor francés bastante famoso en toda Europa. Los otros dos, Charles Willis y Tyson Tex Cartwright, eran constructores estadounidenses con bastante presencia en Europa.

Charles era el más joven, y era atractivo. Quizá de la edad de Regina o un poco mayor. Había heredado el negocio de su padre cuando el mayor de los Willis murió, y ahora luchaba por hacerse un nombre y crearse una reputación propia. Venía con ganas, y Regina esperaba que hiciera una oferta bastante competitiva. Necesitaba este proyecto. Le daría mucho más prestigio y le permitiría comenzar otros trabajos lucrativos. Tyson Cartwright era un multimillonario de Texas que rondaba los cuarenta, y que había forjado su empresa a la antigua: poquito a poco. Su historia era impresionante. Emma había leído muchísimo sobre él, y por lo visto había estado trabajando solo desde que era un adolescente. Cuando apenas llegó a la veintena, ya era propietario de una pequeña compañía de construcción en el este de Texas y de ahí comenzó a expandirse. Era una verdadera historia norteamericana de lo que significaba el éxito, el trabajo duro, la determinación y el triunfo. Stéphane Bargeron era del que Emma conocía menos, simplemente porque trabajaba para un negocio familiar en el que muchos Bargeron estaban involucrados. Él era al que habían enviado para manejar toda la presentación mientras que su padre y hermanos hacían la mayor parte del trabajo duro. Él era la imagen y ellos el cerebro.

Los tres volverían con Regina a la suite para tomar algo después de la cena de esa noche. Emma no estaba segura de en qué calidad tenía que actuar ella, pero quedarse mirando a cuatro personas bien parecidas no tenía que ser tan complicado, ¿verdad? Emma sabía todo lo que necesitaba saber, así que no iba a quedarse frente al ordenador y repasarlo todo de nuevo. No cuando una increíble siesta la esperaba.

**/dejar comentarios provoca que las actualizaciones sean más seguidas/**

**/alerta de spoiler Regina la va a cagar con mayúscula/**


	31. Chapter 29

Capítulo 29

Regina observó a Emma usar su carisma y encanto con los otros hombres durante la cena.

Ella sonrió, conversó y habló con comodidad; los tenía a todos y cada uno de ellos hechizados. La pregunta era: ¿la tenía también a ella? La pregunta de Daniela no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza.

«¿Estás enamorada de ella?»

Regina no podía terminar de explicar la furia ni la impotencia que había sentido ante aquella pregunta. Había estado pensativa todo el día, y a momentos enfadado y frustrado debido a su incapacidad de mantener las distancias entre ella y Emma. La enfurecía que no hubiera podido rebatirle al momento la enrabiada pregunta que le había hecho Daniela. Había pensado en terminar su acuerdo con Emma justo en esos momentos, en alejarse de ella y decirle que su empleo con ella había acabado.

Pero no había podido, y eso solo la hacía sentirse más impotente. La necesitaba.

Maldita sea, la necesitaba.

Su mirada se desplazó hacia los posibles licitadores, los hombres que iban a venir a la suite luego. Obviamente deseaban a Emma; ¿qué hombre hetero y con sangre en las venas no lo haría?

Hacía que Regina quisiera rechinar los dientes, pero contuvo las ganas y en su lugar recibió con los brazos abiertos la oportunidad que eso le ofrecía. La posibilidad de probarse a sí misma que esa obsesión que tenía con Emma no era irrompible.

Que no la amaba, ni la necesitaba. Lo que tenía planeado venía en el contrato, aunque en realidad nunca se había planteado compartirla con otra persona antes. La mera idea le producía unos celos fieros y salvajes. Y ahora mismo también.

Pero ella había sido la que le había expresado su curiosidad ante la idea. La morena sabía que Emma no estaba terminantemente en contra, y tampoco era nada que Regina no hubiera hecho en el pasado. Podía hacerlo.

Lo haría.

Solo esperaba, por su bien, sobrevivir a ello y no destrozarlas a ambas en el proceso. El humor de Regina había pasado de pensativa y enfadada… Emma no estaba segura de cuál era exactamente su humor. Le preocupaba porque ahora se la quedaba mirando fijamente, cuando antes no la miraba apenas nada. Y, además, esa mirada era nueva, como si la estuviera observando con una luz completamente distinta.

Como si sus expectativas hubieran cambiado de una forma drástica. El problema era que ella no tenía ni idea de qué expectativas eran esas. Mientras que antes había agradecido el silencio que había habido entre ambas porque no quería ahondar en la razón que lo había puesto de tan mal humor, ahora la incomodaba de verdad. Emma quería algo de ella, alguna especie de consuelo, aunque no tenía ni idea del porqué. Volvieron en coche al hotel con la tensión tan bien asentada entre ellos que Emma casi se ahogó en ella. Quería preguntarle, interrogarla, pero había algo en esa inamovible mirada que le hacía temer lo que podría escuchar de sus labios. Tan pronto como estuvieron dentro de la suite, Regina cerró la puerta y fijó esa rutilante mirada en Emma. La dominación se podía percibir irradiando de la morena donde antes solo había demostrado paciencia y ternura con ella.

—Desnúdate.

Ella parpadeó al escuchar su tono. No era de enfado. Era más… decidida. La inquietud se izó sobre Emma y la joven vaciló, pero solo consiguió que la morena entrecerrara los ojos.

—Pensé… —dijo tragando saliva con fuerza—. Pensé que iban a venir a tomar algo.

—¿Habían cambiado los planes?

Regina asintió.

—Y van a venir. «Oh, Dios».

—No me hagas repetírtelo, Emma —le dijo con una voz suave y peligrosa.

Con las manos que, temblándole, Emma se agachó para agarrar el dobladillo de su vestido y se lo quitó por la cabeza. Luego lo dejó en el suelo a su lado. Se quitó los tacones y los deslizó a través del suelo de madera. Había miles de cosas que Emma quería decir, miles de preguntas que le estaban rondando la mente, pero Regina tenía un aspecto tan… imponente… que ella pegó los labios y se quitó las bragas y el sujetador.

—Ve y arrodíllate en la alfombra que hay en el centro de la habitación —le indicó. Al mismo tiempo que ella caminaba lentamente hacia la alfombra, Regina comenzó a recoger la ropa y los zapatos del suelo y se dirigió al dormitorio, dejándola a ella para que cumpliera su orden.

Emma se hundió en sus rodillas y sintió el afelpado grosor de la alfombra de piel de borrego contra su piel. Cuando escuchó pasos, Emma alzó la mirada y ahogó un grito cuando vio que tenía una cuerda en las manos. No era una cuerda tradicional, de las trenzadas que se podían encontrar en cualquier ferretería, sino que estaba cubierta de raso y era de un color malva intenso.

Parecía suave y sugerente, pero, aun así, Emma no tenía ninguna duda de que estaba presente únicamente para atarla a ella. Regina se la enrolló en las manos dejando que ambos extremos se quedaran colgando mientras se acercaba en su dirección. Se inclinó justo donde ella estaba arrodillada y, sin decir ni una palabra, le puso las manos en la espalda.

Emma cerró los ojos; el corazón le latía a mil por hora cuando la morena comenzó a enrollar la cuerda alrededor de sus muñecas para atarlas bien fuerte la una contra la otra. Para su mayor sorpresa, Regina incluso le rodeó los tobillos con lo que sobraba de cuerda para así asegurarse bien de que no podía moverse, ni ponerse de pie, ni nada más que quedarse ahí arrodillada y recibir todo lo que ella tenía intención de darle. Y esa idea la excitaba. La desconcertaba ese deseo, esa curiosidad e inquieta necesidad que la invadía. Estaba nerviosa a más no poder, pero también excitada ante la perspectiva de lo prohibido: que otros hombres la tocaran e hicieran a saber qué bajo las órdenes de Regina.

Seguramente eso era lo que pretendía. Al fin y al cabo, ya lo habían hablado. Cuando terminó se pudo oír el sonido de unos nudillos llamando a la puerta de la suite. Emma dio un pequeño salto en el suelo; el pulso se le aceleró tanto que hasta se mareó.

—Regina —le susurró.

La inseguridad se hacía más que evidente en esa simple súplica. La morena aseguró el último nudo, y mientras se alzaba le enredó la mano en el pelo para acariciarla con un gesto tranquilizador. Esa pequeña caricia la animó como ninguna otra cosa podía hacerlo, y el alivio se instaló dentro de su ser a la misma vez que Regina se encaminaba hacia la puerta.

Emma había sabido desde el primer momento cuáles eran sus deseos, sus propensiones. Se los había explicado al más mínimo detalle. Y ella había firmado con su nombre un contrato en el que aceptaba ser suya y consentía que la morena hiciera todo lo que deseara con ella. A lo mejor Emma no había pensado que realmente Regina fuera a hacerlo. O quizás una parte secreta en su interior esperaba que sí lo hiciera. Fuera cual fuera el caso, ahí estaba, arrodillada, atada de pies y manos y desnuda, a la espera de que otros hombres entraran y la vieran. Regina abrió la puerta y les indicó a los tres caballeros con los que habían cenado que pasaran dentro. Sus miradas se posaron en ella de inmediato, y lo que más le llamó la atención es que no estaban para nada sorprendidos.

No se les veía impresionados. Solo se reflejaba lujuria y aprecio en sus ojos.

¿Lo sabían? ¿Les había dicho Regina qué esperar cuando llegaran? ¿Les había dicho que Emma iba a ser el entretenimiento de la noche?

Regina no le dedicó atención alguna al momento, sino que se quedó conversando con los hombres y sirviéndose algunas copas mientras ella se quedaba sentada en silencio. Unos minutos más tarde fue cuando todos se desplazaron hasta el salón, con las bebidas en la mano. Estaban hablando de sus negocios. Regina hablaba de las propias ideas que tenía para el nuevo hotel y les explicó todo el apoyo que HCM ya tenía y qué otras colaboraciones estaban buscando.

Todo era muy serio y formal, excepto por el hecho de que ella estaba atada como un pavo y no tenía ni una prenda puesta encima. Emma observó a los hombres, atractivos y viriles. Vio cómo sus miradas se desviaban hacia ella, incluso hasta estando inmersos en mitad de la conversación de negocios que estaban teniendo. Estaba claro que sabían que ella estaba ahí, así que la anticipación se podía respirar desde todos los rincones de la habitación. El ambiente estaba cargado de ella. Recorrió toda la superficie de sus labios con un dedo y seguidamente lo introdujo en su boca para que su lengua lo humedeciera.

Los otros hombres contemplaban la escena con gran atención. Los ojos los tenían fijos en Emma mientras esperaban con la lujuria claramente dibujada en sus rostros. Regina liberó sus senos y le dio un pequeño golpe con uno de ellos en la frente para que esta inclinara la cabeza hacia atrás y estuviera en un buen ángulo.

—Abre —le ordenó.

Emma estaba nerviosa perdida, pero la excitación también se hacía eco en sus venas. Estaba excitada por el hecho de lo que harían delante de todos esos extraños. Estaba experimentando tantas emociones opuestas que le era difícil saber exactamente qué pensaba o cómo se sentía ante la situación. Pero ella confiaba en Regina, y eso ya era más que suficiente para calmarla y hacer que se dejara llevar por sus manos y sus cuidados. Emma separó los labios y la morena deslizó su pezon por sus labios.

Fue sorprendentemente dulce con ella dado el estado de ánimo tan intenso en el que se encontraba. Emma había esperado que se comportara de una manera mucho más brusca, más exigente. Pero le rodeó el rostro con las manos y le acarició las mejillas con los dedos pulgares.

—Preciosa —murmuró.

—Sí que lo es —dijo uno de los hombres que se encontraba detrás de Regina.

Su voz la asustó y la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Había sido capaz de olvidar la presencia de esos tipos porque estaba plenamente consumida por Regina. Solo Regina. Ahora volvía a ser enteramente consciente de que estaban ahí, observándola, deseándola… Todos queriendo ser Regina mientras Emma le daba placer.

—Céntrate solo en mí —le susurró Regina mientras volvía a meter su pezón en la boca.

Era una orden bastante fácil de seguir. Emma cerró los ojos y se perdió en Regina y en su dominación.

—Joder, me la está poniendo dura —dijo Tyson en voz baja.

—Yo también quiero que me la chupe —dijo Charles con una voz forzada llena de lujuria y envidia.

Las manos de Regina se endurecieron contra el rostro de Emma.

—Merde —murmuró el francés.

Los sonidos húmedos de la lengua de Emma hacían al disfrutar los senos de Regina aumentaron de volumen en toda la habitación. Sonaban eróticos y estridentes en contraste con el silencio que reinaba en el ambiente.

Regina llevó las manos hasta los nudos de sus muñecas y aflojó la aterciopelada cuerda que tenía alrededor de manos y tobillos. Los brazos y las piernas de Emma gritaron en protesta cuando este la levantó hasta ponerla de pie. Regina se quedó ahí abrazándola durante un buen rato y dejó que recobrara sus fuerzas. Entonces la cogió en brazos y la llevó hasta la larga mesa pequeña que había frente a los sofás. La tumbó y le separó las piernas. Luego le puso los brazos por encima de la cabeza y deslizó la cuerda alrededor de cada muñeca antes de atarla a las patas de la mesa que tenía Emma bajo la cabeza. Cuando se volvió a enderezar, su mirada se dirigió directamente al hombre que se encontraba más cerca de ella.

—Puedes tocarla. Puedes darle placer. Pero no le hagas daño bajo ningún concepto. No la asustes. Todo esto es por y para ella. La polla se la dejan dentro de los pantalones y no la penetren, de ninguna forma. ¿Está claro?

—Como el agua —contestaron los 3.

**/dejar comentarios provoca que no les de gripe/**

**/si la relación es ultra toxica, pero en fin el morbo es mediático y gusta a la mayoría de las personas/**


	32. Chapter 30

Capítulo 30

Regina retrocedió del lugar donde Emma yacía atada en la pequeña mesa. La imagen que proporcionaba era irresistiblemente erótica: el cabello rubio y largo lo tenía enmarañado y caía por el filo de la mesa; los ojos bien abiertos, como platos; y los labios bastante hinchados debido a su posesión.

Charles Willis la rodeó como un buitre al acecho mientras se la comía con los ojos. A Regina se le encogió el estómago cuando los dedos de Charles le recorrieron el vientre en dirección a sus pechos. Le rodeó uno de los tensos pezones y lo estimuló hasta que se quedó completamente rígido.

Stéphane y Tyson se acercaron, pero no demasiado para darle a Charles su oportunidad. Ellos esperaron, como depredadores en plena cacería, a que les llegara el turno de tocarla. Esto estaba mal. Muy, muy mal. Sus entrañas le estaban gritando y su mente protestaba.

Ella era solamente suya. Nadie debería estar tocándola excepto ella, y, aun así, ella mismo había sido la que lo había montado todo. ¿Como qué? ¿Una prueba? ¿Algo para probarse a sí misma? Regina siguió dándole vueltas mientras Charles continuaba explorando el precioso cuerpo de Emma. Un cuerpo que pertenecía a Regina. Ella era una mujer posesiva —lo sabía— y, aun así, nunca había tenido ningún problema en dejar que otro hombre le diera placer a una mujer que estuviera bajo su cuidado.

Le daba igual; le era… indiferente. Pero no con Emma. Con ella odiaba cada minuto y segundo de lo que estaba sucediendo. La provocación de Daniela volvió a hacerse eco una y otra vez en sus oídos. «¿Estás enamorada de ella?». Regina se dio la vuelta, incapaz de soportar la imagen de las manos de Charles sobre el cuerpo de Emma. Los suaves jadeos de ella llenaron entonces toda la estancia, y Regina se tensó y se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

Estaba en la otra punta de la habitación para no tener que ver o escuchar los resultados de su estupidez, no quería. Porque era estúpida. Una completa imbécil. Una zorra cobarde. Esto no era lo correcto. No podía permitir que la escena continuara. Lo único que se había probado a sí misma era que no compartiría nunca a Emma con ninguna alma viviente. No estaba dispuesta a dejar que ningún otro hombre o mujer tocara lo que era suyo. Esto tenía que acabar. Se tenían que ir los tres.

Regina estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta y pedirles a los tipos que se fueran cuando la sangre se le heló, y se quedó petrificado en el sitio.

—¡No! —gritó Emma —. ¡Regina!

Su nombre había sonado como un grito aterrorizado en busca de ayuda. Se giró y vio a Charles con la cremallera bajada y una mano enterrada bruscamente en el pelo de Emma para intentar meterle la polla en la boca. La furia explotó dentro de Regina como un volcán en erupción. Esta se lanzó hacia delante, y, para su consternación, Charles, enfadado ante el rechazo de Emma, le dio una bofetada en toda la cara.

Emma volvió la cabeza para mirarlo con los ojos abiertos como platos por la sorpresa. Por la comisura del labio inmediatamente comenzó a brotar sangre. Regina se volvió loca. Alejó a Charles de Emma de un empujón. Este se golpeó contra el sofá y Regina seguidamente fue en su busca.

Los otros dos hombres se revolvieron y apartaron; uno de ellos se estaba volviendo a abrochar apresuradamente la cremallera. Regina le metió un puñetazo a Charles en el estómago, lo que provocó que se doblara por la mitad, y luego le dio otro en plena mandíbula, que logró ponerlo de nuevo en vertical. Regina se acercó a él con una furia asesina corriéndole por las venas.

—Fuera. ¡Vete de aquí! Y por tu bien que no te vuelva a ver otra vez, porque te pienso arruinar, cabrón.

Se moría por hacerlo papilla, pero tenía que ir a ver a Emma. Su mujer, a la que había traicionado de forma espantosa, con la que había actuado de una manera totalmente reprensible. Y todo porque era una cobarde incapaz de enfrentarse a la verdad, incapaz de asumir lo que ella realmente significaba para ella. Los otros dos hombres ayudaron a Charles a ponerse en pie y desaparecieron de la suite. La puerta la cerraron de un portazo al salir. Regina se apresuró hasta Emma con el miedo pesándole sobre los hombros con una fuerza asfixiante. Los labios y el mentón le temblaban y las lágrimas le brillaban en los ojos. Se la veía asustada y avergonzada. La humillación se reflejaba con fuerza en esos ojos llenos de lágrimas, y eso lo atravesó como una daga en el corazón. Y sangre. Dios, había sangre donde ese hijo de puta la había golpeado. Regina se arrodilló para soltarle las muñecas, los dedos le temblaban mientras intentaba torpemente deshacer los nudos. Presionó la boca contra su pelo y su sien y la besó una y otra vez.

—Lo siento mucho, cariño. Dios, Emma, no tenía intención de que esto pasara.

Ella se había quedado en silencio, y Regina no estaba segura de si era porque estaba conmocionada por todo lo que había pasado, o porque estaba demasiado enfadada con ella como para dirigirle la palabra. No podía culpar ninguna de las dos reacciones. Todo había pasado por su culpa. Ella le había hecho esto. Le había hecho daño. Cuando Emma estuvo por fin libre de cuerdas, Regina la atrajo hasta sus brazos y la levantó de la mesa. La llevó hasta el dormitorio y se acurrucó con ella en la cama aún abrazándola con fuerza. Ella se giró para quedar frente a la morena y escondió el rostro en la curva de su cuello. La impresión de sentir las cálidas lágrimas en su piel hizo que el corazón se le desgarrara. Dios, era una estúpida. Una completa zorra. Regina la apretó contra ella, la desesperación se estaba apoderando de sus nervios y la ahogaba.

—Lo siento, Emma. Dios, lo siento mucho.

Eso era todo lo que podía decir. Una y otra vez. El pánico lo atravesó entero. ¿Y si ella decidía abandonarla? Ella tenía claro que no podría culparla. Maldita sea, debería estar huyendo de ella, no simplemente abandonándola.

—Por favor, cariño. No llores. Lo siento mucho. No volverá a ocurrir. No debería haberlo permitido.

La morena la meció una y otra vez en sus brazos al mismo tiempo que ella se agarraba a ella con fuerza con el cuerpo aún temblándole. Regina no tenía ni idea de si era de miedo, rabia, enfado, o una combinación de los tres. Se merecía todo lo que Emma le lanzara. Le había fallado por completo.

No la había protegido. No había cuidado de ella tal y como le había prometido. Y todo porque estaba intentando distanciarse, estaba intentando convencerse de algo estúpido: de que no la necesitaba. Vaya mentira. Regina la necesitaba. Era su obsesión, su droga, un deseo que le llegaba al alma. Ella nunca había sentido una posesividad tan arrolladora y fiera cuando otro hombre le había puesto la mano encima a algo que Regina consideraba suyo. Pero bueno, en realidad, no la había tratado como si fuera suya. La había tratado como si fuera una cosa. Un juguete. No una mujer de la que se preocupaba.

Regina le acarició la espalda con las manos, intentando que se calmara. Ahora estaba temblando más y ella estaba desesperada por tranquilizarla y consolarla. Por ofrecerle lo que no le había dado antes. Emma se agarró a sus hombros e intentó apartarse, pero la morena la tenía bien sujeta. Tenía miedo de dejar el mínimo espacio entre ellas. Regina tenía que tocarla, tenía que sentirla entre sus brazos. Y tenía miedo de que, si la dejaba ir, ya nunca la volvería a tener de nuevo.

—Quiero ducharme —dijo ahogadamente—. Por favor, lo necesito. Quiero estar limpia. Él… me ha estado tocando.

La desolación atravesó a Regina como una tormenta de invierno, fría y cruelmente. Por supuesto que se sentía violada. No solo por Charles, sino también por ella. Regina había sido la que la había traicionado al haber dejado que esto ocurriera. Y no solo lo había permitido, sino que lo había animado a ello. ¿Cómo diablos podría perdonar algo como eso? ¿Cómo podría ella?

—Iré a abrir la ducha —le dijo mientras le apartaba el pelo de la cara. Las mejillas las tenía húmedas debido a las lágrimas, los ojos se los veía llenos de pena al devolverle la mirada, y aún tenía sangre en la comisura de los labios. Entonces Emma apartó la mirada, era incapaz de mirarla a los ojos, y a Regina el ánimo se le cayó por los suelos.

—Quédate aquí, cariño. Iré a preparar el baño y entonces podrás ducharte.

Regina se bajó de la cama aunque todos los instintos le gritaban que no la dejara sola ni siquiera el pequeño rato que le llevó abrir el grifo para que el agua empezara a correr. El pecho lo sentía vacío, y el pánico le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Ella nunca había experimentado tal desolación emocional.

La trastornaba. La volvía loco. No le había pasado cuando Daniela rompió su matrimonio. Ni cuando lo hundió en los medios y soltó todas esas mentiras. Nada se acercaba a lo que sentía ahora y al miedo que lo tenía completamente atenazado.

Regina se precipitó hacia el baño y abrió el agua de la ducha. Entonces la probó con la mano hasta que estuvo a una buena temperatura. Sacó un albornoz y una toalla, aunque las prisas con las que iba lo hacían actuar con bastante torpeza y desacierto. Maldijo cuando la toalla se le cayó del taburete, pero se agachó para recogerla y la volvió a doblar, asegurándose de colocarla en un lugar al alcance de la ducha. Volvió al dormitorio y se encontró a Emma sentada en el borde de la cama con las piernas encogidas de forma protectora frente al pecho. Los brazos rodeaban las piernas y la cabeza la tenía escondida entre las rodillas con todo el pelo esparcido por su piel, como una manta.

Se la veía tan vulnerable que Regina quería morirse ahí mismo. Ella le había hecho esto. No Charles, ni ningún otro hombre. Solamente ella. No había forma de evitar ese hecho. Ella la toca en el hombro y se permitió entrelazar sus dedos con su pelo, tan suave como la seda.

—Emma, cariño. La ducha está lista —Regina vaciló antes de seguir hablando preocupado porque ella la rechazara. Aunque sabía que se lo merecía si lo hacía—. ¿Quieres que te ayude?

Ella giró la cabeza hacia ella con ojos aún atormentados. Pero no dijo que no. No dijo nada. Ella simplemente asintió. Una ola de alivio la atravesó entero y la dejó débil y agitado. Tuvo que hacer una pausa por un momento para volver a coger fuerzas. Emma no la había rechazado. todavía.

Ella la estrechó entre sus brazos tanto como pudo y la alzó de forma protectora para llevarla al cuarto de baño. La dejó en el suelo justo frente a la ducha para quitarse él también la ropa en un santiamén, luego abrió la mampara y entró primero en la bañera antes que ella. Entonces le tendió una mano, y la guio hasta dentro junto a ella. Durante un largo rato, Regina simplemente la abrazó mientras ambas estaban bajo el grifo de agua caliente. Seguidamente, la comenzó a lavar, dedicándole todo el tiempo del mundo a todas y cada una de las partes de su cuerpo, con jabón aromatizado. No se dejó ni un centímetro sin tocar; la enjuagó y eliminó cualquier recuerdo que tuviera de esas otras manos que habían estado sobre su piel.

Le enjabonó el pelo masajeándole suavemente el cuero cabelludo, y luego le enjuagó cada mechón. Cuando acabó la estrechó de nuevo entre sus brazos de forma protectora, y se quedaron ahí, bajo el agua caliente, en silencio. Después de un rato, finalmente alargó la mano para cerrar el grifo y abrió la mampara para coger la toalla y que Emma no pasara frío. Le rodeó el cuerpo con la toalla y la mantuvo cerca del suyo propio mientras le secaba la piel y el pelo. Regina ni siquiera se molestó en secarse, y usó la sensación de frío como castigo por lo que le había hecho.

Emma era la que importaba, no ella. Regina solo esperaba no haberse dado cuenta de ello demasiado tarde. Cuando Emma estuvo completamente seca, la morena le enrolló la toalla en la cabeza y luego la ayudó a ponerse el suave y mullido albornoz. Se lo ató de forma segura alrededor de la cintura para que le cubriera todo el cuerpo y no se sintiera vulnerable. Para que se sintiera protegida. Incluso de ella mismo. Regina cogió una de las otras toallas al mismo tiempo que la guiaba de vuelta al dormitorio, y, únicamente después de haberla metido en la cama, ella se secó y se puso las bragas.

Cogió el teléfono y pidió chocolate caliente con un tono lacónico. Entonces se sentó en el borde de la cama y la hizo enderezarse para poder terminar de secarle el pelo. El silencio se extendió entre ellas mientras ella le pasaba la toalla por cada mechón de pelo. Cuando estuvo satisfecho porque la mayor parte de la humedad se había ido, devolvió la toalla al cuarto de baño y trajo su peine. Al volver la vio exactamente tal y como la había dejado sentada en la cama. Volvió a subirse en la cama y la colocó entre sus piernas de forma que pudiera desenredarle el pelo. Regina fue infinitamente paciente. Le pasó el peine mechón por mechón hasta que el pelo comenzó a secársele y a quedarle bien liso sobre la espalda. Tras dejar el peine en la mesita de noche, Regina la agarró por los hombros e inclinó la cabeza para darle un beso en el cuello. Ella se estremeció mientras la morena seguía dándole suavemente pequeños besos por toda la curva de los hombros y luego por el cuello otra vez.

—Lo siento —le susurró. Ella se tensó ligeramente bajo su boca, pero justo entonces un sonido distante se escuchó en la puerta de la suite. De mala gana, se separó y se bajó de la cama. —Vengo enseguida. Ponte cómoda. Traeré el chocolate caliente aquí.

Emma asintió y, cuando Regina se alejó, se acomodó entre las almohadas en las que la morena había estado apoyada y se tapó hasta la barbilla.

Regina cogió la bandeja al caballero del servicio de habitaciones y no perdió ni un segundo en volver al dormitorio, donde Emma estaba tumbada en la cama. Colocó la bandeja en la mesita que había pegada contra la pared y luego le acercó a Emma una de las humeantes tazas.

Ella la cogió con ambas manos como si estuviera buscando la calidez del recipiente, y seguidamente se la llevó a los labios para soplar un poco sobre el humeante chocolate antes de darle, vacilante, el primer sorbo. Emma hizo una mueca de dolor cuando el ardiente líquido le rozó el labio herido, y apartó la taza con un mohín. Regina cogió la taza apresuradamente de sus manos, estaba furiosa consigo misma porque no había pensado con la cabeza. No había considerado que el chocolate caliente le haría daño en el labio herido.

—Te traeré hielo —dijo Regina—. No te muevas, cariño.

Regina volvió al salón y cogió el recipiente de hielos que el hombre del servicio de habitaciones había dejado y luego envolvió algunos de ellos en una toalla. Cuando regresó al dormitorio, Emma aún se encontraba sentada de la misma forma en la que ella la había dejado antes con los ojos ausentes y distantes. Arriesgándose un poco, la morena se sentó a su lado y con cuidado le puso el hielo sobre la boca. Ella se encogió e intentó apartarse, pero la morena persistió usando una voz suave y grave.

—Emma, cariño, necesitas el hielo para que no se te inflame.

Entonces la joven levantó la mano y le quitó la toalla para poner una cierta distancia entre ellas. Regina no la culpó, ni tampoco se opuso. Eso no era nada en comparación con lo que se merecía. Regina se levantó de la cama y se alejó de ella ligeramente antes de darse la vuelta para mirarla de nuevo. Se quedó ahí, en la distancia, ansiosa y preocupada.

Insegura.

Dios, ella no era una de esas personas inseguras, y, aun así, con Emma, estaba gobernada por la inseguridad. Entonces la inmensidad de lo que había hecho, de cómo la había cagado, lo atravesó por completo. La situación no era el típico «vaya, lo siento»., «te perdono». y «lo olvidamos» ...

Ella la había puesto en peligro. Había permitido que otro hombre abusara de ella estando bajo su protección. Regina no sabía si podía, o si se perdonaría a sí misma, así que ¿cómo podía esperar que ella hiciera lo mismo? Seguía dando vueltas por el dormitorio cuando Emma soltó la toalla y dejó que se le deslizara por el cuello. La mirada que le devolvió era de cansancio y de derrota. El no ver ese brillo característico de sus preciosos ojos lo hizo encogerse de dolor.

—Estoy cansada —le dijo con suavidad. Y sí que se la veía completamente exhausta.

El cansancio se reflejaba en su rostro y hacía que los ojos se le cerraran. Regina quería hablar con ella, suplicarle que la perdonara, explicarle que nunca jamás volvería a suceder. Pero no la agobiaría. No hasta que estuviera preparada. Era evidente que no tenía ningunas ganas de hablar con ella del asunto esta noche.

Quizás aún estaba aclarándose ella misma. O quizás estaba simplemente reuniendo el valor suficiente para decirle que se fuera a la mierda. Regina asintió con un nudo en la garganta. Fue a apagar las luces y dejó solo la lamparita de su mesita de noche encendida. Entonces se metió en la cama, no muy segura de si ella quería que la tocara o no. Cuando estuvo bajo las sábanas, Regina volvió a alargar la mano para apagar la lámpara y dejó la habitación en completa oscuridad. Solo el brillo de las luces de la ciudad iluminaba las cortinas. Regina se dio la vuelta y automáticamente fue a abrazarla, pero ella ya se había girado, dándole la espalda. Emma no rechazó su contacto, pero tampoco la recibió con los brazos abiertos. Aun así, le rodeó la cintura con el brazo y la atrajo firmemente contra su pecho. La morena quería que ella supiera que estaba ahí.

Y Dios, ella era también el que necesitaba cerciorarse de que ella estaba ahí. Después de un rato, Emma soltó un pequeño suspiro y Regina la sintió relajarse entre sus brazos. Su respiración suave y regular llenó la habitación, señal de que se había quedado dormida. O al menos de que estaba a punto. Pero ella no durmió. No cerró los ojos. Porque, cada vez que lo intentaba, lo único que podía ver era esa mirada en los ojos de Emma cuando otro hombre la había tocado sin su permiso.

**/bueno seamos honestas, Regina la cago medio a medio…**

**Dejar comentarios evitar que les duela el estómago. /**


	33. Chapter 31

Capítulo 31

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Emma se despertó, Regina no se encontraba en la cama con ella. Emma sintió la pérdida de su contacto, pero también se sintió aliviada ya que no sabía cómo podía enfrentarse a él todavía. Había demasiadas cosas que tenía que decirle y no estaba completamente segura de cómo decirlas. Quizás eso la convertía en una cobarde, pero sabía que lo que tenía que decir podría significar perfectamente el final de su relación con Regina. Estaba tumbada bajo las sábanas, abrazada a la almohada de Regina y decidiendo si moverse o no, cuando él apareció por la puerta con la bandeja del desayuno en las manos.

—¿Tienes hambre? —le preguntó con un tono serio y bajito—. He pedido el desayuno.

Emma estaba sorprendida por lo nervioso que lo veía. Había verdadera preocupación en sus ojos, y el arrepentimiento se reflejaba en su mirada, oscureciéndola, cada vez que la miraba. A Emma el corazón le dio un vuelco y cerró los ojos para bloquear las imágenes de la noche anterior.

—¿Emma?

La joven abrió los ojos y se lo encontró de pie junto a la cama aún con la bandeja entre las manos. Emma se enderezó y se colocó las almohadas en la espalda de forma que quedara incorporada para comer.

—Gracias —murmuró cuando Regina le puso la bandeja sobre las piernas.

Regina se sentó en la cama junto a ella y le pasó el dedo pulgar por el labio amoratado. Ella se encogió de dolor cuando llegó a ese particular punto sensible en la comisura, de inmediato los ojos de Regina se llenaron de disculpa.

—¿Podrás comer? —le preguntó en voz baja. Ella asintió y luego bajó la mirada para coger el tenedor. Ya no podía seguir mirándolo a los ojos. —He cancelado todos los compromisos de trabajo que teníamos.

Al instante, Emma levantó la cabeza con el ceño fruncido. Antes de que ella pudiera responder, Regina continuó como si ella no hubiera reaccionado.

—He cambiado el vuelo de vuelta a Nueva York para mañana por la mañana a primera hora. Así que hoy te voy a llevar a ver París. La Torre Eiffel, Notre Dame, el Louvre y todo lo que quieras ver. Tengo reserva para cenar a las siete. Un poco más temprano de lo normal aquí en París, pero mañana salimos temprano y quiero que estés descansada.

—Eso suena genial —contestó Emma con voz ronca.

La felicidad y el alivio que se adueñaron de sus ojos fueron impactantes. La morena abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo más pero luego la volvió a cerrar. Emma no se podía imaginar por qué había cancelado todos los compromisos que tenía para ese día. El único propósito de su visita era el trabajo y el próximo hotel que abriría. Pero un día en París con Regina era algo que había salido directamente de una de sus fantasías. Sin trabajo de por medio. Sin hombres extraños. Solos ellas dos pasándolo bien y disfrutando del tiempo juntas. Sonaba como el paraíso. Y por un breve instante pudo ignorar el malestar que había entre ambas. Podría fingir que la noche anterior no había ocurrido nada. No se olvidaría de ello; era un tema del que tendrían que hablar. Pero se tomaría el respiro que Regina le había ofrecido, y se enfrentaría a lo que fuera que le tuviera que decir luego. Porque, cuando llegara, bien podría ser el final de su relación.

Mientras Regina la observaba con ojos aún llenos de preocupación, ella se dio prisa en comer; quería pasar todo el tiempo que pudiera explorando la ciudad. Con solo un día en París era imposible verlo todo, pero aprovecharía al máximo y se quedaría con todo lo que pudiera y le diera tiempo a ver. Cuando terminó, se vistió y se sujetó el pelo nuevamente con una pinza. Ni siquiera se molestó con el maquillaje. Se había traído su par de vaqueros preferidos, y ahora daba las gracias por ello.

—Hace frío esta mañana. ¿Has traído algo calentito que ponerte? —le preguntó Regina. Estaba apoyada contra el marco de la puerta del cuarto de baño, observándola mientras se ponía los pantalones. —Siempre podemos ir a comprar lo que necesites. No quiero que estés incómoda.

Emma sonrió.

—Tengo un jersey. Y si andamos mucho eso será más que suficiente.

El aire salió de los pulmones de Regina con una rápida y sonora exhalación.

—Dios, eres preciosa cuando sonríes.

Emma, sorprendida por el cumplido y por la absoluta sinceridad que mostraba su voz, sonrió de oreja a oreja y apartó la mirada con timidez. Tras ponerse los calcetines y calzarse las zapatillas deportivas, sacó el jersey de botones y se lo puso también, dejándolo abierto por delante. Regina ya estaba vestida y preparada, así que descendieron hasta llegar al vestíbulo del hotel, donde Regina cogió un mapa de París y se pasó un rato hablando con el portero. Salieron del hotel y seguidamente Emma cogió aire ante el día tan bonito que se presentaba. Había una frescura en el aire que inmediatamente la despejó. No podría haber pedido un día mejor para hacer turismo por París. El cielo brillaba de un azul intenso sin una nube que lo arruinara. Tras recorrer una primera manzana, Emma se estremeció cuando un viento frío sopló con fuerza por la calle. Regina frunció el ceño y, a continuación, se alejó para dirigirse a uno de los vendedores que estaban instalados en la acera. Escogió una bufanda de colores vivos, le dio unos cuantos euros al hombre y luego volvió a donde Emma estaba esperándola. Le rodeó el cuello con la bufanda y se aseguró de que las orejas estuvieran también tapadas por el cálido material.

—¿Mejor? —le preguntó. Ella sonrió.

—Perfecta.

La morena la pegó a su costado y la mantuvo ahí abrazada contra su cuerpo mientras seguían andando. Emma respiró profundamente varias veces para deleitarse en la impresionante belleza de la ciudad. Se detuvo con cierta frecuencia para mirar los escaparates o para ojear los puestos que los vendedores tenían colocados en las calles. Mientras tanto, Regina fue paciente y atenta. Si Emma veía algo que le gustaba, ella rápidamente se lo compraba. Y como resultado, ahora llevaban varias bolsas en las manos. La vista desde la Torre Eiffel era magnífica. Se quedaron contemplando la ciudad de París desde arriba del todo con el viento despeinándola y tirando de las puntas de la bufanda. En un impulso, Emma se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso a Regina en los labios. A este los ojos se le oscurecieron ante la sorpresa y por una sensación que parecía ser de alivio. Cuando volvió a posar los talones en el suelo, ella sonrió con pesar.

—Siempre había sido uno de mis sueños recibir un beso en la cima de la Torre Eiffel.

—Entonces hagámoslo en condiciones —le dijo Regina con brusquedad. Soltó las bolsas que tenía en la mano y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Le levantó la barbilla con las manos para que su boca estuviera perfectamente al alcance de la suya, y entonces deslizó los labios suavemente sobre los suyos. La lengua la tanteó ligeramente, persuadiéndola para que abriera la boca y la dejara avanzar. Emma suspiró y cerró los ojos para empaparse en cada segundo de la experiencia. Aquí, en una de las ciudades más románticas del mundo, estaba haciendo realidad su sueño de adolescente.

¿Qué mujer no querría que la besaran en lo alto de la Torre Eiffel?

El resto del día siguió cumpliendo sus fantasías más románticas. Contemplaron las vistas, se rieron, sonrieron y se dejaron llevar por las maravillas de la ciudad. Regina fue muy tierna con ella y le consentía cualquier cosa sin parar. Llegó a un punto que tuvo que llamar a un chófer para que se llevara las bolsas de vuelta al hotel porque ellas ya no podían con tantas. Cuando el día llegó a su fin, Regina la llevó a un restaurante con vistas al río Sena. El crepúsculo había descendido y todas las luces de las farolas parpadeaban y brillaban en el horizonte. Estaba cansada por estar todo el día caminando, pero no habría podido ser más perfecto. Mientras estaban esperando los entrantes, Regina alargó la mano por debajo de la mesa y le puso los pies en su regazo. Desabrochó los cordones de sus zapatillas, se los quitó y comenzó a masajear cada pie. Ella gimió de total y completo placer cuando Regina hundió los dedos contra sus empeines y le acarició las plantas.

—Cogeremos un taxi hasta el hotel —le informó Regina—. Ya has caminado bastante por hoy. Te van a doler los pies mañana.

—Ya me duelen —dijo con pesar—. Pero ha sido el día más maravilloso de mi vida, Regina. Nunca te podré agradecer lo suficiente.

La morena se puso serio al instante.

—No necesitas darme las gracias, Emma. Haría casi cualquier cosa por hacerte sonreír.

Su mirada era seria, llena de determinación. Todas las veces que la había mirado a lo largo del día, había visto una dulzura que le encogió un poquito el corazón. Era casi como si se preocupara por ella más que si solo fuera un juguete sexual. La comida llegó y Emma le hincó el diente encantada a pesar de haber estado picoteando deliciosos dulces, panes y quesos durante todo el día. Ralentizó el ritmo cuando estaba acabando. Al haber sido un día tan maravilloso, Emma sabía que cuando volvieran al hotel llegaría la hora de enfrentarse al asunto que ambas habían estado evitando.

Ella no tenía ninguna prisa en acabar el día. Sería un recuerdo que tendría para toda la vida. Pasará lo que pasase en el futuro, Emma nunca iba a olvidar el tiempo que había pasado con Regina en París. Cuando llegó la hora de irse, Regina la cogió de la mano, entrelazó los dedos con los de ella y salieron a la terraza que daba al río, donde había un barco-restaurante con gente cenando, con sus luces titilando de forma alegre. Era una noche preciosa. Fresquita. Mensajera del invierno que estaba por llegar.

Sobre sus cabezas, una luna llena se estaba alzando apenas por el horizonte. Emma suspiró y se embebió de las vistas, los barcos, las parejas caminando por el paseo que iba en paralelo al río… Sí, había sido un día perfecto, y también una noche perfecta. Regina la atrajo hasta su pecho y la rodeó con el brazo para mantenerla caliente mientras observaban toda la actividad que acontecía en el río.

La besó en la sien y luego le colocó la cabeza justo bajo su barbilla. A Emma un dolor que no parecía querer írsele comenzó a palpitarle en el pecho. Ojalá las cosas fueran así entre ellas todo el tiempo.

Eran esperanzas —un sueño— que no parecían remitir. Cerró los ojos y saboreó el momento; la cercanía de Regina y su contacto. La morena parecía estar igual de reacia que ella a que la velada terminara. Le cogió la mano con la suya y la guio hacia la parada de taxis que se encontraba un poco más abajo en la calle. Unos pocos minutos más tarde, las dos se encontraban de camino de vuelta al hotel. De vuelta a una realidad que las estaba aguardando a ambas.


	34. Chapter 32

Capítulo 32

**No he muerto, llevo meses sin actualizar esta historia, pero la terminare algun dia XD**

Emma se sentó en la cama vestida con una de las camisetas que le llegaba casi hasta las rodillas. Regina estaba en la ducha y ella estaba esperando, nerviosa, a que volviera a la cama. Le había llevado su tiempo decidir exactamente qué era lo que quería decir. No había querido reaccionar demasiado rápido cuando sus emociones eran tan difusas. No había querido decir o hacer nada de lo que luego pudiera arrepentirse. La situación era demasiado importante. Pero ahora ya había reunido todo el coraje que necesitaba y estaba lista para enfrentarse a Regina. No con un ultimátum, sino con la verdad.

La puerta se abrió y la morena salió con una toalla envuelta. El pelo lo tenía mojado y por la humedad de su piel. Era... guapísima. No había otra palabra para describirla. La toalla se deslizó por su cuerpo cuando ella se agachó para sacar la ropa interior de la maleta, así que Emma obtuvo un primer plano de su culo, y, cuando se giró, de su espectacular cuerpo. Ella apartó la mirada; se sentía culpable de estar comiéndosela con los ojos, así como si nada. No se quería distraer. Cuando Regina se acercó a la cama, ella cogió aire y se lanzó al ataque. Si no lo soltaba ya, nunca le iba a decir todo lo que necesitaba para desahogarse. Era mejor decirlo ya sin importar lo poco elegantes que fueran sus palabras.

—Odié la noche de ayer —dijo abruptamente, las palabras sonaron suaves y vacilantes. La morena cerró los ojos por un momento y se quedó quieta en la cama sin tumbarse. Estaba sentada en el borde, manteniendo una pequeña distancia entre las dos.

—Lo sé —le respondió Regina en voz baja. Ella continuó, sabía que aún tenía mucho más que decir. Mucho más que necesitaba sacar.

—Odié que me tocara. Sé a lo que accedí, Regina. Sé que firmé un contrato. Y sé que dije que no me oponía completamente a la idea, o al menos a experimentar. Pero no quiero que nadie excepto tú me toque. Me sentí violada. Me sentí sucia. Y no quiero volver a sentirme así en la relación que tengo contigo.

—Dios, cariño, no —le susurró. Su rostro estaba afligido y su mirada se veía herida. Pero, aun así, ella continuó. No quería dejarla hablar todavía.

—Me importa un comino lo que el contrato diga —le dijo con la voz rota—. Lo odio. Ahora mismo, la única persona que quiero que me mire eres tú. No quien tú decidas que quieres dejar que me use como su juguete sexual.

Un sonido ahogado salió de la garganta de Regina, pero Emma alzó la mano y la hizo callar. Estaba decidida a sacárselo todo de encima. Dios, no le podía dejar que la interrumpiera ahora o nunca volvería a tener el coraje suficiente para decir todo lo que tenía que decir.

—No lo volveré a hacer —Emma negó con la cabeza con firmeza para reafirmar su declaración. Para que supiera que iba muy en serio—. Sé que accedí a ello, pero no lo quiero. Nunca lo voy a querer. Odié cada minuto que pasé. Y si vuelve a ocurrir de nuevo, se acabó. Me iré y nunca regresaré.

Como si no se pudiera contener ni un minuto más, Regina se echó hacia delante y la estrechó entre sus brazos y mantuvo contra ella. La abrazó tan fuerte que Emma apenas podía respirar.

—Lo siento, Emma. Lo siento muchísimo. Nunca más volverá a ocurrir. Jamás. Nadie te tocará. Dios, yo también odié cada minuto de lo que pasó. Iba a parar la escena, pero entonces te oí gritar. Escuché el miedo en tu voz y te oí decir que no. Y yo te juré que esa era la única palabra que ibas a necesitar pronunciar para que yo u otra persona paráramos. Luego ese hijo de la gran puta te pegó antes de que yo pudiera llegar a ti. Por todos los santos, nunca me perdonaré por eso, Emma. Nunca. Por ese miedo, por ese cabrón que quería obligarte a hacer cosas que tú no querías.

Regina tembló abrazada a ella. Las manos le acariciaban la espalda desde los hombros recorriéndole la espalda con agitación. Entonces le separó el rostro y le puso las manos en las mejillas para mirarla atentamente a los ojos.

—Lo siento mucho, cariño. No sé siquiera si llegaré a perdonarme a mí misma por lo que hice. Lo odio de verdad, Emma.

—Entonces, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

La morena bajó la mirada y luego la apartó, las manos también se alejaron de su rostro. Entonces cerró los ojos, el disgusto se estaba haciendo bastante evidente en su rostro.

—Porque soy una maldita cobarde.

La voz con la que lo dijo era tan bajita que ella casi no entendió lo que dijo, y por ello no estaba segura de que Regina hubiera dicho lo que ella pensaba que había dicho. ¿Qué diablos significaba eso? Entonces Regina la cogió de la mano y le dio un fuerte apretón. Se la llevó a la boca y le dio un beso en la palma.

—Escucha bien esto, Emma. No volverá a pasar nunca más. Te estoy pidiendo que perdones lo imperdonable. Sí, firmaste un acuerdo, pero no era lo que tú querías. Ni anoche, ni cualquier otra noche. Incluso yo sabía eso antes. Lo sabía y, aun así, le di a ese cabrón permiso para que te tocara. Me odio por ello. Es mi responsabilidad conocer tus deseos, tus necesidades y ponerlas por encima de las mías. Y anoche no lo hice.

A Emma no le entraba en la cabeza por qué lo había hecho. No tenía mucho sentido. Aunque ellas habían planteado la posibilidad de experimentarlo, ella nunca había creído que ella fuera a hacerlo de verdad. Se preguntó entonces qué era lo que andaba por su mente cuando invitó a aquellos hombres a la suite. Regina había estado pensativa y callada desde antes de que abandonaran Nueva York. ¿Tuvo eso algo que ver con su decisión? ¿Estaba intentando probar algo de lo que ella no tenía ni idea? ¿O no era nada que tuviera que ver con ella?

—Lo siento, cariño —su voz se volvió incluso más grave. Las palabras estaban llenas de arrepentimiento—. Por favor, perdóname. Por favor, di que no te vas a alejar de mí. Es lo que deberías hacer, sin ninguna duda. No te merezco. No merezco tu dulzura ni tu comprensión. Pero las quiero. Ya ni siquiera estoy segura de poder vivir sin ellas.

Eso había sido lo más cerca que había estado de admitir que ella significaba más que sexo para la morena. Emma se inclinó hacia delante para ponerse de rodillas y le puso las manos a cada lado del rostro.

—No tienes que vivir sin ellas, o sin mí —le susurró—. Estoy aquí, Regina. No me voy a ninguna parte. Pero tiene que ser solo nosotras. Tú y yo. Sin otras personas —ella apenas podía contener el escalofrío que amenazaba con apoderarse de su cuerpo.

Los ojos de Regina ardían de alivio. A continuación, la acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza. La besó en la sien, en la cabeza, en el pelo; era como si no pudiera hacer nada más que tocarla de una forma u otra.

—Solo nosotras —le susurró al oído—. Lo juro.

Entonces se separó lo suficiente para apoyar la frente contra la de ella.

—Volvamos a casa, Emma. Quiero que dejemos esto atrás. Quiero que seas capaz de olvidarlo y de borrártelo de la cabeza. Sé que te he hecho un daño terrible. Te juro que te voy a recompensar.

Emma saboreó la ferviente promesa y se aferró a ella. Regina estaba hablando como si tuvieran un futuro, como si quisiera más que simple sexo contractual. ¿Era una tonta por creer eso? Entonces le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

—Hazme el amor, Regina. Haz que nuestra última noche en París sea especial.

—Oh, cariño —le dijo con la voz entrecortada—. Voy a amar cada centímetro de tu cuerpo esta noche. Y luego te abrazaré todo el vuelo hasta Nueva York mientras descansas en el avión.

Emma se despertó en medio de la noche y parpadeó para adaptar la vista a la luz tan tenue que había. Tan solo una rendija de luz que venía del cuarto de baño iluminaba las facciones adormiladas del rostro de Regina. Se encontraba pegada firmemente a su costado, y Regina además tenía las piernas colocadas encima de las de ella para atraparla junto a ella de una manera eficaz. El brazo también lo tenía firmemente a su alrededor. Incluso durmiendo era posesiva a más no poder. Pero si había estado dispuesta a dejar que otros hombres la tocaran, ¿cómo de posesiva era en realidad? Aunque era imposible fingir el verdadero arrepentimiento y la agonía que se había reflejado en su rostro cuando le había pedido perdón de una forma tan profusa. Emma aún no estaba segura de las razones, pero sabía que era por algo que le había pasado. Algo profundo. Algo que quizá ni ella misma entendía. Intentó deshacerse de su agarre, pero Regina se despertó y la miró con ojos adormilados.

—Voy al baño —le susurró.

—Date prisa —murmuró la morena soltándola para que pudiera levantarse.

Emma se metió en el cuarto de baño, después de hacer pis, se contempló en el espejo. Hizo una mueca al ver la comisura de la boca todavía inflamada y el color oscuro de un moratón ya bien formado. ¿Cómo narices se lo iban a explicar a David? Le iba a hacer un interrogatorio en cuanto la viera. Caro tendría que conseguir hacer maravillas con el maquillaje. Todo el cuerpo lo tenía sensible, aunque no por las razones de siempre. Regina había sido extremadamente delicada con ella. Una situación bastante sorprendente ya que siempre parecía estar muy descontrolada y loca de deseo por ella, lo que hacía que Emma también estuviera loca de deseo por la morena. Pero hoy había sido diferente. Se había tomado su tiempo. La había provocado y estimulado con suavidad y con muchísimo cariño. Dentro del estómago aún le revoloteaban mariposas por lo bonito que había sido hacer el amor con ella. Por primera vez, Emma no había sentido que fuera simplemente sexo. Sabiendo que Regina iría en su busca si la dejaba esperando en exceso, Emma volvió al dormitorio y se subió a la cama. Regina levantó los párpados, la contempló con los ojos medio abiertos y adormilados. Ella alargó la mano hacia ella, pero Emma no se acercó a sus brazos. En cambio, se sentó sobre los talones y la estudió en la penumbra. Era increíblemente guapa. Emma se moría por poder tocarla y explorarla desde el primer día, pero nunca había podido permitírselo porque Regina, siempre, siempre, era ella que llevaba la batuta de lo que pasaba. La morena frunció el ceño y se impulsó hacia arriba para apoyarse en el codo. El movimiento hizo que la sábana se le deslizara por el cuerpo, dejando sus senos al descubierto, y que se le quedara arrugada a la altura de la cadera mientras la miraba con la preocupación grabada en la cara.

—¿Emma?

Había inseguridad en su voz, un deje de miedo que la sorprendió.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó con suavidad.

—Nada —contestó Emma con voz ronca. La morena entrecerró los ojos.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no estás aquí? —Regina dio unas palmaditas al lugar donde su cuerpo había estado unos momentos antes.

Ella se echó hacia delante y gateó hasta acercarse más a ella. Entonces le puso las manos en sus senos y midió cautelosamente la reacción que estaba teniendo a sus insinuaciones. El cuerpo de Regina era un imán para sus manos. Emma se moría por tocarla, por explorar cada músculo y delinear su figura.

—Quiero tocarte, Regina. ¿Puedo? —le susurró. A ella le brillaron los ojos con fuerza en la penumbra. Inspiró hondo y luego el pecho se le relajó al exhalar con tanta fuerza.

—Joder, sí.

Emma se inclinó hacia delante hasta que el pelo rozó la piel de Regina y su rostro se quedó justo encima del suyo.

—Quiero hacer más que tocar.

Regina levantó la mano para tocar su mejilla, y con el pulgar le acarició el moratón que le había salido en la comisura de los labios.

—Emma, haz lo que quieras. No me voy a quejar.

—Bueno, entonces vale —le dijo en voz baja.

Ahora que la tenía exactamente donde quería, no estaba del todo segura de saber por dónde empezar. Dejó que las manos deambularan por sus senos hasta llegar a los hombros, a los brazos, y finalmente a sus abdominales. Pasó el dedo por todas y cada una de las líneas que marcaban su vientre, luego acercó la boca para seguir el mismo patrón con la lengua. Regina enredó con brusquedad una de las manos en el cabello de Emma, extendió los dedos a lo largo de su cuero cabelludo y la mantuvo ahí para que sus labios siguieran en contacto con su piel. Envalentonada por su aparente visto bueno, Emma empezó a crecerse mucho más. Le quitó de un tirón la sábana de encima y la dejó completamente desnuda. Ella emitió un sonido de excitación y Regina soltó un gemido en voz alta.

—Por el amor de Dios, Emma.

La joven lanzó las piernas por encima de sus muslos para sentarse a horcajadas justo sobre ella, la excitación de ambas crecía por momentos. Incapaz de poder resistirse a la tentación, Emma movió las manos. En el mismo momento en que Emma la tocó, Regina se movió repetidas veces y arqueó las caderas hacia arriba en busca de más contacto.

Entonces Emma se echó hacia delante para apoderarse de su boca. Ella deslizó la lengua dentro de la boca de Regina y comenzó a batirse en duelo con la de ella en un baile cuanto menos provocador. Emma siguió probando para ver hasta dónde llegaban sus límites y le colocó las manos, tal y como una vez la morena se las puso a ella, a cada lado de la cabeza y la mantuvo aprisionada contra la cama. Regina sonrió contra su boca.

—La gatita se ha vuelto agresiva y se ha convertido en una leona.

—Sí, es verdad —corroboró con un gruñido—. Esta noche soy yo quien lleva las riendas.

—Me gusta esta faceta tuya —murmuró Regina—. Me pone a cien, Emma. Eres una tigresa, y eres feroz.

—No me digas —le contestó en un susurro. Y luego la silenció con un beso.

Le devoró la boca como tantas veces la morena se la había devorado a ella en el pasado. La besó hasta que estuvo luchando por conseguir aire. El pecho le subía y le bajaba, cada exhalación era errática e irregular. Le encantaba. Regina estaba loca por ella. Cada músculo de su cuerpo estaba tenso, y no dejaba de estremecerse bajo el suyo. Los ojos le brillaban con fiereza, pero aún no había intentado mover las manos. Incluso tras levantar con cuidado las palmas de las manos de las de ella, Regina no hizo esfuerzo alguno por moverlas del sitio donde ella se las había colocado. Estaba feliz de dejarle tener el control esta vez.

Excitada, Emma comenzó a dejarle un rastro de besos que llevaba hasta su seno, mientras que el pelo se deslizaba lentamente por su piel. Retrocedió un poco sobre sus piernas hasta posarse encima de las rodillas. Levantó la mirada hacia la morena, y se encontró con que Regina tenía ya fija su mirada en ella. El deseo y la lujuria se reflejaban en las profundidades de sus ojos. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, Emma acercó su boca al clítoris. Dejó que la lengua danzara por alrededor los labios mayores. Un largo siseo se escapó de sus labios y se volvió a arquear hacia arriba en busca de más contacto con su boca.

—Dios, Emma.

Su voz sonaba tan forzada que las palabras apenas podían comprenderse. Ella sonrió con una seguridad y una confianza que dejaban claro que sabía que, por una vez, las tornas habían cambiado y ahora ella tenía el poder. Regina estaba justo donde Emma la quería: derretida por el contacto de sus manos. La deseaba con desesperación, y parecía contenta de dejarle hacer lo que quería. Todo lo que quería. Era como invitar a una mujer con síndrome premenstrual a un bufé solo de chocolates.

Emma lo succionó hasta que logro hinchar aún más el clítoris de la morena. El gemido que Regina soltó se escuchó fuerte en sus oídos. Luego esta enredó las manos en su pelo y Emma sonrió. No había tardado mucho en mover las manos de donde ella se las había colocado en un principio. Pero no importaba porque sentirlas hundidas en su pelo era increíble. Le encantaba la urgencia con la que sus dedos se agarraban a ella y le tiraban de los cabellos.

Aunque siguió dejando que ella llevara las riendas de la situación. Simplemente dejó las manos enredadas en su pelo como si necesitara hacer algo con ellas o si no fuera a volverse loca.

—Joder —dijo Regina en voz baja—. Joder, Emma. Eso es, nena.

Regina se agarró con más fuerza a su pelo y, por primera vez, se encorvó hacia delante. El cuerpo entero lo tenía tan tenso que Emma podía sentir cómo sus músculos se sacudían sin parar. Los ojos de Regina ardían con muchísimo calor, deseo y aprobación. Le encantaba lo que Emma le estaba haciendo. Con una sonrisa en los labios, ella siguió moviendo la mano sobre ella hasta que se deslizó por sus muslos. A continuación, Emma se alzó un poco y junto sus puntos de placer, y, sin siquiera esperar, se deslizó sobre ella y comenzó a moverse. Regina soltó un sonido ahogado y llevó las manos a las caderas de Emma.

—Dios, eres preciosa —dijo mirándola de arriba abajo. Sus manos abandonaron las caderas de Emma y se alzaron hasta llegar a sus pechos. Los amoldó bien en las palmas de las manos mientras los pulgares acariciaban los pezones enhiestos.

Pero esto no era para ella. No es que Emma no estuviera disfrutando también, pero esto era para ella. Solo para ella. Ella quería sacudir todo su universo. Quería meterle bien en la cabeza que nunca más volvería a querer que otro hombre o mujer la tocara. O, ya puestos, que nadie más la tocara. Con un suspiro y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, ella se empezó a mover una y otra vez hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Podía sentir la tensión en todo su cuerpo. Podía ver lo tenso y firme que estaba su cuerpo, lo apretada que tenía la mandíbula, el esfuerzo que desprendían su boca y sus ojos. Y entonces, Regina cerró los ojos.

—Los ojos —le dijo con la voz ronca, imitando la orden que la morena le daba tan a menudo—. Quiero ver tus ojos cuando te corras.

Regina abrió los ojos de inmediato. Las pupilas las tenía dilatadas, los orificios nasales abiertos y la mandíbula bien apretada, pero su mirada nunca la abandonó.

—Todo por ti, cariño.

Y eso la hizo feliz. Increíblemente feliz. Un suspiro de felicidad se deslizó por sus labios y Emma se derritió con ella. Aumentó la velocidad y la fuerza de sus movimientos. Lo llevó a más y más altura hasta que la mandíbula se le hinchó, los ojos comenzaron a brillarle y algo ininteligible se escapó entrecortadamente de sus labios. Emma vio el momento en que se corrió. Pudo verlo en sus ojos. Las inmensas llamaradas de fuego, la forma en que se le quedaron momentáneamente inexpresivos. A continuación, Regina llevó las manos a la cintura de Emma y la agarró con tanta fuerza que seguramente le dejaría marcas. Entonces deslizó una de las manos hacia abajo hasta que un dedo se internó entre los labios vaginales hasta llegar al clítoris, y comenzó a acariciarlo mientras ella continuaba moviéndose encima de ella. Cuando Emma empezó a cerrar los ojos, la orden le llegó de inmediato. Por primera vez, Regina se estaba reafirmando.

—Los ojos sobre mí, Emma. Cuando te corres, tus ojos son míos.

Ella fijó la mirada en la morena al mismo tiempo que el orgasmo comenzaba a formársele e iba aumentando con una intensidad atroz. Su cuerpo no dejaba de moverse salvajemente encima de ella. Ahora era el turno de Regina para sujetarla y quedarse quieta a su merced. Le recorrió el cuerpo con la otra mano al mismo tiempo que suavemente le acariciaba con los dedos el clítoris. Era abrumador. Emma no tenía siquiera la fuerza para permanecer en vertical cuando comenzó a desmoronarse. Se tensó y se desplomó hacia delante. Regina la atrajo hacia sus brazos y la acunó contra su pecho mientras el orgasmo la atravesaba como una repentina y fuerte tormenta. Regina la abrazó contra sí mientras le daba vueltas en la cabeza a lo que acababa de experimentar. Estaba impresionada. Conmovida y lleno de humildad. Pero sobre todo, estaba completamente agradecida. No tenía palabras para describir lo que Emma acababa de hacer por ella. Le había hecho el amor. Después de lo que le había hecho a ella, que aún tuviera su confianza y que incluso se entregara a ella tan generosamente no tenía palabras. Se sintió derrotada por la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos. Un sentimiento tan fuerte de posesividad se instaló en ella que no podía siquiera comprenderlo. Se odiaba por lo que había heho. Y aun así, ella se había entregado. Eso era más de lo que podía soportar. Emma había tocado una parte de ella que había pensado que era inaccesible. Una parte que había estado celosamente guardada durante años. Y ella había llegado hasta allí sin esfuerzo. Se había adentrado en su vida y en su corazón como si de verdad ese fuera el sitio donde debiera estar. Y lo peor de todo era que ella estaba convencida de que sí lo era.


End file.
